Los Confines de la Magia
by Filomental
Summary: ¿Qué es la magia? Un misterioso incidente en Forbidden jungle llevará a Sunburst, Starlight y un equipo de investigación a indagar sobre los secretos de la magia de los jaguares. Aventura, acción, teoría de la magia, una pizca de romance y tal vez el capricho del autor aguardan.
1. Prólogo

El ambiente era pesado, pese a que las ventanas estaban abiertas y se podía respirar el oxígeno fresco que venía desde fuera. Fatigado no era la palabra, tampoco angustiado. Preocupado, sí, esa era exactamente, preocupado por los gestos que el señor White le hacía mientras le comentaba los pormenores, virtudes y vicios en su más reciente trabajo; por no decir el primero del cual tuvo expectativas tan altas.

La alfombra celeste, las paredes cobre, el techo púrpura, las ventanas corredizas a ambos lados entreabiertas con sus cortinas blancas que se balanceaban a su gusto, impulsadas por la brisa matutina. Cierto olor a fresa llenaba todos los rincones. ¡Oh sí! aquel era el despacho del editor en jefe de la editorial. ¿A cuántos no les hubiera parecido una fosa tortuosa donde depositaban sus esperanzas para salir a la luz?

Ciertamente, la academia mágica tenía una editorial propia. Pero todavía no cumplía los requisitos para publicar allá; además, sus estudios no meritaban ninguna plaza entre las publicaciones gratuitas.

La editorial Wind, Scepters and Horns era la más prestigiosa de todas en lo que respectaba a la magia; hasta el más aficionado lo sabía. Aquella había rejuvenecido la literatura de la magia desde hace siglos atrás. Cualquier mago, hechicero o poni con interés en la magia que desease que su investigación, teoría o cualquier trabajo escrito fuese leído, comentado y tomado con seriedad, sabía que una de las puertas a las altas esferas académicas era publicar en aquella editorial.

Los revisores, eran pues, mucho más exigentes que cualquier otra comisión jamás armada en Equestria. Las figuras más destacadas conformaban parte de los grupos revisores. Redacción, manejo de teorías, argumentación, comprobación si era necesario. Llevaban a cabo una minuciosa y puntillosa persecución de los errores más mínimos.

¿Y por qué estaba ahí? Pues la respuesta que se le ocurrió meses atrás fue: ¿por qué no? Ya se encontraba en un punto aceptable de conocimiento, no llegaba a la erudición de los magos más famosos; pero tampoco estaba lejos de hacerlo. Se sabía a sí mismo como conocedor de la magia antigua, medioeval, así como moderna o contemporánea, además, con la reciente auto estima académica que traía el haber colaborado en tantos problemas y crisis mágicas recientes no podía sino sentirse algo diferente a los años posteriores, cuando solo se dedicaba a revisar libros. Si bien eso era esencial, ahora estaba convencido de que el paso siguiente era colaborar en el progreso del conocimiento mágico.

\- Sunburst. Soy conocedor de la reciente fama que está adquiriendo esta teoría mágica; también entiendo que usted se incline por un fundamento interno de la magia. Sin embargo, también plantea que hay un afuera de la magia. El problema es. – El corcel se tomaba su tiempo. – Cómo lo dijo ella… ah sí, que no tiene una explicación coherente de lo que está diciendo.

\- Mi experiencia con la magia y la princesa de la amistad me ha ayudado a comprender que hay algo más que la manipulación establecida por Starswirl y los que le precedieron.

\- Entiendo a la perfección el postulado que presenta; su teoría no es nueva en ese aspecto; White, Silversoul, Moonlight, Levre y otros más están en el mismo problema que usted. Comprendo a la perfección el problema y soy partidario de esta nueva teoría que está surgiendo. Pero todavía no existe una explicación del todo coherente. Y todos ellos, lo incluyo también a usted, no han logrado encontrar ese fundamento. Solo han especulado. Silversoul le ha dedicado extensas planas al factor climático; White ha hecho lo mismo con el cuerpo de los unicornios, Moonlight hizo una reducción de la magia al nivel de una varita mágica que podría ser el cuerno de los unicornios; Levre ha sido más cauteloso, pero de todas formas, propone que tanto usted como yo, todos los ponis en realidad, tenemos acceso a la magia. Lo que usted dice es más o menos lo siguiente: la magia es un atributo propio y cambiante en cada poni, es parte de su forma de vivir, de sus relaciones sociales y en última instancia, usted propone que la magia viene de la intencionalidad y la conciencia de los que la ejecutan.

Aquellas palabras, conformaban perfectamente una crítica de uno de los estudiosos más prestigiosos de la magia; el señor Black era probablemente el más conocido historiador de la magia y sus conocimientos eran colosales. Extrañamente y para sorpresa de su generación, era un poni de tierra. Con sus anteojos circulares, una boina y un chaleco de color ojo era perfectamente un dandi académico. No por nada era el editor en jefe de la editorial.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que mi libro no será publicado?

El mago se sintió cual potro asustado por la reprimenda futura por romper algún enser valioso. El corcel lo observó con bastante sensibilidad; sin ser de mal genio, le tocaba decir aquellas palabras más a menudo de lo que le gustaría.

\- Lo siento; pero su trabajo requiere de maduración. Tiene más errores que le serán entregados en dos semanas junto a la copia que envió. Inténtelo dentro de un año. Su investigación es interesante y muy prometedora; pero la editorial no puede tomar estos riesgos para el mundo académico. – Sin ser exactamente frio, el corcel hablaba con una suavidad a medias; era inevitable que Sunburst sintiera como si le estuvieran dando una coz en el flanco.

\- Comprendo… espero no haberle quitado tiempo.

\- Para nada, no deje atrás su proyecto por favor. – Dijo finalmente el editor en jefe, despidiéndolo de su oficina. El amor al conocimiento era bastante conflictivo en aquella posición. Pero alguien debía serlo.

Desilusionado, el corcel de anteojos y capa, salió de la oficina para dirigirse al elevador. Había sido demasiado apresurado de su parte redactar aquel proyecto de libro. Ahora la idea le atormentaría por meses, quizás no podría llevar a cabo una investigación por un rato. Debió haberlo pensado mejor. Cómo era posible que se le ocurriese hacer algo así sin premeditarlo con cautela. Como solía hacer con las grandes empresas.

Al abrirse la puerta, se topó con los ojos violetas protegidos por unos anteojos con cinta adhesiva blanca en la montura que separaba cada lente; esa combinación exacta, junto con el pelaje mate de la yegua fueron identificados al instante, la conocía, pero no recordaba de dónde; peor aún, no lograba evocar el nombre de quien le sonreía mientras levantaba un casco.

El refrán, todo con medida también se aplica al tiempo. Una yegua que no pudiese dedicar algo de tiempo a jugar con corceles tenía dificultades posteriormente para relacionarse con los machos; al menos eso sostenía una buena parte de la comunidad de madres; Moondancer, quien apenas tuvo relación con sus amigas durante buena parte de su vida, estaba metida en un problema poco común aunque, intrascendente para el estilo de vida que llevaba. Hasta que tenía a un corcel en frente claro estaba.

Su sonrisa nerviosa, antecedió a un torpe intento de darle el casco; que lamentablemente se convirtió en un impacto del borde de su casco con la caña del corcel, un golpe en ese lugar era doloroso y además, que una hembra se lo hiciera a un macho, era una forma de rechazo tipificada como poco antes de dar una coz. _"Lenguaje corporal entre corceles y yeguas"_ Autora: Free Hoof. Recordaba completamente apenada la de anteojos. Observando la expresión de dolor del corcel, mientras este comenzaba a dar unos pasos en reversa.

\- Lo siento mucho… por favor, no interpretes eso como un rechazo.

"¿Rechazo?" Eso resumía todo lo que sentía. Levantando el casco quitar la presión que su cuerpo podía imprimirle evitando así amplificar el dolor observó a la yegua con la cabeza ladeada. Era algo extraña, lo fue desde la gala del galope. ¡De ahí la conocía! Lo recordó por fin.

\- Moondancer, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

Tomo el casco de la yegua en señal de saludo.

\- Tenía que tomar un trabajo para mantenerme… me mudé de casa de mamá hace unos meses. – Expresó algo apenada la yegua.

 _Una de las reglas más básicas es no hablar de cosas demasiado íntimas a los corceles, estos, cuando no están interesados desde un inicio, suelen volverse esquivos después de hablar de esos temas._ "Lo que los machos piensan". Autor: Clever. Ya había metido la pata en solo una conversación de menos de diez segundos.

\- Oh, me alegra mucho. Cuando me mudé a Canterlot para estudiar, me tomó mucho acostumbrarme a estar solo por tanto tiempo… Y… ¿Algún buen libro que me recomiendes?

\- Qué extraño que lo digas, porque ahora mi trabajo es leer.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Tal como lo escuchas; conseguí el mejor trabajo para mí. Revisora de la Wind, Scepters and Horns. La paga es buena, pro lo mejor es que puedo ver material inédito. Y qué estás haciendo tú aquí. – Cuestionó de forma abrupta la yegua, cortando la conversación; pero, antes de que Sunburst le respondiera continuó – Lo sé, me tocó revisar tu libro.

\- ¿Enserio? – Tartamudeando con prontitud, el corcel juró escupir unas gotas de saliva que afortunadamente fueron al piso. - ¿T…tú qué piensas?

 _Cuando un corcel da paso libre a que se toquen las cosas que le importan es el momento más crítico, recuerde lectora, el corcel es tan o más sensible que un potro en esos momentos; conviene meditar bien las palabras, así como no dar lugar a un silencio que es incluso peor._ "Corceles: entiéndalos y aplique el método Push". Autora: Spear.

\- Pues… - Moondancer se mordió la lengua para evitar su plática usualmente tosca, era consciente de ella. – Tenía una propuesta muy interesante. Aunque le faltó algo en la argumentación.

Pensándolo bien, era más o menos eso lo que el editor en jefe le había dicho en su despacho. Lógico, pensó Sunburst, la crítica venía originalmente de ella y probablemente fue contrastada por la de aquel. Pero respetaba la opinión de alguien tan entendida en la teoría de la magia, como lo era Moondancer.

\- Oye, solo le falta un poco más… creo que podrías completarlo si realizaras alguna investigación adicional que conectara tus argumentos; la magia puede venir de la consciencia… el problemas es que no dices más.

\- Lo sé; es un problema que siempre se me escapa. Los autores del pasado, incluso Starswirl no profundizan más en el tema.

\- Eso es lo que debemos hacer nosotros, que seguimos en estos estudios. – Le repuso la yegua observando el reloj en la pared del pasillo. – Oh cielos, ya debería haber desayunado.

\- Yo también. – Casi de forma inmediata una idea se presentó en la cabeza del corcel. – Hey, qué tal si te invito un café, digo, eres mi primera lectora y enserio te agradezco haberte dado el tiempo para leerme.

Moondancer observó fijamente al corcel. La gala del galope le dejó claro que ese corcel no estaba disponible. Pero simplemente tenía algo interesante, un no sé qué, al cual casi todas podían enmarcar como guapo o atractivo. Por supuesto que la yegua, sin palabras acertó en mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

De la aceptación a la cafetería hubo un corto trecho, la conversación era algo bastante particular en ambos, comprensible solo para entendidos dentro de la erudición de la cual ambos eran poseedores. Aunque claro, al saltar de magia al estudio de las culturas, Moondancer tenía más autores y era bastante detallada en las particularidades.

La historia de las cebras, vaya epopeya que supuso, desde la invasión changeling que destruyó su civilización arcaica, hasta sus grande migraciones que terminaron en su asentamiento dentro de un confín diferente del clima desértico del cual fueron cohabitantes junto con otras culturas que también sufrirían el azote de los insectos aquellos.

De allí, al preguntar sobre la curiosa magia, alquímica bajo el marco poni, de aquella cultura, Sunburst expuso de forma bastante brillante las virtudes que tenía aquella magia; pues parecía tener repercusión inmediata en los organismos. Un dato curioso, expuso Moondancer; sin las cebras, Equestria no conocería los métodos anticonceptivos completamente seguros y efectivos que ya eran más una costumbre que la introducción de un tabú.

Las épocas pueden cambiar, concluyó Sunburst con bastante animosidad; para pronto preguntar sobre el origen de la amistad de Moondancer con la princesa de la amistad. Desde luego que la yegua evitó contar partes aburridas, para limitarse a narrar cómo fue su emotivo reencuentro en Canterlot.

Un poni no puede vivir en soledad. Siempre necesita de otros. Afirmó la yegua; para pronto recordar las amistades anecdóticas que se sucedieron a lo largo de la historia ecuestre. Pues los ponis habían estado junto a los chacales miles de años antes de Equestria. Después, con bastante reiteración se amistaron con otras especies.

\- Pero qué pasa con la división de los ponis por razas antes de Equestria. – Preguntó completamente intrigado el corcel.

\- Sigue siendo un gran misterio; quizás no tengamos la respuesta en mucho, mucho tiempo – Fue la única respuesta que la yegua pudo dar.

Entonces la plática se centró en un nuevo libro, uno abocado a la prehistoria ecuestre; en el cual se detallaba una teoría relativamente nueva, que proponía cómo el creciente aumento de población logró, eventualmente el resultado proporcional de tres yeguas por cada macho y como eso supuso, entre otras cosas, un cambio en el modo de hacer la guerra, pero más importante aún, establecer relaciones por fuera de las pequeñas tribus y posteriormente, ciudades estado.

Completamente embelesado por la obra, el corcel preguntó por la fecha de lanzamiento.

\- Saldrá para finales de año, se presentará en El Gran Congreso de Estudios, Técnicas y Artes, a realizarse en el Imperio de Cristal. Te pasaré la fecha exacta y una invitación por correo.

\- ¿Harías eso por mí?

\- Pues claro, técnicamente eres un investigador ahora y la editorial puede invitar a quien le parezca pertinente.

Sin embargo, la yegua pronto cambió de expresión, lo que iba a proponer era una locura; claro está que tenía una justificación de buen peso argumentativo para su feje; sin embargo, decírselo al corcel que tenía en frente era otra cuestión. Pero todo era por el bien del avance del conocimiento y Sunburst tenía una teoría entre cascos que prometía bastante.

\- Hey, hablando del congreso, recibimos una noticia por parte del principado de Equestria. – Comenzó a decir la yegua con una expresión bastante particular, sus ojos observaban el café, mientras su boca parecía tratar de murmullar; su voz temblaba un poco. No, no sería capaz de decírselo en persona.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Cuál? – Cuestionó el de anteojos tratando de hacer contacto visual con la yegua.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, de alguna forma, esta pudo darle una sonrisa.

\- Se presentó un fenómeno mágico en una nación en Forbidden Jungle y su líder solicitó ayuda a las princesas. Están formando un equipo de estudio que pueda ir a ver de qué se trata exactamente. Van toda clase de expertos y será una expedición de varios meses de duración.

\- Vaya… eso suena muy interesante.

\- Sí, pero cuando el editor en jefe fue llamado a buscar y convencer a los mejores expertos para ir a la expedición, se nos ocurrió una idea: qué tal si los estudiosos que vayan tienen derecho a publicar sus investigaciones en la editorial. Ese es un buen incentivo para que vayan y también para impulsar la investigación.

\- ¿Enserio? El o la poni que tuvo esa idea es genial.

La yegua se sonrojó, observando hacia otro lado, ajustándose sus lentes.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí… la cosa es… - Con el cumplido indirecto que el corcel le mandó, la yegua se sintió con el valor suficiente para lanzar la propuesta. – Pues, qué te parecería ir conmigo… - la yegua interrumpió su plática para dar una pausa… - con nosotros, quiero decir con nosotros a esta expedición. Digo, lo que descubras allá con respecto a la magia podría ayudarte y también te daría un puente para adelantar tu teoría al público.

La propuesta era como ese regalo inesperado, esas coincidencias que logran hacernos preguntar sobre la existencia de una providencia. Sunburst, tomado por sorpresa apenas alcanzó a responder, se limitó a tener la boca entreabierta por unos segundos; se ajustó los lentes para darse un respiro.

\- Me… me encantaría…yo, haré los preparativos de inmediato; aunque tengo algunos asuntos pendientes. ¿Cuándo partiríamos?

\- Dentro de una semana exactamente, el principado ya ha dispuesto todo para el viaje. Los investigadores que se incorporarán deben ser listados y enviados hasta dentro de cuatro días.

\- Ponme, ponme en esa lista, cielos Moondancer… eres un pastel caído del cielo… no sé cómo podría agradecerte esto. – Comenzó a decir el corcel poco antes de levantarse torpemente, dispuesto a tomar el primer tren al imperio de Cristal y hacer caer la taza de porcelana en la cual estaba su café, por suerte ya no tenía contenido. – Lo siento, lo pagaré yo… nos vemos. – Se despidió antes de salir galopando.

Sorprendida, Moondancer no supo que hacer… simplemente había actuado de una forma y la respuesta del corcel fue completamente inesperada. Lo anotaría en la lista sin duda alguna, su feje tenía plena confianza en su juicio y no se le opondría.

*/

Y así, luego de un viaje de un día con su respectiva noche, el corcel entendido en magia llegó al imperio de Cristal, su lugar de residencia, galopó a toda velocidad desde la estación de trenes hasta su casa; no tenía tiempo que perder.

Más importante aún era saber… cómo diablos podría aguantar una semana hasta iniciar con los estudios; lo primero que haría sería dar una leída general a varios de los libros de la biblioteca central del imperio de Cristal, a ver qué podía preparar como conocimiento general antes de embarcarse. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar.

Con tanta prisa ingresó dentro de su casa, que de un portazo, tumbó varias pilas de libros; observó el desastre causado sin el menor inconveniente hizo levitar los libros para ponerlos en el "orden" que acostumbraban. Al dar el primer paso dentro, se percató que el piso tenía una textura diferente, al observarlo, pudo notar un sobre blanco. Esa carta… ¿Podía ser?

De pronto, todas sus preocupaciones se fueron, su mente quedó en blanco, solo para centrarse en el contenido del sobre. Lo hizo levitar y lo abrió, extrayendo cuidadosamente una carta.

Era de ella, la había estado esperando hasta antes de irse.

" _Sunburst._

 _Es una alegría saber que te está yendo tan bien; te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu proyecto. Estoy ansiosa por realizar el viaje de visita o que tú lo realices aquí, te repito; Twilight está completamente de acuerdo con que te quedes en el castillo por dos semanas o tres… no le puso límite._

 _Trixie también espera que puedan practicar una rutina nueva que está creando. Cielos, después de tu visita, creo que te extrañamos un montón._

 _Pero, tendrá que ser de aquí a varios meses. Porque me convocaron para ir de investigadora a un lugar en Forbidden Jungle; más bien, Twilight me obligó. Así que no estaré en Equestria por una temporada._

 _Lo siento, y te haré llegar cartas lo más pronto posible desde allá. Deséame Suerte._

 _Con cariño: Starlight."_

* * *

Espero haber iniciado con un buen paso. Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Inicia el viaje

El equipaje tiene una propiedad que afecta a cada poni que lo lleve y cuya percepción es relativa. Los ponis de tierra suelen mantenerse con completa comodidad, algunos sin sudar una sola gota y sin conformar parte de la guardia real u otra actividad que implique el ejercicio físico en grados altos; los pegasos solían sufrir con las alforjas, puesto que a la mayoría le incomodaba tener las correas entre sus alas y sus costados. Pero no tenían de otra, pues llevar las corras por sobre las alas y presionando contra sus costados era todavía peor y doloroso. Pero, muy al contrario de lo que se imaginaban estos dos, los unicornios tenían un pleito que vivir con su carga.

Fácil era pensar que hacer levitar los objetos era algo que les facilitaba lidiar con su equipaje, la realidad era bien distinta; levitar cualquier objeto requería de concentración; cuántas yeguas unicornio no habían maldecido en la estación del tren al ver a un corcel atractivo que les ocasionaba arruinar sus pertenecías frágiles que llevaban de recuerdo. Pero esa era solo la punta del iceberg; pues, si no era con magia todo el tiempo, debían llevarlos en sus lomos e, irónicamente, su costumbre de hacer levitar objetos ocasionaba que no estuviesen acondicionados a llevar pesos altos por más de unos segundos. Cuántos corceles no quedaban en ridículo por tratar de equiparar a sus congéneres de tierra al momento de ayudar a una bella yegua a llevar su equipaje.

Pero, para un corcel que acostumbraba llevar más de diez libros en un solo viaje, de la biblioteca de la ciudad a su residencia, no era dificultad llevar su propio equipaje, más aun siendo del tipo de ponis que no llevaba más cosas de las necesarias, salvo por un buen par de capas . Al fin leer tanto tenía una buena consecuencia, pensó Sunburst con una sonrisa llena de sátira.

El tren de las ocho de Canterlot a Baltimare estaba reservado para un uso exclusivo y aún así estaba a punto de llegar con retraso. Si lo dejaban atrás sería lo peor que aquella mala costumbre le ocasionó. Pensó en transportarse, pero, a lo mejor lo hacía en medio de las vías o sobre el techo de la estación. Alguna vez le había pasado.

En el paso observó a dos ponis en la misma situación; ambos vestidos con gabardinas y con sus alforjas llenas, además de que uno de los dos hacía levitar dos maletas consigo.

\- ¡Última llamada para los pasajeros del tren con destino a Baltimare! – Se escuchó a través de los altavoces de la estación.

Era cuestión de tiempo, solo un poco más para llegar; Sunburst comenzó a galopar, ambos ponis ingresaron en el andén poco antes que él, pero las maletas que estaban levitando de pronto cayeron, una de estas dejó salir varios objetos de metal dentro de una tela blanca, afortunadamente no salieron de esta.

\- La fruta que lo par… - Comenzaba a maldecir la yegua; pero Sunburst la ayudó a hacer levitar los objetos que habían caído.

\- ¡Rápido o lo perdemos! – Les gritó el corcel mago. A lo cual, ambos ponis obedecieron sin rechistar. Las puertas del tren estaban a punto de cerrarse cuando los tres pasaron en fila más o menos organizada.

Finalmente, Sunburst perdió la concentración al hallarse en medio del vagón restaurante; dejando caer el equipaje de la yegua. Haciendo un estruendo que logró que todas las miradas se viraran hacia ellos.

Entonces el contenido del equipaje de la yegua se hizo visible; dentro existía un telescopio mágico, que no necesitaba de cristal alguno, unas cuantas grebas de metal y un sable. Qué clase de estudioso llevaba eso consigo. Pero entonces, el corcel entró en cuenta de que aquella yegua no era de ningún equipo de estudio. Mas al contrario, debía ser del equipo de seguridad y exploración. Llevaba puesto un sombrero crema con flores de tela en un costado. Al ver su rostro se percató de la presencia de una cicatriz en el labio inferior debía tener al menos cinco centímetros su pelaje azul marino y los ojos grises que poseía tenían contraste propio.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo de pronto, al verse amenazado por esos ojos. Yo también lo entiendo. Le aclaró, quitándose el sombrero con su magia.

Y era una unicornio… una unicornio con una espada y herramientas de exploración.

\- ¿Está todo bien Catch Point? – Preguntó uno de los presentes dentro del tren desde una de las mesas.

De inmediato los objetos de la yegua fueron metidos dentro de una maleta con su magia. Para inmediatamente quitar la vista de Sunburst y observar al corcel.

\- ¡Green Word! No me digas que también te embrollaste en esto. – Le dijo en un tono bastante efusivo mientras se le acercó; no pudo ver bien al corcel ya que se encontraba a contraluz y así de repente, la yegua se le alejo; dejándolo con el corcel.

\- Lo siento, mi hija no suele ser tan educada. Eso lo sacó de su madre. – Sunburst observó al sujeto que tenía a su lado; era un unicornio entrado en años, su melena era ya platinada pero aun así estaba perfectamente peinada hacia atrás, como solía hacerse en Canterlot con ojos verdes que lo observaban con intensidad. – Déjeme presentarme; mi nombre es Rocky Marshy, soy el geólogo de esta expedición y también un corcel agradecido por salvarnos de perder el tren. Le invito una cena señor, si así lo quiere.

\- Por supuesto. Pero no fue nada. – Tratando de ser todo lo elegante que podía, el de pelaje naranja siguió por el vagón al corcel. Eran los únicos con maletas aún. Pero no importaba cuando el hambre les demandaba sentarse en una de las mesas.

Pero todas estaban ocupadas; el vagón estaba casi al tope. Pero en medio de la euforia y la emoción de los diferentes especialistas, estudiosos y en general, hasta de los exploradores, ambos corceles supieron encontrar una mesa grande donde se congregaban seis ponis, habían cuatro sillas libres. Rocky marshy no dudó en acercarse.

\- Disculpen, ¿Podemos unirnos? – preguntó con un tono de voz tranquilo mientras sonreía.

\- Por supuesto que sí. – Le respondió una yegua. Teniendo la aceptación de todos los presentes. El mayor se limitó a darle una señal con la cabeza al Sunburst.

\- Muchas gracias, permiso. – Se sentó el unicornio de melena y cola cana.

\- Permiso. – Imitó el mago.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus áreas de estudio? – Preguntó casi de inmediato un corcel que llevaba un collar con forma de una hoja de color verde. Una esmeralda a todas luces.

\- Yo soy geólogo, respondió el mayor.

\- Estudio la magia. – Explicó el más joven, ganándose una mirada del corcel.

\- Oh, Levre, no hagas de esto uno de tus debates por favor. – Dijo de pronto una de las yeguas de la mesa.

\- Oh vamos Wad, no hagas de esto un teatro. – mago, ¿tu nombre es? – Moviendo el casco el corcel levantaba el pecho mientras observaba fijamente al de anteojos.

\- Sunburst. – Le respondió.

\- Bien Sunburst, la magia viene es algo que se produce porque nosotros la pensamos o es algo que nos dirige.

\- Es algo que nosotros hacemos claro está; aunque no solo es pensamiento, también es sentimiento. – Expresó de forma libre el corcel.

\- Bien, Wad no quiere problemas esta noche, así que hablamos en otra ocasión. Ahora qué tal si se nos unen a nuestra introducción. – Invitó Levre con cierta emoción en sus ojos que observaban a ambos de forma intermitente.

\- ¿Introducción? – Cuestionó el corcel de lentes.

\- Sí, nos metimos en esto para estudiar, descubrir… necesitamos mucha ayuda para hacer buenos trabajos y usted debe saber eso desde hace mucho, con todo respeto. – Afirmó el corcel con un tono de voz algo elevado por la emoción pero al mismo tiempo con rapidez observando a Rocky Marshy. – así que compartimos algo lo que sabemos al respecto de Forbidden Juggle y lo que vamos a estudiar allá, desde nuestros campos de estudio. Yo soy hechicero así que digo algo de la magia de ese lugar y esa cultura. Wad es historiadora, y nos cuenta algo del pasado del lugar. – Moviendo sus cascos delanteros en señal de continuar, el corcel señalaba a una yegua – y así en general con todos los que estamos en esta mesa.

Marshy asintió con la cabeza, Sunburst entreabrió los ojos ajustándose los lentes con una expresión bastante animada. Cuántas veces podría repetir una conversación como aquella, es decir, ponis estudiosos compartiendo lo que saben de forma cordial e incluso amistosa, sin esperar nada más a cambio que enriquecerse entre sí en sus conocimientos. Aquello era pues algo singular pues no se interactuaba con el papel impersonal de cifras, datos, narraciones, razonamientos y valoraciones que suponía un libro. No, esta era una conversación viva. Razón quizás por la cual muchos viajaban kilómetros para escuchar un relato hablado, una tradición oral de algún otro pueblo. O acudían a una de las recreaciones de teatro a las cuales, muchos estudiosos y artistas imponían esfuerzos máximos para llevar conocimiento y tragedia, comedia y teoría juntos para un creciente número de ponis por toda Equestria.

\- Bueno, en ese caso, ¿cuál poni inicia? – Preguntó el corcel de pelaje naranja.

A lo cual el de su lado se levantó.

\- Me parece una propuesta interesante, así que me gustaría empezar. – Continuó el educado mozo. MI nombre es Rocky Marshy y mi estudio es el apasionante mundo de la geología. – Expresó, ante la mirada de los presentes. Pocos podrían compartir esa valoración.

El corcel se puso un casco en la garganta para aclararla un poco y continuó.

-Forbidden Jungle es más reciente de lo que muchos imaginarían; la jungla no tiene más de trescientos mil años de existencia en este continente; es más, antes las costas a las cuales llegaremos después del viaje en barco estaba sumergidas

\- ¿A qué se refiere exactamente Señor Marshy? – Preguntó una yegua de pelaje lirio y ojos añil.

\- Hace trescientos cincuenta mil años, las capas tectónicas que comprenden la región suroeste de Equestria comenzaron un movimiento que, a cincuenta mil años de iniciar, causo un cataclismo de tal magnitud que una cantidad enorme de lava fue arrojada desde el centro del planeta. Pero mucho más importante aún, generó una cordillera que se extiende desde los bordes del territorio de Dodge City en el norte, hasta acercarse a Appleloosa, lindar con Arimaspi Territory en el este, imponerse frente al desierto en el sur y contactar con el mar en el oeste. Ahora bien, el desierto del sur antes llegaba hasta Appleloosa, Dodge City, las granjas de rocas y el desierto de San palomino. Sí, tal como lo oyen, toda esa masa de territorio de Equestria era desierto y pequeñas partes que eran alimentadas por lluvias torrenciales anuales eran selvas. Ese es el caso de Arimaspi. En todo caso, lo que conocemos hoy como la cordillera Macintosh es el resultado de este movimiento.

Una Yegua pegaso, de pelaje ocre y ojos aguamarina, con una melena beis afirmaba con la cabeza, concordando con todo lo que el corcel decía.

\- Pero estoy saliendo de mi área; una gran masa de minerales salió de la tierra para conformar pequeñas cadenas montañosas alrededor de Forbidden Jungle. Los bordes alrededor de la cordillera Macintosh y en el lado de Forbidden Jungle, tiene grandes cantidades de obsidiana; pero esta fue sometida a una inmensa cantidad de presión tanto dentro como fuera del mar una vez que salió. Todo el terreno es volcánico. Y finalmente, en el en el periodo de formación del planeta, varios meteoritos impactaron en el mar, el contenido de estos está bajo cientos y miles de metros de mar usualmente; pero cuando Forbidden Jungle se formó, una extensa masa de territorio salió del mar, es por eso que allá existen yacimientos de minerales extraños, entre ellos una umbría o cristal de sombras de una pureza inigualable, también hay gemas bastante llamativas; ciertamente Forbidden Jungle es un lugar donde un geólogo se la pasa como en dulcería. – Terminó por explicar brevemente el corcel, sentándose para tomar un vaso de agua. El servicio era bueno, porque ni cuenta se dio del momento en el cual se lo pasaron; al lado estaba el papel donde debía anotar la comida que deseaba, como el hambre era más grande que las ganas de seguir hablando, se sentó.

Brillante, brillante y si me permiten, quisiera ser yo quien siga con la introducción. – Solicitó un Corcel unicornio de pelaje pardo crin negro carbón apenas peinada que le llegaba a la mitad de la cara, pero eso sí, con el típico sombrero de explorador que salía en todas las portadas de Daring Do; sus ojos grises observaron a todos con una expresión de petición. Levre le dio la señal de continua con el casco y este comenzó.

\- Mi nombre es Green Word, soy un biólogo, así que, continuando con la exposición de Marshy, es cierto que el surgimiento de Forbidden Jungle se dio en ese periodo de tiempo. Pero desde mi campo, me sorprende la enorme rapidez con la cual una unas cuantas de las especies de la región se adaptaron al nuevo hábitat. Y estoy hablando antes de la cultura Ketzal por supuesto.

\- Verán, antes de que hubiera un cambio abrupto de más de cien hábitats diferentes dentro de esa región, había una diversidad de especies menor; pero no por ello menos importante. Por Arimaspi Territory existían varios de los depredadores de la edad del paleolítico: Félidos, Atrox, entre los cuales tenemos a: Mantícora, Quimera, Gallo dragón, Tarasca y otras especies combinadas, canidos, diversas familias de reptiles y desde luego, su familia más famosa, draco: que incluye tanto a hidras como a dragones, ambas únicas especies vivas de esta inmensa familia, que incluía también a Wiverns, kodos, Guivres y otras tantas.

\- Estas regiones fueron la cuna de innumerables especies. Aunque la mayoría se extinguió después del cataclismo, el resto evolucionó de forma asombrosamente veloz como Phantera Onca o como mejor la conocemos, jaguar, quienes se desplazaron hacia Forbidden Jungle. Los cánidos también tuvieron que superar esta prueba aunque sus capacidades sociales les permitieron avanzar con extrema velocidad, hasta el punto de ser la causa principal de la eliminación de una gran parte de las especies que pudieron sobrevivir también; como ser los primates, de los cuales solo nos quedan algunos fósiles, y por supuesto, fueron la causa principal de la eliminación de los grandes felinos en su territorio, salvo por una especie todavía no confirmada del todo.

\- Las especies que nos interesan son las que se encuentran en Forbidden Jungle, los felinos encabezaron por mucho tiempo la cadena alimenticia, hasta la tercera gran extinción sucedida mil doscientos ochenta años atrás. Sin embargo, durante su presencia, se puede comprobar la existencia de un miembro de la familia Suidae con capacidades sociales y un cerebro altamente desarrollado. Muchos creen que aquí es donde se dio origen a la especie Changeling, de la clase Atrox, aunque yo tengo mis reservas. Varios miembros de la familia draco fueron desplazados también, la especie dragón viajó hasta una isla, mientras que hidra tuvo que viajar por mucho tiempo y extrañamente, Wivern se extingue en ese periodo de tiempo en Frozen North. En fin, en Forbidden Jungle se dio una segunda cuna de especies, pese a la existencia de estos depredadores, particularmente en el área Este y sur, las más alejadas de la cultura ketzal. Eso es todo lo que puedo compartir desde mi campo. – Advirtió el corcel.

Inmediatamente se levantó otro corcel de tierra de expresión bastante relajada, hasta que sus ojos azules acianos observaron a una yegua de pelaje blanco, momento en el cual su expresión cambió por una de nerviosismo. Su pelaje Chartreuse y su crin aguamarina recortada se podían ver claramente a través de la luz. Era una ventaja de los ponis que tenían colores chillones o cálidos, sus pelajes y melenas solían mantener la atención de los ponis por un tiempo.

\- Mi nombre es Seed Head, soy Botánico, y al igual que el colega que me antecedió, estoy en esta expedición para buscar ejemplares nuevos; Forbidden Jungle no ha sido explorada a profundidad, los especímenes que existen allá son desconocidos en su totalidad, se tienen algunos dibujos. Pero nada más, las plantas de Forbidden Jungle son un completo misterio. Pero nos han llegado algunos relatos de plantas carnívoras del tamaño de un edificio, plantas que crecen únicamente sobre minerales, sí, no tierra, sino minerales. Flores que tienen un aroma a cadáver; pastos de un sabor indescriptible y sobre todo, una planta que se supone, la cultura ketzal usaba en sus rituales.

En su corta exposición, el corcel observó a otra yegua, de pelaje soberbiamente blanco, ni bien Sunburst la observó, se dio cuenta de que era enormemente hermosa y sus ojos esmeralda observaron a todos, loco el corcel que no se sintiese atraído por aquel par de ojos hipnotizantes.

\- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Faith Sand, soy una estudiosa y apasionada de las culturas en lo que es sus religiones y cultos. Ketzal es una región poco estudiada hasta ahora por muchas razones; sin embargo, lo poco con que contamos de la religión y el culto de Ketzal está comprimido con nuestros conocimientos de magia que vienen del tiempo en el cual todavía la cultura ketzal existía. Una hechicera de nombre desconocido dejó a Starswirl un tomo completo de varios hechizos de otras culturas. En él se describía un ritual mágico de sacrificio.

Todos la observaron interrumpiendo su cena; evidentemente, aquellas prácticas eran completamente ajenas a Equestria o a las naciones aliadas de esta. Algunos intrigados, otros sin poder comer ya su cena le pusieron toda su atención. La voz de aquella yegua tenía un toque profundo, así que escuchar su narración era un verdadero placer.

\- No se describe del todo y está incompleto. Pero hay una descripción en el de una parte del ritual exclusivamente al procedimiento ritual que dice así:

" _Dos vírgenes dispuestas sobre el santuario prepararán sus cuchillos rituales. La luz del sol deberá imponerse en lo alto. Entonces y no en otro momento, ambas vírgenes deberán dibujar sobre la piedra los símbolos del Dios Mogch'te con su propia sangre._

 _Y si el Dios decide que ambas vírgenes son aptas, los sacrificios serán consumidos inmediatamente; alimentarán al Dios dormido y lo traerán al mundo de los vivos hasta que ambas vírgenes terminen el ritual y cuando vuelva a dormir…"_

En medio del relato, la yegua paró.

\- ¿Y? – Pidió Levre con inmediatez, viéndose, al igual que los demás comensales, atrapado en la imitaron su solicitud con una mirada atenta a la yegua; quien cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza.

\- Hasta allí llega la descripción. Sin embargo, hay un chance de poder no solo ver el santuario donde efectuaban el ritual, sino también de ver cómo entendían su divinidad y cómo realizaban el ritual. Estoy convencida de que esta cultura llegó a fabricar una escritura propia.

\- Esas son tus hipótesis cariño. – Advirtió la mayor de las yeguas presentes. – Pero, si me permites continuar, puedo dar algo de contexto a tu aporte. Las religiones son interesantes, apasionantes, pero no se las puede entender sin ver otros factores adicionales. – Intervino la mayor, teniendo como respuesta una afirmación lenta de su menor.

\- Por favor. – Solicitó con humildad la hermosa yegua blanca, sentándose para terminar con su cena de una buena vez.

* * *

Lamento la demora, tuve un bloqueo – no me pasó desde el año pasado XD – espero les esté gustando esta pequeña presentación de Forbidden Jungle, que continuará hasta la mitad del siguiente capítulo. Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Introducción

El pelaje lirio de la yegua se mostraba contrastada por un azul azabache de su melena y cola; ambos con un recorte que terminaba e la mitad de lo que acostumbraba la melena de las yeguas, estaba al borde de entrar en años y saliendo de la juventud; ese momento en el cual el término edad media se muestra en toda su relatividad. Y sin embargo, sus ojos verde primavera parecían todavía tener la energía de toda una yegua de quince años, mostrando una pasión propia de los ponis que surcaban no más de los veinticinco solsticios de verano.

\- Muchas gracias. – Espetó la yegua ante Faith Sand, logrando que esta se sentara en su lugar. – Me conocen como Dra. Wick mucho antes de que las universidades seccionaran pedazos de un estudio serio a meras actividades de observación y convivencia. – Aclaró con jactancia observando directamente a la hermosa yegua blanca, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por los presentes. – La cultura Ketzal es un misterio del cual apenas conocemos una pequeña parte.

\- Panthera Onca, como llama mi colega a la especie, resultó siendo, con una evolución progresiva que supone las leyes de la biología evidentemente, una especie con capacidades sociales que fácilmente podía equipararse a los chacales del mundo antiguo.

Sunburst observó entonces a una yegua conocida acercarse al lugar, su jersey, con sus gadas gruesas y el estilo de melena único se lo comunicó casi de inmediato; ella lo había reconocido antes y por ello se presentaba en la mesa; le saludó con la cabeza antes de pasar de largo, como principal coordinadora de toda la expedición tenía un montón de trabajos que completar. Pero ya llegaría el momento de poder hablar con aquel corcel, de eso se había asegurado. Una vez pasó, él volvió su atención a la introducción de la Dra. Wick.

\- Actualmente los conocemos mejor como jaguares, criaturas de un metro ochenta de alto, evolucionaron hasta poder adoptar las posturas bípeda y cuadrúpeda; su sociedad se basaba, hasta donde sabemos, en tres ejes principales: la caza, la guerra y un culto religioso único en todo el mundo antiguo; a diferencia de los chacales, no creían que uno sus gobernantes tenían cierta esencia divina. Sino que los gobernantes mismos eran marionetas pasajeras de los designios divinos. Así que la decisión de quiénes serían sus líderes, que debían ser tanto generales como gestores del bien de la ciudad, recaía en dos sacerdotisas, que eran intérpretes directas de una deidad dual.

\- Y el término dual se corresponde con una característica única de su dios: era representado como una criatura de un cuerpo con atributos tanto femeninos como masculinos, es extraño, pero de un lado encontramos la constitución física frontal de un macho de la especie; mientras, donde debería estar su espalda, se encuentra un cuerpo completamente diferente, en el cual destacan los atributos femeninos; adicionado a esto, que representa solo la parte superior del cuerpo de los jaguares, que comprende, tronco, cabeza y extremidades superiores, se suman cuatro piernas con rodillas correspondientes en dirección de cada mitad del cuerpo. Así era su Dios: Mochg'te

Al relato de la yegua no podía faltar el aporte de la imaginación de los presentes que procesaban las palabras para transformarlas en una imagen; casualmente, una imagen a la cual no podían imaginar fuera de una realidad imaginaria. Concluyendo en muchos casos, que esa deidad, si es que alguna vez realmente tuvo existencia, era bastante horrible.

\- Pero volviendo a la realidad, Ketzal tuvo un desarrollo veloz, su arquitectura, según estudios ya bastante antiguos y que se basaron en los relatos, se arraigaba hasta el tiempo en el cual los chacales todavía existían, lo cual da bastante que pensar; muchos sospechan que ambas culturas se conocieron, cosa plausible por el parecido en la edificación de pirámides de acuerdo a un estricto seguimiento de las estrellas, constelaciones lo que nos haría datar su aparición, cuanto menos a tres mil años atrás, cuando la civilización antigua todavía se presentaba en su edad de oro.

\- En cuanto a su vida diaria, es un completo enigma, pues esta era más que solamente rendirle culto a su Dios. – Añadió con cierto tono sarcástico hacia la yegua de pelaje blanco que, en silencio, aguantó la reprimenda académica que le hacía. – Al ser carnívoros, fue impredecible que la sociedad adoptase formas en torno a la caza y sin embargo, al igual que los chacales hicieron con los ponis, crearon su clase de esclavos, completamente diferente a aquella sociedad occidental. Sus esclavos, tranquilamente hubieran sido presas, me estoy refiriendo a los cerdos, cuyo nivel de inteligencia difícilmente fue inferior al de sus señores; también hay pruebas de que lograron domesticar a una especie de ave hoy desaparecida y de la cual apenas quedan unos fósiles. Aún más impresionantes son sus relaciones con las demás especies que yacían en Forbidden Jungle, aquellas que no tenían capacidades sociales eran cazadas con regularidad, lo cual llevó a que crearan cada vez más campos de concentración, algunos de esos se hicieron, con el tiempo, ciudades secundarias dependientes de la capital. Lamentablemente, estas selvas no permitían una ganadería sostenible a gran escala. Por lo cual solo pudieron criar algunas especies preciadas por su carne u otros beneficios. En cuanto al relacionamiento con especies con capacidades sociales y racionales lo suficientemente altas como para entenderse con ellas, tenemos casos diferentes: de un lado están las aldeas de los cerdos que fueron completamente arrasadas en la acción depredadora de los jaguares durante el primer siglo de nuestra era; pero por otro tenemos relatos de que se relacionaron con los Nagga, otra especie extinta desde el 300 después de la fundación de Equestria.

En tanto a guerra, nos llega un pequeño relato de que las unidades guerreras de Ketzal eran las mismas que de caza, a diferencia de los chacales en Anugipto, donde cada uno pertenecía a una clase diferenciada. Sus habilidades, no obstante, son de cuestionar, pues en el relato que nos deja el Nagga, Kizril: las panteras solo saben capturar, las garras no les sirven de nada; preferiría diez panteras a un chacal. Relato atestiguado en el 100 después de la fundación de Equestria.

Claro que, la guerra se hacía por dos motivos: el primero, para aplacar a su Dios y el segundo, para mantener el control sobre toda la región. Y pese a lo que dijo el señor Kizril hace siglos, no es de extrañar que fueran la civilización dominante de todo Forbidden Jungle y todavía más allá de sus confines. Pero esto, se lo dejo a mi colega Time Wad, que de seguro sabe esto mucho mejor que yo.

Una yegua pegaso se levantó. Su pelaje ocre y melena mitad beis, mitad marrón, ambos terminados en puntas verde olivo, que bajaban acariciando su rostro por el lado derecho, sin formar flequillo alguno no resaltaba de la misma forma que la de Faith Sand, pero, eso sí, relataba por el hecho de ser pegaso. Sin entrar en discusiones de arquetipos que usualmente se les consignaba a los ponis alados, estos no solían ser muy amigos del estudio o las letras, ahí junto con la sangre, les corría un vigor y amor hacia las armaduras, hacia la competencia, por la velocidad, la fuerza o incluso la lucha. Lo demostraban en su forma de ser, de hablar o incluso en lo que hacían y cómo lo hacían. Disciplinados en su mayoría, casi desde la cuna. Así eran aquellos ponis. Con muy contadas excepciones, aún más en el estudio.

\- Bueno, como dijo Dra. Wick, mi nombre es Time Wad. Desde mi campo de estudio puedo decir, que la historia de ketzal es, para nosotros, desconocida en su totalidad. Los estudios al respecto son bastante fragmentarios, los documentos y todo lo que pueda servir de material base para un historiador en su archivo es casi inexistente. No obstante, he estado pensando en la introducción de mi propio trabajo durante el viaje y creo que será de interés para ustedes saber lo que trataré: la historia de Ketzal no tuvo relación alguna con la de Equestria como la de los chacales y Anugipto u otras. Ketzal, por su posición geográfica estaba aislada de los desarrollos sociales, comerciales, bélicos y otros de las demás grandes civilizaciones del pasado. Y así continuó hasta el periodo de pre formación de Equestria, en el tribal – feudal.

Hay bastantes registros del conocimiento de los jaguares por parte de los Unicornios, así mismo, los pegasos estaban interesados en lo que llamaron "espada dentada". Aunque, en ese tiempo las tribus se encontraban demasiado alejadas de Forbidden Jungle. Conocimos de su existencia por el entonces pobre comercio que establecimos con otras civilizaciones. Particularmente, los bisontes y, cuando todavía existían, los rinocerontes magnos. Y con el entonces imponente Imperio Grifo.

Así, quedó estampado el conocimiento de una civilización salvaje, al borde de la locura, que tomaba esclavos para sacrificarlos de forma cruenta ante su Dios dual. La princesa Platino trató de establecer comunicación con ellos por petición del Rey de ese entonces. Dentro del carácter militar que nos heredaron los pegasos, la comandante Hurricane trató un intercambio de técnicas de guerra con ellos, llevó a diez oficiales a Ketzal. Pero como no pudieron encontrar la civilización en el tiempo establecido, se los envió a un destierro hasta que cumplieran la tarea. Nunca volvieron.

Finalmente, en la primera etapa de Equestria, cuando las relaciones exteriores comenzaron a afianzarse y la conformación de una liga estaba todavía en estado embrionario, cuando la unión entre civilizaciones era todavía una utopía, las princesas no dudaron en enviar emisarios a Forbidden Jungle. Esta vez, usaron varios recursos para tener la información incorrecta de la localización exacta de Ketzal.

En esta ocasión si se consiguió dar con la posición exacta de su ciudad capital. Pero con lo que los emisarios encontraron fue con las construcciones piramidales en ruinas, el templo sagrado con aspecto de haberse detenido en el tiempo y la desaparición de todos los jaguares, cuentan que durante el camino, se encontraron con diversos fenómenos mágicos. Las rocas comenzaban a flotar por cuenta propia y a veces, el cielo parecía "distorsionarse" o al menos eso puedo interpretar por lo que escribieron en sus informes a la princesa. Eso es todo lo que podemos saber de momento de la historia de Ketzal y que no hayan dicho mis colegas presentes.

Cuando la historiadora pegaso se sentó, todos ya habían terminado su cena. La introducción fue una buena idea, ahora los caminos se allanaban un poco, algunos de los presentes ya pensaban en cómo elaborarían los títulos de sus siguientes obras a publicar; al menos en las introducciones.

Sea como fuere, la cena estaba concluida y como los comensales estaban agotados por el viaje desde distintos puntos de Equestria, hubo un acuerdo tácito de dejar las charlas académicas para otro momento, centrándose así en un descanso reparador. Con prontitud los más veteranos en el estudio se despidieron amablemente, después de unas cuantas palabras más, no tardaron en seguirles los jóvenes. Sunburst se quedó de esa forma solo, pues todavía tenía una pregunta: ¿EN dónde se supone que dormiría? Los vagones con las camas estaban designados con anterioridad, así que solo debía esperar un momento para que llegase la coordinadora. Y como si sus deseos se hicieran realidad al instante, una yegua hizo sonar sus cascos mientras se sentaba en el piso, para después levantarse, ganando así la atención de los pocos que quedaban en el vagón comedor.

\- Buenas noches, soy la coordinadora de toda esta expedición, mi nombre es Moondancer, de parte de la editorial, querido darles a todos la bienvenida y mis deseos de que tengan una investigación fructífera.

Con pocas palabras bastaron para alentar al público cansado.

\- Ahora, para quienes llegaron al último, aquí tengo asignados sus camarotes. Tengan todos un buen descanso y gracias nuevamente. – Expresó poco antes de desaparecer, dejando unas cuantas hojas sobre una mesa vacía.

Desde luego que los presentes fueron directamente hacia ellas, era extraño que el Dr. Ground se fuese sin saber cuál era su camarote. En fin, sin prestarle mayor atención, el mago cogió una copia, buscó su nombre y el camarote.

"Sunburst: C3"

Entonces, le tocaba el tercer vagón de camarotes y el tercer camarote. Se dirigió hacia este, haciendo levitar su maleta para que le acompañara hasta su retirada a sus aposentos.

Su viaje le pareció corto, atravesó por supuesto cuatro vagones hasta llegar al suyo; era el principio de un viaje increíble, lo sabía por diferentes razones: estudiaría fenómenos que no conocía del todo bien y que, sin embargo, eran las puertas a publicar en una de las mejores editoriales de toda Equestria en cuanto a magia, y también era porque iría Starlight… ¡Starlight! Desde el momento en el que supo que ella iría solo quiso ir, toda duda, si es que la hubo, desapareció. Ya deseaba ver a su amiga de la infancia.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta de su camarote e ingresó para acostarse en la primera cama libre. Pero, extrañamente, ambas estaban disponibles. Aquellos camarotes estaban equipados con dos camas individuales cada uno, había una ventana por la cual se podía ver la luna. Pese a ser pequeños, eran cómodos, arriba de cada cama se podía apreciar un espacio para dejar el equipaje, bastante práctico. El corcel se sentó en la cama de su izquierda, para quitarse su capa y dormir de una buena vez. Cuando finalmente se abrió la puerta, solo podía esperar que su acompañante no roncara y con eso tenía más que suficiente.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se percató de que era una yegua.

\- Hola, no pensé que eras de los que llegaban tarde. – Le expresó Moondancer.

" _Los corceles tienden a ser más abordables cuando se inicia con una conversación con un chiste, adecuado a la situación y al corcel. Hasta el más serio tiene necesidad de reír. Pero, tenga cuidado al hacer un chiste respecto el corcel al que aborda, porque la sensibilidad de cada uno es diferente, no obstante, si tiene éxito, le obligará a responder_ " Corceles: entiéndalos y aplique el método Push". Autora: Spear.

\- Oh, - Avergonzado, el corcel le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa. – Esto no es usual en mí… pero vaya. Qué bonita coincidencia. – Expresó el corcel para tratar de cambiar el tema, Moondancer era después de todo, la coordinadora de la expedición, era la jefa de todo.

La yegua entonces le sonrió.

\- Apuesto a que no Y sí, dejé a un amigo hacer la lista y así resultaron las cosas. Espero que no te moleste. – Expresó la yegua sentándose en la cama.

\- En absoluto. – Agregó él, imitándola.

\- Bien… - la yegua bostezó mientras se sacaba los anteojos para depositarlos en una mesita de noche común y meterse a la cama. – Hasta mañana. – Se despidió poco antes de caer completamente rendida.

Con absoluta rapidez, el corcel volvió a estar solo con sus pensamientos. Se recostó en la cama, la almohada era sumamente cómoda, observando el paisaje. Cerró los ojos por un breve instante.

¿Dónde estaba? Solo podía apreciar varias nubes rodeándolo, entonces pudo identificar, a través del piso de madera y varias cuerdas de acero que aseguraban la plataforma del zepelín con la estructura que permitía a aquella maquinaria gigante poder volar libremente, surcando los aires.

A él siempre le había gustado la idea de realizar algún viaje similar.

\- Por fin despiertas. – Esa era la voz de Starlight, el corcel la buscó rápidamente, estaba a su derecha recostada con sus cuatro patas sobre la madera de aquella plataforma… de hecho, no había nada más que unas cuantas cobijas alrededor de ambos. Después, todo estaba absolutamente vacío… ni siquiera el globo era visible porque estaba oculto en una nube, de tal forma que solo las cuerdas abrían surcos en esta. Dando a entender que estaba ahí, sobre ellos, tal cual debía ser.

\- Lo siento… estaba agotado. – se disculpó el de cascos blancos.

\- Por qué…

\- Ya ni me acuerdo. – Con una sonrisa, Sunburst observaba la expresión de Starlight que no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

\- Pues pronto llegaremos. – Afirmaba la yegua colocando su cabeza sobre el lomo del corcel y este dejó caer la suya para apoyarse firmemente con el delicado cuello dela hembra.

\- Starlight, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. – Soltó de repente el corcel poco antes de sentir como la yegua levantaba su cabeza para acercarla a la suya. Sus mandíbulas chocaron mientras Starlight llevaba su hocico hasta el del corcel.

\- Lo sé, me lo dices todo el tiempo. Te amo…

El corcel abrió los ojos, la noche era plena, la luna ya no estaba. Solo había sido un sueño. Había sido el sueño que solía asaltarlo. Una sonrisa se le formó, no entendía por qué, ni cómo, ni cuándo, pero ese sueño había surgido de pronto, como la presencia de esa yegua en sus pensamientos recurrentes.

¿Dónde estaría ella?

Negó con la cabeza, Starlight estaba muy, pero muy ocupada. De dónde sacaría tiempo para él; tampoco podía exigirle que lo sacase. Era similar a Shining Armor y la princesa Cadance. Apenas unas caricias, apenas unas palabras, separados entre dos mundos donde estaban a la cabeza. Fuera del amor hacia Flurry Heart, habían dejado de dar amor al otro.

Y mientras más lo pensaba, más parecía que, entre ellos, detrás de todas sus apariencias se escondía una desesperación porque surgiese un momento, una pequeña brecha entre las responsabilidades para dejar salir ese amor contenido, esa pasión que, sin libertad padecía pordioseramente en palabras en la mañana e intentos infructuosos de caricias nocturnas, de un abandono casi total.

¿Y por qué aquellas preguntas le torturaban? Estaba exhausto, quería descansar y sin embargo, las malditas preguntas no abandonaban su cabeza. Trixie se lo había dicho de forma directa cuando le comentó: a él le daba miedo arruinar su amistad, que, al dar el salto al cruel juego del amor, ambos comprendieran que no había en realidad nada… ¿Y si ella no era capaz de amarlo? Nunca podría tolerar observara Starlight fingiendo algo solo para conservar su relación.

Entonces recordó al General de la Guardia Real del Imperio de Cristal, cuando le invitó a estar presente en unos ejercicios de desplazamiento, combate y aclimatación en ambientes bajo cero; allá, en la tienda del general, que le permitía usar su escritorio de campaña, donde le escribía a escondidas, constantemente la idea le revolvía en la mente: Starlight había cambiado.

El amor, podía ser visto desde el punto de vista del experto en la ciencia de la poliorcética, de la estrategia militar y de la táctica bélica. En cuyo caso, como sostenía Shining Armor, primero debía ser consciente de sus recursos, de sus defectos y de sus virtudes, debía interpretar bien cada situación. El fin era conquistar un corazón. Para ello, al igual que en el asedio de una fortaleza, se debía tener paciencia, fuese por un día, por un año. Paciencia para evaluar bien la estrategia a usar.

Después, la estrategia debía velar por entender qué recursos usar y cómo. Él mismo debía adaptarse a las circunstancias siempre inclementes; atento a los menores cambios, comprendiendo siempre que la estrategia básica podía ser cumplida con infinitas mutaciones. Reconocer siempre que sus pasos debían ser meditados y flexibles. Que las batallas se podían ganar con el corazón; pero las guerras solo con la razón. Que debía ser siempre lo suficientemente perceptivo para ver una oportunidad y jamás desaprovecharla a menos que sea parte de su estrategia.

Sí, incluso cuando se entrevistó con el pegaso que alguna vez tuvo chance de lograr algo con la princesa de la amistad, ese tal Flash Sentry, aquellas tesis parecieron comprobarse. Resultaba que, en medio de las circunstancias, en las oportunidades reiteradas que el corcel tuvo para acercarse a la princesa Twilight, incluso contando con las bendiciones en secreto del general del imperio de cristal, fracasó terriblemente. No hubo victoria, la derrota fue que la princesa Twilight lo alejara hasta llevarlo al imperio de cristal.

¿Cómo entonces podría bordar la guerra que tenía por delante? Starlight le conocía dese la infancia, hubo un tiempo bien largo, más de diez años, un cuarto de una vida, en el cual, las suyas se separaron por completo. Sin cartas, sin comunicación, es más, sin siquiera pensar en ella. Durante mucho tiempo fue un recuerdo vago, algo que apenas ameritaba algo de su concentración, siempre en relación con sus libros y otras preocupaciones mundanas; no, sentía que algo se había perdido y algo se había ganado, la distancia es quizás algo con lo cual pocos cuentan de aliada. Pero… pero… él había sido quizás la única razón por la cual Starlight bebió de un trago tan amargo que fue una tirana por completo de varios ponis. Sí, ese era un buen lugar por donde comenzar.

No obstante, sentía cierta culpa por lo ocurrido; en cierta forma, era el causante de todo ello. Pero pronto dejó de pensar eso.

Starlight dejó hace mucho tiempo de ser esa potranca que jugaba con él, su personalidad, su apariencia, todo, todo había cambiado. A veces, se podía sentir frente a una desconocida. Pero él, él no había cambiado un solo ápice, seguía siendo, en muchos sentidos el potrillo estudioso, tranquilo y con preocupaciones atendidas desde la seguridad de un escritorio.

Una poni como Starlight probablemente necesitaba de un corcel que tomara riesgos, que tratara de ser como un legendarios catafracto, si no por la habilidad, al menos en el porte; él solía estar siempre con una cabeza ligeramente agachada y su capa de mago completamente anticuada, que no tardó en salir de la indumentaria de hechiceros y magos corceles hasta el tercer siglo de Equestria. No, todo debía tener un cambio inmediato. Definitivamente, si pensaba lograr algo debía tener cambios. Esa noche, él se planteó tener un cambio, actuar como el corcel que aquella yegua necesitaba. Y finalmente pudo conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Cada vez que escribo sobre el amor de pareja, me queda patente que amar es una forma de actuar, de realizar acciones. El problema es que no son acciones que sepamos instintivamente, nos enseñan a amar, sea la religión, el oficio, tutores, progamas de Tv u otros. Y mientras más lo consideré en otros fics, más de envolvía la idea de que no podríamos sentirnos amados ni amar sin que se nos enseñara a hacerlo.


	4. Las costas de Forbidden Jungle

Si bien el viaje en mar puede resultar tedioso, al menos tener compañía podía reducirlo en algún grado. Fue bastante mala suerte que de entre los cinco barcos que partieron rumbo a Forbidden Jungle, en toda regla de lo acordado por el líder actual de "La Unión" y Equestria para resolver el fenómeno mágico extraño, a Sunburst le tocara en uno diferente al de Starlight. Una semana de viaje y aun no podía mantener contacto con ella.

Al menos lo fue hasta hace un día; puesto que los pegasos podían pasar de navío a navío; a uno de los especialistas se le ocurrió crear una intercomunicación entre tripulaciones; por lo cual crearon un sistema de correos bastante simple. Se escribía la carta, se ponía nombre al cual iba dirigida en el sobre, junto con el del barco y se entregaba a la otra tripulación. Así, desde un principio se aseguró una actividad intelectual desde antes de empezar con la misión académica; puesto que la mayoría de las cartas estaban dirigidas a quienes serían miembros de un mismo grupo de investigación.

Pero, por supuesto que los amigos podían usar el medio para hablar, eso venía haciendo con Starlight desde el sexto día de viaje.

Por otra parte, el corcel al menos tenía a una conocida adicional en el navío donde se hallaba. Moondancer era una buena amiga para conversar, siempre atenta, le escuchaba más que hablar, aunque cuando debatían era una aguerrida oponente, siempre con argumentos, siempre con hechos y conocimientos que escapaban incluso de él.

Pero, durante ese tiempo también pudo establecer relaciones con varios de los otros estudiosos que viajaban a Forbidden Jungle. Estaba Faith Sand, que, lejos de ser una académica con cierta imagen que mantener, no tenía inconveniente en ser una completa potrilla, jugando, trotando, o también una yegua seductora que podía tener a casi cualquier corcel a su disposición. Pero también una apasionada por las religiones, poseía una vasta colección de ídolos y objetos rituales que o bien había replicado o bien le habían sido otorgados en sus trabajos de campo. Incluso su forma de comer parecía tener un procedimiento influenciado por aquellas religiones; agradecer a un Dios por la comida era algo desconocido para los ponis porque, en primer lugar, habían sido ellos quienes realizaron una vasta cantidad de trabajo para extraerlo, si a alguien había que agradecer, era a ellos.

También estaba Levre, un jactancioso que se tenía como el próximo gran mago; no tenía el menor reparo en decir que muchos de los enunciados sobre la teoría de la magia en general estaban herrados, un pedante en sus diversos estudios reconocidos. Tenía una edad semejante a la suya. Pero ya había hecho una brillante carrera académica. Desde el primer momento supo que no se llevaría bien con ese corcel, sin embargo, hasta ese momento no hubo roces incómodos o que pusieran las cosas color hormiga, solo una que otra plática donde se percató de que ese corcel pensaba que siempre debía tener la razón en todo… absolutamente todo.

Y finalmente estaba Salt Letter, una yegua especialista en la lengua, de recorrido incluso mayor que Levre; pero bastante más humilde al respecto, el trato con ella era afable, bastante ocurrente y cautelosa con ofender a los demás. Tenía como un modelo a seguir a la Dra. Wick, y esta a su vez la trataba como si fuera parte de su propia familia, algo así como una hermana mayor adoptiva, cosa común en Equestria. Y si conocía a Salt Letter, era imposible no conocer a Seed head. Que caminaba a su lado y con el cual solía estar mucho tiempo. Lo triste era que Seed tenía claras intenciones, pero la otra no daba casco a torcer. Así de simple.

En cuanto a seguridad, al principio, muchos tuvieron preocupaciones; puesto que esas aguas todavía no estaban bajo la protección de Equestria ni contaban con un historial bastante alentador. Entonces conocieron a uno de los almirantes más respetados y temidos: el mismísimo Wetbread, tan legendario que había novelas sobre su vida y experiencias. Con él al mando, era imposible temer por la seguridad de la embarcación. Si pudo, con su valiente tripulación y una fragata a medio hundir contra un kraken, definitivamente podía con cualquier cosa.

Ese capitán mantuvo poco contacto con la tripulación académica. Pero las pocas veces que pudo verlo, estaba tomando unas sidras con otro corcel, un tal Red Tail, siempre de expresión seria y fría. Pero que, de alguna forma, parecía un amigo muy cercano del legendario almirante.

Así se resumían los ponis con los que tuvo contacto todo ese tiempo; el resto lo dedicaba a leer en una biblioteca improvisada en los pabellones inferiores; tenía cierta emoción leer dentro del "boca de Dragón" el navío que expulsaba fuego por unos cañones delanteros. Todavía más emocionado era hacerlo sentado al lado de su munición basada en baba de caracol de fuego dentro de bolas de cristal, o de sus diferentes cañones debidamente espaciados para permitir la presencia de unos cuantos escritorios para la tripulación académica, asegurados al piso con cadenas. En una de las paredes estaban inscritos, los nombres de los navíos que había hundido; con una letra pequeña llenó toda una pared de más de tres metros; alguien dijo haber contado más de cincuenta nombres diferentes.

Así pasó hasta la mañana del día 30 de julio del 1048. Entonces, en la madrugada de ese día finalmente se escucharon las palabras más anheladas por la mayor parte de la tripulación.

\- ¡Tierra a la vista! – Gritó la primera oficial, una yegua de temer, incluso por el propio capitán. De nombre Rogue Hoof. Con varias cicatrices en el cuerpo, que contaban innumerables historias de luchas en altamar.

Era interesante que a toda la tripulación le gustase por, sobre todo, la música de Sapphire Shores, juró ver una pañoleta en aquella yegua, hecha a base de retazos de una polera conmemorativa a la estrella de la música popular.

\- Muy bien, atención; desembarcaremos en menos de quince minutos. Que estén preparados los equipos de seguridad; levantaremos un fuerte destinado para las provisiones y para los médicos; cualquiera que sea la ruta a la ciudad será cartografiada. Oficial Rogue, prepare a la tripulación.

\- Sí almirante. – Le respondió la yegua encaminándose a los camarotes diferentes y hacia la tripulación en general.

La marea mecía suavemente a los barcos a medida que estos se arrimaban a la playa, la arena amarilla pálida era bastante peculiar en la región; usualmente era de un color gris o marrón obscuro. Y, a medida que se aproximaban a unas playas que no le pertenecían a reino alguno. Tierras como aquellas abundaban por Forbidden Jungle y fuera de las fronteras de Equestria.

Al menos así era hasta ese preciso momento, junto con el estudio que fueran a realizar, se llevaba un hecho secundario, pero con una importancia bastante relativa en ese instante; pues, al tiempo de desembarcar, el equipo de ingenieros y constructores inició sus actividades, cortando algunos árboles, usando los recursos que ofrecían aquellas cosas. Contaban con ellos desde antes de iniciar el viaje. Era bastante asombrosa la previsión que la expedición tenía.

Pero ya en tierra, mientras se construían las murallas de un fuerte que, quizás con el tiempo, algún día sería una colonia, los ponis salían a estirar las ancas, a dar un primer vistazo del lugar, claro que no se quedarían allí por mucho tiempo. Sus investigaciones se llevarían a cabo en el interior de la jungla.

Sunburst observaba atento el desembarco de la carabela Dandelion. Donde estaba Starlight; mas este todavía no arribaba a la costa. Moondancer le observó atentamente poco antes se acercarse. La arena, suave se hundía bajo sus cascos. El sol acariciaba su rostro, así como a todos en general.

Insumos, instrumentos, equipaje personal, todo era descargado con celeridad por la tripulación del almirante; de forma adyacente se construía el fuerte con una eficiencia casi fantástica; sus almacenes; o al menos, el lugar donde estos se edificarían comenzaban a llenarse del cargamento de los barcos.

La paciencia de Sunburst le permitía estar parado en la playa, esperando a ver que la silueta de su mejor amiga se asomase por el barco. Hasta que finalmente salió; sintió una alegría única al verla saliendo con un conglomerado de ponis que estiraban sus patas o comenzaban a apreciar el lugar.

Partió a su encuentro en ese mismo instante, trotando por la emoción, resoplando sin darse cuenta y moviendo la cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba y abajo. Dejando a un Moondancer que anhelaba poder robarle algo de tiempo para hablar, quien estaba haciendo levitar una tabla con varias hojas en las cuales tenía planificada casi toda la expedición. Sin necesidad de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, decidió volver al trabajo que se suponía, debía estar realizando, así que su primera parada debía ser el fuerte.

Pocas cosas pueden compararse con ver a dos amigos reencontrarse, los ponis habían inventado más de una costumbre para esas circunstancias, algunas veces banquetes, en otras conversaciones que podían tomarse un día entero, incluso podía pasar a más, los límites de lo que un amigo podía hacer se establecían de forma independiente con cada amigo. Por ello Starlight tomó en sus cascos al corcel, sin apretujarlo. Pues, como bien sabía aquel, la protegida de la princesa no era exactamente alguien que se pudiera abrir a sus emociones de forma constante.

\- Me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo. – Le dijo al oído ella, mientras se separaban.

\- También te extrañe, dime ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Ya sabes, mi vida se ocupado mucho en estos años, afortunadamente todavía puedo ver a mis amigos. – Con cierta ironía, la yegua hablaba al tiempo de comenzar a caminar. – Dicen que tenemos unos minutos para caminar. – Continuó mientras continuaba avanzando. El corcel simplemente comenzó a seguirla, poniéndose a su nivel. - ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?

\- Tu sabes de sobra que me mareo con facilidad… afortunadamente mi camarote estaba próximo a la cubierta.

\- Blaag. – Expresó ella sacando la lengua mientras cerraba un ojo. – Algo me decía que el viaje sería así para ti. Recuerdo cuando nos subimos a la montaña rusa en aquella ocasión…

\- Sí; todavía tengo la foto. – Masculló con una sonrisa ladeada el corcel mientras continuaban avanzando.

\- ¿Enserio? Tienes que mostrármela. Siempre me acuerdo de ese día; parecía que estaba a punto de darte un ataque y yo rogaba porque hubiera un médico cerca.

El corcel comenzó a reír, negando con la cabeza, contagiando a la yegua que observó hacia el lugar de desembarco; se habían alejado un poco, pero no importaba.

\- Y ¿recuerdas cuando solías subirte al estante del estudio de tu padre para ser el duque Throwed?

\- Y tú la legionaria Shirk. – rememoró el de pelaje gutagamba.

Esa era la Starlight Glimmer del pasado, pensó para sus adentros el corcel. Ahora, había cambiado tanto.

\- ¿Y qué harás en la expedición? – La yegua le observó por un instante extrañada. – digo, hay muchas cosas que podrías hacer… que… qué harás específicamente.

\- Pues soy buena con la magia, Twilight me dijo que colaborara con los que irán a investigar ese fenómeno extraño. Además, creo que me sentará bien alejarme por un rato de esos ponis, me contaron sobre las guerras por las costas y cómo… terminaron malditas. – Terminó susurrando la de pelaje lavanda poco antes de

\- Oye, tú no eres de las supersticiosas. – Le inquirió el corcel.

\- ya lo sé; pero con la magia nunca se sabe, más cuando viene de otras culturas o especies. – Le recalcó la yegua.

\- Pues los sondeos muestran que en las costas no hay nada inusual. – Tratando de sonar lo más serio posible, el corcel intentó calmar a Starlight; pero esta solo le dio una sonrisa.

\- No tengo miedo, es solo que… me gustaría poder estar un rato sin tener que lidiar con magia obscura y esas cosas. – Aclaró poco antes de empezar volver la vista hacia el punto de llegada de toda la expedición.

Debían estar como a más de medio kilómetro; la yegua dio media vuelta, seguida por el corcel; pero al dar el primer paso, este tropezó. Pesadamente sobre la arena.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? – Le preguntó la yegua, doblándose para ayudarle.

\- Pues creo que es obvio. – Le respondió con sorna el corcel mientras se levantaba, ganándose un empujón con los muslos de la yegua contra su costado.

Entonces, a medio enterrar se encontraba el objeto con el cual había tropezado, era un objeto cilíndrico, al principio Starlight sospechó que podría tratarse de una raíz de algún árbol; pero no había ninguno cerca, así que era algo más.

El corcel se acercó y sopló sobre el extraño objeto, al ver que era de metal y tenía un grabado no lo dudó más y fue a llamar a unos especialistas de la expedición; en menos de quince minutos, desenterraron lo que resultó ser un tridente de un metro ochenta de altura, de un metal amarillento con azul ultramar y una serie de grabados por toda la superficie cilíndrica de donde se sostuvo alguna vez; las tres puntas equidistantes estaban hechas de un metal extraño; parecía estar fusionado con un coral azul que seguía vivo incluso fuera del mar por lo que parecían ser siglos.

No obstante, las inscripciones eran legibles para una especialista de la lengua.

" _La belleza verdadera reside en el movimiento y las acciones del cuerpo más que en su apariencia"_

Esa era la traducción más aceptable a la que pudo llegar Salt Letter, la yegua especialista en el lenguaje. Que quedó maravillada ante el objeto; definitivamente era un arma y no así un elemento decorativo. A Time Wad y a la doctora Wick no les llevó más de diez minutos concluir que ese tridente le perteneció alguna vez a un nagga y que muy probablemente había sido utilizada durante las Guerras de Proscripción libradas en del 8 al 4 antes de la fundación de Equestria; en las cuales, comentó la historiadora pegaso, los nagga habían enviado a sus enemigos al borde de la extinción; hasta que finalmente los expulsaron de casi todas las costas equestrianas.

\- Los nagga eran criaturas poco agraciadas, tenían los rostros de un cocodrilo, pero combinados con los dientes de tiburones manos y troncos como los minotauros, aunque en lugar de pelo tenían escamas que iban desde el celeste hasta el violeta y unas colas de serpientes de gran groso; podían desplazarse por agua y tierra arrastrándose como serpientes, claro que no todo el cuerpo, solo sus musculosas colas y sus ojos eran similares a los de los reptiles. El macho era más horripilante que la hembra. – Relataba Time Wad mientras apreciaba mejor el tridente a las afueras de la fortaleza – Cuentan que las hembras tenían un canto que te podía aturdir.

De pronto, Faith Sand voló para tomar entre sus cascos el punto de sujeción de las dos puntas laterales y trató de llevar consigo el tridente; hizo falta que unos pegasos más se le unieran, y dos ponis de tierra.

\- Llevémoslo cerca del mar, hay algo que deseo comprobar. – Explicó la yegua.

\- Por favor señorita Sand, no caiga en los cuentos de los nagga. – Sugirió en tono de regaño la Dra. Wick.

\- Oh por el amor de Celestia, es una simple investigación de campo. Deje sus discursos dogmáticos para las conferencias. – Dijo la yegua a duras penas, inflando sus cachetes mientras hacía fuerza junto a los ponis machos que le colaboraban incondicionalmente.

\- Es un arma de doscientos ciento ochenta quilos de peso, hasta para llevar objetos se requiere un método. Más cuando es una pieza delicada que irá a un museo y que puede ser un objeto de estudio de vital importancia. – Continuó aseverando con bastante severidad la yegua madura.

\- ¿Cómo eran tan fuertes? – Cuestionó de pronto Sunburst.

\- Pues, vivían en las profundidades, son una especie particular del filo Atrox, podían vivir en las profundidades del océano y también salir a la superficie; por lo cual sus cuerpos adquirieron una forma bastante sólida, con una especie de exoesqueleto con un sistema de irrigación debajo de esta; también desarrollaron las segundas escamas más duras después de los dragones; su sistema respiratorio híbrido es un completo enigma y se cree que también sus músculos alcanzaron un desarrollo similar al de los ponis terrestres, es decir, tenían cierta estructura mágica que les permitía alcanzar una mayor fuerza que su proporción y constitución les daría. Seguramente era el equivalente a una lanza para nosotros… no me puedo imaginar la fuerza brutal que podrían alcanzar en tierra. – La explicación de Green Word dejó impactado al mago, quien pronto volvió la vista para percatarse de que el grupo encabezado por Faith Sand llegó a las orillas del mar y bajando con cuidado el tridente, este no presentó cambio alguno.

\- Ahora, bajo ninguna circunstancia dejen que el tridente caiga a las aguas.

\- Oh por favor Faith Sand, deje de guiarse por los cuentos de hadas de una cultura. Tenga algo más de criterio con sus lecturas.

Ignorándola, la yegua comenzó a batir sus alas enérgicamente para mover de arriba abajo por unos cuantos centímetros las puntas del tridente.

Entonces, se activó una magia en este; para impresión de todos, la marea alrededor de la pegaso en el aire comenzó a moverse, así como a ascender, como si de alguna forma el agua marina estuviera siendo controlada por el tridente; entonces, una parte del metal coral se desprendió para mostrar una gema en blanco justamente en la unión de las tres puntas.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, la fuerza de los corceles no pudo más y primero los ponis, después los ponis de tierra dejaron caer el tridente que por poco le arranca los cascos a la yegua pegaso; una vez en la arena, la punta central y más larga del tridente tuvo contacto con el agua marina. Con asombro, observaron cómo el agua de mar, como si estuviera viva se levantaba, formando una especie de cono que se hizo más largo hasta moverse directamente hacia la gema, creando un arco al hacerlo; miles de litros de agua se aglomeraron en el aire, siguiendo el camino dibujado por ese primer arco e ingresando dentro de la gema, sí, ingresar era la única explicación que se le podía hallar; de alguna manera, al igual que una esponja, esa gema absorbía cantidades ingentes de agua marina. Así fue por un largo minuto, hasta que finalmente paró; al hacerlo, la gema comenzaba a emitir un brillo azul ultramar, adquiriendo también ese color.

La cara de satisfacción de la yegua menor en edad a la Dra. Wick supuso su más grande victoria, la segunda solo pudo mirarle con desprecio antes de darse media vuelta.

\- Fue solo suerte, no todo cuento es cierto y algún día lo verás por ti misma. – Le expresó poco antes de volver al fuerte.

\- Y eso que apenas empezamos el viaje. – expresó Levre, sacándole, por primera vez, una sonrisa a Sunburst.

* * *

Lamento la demora, ingresé en un nuevo bloqueo, pero lo bueno de todo esto es que comprobé la veracidad en el enunciado: los problemas de uno pueden afectarle en todas sus actividades. Ahora que ya no estoy metido en líos administrativos, espero seguir actualizando con regularidad. Y tomando en cuenta un comentario de una lectora, sí, me hace falta equilibrar los tres hilos conductores de la trama del fic, no solo se trata de un romance. Claro que si menciono las otras daré pistas de lo que sigue, así que solo diré que los nivelaré en los siguientes capítulos, nos leemos pronto.


	5. Internándose en Forbidden Jungle

Forbidden Jungle, definitivamente era un lugar peculiar, el paso creado a través de un brillante trabajo cartográfico entre guías de La Unión y ponis exploradores enviados con anterioridad, era poco transitado, no había que tener esperanzas en un desplazamiento sencillo, el equipo de seguridad compuesto por ponis de las tres razas poni tendía a realizar escrutinios constantes; toparse con alguna criatura salvaje de una selva casi desconocida para los ponis no era una expectativa deseable.

Al menos no para la mayoría; los biólogos ya se habían percatado de al menos diez especies nuevas descubiertas, entre las cuales, figuraban: un insecto delgado como una hoja de papel y un escarabajo bioluminiscente, la legendaria hormiga amazonas acorazada, un pez escarlata que tenía una forma cilíndrica, unas cuantas aves y un corcol o mejor dicho, reptil caracol, pues, tenía dos apéndices detrás de los ojos parecidos a los caparazones de aquellos moluscos y por lo general, podía volar por treinta segundos levitando por el aire.

Starlight había escuchado un montón de nombres extraños con los cuales bautizaban a esas especies, no pudo memorizarlos porque sonaban extraños… los botánicos tenían una historia diferente; claro que ellos tenían la ventaja de poder tomar frutos, hojas, raíces y poder llevarse algún retoño en una maceta de vidrio de forma cilíndrica, que permitía el paso de oxígeno por una tapa de tela o gasa y también podía imitar el ambiente del lugar al ser expuesta a otros climas, esta a su vez, era depositada en una alforja que tenía forma de un estante portátil de tres filas a cada lado. Por supuesto que, al ser un corcel de tierra, pudo cargar más de veinte de aquellos recipientes y su correspondiente equipaje para vivir en el campamento sin mucho esfuerzo.

En un principio observó cómo todos los demás sufrían a causa del peso de sus respectivos equipajes, incluida ella. Hacer levitar por mucho tiempo algo era bastante difícil, hasta Starswirl hizo caer toda una pila de libros en una ocasión… a Twilight le encantaba hablar sobre su ídolo en magia.

Después estaba un sujeto al que conoció en el barco; era el capitán del equipo de seguridad y exploración, hasta donde escuchó, todos los que se dedicaban a trabajos similares le tenían como un modelo a seguir, tenía un pelaje bastante diferenciado del resto de los machos. Era rojo en casi todo el cuerpo, salvo en las alas donde había pequeños brillos azules, los observó de cerca, no era un atavió que él decidió llevar, sino que la constitución de sus plumas tenía ese color naturalmente, su crin era completamente negra y sus ojos eran de un amarillo intenso rojizo, era difícil mantenerle la vista durante mucho tiempo. Era frío y bastante distante, en apariencia, pues era bastante intuitivo y ponía bastante atención a todo lo que le rodeaba. No llevaba peinado en absoluto, solo un recorte a la mitad de sus orejas lo cual producía el acostumbrado corte asociado a la guardia real.

Cuando hablaron, él no pudo evitar hacerle preguntas como: ¿Qué se siente ser la protegida de una princesa? Sin embargo, corto fue el periodo de tiempo que tuvo para conocerle; pues, alzó vuelo para asegurar una vigilancia constante del área por el cual, la caravana académica, mantenía un rumbo fijo hasta el corazón mismo de Forbidden Jungle.

Sunburst estaba bastante fatigado, lo sabía porque conocía bien esa cara, dejaba de ajustarse los lentes, arrastraba los cascos delanteros antes de pisar tierra y bufaba levemente con el lado derecho de sus labios. Trató de acercársele; pero estaba hablando muy airadamente con Levre, el otro unicornio que los acompañaría en las investigaciones mágicas. Desde hace dos horas que ninguno dejaba de parlotear con el otro, hablaron de varios temas, de los cuales solo pudo escuchar fragmentos. Ambos estaban exhaustos, pero seguían hablando, a veces, les faltaba el aire y se callaban por algunos segundos para recuperarse, después seguían con su charla para nada falta de oyentes.

En fin, durante más de seis horas de una caminata con descansos para beber agua el primer día pasó con una regularidad casi inexplicable; ya en el campamento, alrededor de la fogata, una que otra conversación corta se llevó a cabo, el cansancio obligó a todos a ir directo a dormir. Sunburst intentó hablar con Starlight, mas, al verla cabeceando a causa del cansancio y, sin embargo, manteniéndose de casco para oírle a la luz de la luna, decidió desearle buenas noches, mientras la observaba alejarse bostezando y con el hocico apuntando directamente a tierra.

El segundo día, en el que se encontraban precisamente, tuvo unas tres primeras horas normales, la presencia de neblina estaba prevista por Moondancer que había previsto los diferentes tipos de ruta que llevarían; por ello, Red Tail tenía una experiencia de explorador sobrecogedora; pudo mantener vigilancia y percatarse de la continuidad del camino. El corazón de Forbidden Jungle debía estar a otras seis horas de camino. O al menos eso estipuló el pegaso de pelaje rojizo.

Alrededor del mediodía, llegaban al final de las faldas de una montaña, pero, casi de inmediato, los especialistas en la cultura, historiadores e incluso Salt Letter se apresuraron a acercarse a unas ruinas, los guías especificaron, en la creación del mapa, que las mismas pertenecían a los jaguares.

Las circunstancias no podían ser más meritorias para sacar fotos, dibujar, llenar las primeras páginas útiles del diario de campo; no era mucho evidentemente.

A las faldas de la montaña, en un sector de la selva sometido a una deforestación a manos de los jaguares, se extendían lo que parecieron, en un primer momento, varias columnas de distinto diámetro y tamaño en el piso. Al acercarse, pudieron comprobar claramente cómo estas en realidad eran parte del esqueleto de un dragón de edad adulta y de raza jayán, de ese tipo de dragones que podían comerse a un poni de un solo bocado.

El suelo lleno de césped era la superficie donde estos se enterraban o yacían enterrados; bastó una pequeña excavación para denotar que las costillas, estaban enterradas por al menos un metro bajo tierra, lo que dejaba a cuatro fuera; dando pista del tamaño colosal que la criatura debía tener.

Sin embargo, la cabeza del dragón no podía hallarse en ningún sitio mucho menos señales de sus alas.

\- ¿Word, qué me dice de esto? – Dijo de pronto Time Wad, acercándose para ver el esqueleto de la criatura.

\- Por la falta de articulaciones en la columna y ausencia de marcas de músculos en las costillas; es un dragón rastrero, probablemente del 100 antes de Equestria. No es hidra porque su columna vertebral es una única y no tiene signos de anquilosamiento en las diez primeras vértebras.

\- Interesante. ¿Debo suponer que lo cazaron?

\- Es una práctica común entre este tipo de culturas. – Advirtió la Doc. Wick. – Pero, por los tallados en los huesos y los cráneos de los jaguares, más parece tener un uso funerario.

\- Los tallados no tienen un patrón preciso, pero varios de ellos coinciden. – Observó de forma inmediata Salt Letter, mientras pasaba la superficie de sus cascos por sobre la del hueso mate. – Quiero que saquen fotografías desde los cuatro ángulos de todos los huesos con inscripciones… dibujante, por favor, reproduzca cada uno de estos símbolos, estoy segura de que esto es un tipo escritura.

De inmediato, los señalados acudieron en el acto a realizar sus trabajos.

Seed tomó muestras de unas flores que crecían alrededor, mientras Rocky Marshy recababa muestras de tierra y rocas alrededor de una de las costillas enterradas.

Durante lo que quedó de esa tarde, se tomaron muestras, tanto de los huesos, como de otros objetos aledaños; por supuesto, el equipo de seguridad y exploración tuvo que colaborar a la hora de buscar más restos cercanos, por aire o por tierra. En toda la tarde, hallaron un cráneo de otro jaguar. Sobre una roca llena de musgo. Que dio pauta a otra sesión de fotografías y recogida de muestras.

Aquella noche, los ponis exploradores, se decidieron a abrir la restringida cantidad de sidra que llevaban consigo, el resto estaba bien guardado en el fuerte. La fogata al centro de un campamento levantado a cercanías del esqueleto ceremonial fue el núcleo de discusiones animadas, de alguno que otro debate sobre el descubrimiento y también de otros temas fuera del estudio.

Cuando Starlight Glimmer se acercó a si amigo mago, este se hallaba metido en una discusión con Levre y con varios de los estudiosos con respecto a si los jaguares usaban magia o no.

\- Ciertamente, no hay cultura que no haya tenido contacto con la magia por algún medio. – Arguyó la Dra. Wick mientras daba un sorbo a su jarra de sidra, se hallaba de casco, descansaba mejor parada, decía.

\- Lo extraño es que, mientras más limitada era esa relación, más era su apego a las religiones. – añadió Faith Sand, quien dio un pequeño sorbo a su sidra, cerrando los ojos y arqueando el lomo al hacerlo; había recogido su melena hacia el lado derecho de su cuerpo para beber el líquido.

\- En eso tiene la razón; sin embargo, hay que señalar que el contacto con la magia de esta cultura, por los registros históricos que poseemos, parecía ser bastante fuerte.

\- Hasta que hallemos hechizos, maleficios, artefactos u otros elementos que impliquen manipulación de la magia no podemos sacar esa conclusión Dra. – Advirtió Levre con una mirada fija en Sunburst. Quien entre fastidiado y emocionado arqueó las cejas. – No es que la magia viene simplemente de la nada o del interior de nosotros; está fuera de nosotros. – Aclaró como si tratara de demostrarle algo al corcel que se mostraba como un fiero opositor a su teoría de la magia.

\- La magia es una extensión de lo que cada cultura es; por eso, estoy de acuerdo en buscar estos vestigios; pero no porque sean señal fidedigna de una magia que de pronto se apoderó de ellos sin que pudieran oponerse o resolver problemas, sino porque nos harán comprender qué tipo de magos y hechiceros eran. Además, qué pensamientos y valores tenían. La magia no es vacua ni equivalente para todos. – Respondió ardidamente el de cascos blancos mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

\- El día en que la magia se delimite por lo que uno siente o piense… por su cultura; será el día en que nuestros libros de magia no sirvan más que para alimentar el fuego de las chimeneas. – Espetó con prontitud el unicornio de pelaje naranja caqui.

Starlight Glimmer no había conocido aquel lado de corcel de capa, no solía agarrar rivalidad con otros corceles, desde que pudo ver a ambos, supo que nunca se llevarían bien, de hecho, era peligroso dejarlos hablando por mucho tiempo. Pues a veces, ese Levre solía llegar al tope de su paciencia y frente a él, Sunburst no daba señales de rechazar una justa si su oponente le retaba.

\- Caballeros, mantengan la calma por favor; recuerden que no tendrá razón el que grite más alto, sino el que tenga mejores argumentos y pruebas. – Aclaró Moondancer, salida de la nada, sentándose al lado del mago de anteojos. Sin más preámbulos que un saludo con la cabeza.

En lo que quedó de la noche, la yegua de pelaje lavanda solo pudo ver a la de anteojos charlando junto con Sunburst y los demás de esa pequeña comitiva de intelectuales. Starlight Glimmer desde luego no era una ignara en cuestiones de la magia. Pero tampoco era una activa participante en los debates teóricos sobre esta, al menos no en el sentido en el cual lo planteaban aquellos unicornios; era algo que Twilight siempre le reprochaba, no obstante, por muchas amonestaciones que la de pelaje púrpura le diese, simplemente no gustaba de las mismas. Ya suficiente tenía con leer a tantos autores de forma obligatoria.

Así que durante la media hora restante se unió a la conversación del equipo de seguridad, en el cual yacía Rocky Marshy, junto a su hija: Catch Point. Quien, en medio de una charla sobre el frio, sacó una revista para mostrársela a todos los presentes.

\- No sé ustedes, pero yo tengo algo que quiero encontrar en este lugar. – Advirtió mientras desdoblaba una página triple.

En efecto era la revista Forge, al menos eso pudo leer en su tapa. Hasta donde sabía, era una revista leída tanto por herreros como por guardias reales o cualquier apasionado o apasionada por las armas. Se trataban de páginas llenas de descripciones, historias y todo tipo de características de armas y de otros objetos forjados en metales. El número 105 era el único que Twilight Poseía, pues en él estaban detallado todo el proceso básico del reforzamiento y decorado de libros con elementos metálicos, incluso la cerradura mágica considerada infalible.

\- ¿El 52? – Respondió con duda Red Tail mientras mordía una mazorca que él mismo había llevado en una de sus alforjas.

\- Nah, el 53. – Los ojos de la yegua prácticamente relucían. Al mencionarlo.

\- ¿53 es su nombre? - Inquirió la de pelaje lavanda virando la mirada para encontrarse con los de la unicornio exploradora.

\- Es solo provisional. Arma desconocida número 53. Le dicen espada dentada. – Explicó poco antes de pasarle la revista haciéndola levitar con su aura grisácea en el aire.

A la luz del fuego, los ojos morados tirando hacia el azul, reconocieron el objeto extraño por partes… tenía forma de espada y eso era todo.

\- No tiene una pizca de metal; pero lo incluyeron porque es muy enigmática… dicen que tenía dientes negros y que, si estos se caían, volvían a crecer. Además… - Entonces la yegua exploradora observó a su padre, que tomaba una taza de té.

\- Ejem… sí, querida… parece ser que esa espada estaba hecha con obsidiana; la que tiene una gran aprehensión mágica; además, cuando se fractura, puede presentar bordes mucho más afilados que un bisturí. Pero de ingeniería bélica se muy poco. – Explicó el corcel poco antes de volver a su taza de té y a prestar atención a la conversación.

\- ¿Lo ven? Esta belleza ha de ser todo un tesoro.

\- Considerando que lo encontremos… lo veo muy difícil. – Explicó Wildbite. Mientras daba un trago profundo a su jarra de sidra. – Aunque si encontramos ese tridente trici no sé qué, de seguro hallamos otras cosas interesantes al estar escarbando por allá. – Simplificó. Sacándole una sonrisa al intelectual del grupo. – Que sorbió en silencio su taza

\- Yo vine solo porque sé que lo encontraremos en algún lugar, yo lo sé. – Afirmó poco antes de sentarse.

\- A quién no le gustaría toparse con una reliquia así. – Concluyó Red Tail mientras observaba de lejos la revista que Starlight le pasó gentilmente.

El arma en cuestión era una reconstrucción artística fiel hasta donde se podía serlo a través de comentarios que llegaron a recabar. Desde luego, el arma tenía una empuñadura de madera; de un metro y medio de largo, estaba hecha de madera. Pero esta tenía una forma similar a la de una maza primitiva de madera de los trolls o criaturas similares. Pero, a diferencia de estos, tenía dos lados planos; con tallados en su superficie y por supuesto, varias piedras negras emergiendo de los lados curvos del arma; tenían razón; por la forma en que lo hacían, parecían dientes; pues al final, como si de incisivos se tratase, tenían una superficie extremadamente delgada.

\- ¿Me dices que esos dientes como los llaman, volvían a crecer?

\- Lo sé, es demasiado loco como para creértelo. Pero si no la encontramos, no sabremos la verdad. – Alegó entretenida Catch Point.

Casualmente, Salt Letter pasó detrás del corcel de pelaje rojo y observó de reojo la imagen. De inmediato se acercó.

\- ¿Me lo puedes prestar por un rato? – Solicitó para sentarse al lado del corcel, mientras dejaba caer una alforja que abrió de inmediato para sacar unos papeles con símbolos dibujados en ellos.

La descripción de la imagen decía que era una reproducción hipotética; era equivalente a decir que los símbolos eran completamente arbitrarios. Pero la yegua sacó unos papeles al azar. Entonces, comenzó a hablar sin dirigirse a nadie en específico.

\- Supongamos que encontramos un arma parecida en algo a la que está aquí… me refiero a los grabados…

\- ¿Ajá? – Acompañó la unicornio del equipo de seguridad mientras se le acercaba para ver mejor. Lo que sea que esa cerebrito tuviera para decir del arma, se merecería toda su atención.

\- Cabe la posibilidad de que sean solo adornos hechos por sus fabricantes o… también de que sean signos y formen parte de un tipo de escritura…

\- O sea que puede que tenga escrito algo… ¿Cómo qué?

\- Yo que sé… pueden ser muchas cosas, desde el nombre de un Dios a las inscripciones del fabricante. – Le respondió la estudiosa de las lenguas observándola directamente. – Dónde están mis modales… yo soy Salt Letter, yegua especialista en la lengua.

\- Y yo soy Catch Point… Pero… ¿Me dices cómo exactamente piensas encontrarla?

\- Me temo que no sé sobre esas cosas, a veces suele pasar que encuentran objetos de culturas antiguas en posesión de otras culturas, una vez encontré un pergamino antiguo en un mercado local en Griffinstone…

\- Ya veo. – Dijo algo decepcionada la del equipo de seguridad.

\- Aunque nunca se sabe… podrías tropezarte con esto de repente… hay que estar atentas. – trató de consolarla la yegua mientras recogía las hojas con los símbolos. De nuevo en su alforja.

Starlight habló brevemente con Red Tail, pero el cansancio finalmente se hizo sentir. Hasta ese momento, se sentía como una completa extraña; mas por no tener absolutamente nada que hacer que por no encajar. Aunque de lo segundo algo había. ¿Tan inútiles podían llegar a ser en el campo teórico quienes practicaban magia avanzada? Quizás Twilight era sensata al ser una devora libros constante.

O tal vez solo estaba estresada por no poder hallar algo que hacer. Bueno… para ser franca, tampoco tenía algo con qué distraerse. Pensó que Sunburst y ella hablarían durante todo el camino. Pero este se mantenía en otros lugares, hablando de tantos temas que se mareaba solo al tratar de recordarlos todos.

\- ¡Atención todos! – Era la voz de Moondance, que, al ganarse la atención de toda la misión de investigación bajó la voz por unos segundos y dejó pasar un leve sonrojo rápidamente. – Mañana llegaremos a Ketzal, y como sabrán, la distribución de tiendas se hizo para facilitar las investigaciones de todos nosotros, así que los principales. Así que ni bien lleguemos, armaremos el campamento que durará por toda la investigación a realizar. Habrá un miembro del equipo de seguridad en cada una y cuatro miembros de las demás. - La unicornio hizo levitar una pila de hojas desde una alforja apoyada en un tronco caído. – Aquí están las listas.

En esta ocasión no tuvo que decir nada más y los ponis se aglutinaron para recoger una lista.

Sunburst se sintió como en el cadalso; pues su compañero era Levre y la de seguridad era Catch Point. Les tocaría en una carpa mediana; Starlight observó, junto a su nombre, el de Moondancer. No supo si sonreír o sentirse abatida, tenía la idea de compartir una tienda con Sunburst... a él siempre le gustó hablar antes de dormir en sus pijamadas. Aunque tenía a una compañera conocida y a Red Tail, que era un tipo reservado, estaba segura de que les daría todo el espacio que necesitasen.

En fin, era un buen momento para dormir, Starlight se despidió con el casco de Sunburst, quien se fue a su tienda, sus cascos le estaban matando… necesitaba descansar un buen rato.


	6. De los principios

La virtud es un fin, una excusa, o tal vez una mentira. Sea uno u otro, todos podrían coincidir en que las virtudes de un estudioso se hallan en la búsqueda de la verdad o al menos del conocimiento. Ese compromiso, ese anhelo, según muchos aseguran debería llevarle hacia una disciplina. He ahí la figura principal del ratón de biblioteca, del que se la pasa constantemente explorando o quizás del que está metido en el laboratorio durante horas interminables.

El estudio, así como las carreras bélicas, las artes, los oficios productivos, comerciales o cualquier actividad, poseía de exigencias propias, de cierta disciplina que se debía tener. Ésta, no giraba en torno de hojear libros hasta el agotamiento, ni de saberse los cien métodos para el estudio, se basaba en constancia, paciencia para hacer justamente esas labores junto a otras tantas.

Al día siguiente de haber llegado al lugar, simplemente dio inicio el estudio y allí se pudo apreciar que la mayoría se levantó a las cinco de la mañana, explorando con faroles el lugar. Todo aquello que pudiera ser de interés era etiquetado, detallado, dibujado, discernido con cintas de diferentes colores, dependiendo del área de estudios que la tomara. Así, desde las siete de la mañana, la pirámide Ketzal ya tenía más de veinte espacios marcados con todos los colores, respectivos a todos los estudios que irían a realizarse sobre esta.

Los estudiosos de las sociedades, de la cultura y la historia partieron a las ocho y media hacia poblados cercanos para realizar entrevistas de las más diversas entre la población local de La Unión, junto a un grupo de seguridad y exploración. Lo cierto era que, desde los primeros momentos, pobladores cercanos se aproximaron.

La Unión, era una nación sorprendentemente abarcadora, teniendo como ciudadanos a cientos de especies diferentes desde ciervos hasta rinocerontes, los biólogos se pasaron una hora tomando muestras de un rinoceronte lanudo, del que no se supo nada durante cientos y cientos de años. También estaban algunas cebras, ónices (criaturas de pelaje blanco y negro con líneas grises en el vientre, dos cuernos hacia abajo, un rostro semejante a una oveja; siempre con un anillo de oro en el hocico; con cuatro patas, una cola larga llena de pelos y unas patas delgadas, su tamaño se equiparaba al de un poni) y otras criaturas poco conocidas en Equestria.

A las nueve de la mañana, laboratorios, lugares de almacenamiento de muestras, centros de estudio e incluso una biblioteca y una carpa de redacción fueron establecidos, la guardia de seguridad debía lidiar con el orden estratégico en caso de algún incidente. Las típicas riñas entre estudiosos culturales–sociales y materiales–biólogos, se transcribió en quiénes se quedaban cerca de la pirámide y quiénes no. Por supuesto, los del equipo de seguridad les instalaron de forma militar, estableciendo cuadrantes, secciones e intercalándolos. Así se solucionaba el problema; pero se creaba uno nuevo. Cuando se requiriese de la consulta a otras áreas de estudio, cultura e ingeniería se hallaban una al lado de la otra, pero historia y biología estaban al otro lado del inmenso campamento.

Sea como fuere, el paso ya estaba dado, las exploraciones se iniciaron a las once de la mañana, con los geólogos partiendo a diferentes áreas del lugar con la seguridad correspondiente. Seguidos por los biólogos junto a los botánicos. De cerca partieron unos exploradores que fueron en busca de cualquier objeto peculiar y también en búsqueda de objetos específicos o posibles, descripciones detalladas era todo con lo que contaban; desde luego la Catch Point fue en búsqueda del arma legendaria.

De forma semejante, a lo largo de la mañana, la ingente cantidad de ponis investigadores plagaron el área cercana a la pirámide y la propia pirámide.

Curiosa edificación, pues, a su alrededor, alguna vez se encontraron varios cientos de chozas hechas con varas de madera unidas mediante una cuerda de fibra vegetal a una elevación de veinte centímetros de tierra; situadas alrededor de la pirámide y extendiéndose de forma ordenada según las primeras observaciones. Se creaban algo así como calles en diagonal cóncava, todas llevaban a la pirámide y frente a esta se encontraba el objeto que más consternaba a los investigadores: El templo. Alrededor de este las casas disminuían notoriamente y habían señales de una disposición especial del espacio. Probablemente alguna vez existieron alrededor, algo así como muros hechos con el mismo principio que las chozas.

La forma del templo, como muchos le llamaron, era el de una columna circular que, elevándose a cinco metros del piso daba lugar a un elemento de forma pentagonal visto desde el norte o el sur; hexagonal desde el este o el oeste; definitivamente, al principio pareció una gema del tamaño de dos ponis perfectamente tallada; pero con algo de imaginación, algunos de los investigadores pronto se apresuraron a decir que se trataba de una lanza gigante, ceremonial o tal vez, representativa. No obstante, en la base se encontraba una piedra de forma rectangular poco trabajada, puesto que sus lados no eran precisamente de un ángulo recto; sino más bien deforme y con varias imperfecciones en la superficie, su color blanco natural resaltaba el color de la sangre vertida desde milenios atrás; pero esta, no poseía ya un color rojizo, sino que estaba desteñida por varios tonos hasta llegar a un marrón que, todavía tiraba hacia el rojo, mas, lo hacía de forma leve.

Frente a este templo, se encontraba la pirámide, a doscientos pasos quizás, su construcción era bastante curiosa, las piedras del exterior estaban unidas con un material negro, pero tenían un mejor trato que el templo. Algunas estaban talladas, desde luego, las figuras eran desconocidas por completo y no coincidían con los del esqueleto del dragón, al menos no en todos los casos. Por si fuera poco, las gradas, cincuenta y cuatro en total, tenían un tamaño equivalente a la pata de un poni, lo cual daba una idea del tamaño de los jaguares. El trabajo para ascender por ellas fue inmenso, tanto para unicornios como para ponis terrestres. Pero al llegar a la parte superior, se podía encontrar con el ingreso a una cámara; si la pirámide, en la base, tenía un perímetro de cincuenta metros por otros cincuenta; allá arriba, tenía, al menos por medidas iniciales, diez por diez; para llegar a la punta de la pirámide faltaban otros diez metros; pero, rodeando lo restante, era clara la evidencia de una gran cantidad de tallados; los exploradores advirtieron que esta sección tenía una división por la mitad ubicada al medio vertical de cada cara. Lo cual solo alimentaba la curiosidad.

Mas, dentro de la cámara todo estaba completamente vacío; las paredes de esta estaban recubiertas por estuco, lo cual las dejaba completamente blancas, salvo por el polvo acumulado. Cada esquina de la pirámide tenía una inmensa unión de bloques de piedras blancas con un tallado único en cada serie; en la primera esquina, que unía la cara norte con la cara este se podía ver algo así como una serpiente, mientras en la que unía oeste y sur, se apreciaban las cabezas de distintos animales talladas fuera de la piedra y unidas por estadios: sapo, dragón, gallo, un ave desconocida, nagga, pez y al final, un jaguar. La que unía norte y oeste llamó fuertemente la atención; porque representaba una criatura tendida al largo; sus extremidades estaban talladas máximo a diez centímetros por fuera de la superficie de la pirámide; pero desde la distancia se podía apreciar claramente lo que representaba. Allí estaba la criatura que bien podía ser su Dios, cuatro pares de patas o extremidades inferiores junto con la cola y lo que parecía ser un órgano reproductivo masculino; mientras que, subiendo hacia arriba, se podían apreciar varias líneas del cuerpo curvas, hasta llegar en dos extremidades superiores que poseían, así como en muchos bípedos, dedos opuestos, dos pulgares y tres dedos de apoyo subiendo un poco más, se llegaba a una cabeza extraña, pues no era compatible con ninguna conocida; la cabeza casi circular se abría paso con una especie de placa en el cráneo dos ojos diminutos, un hocico apenas reconocible y eso sí, una boca enorme de la cual sobresalían dientes puntiagudos. Pero justamente, del otro lado, en la esquina que unía las caras sur y este se hallaba una figura similar, esta vez, en lugar del miembro masculino, se hallaba uno femenino, además de tener dos cuernos detrás de la cabeza.

Una obra maestra, pero aterradora al mismo tiempo; pues, quien tuviera un Dios semejante, a duras penas podría ser una criatura que gustase de degustar la comida dulce.

Era extraño que hubiesen dejado el lugar sin ningún cambio o perturbación. Más allá de la reportada y que causó impresión desde el primer momento. De hecho, ni bien se asentaron, pudieron percatarse de que, en el momento menos sospechado, algunas piedras pequeñas comenzaban a flotar a diferentes alturas del piso, mientras el cielo comenzaba a distorsionarse, por decirlo de alguna manera. Pues, simplemente parecía como si el azul blanco y celeste del mismo de pronto se vieran perturbados por un azul ultramarino en onda. Al acercarse, los pegasos exploradores reportaron haberse sentido mareados. Y cuando el extraño fenómeno cesaba, de pronto todas las pequeñas piedras caían como si de una lluvia se tratase, afortunadamente, ninguna tenía el tamaño para lastimar.

Claro pues, esa era la principal razón por la cual se daba la exploración e investigación. Pocos sabían del dilema que se llevaba puertas adentro de la cuadrilla de la investigación mágica, principal causa por la cual, dicho equipo todavía no había iniciado con el grueso de sus operaciones.

Starlight nunca gustó de los romances que unen dos aspectos de una vida, en cuyo nudo de la problemática, resulta que la yegua está se enamora de un enemigo en las épocas pre equestrianas o que el corcel resulta ser uno de sus empleados o peor aún, ambos son competidores en una academia de vuelo. A duras penas podría imaginar lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante, dentro de esa carpa, con dos corceles con la voz algo elevada y que ya habían tomado más de dos litros de agua cada uno.

Resulta que, en magia teórica, se debe proceder con un método y el método en esa área depende, en gran medida de una hipótesis dada con anterioridad, supuesta. En el debate que ambos corceles llevaban a cabo se exponían dos diferentes de las muchas que se podían tomar: Levre por una parte, quería llevar la investigación hacia una óptica más causal material, mientras que Sunburst la llevaba hasta el extremo social, cultural, comportamental y emocional.

Por supuesto que debía darse un jurado en medio de la investigación para decidir por cual optar y en él estaba, en un principio, Magic Yelp y Moondancer. Pero, a causa de la exigencia de un voto adicional para poder tomar una decisión por mayoría la incluyeron a ella, fue en ese instante que deseó que la tierra la tragase viva. Maldijo la brillante idea de su Twilight de mandarla, y también de su falta de rebeldía a la hora de aceptar. Debía ser objetiva, objetiva… objetiva.

Y así, en medio del acalorado debate, bastó un minuto de silencio, solo uno para que la mente del joven de anteojos se posara en al de su mejor amiga que miraba hacia las hojas de sus apuntes y también a unas que Moondancer le estaba pasando.

El panorama del futuro de la investigación no parecía muy prometedor para él; a medida que avanzó la mañana, pudo ver cómo Levre destruía sus argumentos con su tono de voz de superioridad y esa jactancia que le caracterizaban. Starlight debía ser objetiva y decir que no si era no. Por nada del mundo desearía que ella votara a su favor solo por su amistad.

Pero al mirarla otra vez, contra la luz que ingresaba desde una de las ventanas de plástico gruesa de la gran tienda su cabeza se nubló. Él no era distraído, mucho menos un irresponsable, al menos no desde la última temporada de su vida. Él no era uno de esos estudiosos encaprichados y faltos de autocrítica. Si no tenía argumentos en ese momento, los tendría en otro, al menos era una posibilidad.

Pero, el problema no yacía en que Sunburst no fuera uno de esos estudiantes responsables, sino en que era uno de esos más un sujeto que se estaba enamorando. No sabía bien cómo se sentía. Pues no le había pasado antes; no entendía ni la mitad de los cambios que se suscitaban en su cabeza, en su comportamiento o incluso en la forma en la cual observaba a su amiga.

De pronto el contacto con esos ojos se convertía en un espacio de tiempo particular, especial, restringido y buscado con cierta frecuencia. Podía recordar con claridad el típico incremento de los latidos de su joven corazón cuando la tenía cerca; sumamente contrario a todo lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar al respecto – que aquí inter nos, con seguridad fue bastante poco – estos impulsos luchaban por superarle. Sí amigos míos, a veces deseaba decírselo. Pero de inmediato cancelaba el intento; pues el riesgo era inmenso.

Arruinar una amistad de tanto tiempo, desde la infancia de hecho, todo porque de pronto ella estaba cambiada, porque de pronto dejó de ser Starlight Glimmer, la chica de dos coletas y que solía estar con él para jugar lo que se les ocurriese jugar... para ser Starlight Glimmer, la poni de peinado exquisito de cuartos traseros torneados, mirada discreta y sonrisas misteriosas. Esa a la que sentía ya no conocer del todo.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian claro está, como esa sonrisa nerviosa con la cual trataba de afrontar situaciones sumamente embrollosas, embarazosas o conflictivas. Impulsiva por supuesto, hasta la última de sus crines se movería salvajemente por el aire si había una corazonada para hacerlo. Era una de esas ponis a las cuales debía explicitar que no hacer; de lo contrario, el silencio le otorgaba más de lo que el propio sentido común permitiría.

Pero luego, estaba la poni que solía quedarse callada; que de pronto necesitaba algo de espacio para ella misma y que, al segundo siguiente se le aproximaba para hablarle o simplemente sentarse a su lado, atribulada por su propia consciencia.

¿Observar todo eso era una causa o un efecto del amor? ¿Tenía una forma de saber si realmente sentía algo semejante por ella? Esas preguntas ni se le pasaron por la cabeza cuando decidió aceptar a la invitación de Moondancer, la única cosa en la que pensó fue en que pasaría tiempo con Starlight Glimmer, con ella, no cerca de ella.

\- Entonces, todo lo que tenemos que buscar son artefactos mágicos. Sé que con la ayuda de Salt Letter podremos descifrar una buena parte de la pirámide; los estudios que hagan los otros especialistas echarán algo de luz sobre el tipo de magia que hacían los jaguares. Hasta entonces, yo sugiero hacer una búsqueda inicial de todo lo que parezca un vestigio de la actividad mágica que realizaban. Ese será un primer paso admisible. – La voz de Levre se había convertido, bastante rápido, tediosa ante sus oídos. No era por rencor, simplemente no lo soportaba.

\- Creo que sería más productivo reconstruir el tipo de vida que los jaguares tenían antes de cualquier investigación sobre los resultados de su magia. Basarnos en ella para entender su magia como una extensión de su mentalidad, de sus deseos, de los fines que perseguían.

\- No son resultados, Sunburst, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que destruir sus argumentos para que lo comprenda? – Interrumpió de inmediato Levre.

Starlight observó al teórico de la magia con una ceja levantada, mientras trataba de ser lo más objetiva posible al respecto, a veces es un fastidio ser la protegida de la princesa de la Amistad, pensó para sus adentros mientras reforzaba sus intentos.

\- Escuchen, si es cierto lo que Levre dice acerca de la magia, nuestra magia tendría que cambiar por el simple hecho de ser alicornio o unicornio. Pero entre ambas razas la magia en proceso es idéntica. No sería posible que tanto nosotros como las cebras pudiésemos hacer crecer las plantas a una velocidad exponencial mediante un hechizo o una poción.

\- Le recomiendo leer mejor mi obra. Puede haber magia similar; pero, el primer fundamento para ella es el medio con el cual se hace la magia y eso está determinado por los cuerpos, así como por el entorno mágico que se tiene.

Starlight deseó no estar metida en medio de todo el debate sobre la investigación. Cada vez era más evidente que Levre tenía razón. Sus argumentos pesaban más; aceptarlo implicaba decir que no a la propuesta de Sunburst.

\- Escuchen ponis del jurado. Es a causa de este principio que la magia de otras culturas nos es diferente; digámoslo de esta forma, la magia que ellos controlan se debe por sobre todo al hecho de no tener cuernos, y, en su lugar el poder manipular elementos mágicos. Es por eso que en la alquimia somos como unos potros mientras las cebras son las más grandes representantes de este tipo de magia. Es la razón por la cual el Wivern, la única especie mágica del género Draco son difíciles de estudiar y reconstruir. Déjenme poner a tan particular animal como ejemplo: Los winverns. Pese a estar íntimamente emparentados con dragones, hidras y otros, se desarrollaron de forma diferente; no sabemos exactamente cuál era el medio con el cual manipulaban la magia; pero sus cuerpos representan una tercera parte del de un dragón; las plumas de sus alas tienen cierta fluorescencia ante el frio mágico y no presentan ninguna clase de cuernos ni restos de órganos específicos para el fuego. Estas diferencias son relevantes. Su tamaño los haría incapaces de cazar criaturas superiores a un yak, pero también de comer más peso que un poni; ni hablemos de defenderse de los dragones y sin embargo, fueron la causa de la extinción de todos sus primos en lugares cercanos a las regiones heladas e incluso hasta la línea entre vanhoover y Manehattan durante los primeros ochocientos años de Equestria y probablemente dos mil antes y también se convirtieron en los mega depredadores de la zona hasta su extinción. Sus cuerpos estaban desarrollados para la magia y esta era la principal razón para su éxito. Incluso cuando el doctor… no recuerdo su nombre

\- Solid. – Interrumpió Moondancer con una mirada fija en el corcel, esperando que la defensa de este finalizara de una buena vez.

\- Exacto, aun cuando el doctor Solid haya reportado que la Wivern que encontró en Frozen North está viva, no comprendemos ni comprenderemos qué sienten al realizar su magia mucho menos la intencionalidad de la magia que realizaban, eso sí, tendremos una idea de los procesos de funcionamiento de la misma una vez se hagan las investigaciones correspondientes y eso es a lo máximo que podemos aspirar. Vuelvo a repetirlo, es la razón primordial por la cual la alquimia no es una magia avanzada en ponis, ni la magia vudú; aquella que jaguares efectuaban nunca se nos va a revelar a partir de las disposiciones que tenían en su cultura o sus sentimientos o pensamientos porque incluso cuando existen hechizos de sincronización de los sentimientos, jamás seremos capaces de realizar su magia si no partimos primero de los medios con los cuales la llevaban a cabo. Son estos medios los que determinan la relación que ellos sostuvieron con su entorno a la hora de hacer magia.

Finalmente, el corcel inclinó la cabeza levemente para dar a entender el final de su intervención, a partir de ese momento, Moondancer sabía bien que la teoría de Sunburst se mostraría desde su lado más débil. Starlight por otra parte, lidiaban con mayor fuerza por el deseo de no ofender a su mejor amigo. Ocultaba, lo mejor que podía, su concierto respecto a la teoría de Levre. En su cargo como jurado, no cabía lugar a preferencias de otra índole que saliera del método de estudio, de los argumentos y de las pruebas.

\- Pero lo que la teoría de mi colega olvida es que artefactos mágicos como amuletos, muñecos vudú, talismanes y otros, afectan la mentalidad de sus portadores, es decir, transforman su carácter, sus afecciones, sus sentimientos y en última instancia, sus pensamientos. – Trató de apelar Sunburst poco antes de ser interrumpido nuevamente por su contendiente académico.

\- Lo cual solo reafirma mi teoría mi estimado. Dichos artefactos determinan la magia que se va a realizar; no en vano tenemos a ciertos artefactos como prohibidos y a otros permitidos; en cierta forma, todos reconocemos que nuestra magia, como la realicemos e incluso, como esta puede afectarnos están determinados por los medios con los cuales la realizamos. Creo yo, que los argumentos de mi oponente han llegado a su fin, así como los míos, ganaríamos tiempo si el jurado pasase a considerar la mejor vía a tomar en cuenta.

Entonces, la yegua de pelaje crema se levantó para poner un casco sobre el otro y aplaudir en silencio mientras observaba a ambos contrincantes y cómo estos se quedaban callados. Era impresionante ver cuánto había cambiado desde que salió de la biblioteca y busco trabajo, uno donde conoció mundo y encontró en sí misma más de lo que creyó tener.

\- Bien, ambas partes han sido bastante detalladas en sus exposiciones respectivas y en el posterior debate de sus ideas; creo corceles y yeguas, que hemos recreado un punto álgido en la teoría de la magia contemporánea. Ciertamente felicito a ambos investigadores que han propuesto sus propios métodos. Ahora por favor, les pediré que salgan de la tienda mientras hacemos la respectiva discusión y decisión.

Las órdenes fueron escuchadas y mientras ambos ponis salieron; Starlight deseó poder pedirle disculpas a Sunburst por adelantado por su decisión.

Fuera de toda forma de enterarse de lo que ocurriría dentro de la tienda, ambos corceles se observaron; era previsible, caracteres incompatibles, genios no complementarios, sino irremediablemente contrarios; eso eran. Por alguna extraña razón, ambos lo entendían a la perfección. Por ello, no intentaron ninguna palabra de fraternidad, mucho menos un signo de camaradería; quien perdiera sería supeditado en la investigación, vencido en más de un sentido y el otro podría sentirse satisfecho con ello.

No hubo augur alguno cuando salió el resultado y el rostro de Sunburst pintó una mezcla de emociones hasta entonces no vistas por Starlight Glimmer, pues, de entre todas, ella fue escogida para dar la noticia a los corceles.


	7. Del Método del Estudio de la Magia

"Es más que seguro que la seducción o la atracción no es ciencia, pero sí técnica; en toda técnica se tiene un don natural y un talento que se desarrolla con ejercicio." (Corceles: entiéndalos y aplique el método Push, Spear).

"Si, como en mi caso, usted es una incompetente en la seducción al principio, no se preocupe, se puede mejorar. Pero debe poner atención en éstas tres reglas de oro: […]" (Lo que los machos piensan, Clever).

"Cuando un corcel que te atrae te pregunta ¿Crees que soy fuerte? O se muestra ante ti con un casco levantado y resoplando, y no dijiste sí a la primera o escondiste la cola debajo de tus patas ante la segunda, déjame decirte que lo has ahuyentado." (El lenguaje de la seducción entre corceles y yeguas, Free Hoof, 5ed).

¿Sería la forma de tratar a los demás y en particular a ese especial? ¿Era el lenguaje la clave detrás de toda esa compleja interacción? ¿Se contaba con algo más que un buen parecido a la hora de tener éxito o no?

Moondancer sabía bien que no era precisamente una de esas yeguas con facilidad para expresarse; no estaba encerrada dentro de sí misma, pero otra cosa era lograr cosas semejantes a yeguas como Rarity o Pinkie Pie. A duras penas si podía lograr que algún corcel sintiera que ella estaba allí, más allá de la existencia. Pues, bien entendía que ante sus ojos, era esa yegua inteligente y "la de gafas" o incluso "la que puede ayudarte en los deberes"; pero no era la que podía hacerte sentir bien, ni mucho menos la que podía atraerlos con una mirada.

Si se trataba de aprender posturas o cómo hablarle a un corcel, podía hacerlo; lo había hecho en parte… pero no había resultado alguno.

De ser bien parecida, ni hablar. Bueno, si era franca consigo misma, tenía sus encantos físicos; pero ni en sueños se equiparaban a los de yeguas como Starlight, sí, admitirlo era necesario para aplicar el método push. Y a ella le costaba un montón compararse para sacar debilidades y fortalezas…

"Estudiar es primordial, el tipo de corcel define su estrategia y su comportamiento. Conocerse a sí misma será el mejor logro con el que contará en esto". (Corceles: entiéndalos y aplique el método Push, Spear).

"Maldita Spear" dijo en su cabeza, recordando alguno que otro pasaje divertido adicional al respecto. Bueno, Starlight había cometido un error fatal, Sunburst trató de hablar con ella y se excusó para salir en dirección a la pirámide con los demás y él se quedó rezagado al pie de la misma.

"Los corceles son relativamente fáciles de lastimar, el problema, es que ellos no lo muestran ni con lágrimas ni lo aguantan en silencio; generalmente actuarán de forma irracional." (Lo que los machos piensan, Clever).

Tal cual, de pronto, mientras el corcel caminaba haciendo levitar unos libros, estos cayeron por una distracción eventual, cuando el reflejo de un espejo de uno de los investigadores de paleontología pasó por el rostro. El corcel frunció el ceño y pateó los libros con su casco derecho delantero.

\- Maldita sea. – Le escuchó decir mientras levantaba uno para percatarse cómo la tierra había invadido sus páginas.

Ese era el momento… todas las autoras coincidían en ello. Moondancer tragó saliva y contó mentalmente hasta tres para despejar su mente y acercarse al corcel. Sus pasos fueron llenos de nervios no fueron notados por él; distinto fue cuando estuvo a menos de medio metro de distancia; pues de pronto realmente estaba en blanco, ni siquiera sabía qué palabras usar con exactitud.

Fue un cruce de suerte que el corcel levantara sus libros y volteara para observarle. Mantenía las cejas fruncidas y unos ojos poco dilatados que la enfocaron directamente.

\- ¿Piensas ir a la tienda? – Moondancer se percató de que lo había dicho por los nervios, su voz pareció elevarse más de lo debido, pues los demás ponis alrededor se voltearon a verlos.

Sunburst cruzó miradas con algunos… ¿Era el único que no estaba emocionado por la expedición?

\- No… - Mintió lo mejor que pudo. Pero en realidad era un fastidio tener que subir la pirámide e inclinar la cabeza frente a Levre.

\- Pues, qué esperas, Vamos. – Esta vez, la yegua de lentes pudo controlar su voz adecuadamente.

\- Claro. – Sentenció con incomodidad el corcel.

¿Cómo decirle que no a la yegua que había hecho posible que él llegara hasta ese lugar? Ciertamente, todos los presenten tenían una oportunidad como pocas en la vida para ser parte de un estudio que apeturaría otros tantos; si los resultados por cada estudioso tenían la calidad suficiente, serían consultados tanto por la caterva como los próceres intelectuales de Equestria. Tendrían la satisfacción de encontrarse frente a objetos poco conocidos o desconocidos en su totalidad.

\- Y… em… ¿Bonito día no? – la yegua subía los primeros escalones junto al corcel, se asemejaba mucho a cuando un potrillo se sube al asiento de un tren; estirando las patas delanteras, manteniendo el equilibrio con las traseras y dando saltitos para llegar arriba, solo que, en su caso, debían subir una serie de escaleras tremenda.

\- Supongo… - Le respondió el corcel, con una falta de ánimo en su voz.

\- No sé cómo vamos a subir y bajar todos los instrumentos que Levre quiere usar.

\- No voy a subir ninguno. – Expresó el corcel ya con un claro tono de fastidio en su voz.

Moondancer, se calló. Quizás había sido una mala idea ir a hablar con el corcel. Estaban en la mitad de la escalera. La idea era llegar directamente a la cúspide, donde les esperaban los demás investigadores.

Al mirar a ambos extremos, se podía apreciar el arrojo con el cual varios dibujantes y artistas llevados estudiaban las rocas; lo primero que querían determinar era cómo había sido realizado el tallado de las rocas. Por supuesto, ninguno de éstos estaba muy lejos de un estudioso de la cultura.

\- Es fascinante, ellos tenían un sistema esclavista, es cierto; pero acaban de descubrir partes de esqueletos en lo que parece ser una fosa común. Dicen que ninguno coincide con las especies que creímos, pertenecen a alguna especie del género Tapirus… O tal vez a varias especies. Esto es muy interesante. – se abría una conversación cercana. Por parte de la Dr. Wick

En otro extremo yacía un dibujante con sudor en la frente y presionando su mandíbula.

\- ¡Señorita Letter! Sé que tengo que ser exacto; deje de voltear a verme cada cinco minutos. – Explotaba finalmente.

\- De acuerdo; pero tienes que ser.

\- Exacto, ya lo sé.

Cuando llegaron a superar la mitad de las escaleras, ambos unicornios sintieron el cansancio; Sunburst pudo observar detalladamente a un corcel que él ya conocía. Rocky Marshy llevaba un sombrero de ala ancha y revisaba las piedras junto a un pegaso del equipo de seguridad, le saludó con la cabeza y moviendo el sombrero. El de cascos blancos se limitó a imitar el gesto. Y ambos continuaron su ascenso.

En la cima, se agolpaban varios ponis que estaban registrando todo lo que allí había, desde dibujantes hasta fotógrafos; un biólogo escribía un informe de varios exoesqueletos de algunos insectos del lugar. Otros tantos pegasos sobrevolaban el pico de la pirámide para observar al detalle los grabados.

Al llegar, pudo apreciar a Starlight Glimmer, al lado de Levre, mientras este le estaba explicando algo.

\- Es por eso que deseo empezar en esta zona cuanto antes. Lo segundo será la piedra ritual y "la lanza".

\- Pero, no veo la conexión que pueda existir entre la pirámide y la piedra. ¿Estás seguro de que esta es la mejor manera de proceder? – Le preguntó Magic Yelp, que se encontraba frente a él.

Cuando Sunburst llegó, Starlight le observó con una sonrisa. Él también trató de esbozar una; pero se borró al momento de saludar a Levre.

\- Buenas colegas, estoy segurísimo de que se hallan tan inquietos como yo para averiguar los secretos de éstas ruinas.

\- Nuestro trabajo es ver la causa del fenómeno mágico. – Expresó el Sunburst secamente.

\- Eso es justo lo que vamos a hacer. Entonces, todavía no contamos con ningún escrito o imagen hecha por los jaguares, así que estaremos limitados a entender su magia de otra forma.

\- Un momento. El fenómeno mágico puede ser causado o no por los jaguares ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que ellos son la causa? – Con una ceja arqueada Starlight se volteó hacia el de pelaje naranja caqui.

\- Una vez más, la estudiante de la princesa Twilight prueba ser tan sagaz como hermosa. – Le respondió inclinando levemente la cabeza; el peinado que tenía una semejanza con un libro abierto.

\- Gra… gracias, pero, explíquenos la razón. – Alegó Starlight.

Sunburst sonrió para sus adentros. La conocía demasiado bien, ella no era del tipo de yeguas a las cuales les impresionase un cumplido como aquel.

\- Desde luego. Estoy completamente seguro de que éste fenómeno mágico tiene una directa relación con los jaguares, porque, en primer lugar, la información que nos hizo llegar el líder de "La Unión" aclara que éste fenómeno se presenta desde mucho antes de que ese pueblo se fundara. Incluye que un local le transmitió Oralmente que este fenómeno venía desde que los jaguares desaparecieron.

\- Puede ser una coincidencia y el relato puede ser falso. – Añadió Sunburst, sintiendo la debilidad en la argumentación de Levre.

\- Nada de eso mi estimado; además de ese dato del que se puede sospechar, tenemos la presencia exacta de ésta pirámide y del lugar donde llevaban a cabo el ritual. "La lanza" y la piedra son los espacios donde ésta magia pudo tener origen o al menos, son indicadores de que los jaguares llevaban a cabo un tipo de magia. Desde mi exposición alegué que ellos eran la causa de éste fenómeno por un hecho muy importante:

Tomándose un tiempo para ver el hermoso paisaje desde la cima de la pirámide, el teórico de la magia se acercó al borde que daba directamente con el santuario ritual, compuesto por la lanza y la piedra.

\- La magia no se suscita de forma natural y aislada. Se da porque alguien la ha llevado a cabo. Y acepto que me faltó explicar con detalle esto; pero, como podemos ver en el cielo. – Añadió.

Para su suerte, el manto azul comenzó a cambiar por uno más obscuro por unos segundos, como si algo distorcionara la imagen, por menos de un segundo, en reiteradas ocasiones, la imagen entera parecía estrujar el cielo mismo; pronto una piedrecilla cayó en el lomo de Starlight Glimmer.

\- Los estudios preliminares destacan que la Unión no tiene magos en el sentido Equestriano de la palabra; abundan más los chamanes, alquimistas, curandero, vuduistas y videntes. Taumaturgos que no pueden dar nota alguna del fenómeno.

\- Pero eso no quiere decir que necesariamente el que hizo todo esto vaya deshacerlo; creo que incluso no daría su nombre ni prestaría ninguna información al respecto. – Interpeló Sunburst.

\- Mmm… - Moviendo su casco con un ligero meceo en el aire; el corcel giró la cabeza de lado a lado entrecerrando los ojos. – No precisamente. Si como usted dice, alguno de los taumaturgos de La Unión hubiera causado éste fenómeno, otro habría podido hacer algo al respecto… incluso en caso de no haberlo anulado, habría influido en esta magia de alguna manera.

\- ¿Acaso este fenómeno no tuvo lugar desde hace pocos años atrás? – Preguntó Satarlight ganándose de nuevo la atención de los presentes.

\- Precisamente, eso es lo que refuerza mi teoría. De ser reciente el hechizo, sería posible hallar algún rastro de la magia usada, sea en un libro o pergamino o hasta en los materiales usados. Pues, ninguno de los taumaturgos de La Unión tiene una conjuración como los unicornios o alicornios; todos usan un medio diferente a los cuernos. – Tomando aire, el corcel se concentró en la torre. – Pero también está el hecho de que nos hayan llamado aquí para tratar de resolverla. No se puede anular un hechizo sin conocerlo a la perfección. Por ejemplo, estoy seguro de que usted, Starlight, se ha enfrentado a criaturas mágicas. ¿Alguna vez trató de anular sus hechizos? – la mencionada se llevó la punta del casco a la boca…

\- La verdad no. Pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

\- Tiene todo que ver, pues usted no pudo comprender la magia de aquellas criaturas; se enfrentó al que realizaba el hechizo o a sus resultados, pero nunca al hechizo como tal. Y usted sabrá, mejor que ninguno, que solo se puede anular el hechizo cuando se lo entiende.

Starlight pudo rememorar un momento exacto. Precisamente uno en el cual ella decidió tomar un hechizo de Starswirl y combinarlo con el mapa de la amistad. La verdad detrás de las palabras de Levre era evidente. Pero por alguna razón, inclinó la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible, entrecerrando los ojos para ver al piso.

\- Sí, es cierto.

\- Ahora bien, para entender un hechizo se tiene que pasar por un proceso que para nada incluye el resultado o al hechicero, sino los medios con los que realiza el hechizo y el procedimiento que realiza. Ese es el fondo para poder anular este hechizo. Si no han podido anularlo hasta ahora es porque no entienden sus bases ni su procedimiento de conjuración y otros.

\- Ahora entiendo. Es por eso que usted se está dirigiendo a los jaguares, son los únicos que podrían haber conjurado este hechizo, porque poseían magia, una magia que no conocemos y por tanto, no podemos anular. – Expresó con cierto tono de emoción en su voz, Magic Yelp

\- Exactamente. Es por eso que requerimos de varios estudios, principalmente los de Salt Letter, Faith Sand y los del equipo de rastreo. Tenemos que encontrar el procedimiento que seguían y los medios con los que efectuaban la magia.

Levre, tenía un carácter pedante. Simplemente. Pero, lejos de toda esa personalidad aborrecible, lo que decía tenía mucho sentido. Teniendo como principal interés la objetividad y la búsqueda de una solución, Moondancer comprendía que la mejor vía era la propuesta por Levre.

\- Si estoy entendiendo bien… ¿Estás sugiriendo que reconstruyamos la forma en la que ellos hacían su magia? – Una vez más, Starlight interrumpía al corcel que, bastante confiado, ya no esperaba preguntas.

\- Por supuesto que sí, es la única manera de entender el hechizo y poder producir una anulación si es preciso. – Le respondió inmediatamente con una serenidad auténtica.

\- ¿Entonces, por qué estamos aquí? – Cuestionó Moondancer, quien finalmente se animaba a hacer una pregunta.

\- Eso es simple, venimos aquí para ver qué parte exacta de la pirámide o el santuario tienen relación directa con la magia; ese será un buen indicio por el cual empezar nuestra investigación.

Sin previo aviso, el corcel se acercó a Starlight Glimmer.

\- Por favor, sé lo mucho que usted debe saber; pero será de mucha más ayuda si puedo colaborarla en algunos vacíos que pueda tener en la teoría de la magia.

Starlight pensó en declinar la oferta con algo de tacto. Pero, cuando el corcel comenzó a avanzar mirándola, siguió adelante. Era la estudiante de la princesa de la amistad, la que estudió en persona con la princesa Celestia. Claro que sabía de teoría de la magia. No, no había motivo para ir a trabajar con aquel corcel. Ambos fueron al extremo este, se le acercó para decirle que iría a trabajar con Sunburst.

\- Debe ser una experiencia interesante ser la estudiante de la princesa de la amistad. En lo personal, muchos de mis colegas sueñan con poder estudiar con una princesa… es decir, ellas, y creo que también tú, poseen un talento en la magia que ni en sueños podríamos tener.

\- Gracias, pero…

Dándole el lomo, el corcel registraba la pared y de un momento a otro, se recostaba sobre el piso para sacar el cuello hacia adelante, así, su cabeza se encontraba a una altitud exacta para ver todo el muro de la pared de forma casi horizontal, ante el menor cambio, podría percatarse de inmediato.

\- Ven, la vista es genial. – Expresó el corcel.

La aludida rodó los ojos para imitar la postura del corcel, acercando su cabeza hacia el borde; podía ver claramente la base de la pirámide; así como a todo el campamento y los investigadores que trabajaban en distintos campos… la pirámide tenía a varios ponis alrededor. Pero, fuera de todo eso, la selva en la lejanía, así como la disposición de las carpas, por no hablar de alguna que otra avecilla en general distaban mucho del paisaje que tendría en Equestria.

\- Imagina que esto era una ciudad, así como Canterlot o Manehattan. Aquí los jaguares desenvolvían una vida, mantenían amistades, se congregaban, los pequeños probablemente jugaban a las faldas de ésta pirámide o en el interior de la selva… cuesta no ponerse romántico con éstas cosas de conocer una cultura. Por eso entiendo a Sunburst… y es que, cuesta mucho imaginar que la magia pueda estar al margen de toda esa riqueza cultural, de su arte, de sus costumbres, de su todo… ¿tú qué piensas? – Terminó sentenciando el corcel para observar a la yegua con bastante atención.

\- ¿Yo?... pues creo que la magia es un reflejo de lo que somos y de lo que decidimos hacer… tú dices que puede apartarse de todo eso. Pero yo te puedo asegurar que un hechizo cambia cuando te sientes feliz o triste, cuando estás colérico o calmado… no sé… simplemente ocurre así.

\- Comprendo y para serte franco… no se lo digas a Sunburst. Pero a veces yo también pienso que todo eso puede tener alguna influencia en la magia. Aunque no central desde luego. Starswirl es el primero que abrió esta dualidad de la magia…

Con menos interés, la yegua volvió la vista hacia la cara de la pirámide.

\- Cuando explica la magia en sus textos de enseñanza, por un lado, expone la fisiología mágica de un unicornio y digo que pone varios dibujos de los cuernos, los describe y la la la… pero cuando pasas a las primeras lecciones de magia; hace hincapié en mantenerse relajado y pensar cosas positivas. Sé que él nunca hizo teoría de la magia como hoy la conocemos, pero es tanto su fundador como del sistema de enseñanza de la magia que ahora tenemos. Es por eso que nosotros los nerds de la magia somos sus fans. – Expresó con cierto tono por demás, informal el corcel. Provocando una sonrisa nerviosa en Starlight Glimmer.

\- Bueno, me acostumbré a los fans de Starswirl.

\- Pero, ahora que se le puede entrevistar en persona; pues… él ha dejado de ser ese genio de la magia, quiero decir, es brillante, tiene hechizos mágicos que desconocíamos, pero en la teoría de la magia no ha avanzado ni siquiera un poco…

\- Vaya… no sabía eso.

Starlight podía ver cierta preocupación en la mirada del corcel.

\- Oye, creo que a todos nos pasa… un día eres el primero que hace algo y al siguiente, viene otro poni y lo hace mejor. – Expresó la yegua con un tono de voz más afín en mantener la conversación.

\- Sí, creo que sí.


	8. De Viejas y Nuevas Amistades

Generalmente, los pasos necesarios para que el corazón "venza" a la razón y se dé eso que solemos llamar amor, pueden esquematizarse de la siguiente manera:

Percatarse de la existencia de otro, prestar atención a ese otro, tratarlo de forma diferenciada – dependiendo de la personalidad, carácter y circunstancia del que se está enamorando –, preocuparse por sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos; principalmente, por lo que sienta y piense con respecto al que sigue este proceso, tener celo por sus afectos o atención – así mismo, este paso tendrá las mismas dependencias que el tercero – y finalmente, percatarse de que se está enamorado de aquel.

En el último paso pues, se da aquello que realmente atosiga al corazón, pues finalmente la razón se revela como la gran mediadora; por supuesto, ella no siente, ella no va a arrojarse hacia el ser u objeto amado. Lo que ella hará es ver mejor el panorama, recordar, pensar, proponer pros y contras.

Dependerá pues de la parte irracional de cada quien iniciar con los pasos necesarios para enamorar al otro o no. Lo que venga después es en gran medida indeterminado, impredecible; porque ese otro no somos nosotros, ni lo será jamás.

Pero esto, estimado/estimada lector/lectora, ya lo sabías.

En fin, terminaba el tercer día de la investigación que se llevaba a cabo por el equipo de magia. El calor tuvo un incremento repentino que duró desde las diez de la mañana hasta las siete de la noche… tardando bastante en descender a un nivel tolerable. El equipo de exploración no esperó mucho para ir al rio más cercano darse un baño refrescante, el resto, que no conocía el camino, debía conformarse con tomar algunos litros de agua tibia.

A eso de las doce, mientras trabajaba dentro de la tienda-biblioteca, Sunburst pensó que los libros se incendiarían sin que nadie lo advirtiese. Pero, hasta que eso ocurriera, tomó una buena cantidad de aquellos ejemplares que servían para su estudio en particular para comenzar con su labor que duró hasta las ocho y treinta de la noche. Sin la menor interrupción, pues sólo las horas de sol permitían trabajar en la selva e incluso en la pirámide, se entregó a una lectura crítica, extensa que le dejó con los ojos y mente agotados. Dejando varios cuadernos de apuntes con citas e incluso gráficos e infinidad de referencias entre libros, salió para respirar algo de aire fresco mientras descansaba los ojos, cerrándolos, para frotar sus párpados con suavidad.

Estaba extenuado… pero, pese al esfuerzo en repasar los autores principales de la magia clásica, no consiguió nada en absoluto, ni siquiera la formulación de un argumento falaz para oponerse a la teoría de Levre. Debía leer su obra otra vez, estaba seguro de que había detalles dentro de ésta que se le escaparon. Pero… debía leerla, los tres prefacios de la última edición no eran más que un resumen de la obra en general, una alabanza al autor y un auto comentario que, si bien tenía alguna que otra crítica a sí mismo, también tenía el tono jactancioso del autor.

No fue a trabajar en el campo por alegar una enfermedad; en vano la excusa, en vano las horas de estudio. Solo llegó a la conclusión de que leería a Levre otra vez. Bien, todavía tenía oportunidad para faltar el siguiente día y revisar ese bodoque de hojas no falta de la altivez del unicornio.

Pero al menos el calor ya no estaba a punto de sofocarlos a todos… era una noche bastante peculiar. Las tiendas cercanas estaban vacías, de hecho, no podía escuchar a ningún poni cerca o en el grupo de tiendas más cercano, que era el de ingeniería, los más ruidosos…

\- Te perdiste la sidra… - Escuchó de repente.

Rápidamente volteó para toparse con una mirada cómplice de Starlight.

\- ¿Te quedaste para venir a la biblioteca no es así?

El corcel solo tuvo que asentir con la cabeza para sacarle una sonrisa a la yegua.

\- Apuesto a que no estás enfermo.

\- El agotamiento es considerado una señal de enfermedad. – Apeló el corcel mientras observaba a su amiga sentarse a su lado.

\- Solo si no haces nada para estar agotado. – Le respondió ésta… - Ten. – Expresó, haciendo levitar una jarra de sidra frente al corcel que la bebió de un solo trago. Cerca estuvo de eructar… pero pudo controlarlo golpeándose el pecho y exhalando por la nariz.

\- Está muy bueno.

\- Sí, es la sidra de Sweet Apple Acres; no sabía que era extremadamente popular entre los marineros. A Applejack y a su familia les agradará escuchar las alabanzas que he oído por ahí.

\- ¿En serio? No tenía idea. Creo que yo también comenzaré a comprarla en el imperio de Cristal.

\- Bueno, creo que es tiempo de ir a dormir… Levre nos tuvo subiendo y bajando la pirámide. – Estirando el cuello, la de pelaje lila bostezó levantándose de su lugar.

\- Starlight. – Musitó el corcel, ganándose la atención de la yegua.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Gracias por la sidra. – Enunció el corcel haciendo levitar la jarra en el aire e imitando a la yegua; para ir dentro de la tienda y tomar sus cuadernos de apuntes. Ya tenía la base para confrontarse a Levre.

La teoría contemporánea de la magia tenía todavía su raíz en las disputas de la clásica; la moderna era otro aspecto, pero ésta ya la conocía al derecho y al revés. En especial al poni que fue el puente entre la teoría moderna y la contemporánea: Starswirl.

Starlight se quedó esperando por un segundo, pero se fue con cierta prisa.

Su correspondencia con Trixie se había convertido en algo importante, era la única amiga que le escribió desde el inicio, mala suerte que la correspondencia sería enviada mediante un barco de carga que llegó tres días después de la flota en la cual ella viajó; fuera de la carta de Twilight que decía básicamente: pórtate bien, o la de su padre, que decía algo similar, acompañado de los mejores deseos, la de Maud Pie que era bastante corta, las cartas de Trixie tenían algo particular.

Ese algo particular que se crea en el trato de los mejores amigos. Ciertamente, Magic Yelp era algo fría y no se había presentado la oportunidad para conocerse mejor, Moondancer era distante e incluso reacia a tratar con ella. Red Tail era uno de esos ponis macho que gustaba más de escuchar que hablar. Aunque, dentro del grupo de exploración y seguridad hablaba con todo el mundo.

Sunburst era su mejor amigo. Pero incluso él estaba actuando extraño en esos días. De hecho, desde que perdió en ese debate contra Levre, no había dejado de hablar de ello un solo segundo y la conversación pronto se hacía tediosa. Tratar de hablar con cualquier otro poni era una tarea infructuosa, pues todos estaban concentrados en sus investigaciones. Además, su trabajo no le permitía un solo segundo fuera de la del espacio designado por Levre, de entre todos, solo con él podía tener una conversación más o menos cómoda.

Claro que, debía hacer a un lado el ego del corcel… e incluso después de eso, no pasaba desapercibido lo que se traía entre cascos. Siempre y cuando no le diera alas, parecía ser la única compañía agradable que tenía en el campamento.

Se sintió mal por pensar de esa forma. Sunburst de seguro estaría pasando un momento difícil. Pero ella era bastante incompetente para lidiar con las emociones de los demás, a veces podía llegar a una solución actuando de forma impulsiva, pero otras, solo empeoraba las cosas. ¿Y si solo empeoraba la situación del corcel gutagamba? Por nada del mundo deseaba lastimarle o acrecentar su sufrimiento.

Al llegar a la tienda en la que dormía, observó que Magic Yelp ya estaba acostada; seguramente Red Tail tendría la primera guardia después de un juego de cartas entre los integrantes del equipo de seguridad, tenía cierta habilidad para eso.

Se dirigió hasta hamaca debajo de una frazada, se hallaban las cartas que le quedaban por leer. Haciéndolas levitar, las puso en un montón sobre un escritorio cercano con una lámpara de aceite que por supuesto encendió antes de sentarse a leer.

" _Vanhoover, 31 de julio del 1048 DFE_

 _Querida Starlight._

 _Te extraño mucho, Ponyville ya no es un lugar genial para visitar desde que no estás, así que me fui de gira a otras ciudades, no creerías que gané un concurso de espectáculo en Vanhoover, su alcalde quiere revitalice las artes y eso… así que me pidió dar un taller de una semana a los más jóvenes sobre la magia de escenario._

 _La paga es buenísima, pero enseñar a potrillos no es mi fuerte. Creo que seguiré un método práctico_ – Ay Trixie, pensó la unicornio a la luz de una lámpara de aceite cercana – _no pienses mal, nada de cañones y escapes de la caja; cosas menores, ya sabes… juego con cartas, algo de pantalla de humo por acá,_ _un poco de pirotecnia por allá_ _la noción básica de la distracción y un poco de actuación de escenario_

 _Como sea, te escribiré diario desde aquí"._

" _Vanhoover 01 de Agosto de 1048 DFE_

 _Querida Starlight._

 _Apuesto a que no tenías la menor idea, pero tengo cierta dote con los potrillos, bueno, digamos que me costó un poquitín acostumbrarme a su energía. ¡Me hacen caso! Y me llaman por grandiosa y poderosa. Aunque, creo que dejaré esto de enseñar magia de escenario por un tiempo._

 _Tendremos una presentación final el domingo, sus padres vendrán a verles y espero causar una buena impresión, Vanhoover es diferente a muchas ciudades, aquí el aroma del aire es más puro que en las otras ciudades costeras, los ponis son bastante tranquilos y casi a todos les gusta leer; no sabía que aquí estaba la segunda mejor universidad de Equestria; ni que los colegios fueran reconocidos por toda Equestria._

 _Aquí pescan, es increíble que usemos aceite de pescado para crear aceites esenciales, solo se usan las vísceras y el resto se congela y se comercia con ciudades que comen carne. El clima es templado, dicen que es porque llega el viento desde el golfo de no sé qué… la verdad, cuando me lo explicaron entendí bastante poco._

 _Hay tanto en esta ciudad ¿Sabías que su arquitectura es gótica y minimalista? Cuando me explicaron lo que significan, me quedé impresionada, más porque me lo dijo una potrilla que por ser modelos de construcción distintos._

 _Pero dime ¿Cómo son las cosas por allá? ¿ya terminaron de investigar a esos Pumas o… Tigres? Perdóname por no recordar el nombre exacto. Pero es que se parecen un montón todos los felinos. ¿Cómo te va con tu tarea? Estoy segura de que lo harás de maravilla. Recuerda, si puedes ser la asistente de Trixie, puedes con todo._

 _Bueno, es muy tarde para seguir escribiendo, he perdido mucha energía enseñando la magia escénica por hoy._

" _Vanhoover 02 de agosto de 1048 DFE_

 _Mi querida Starlight_

 _Por casualidad encontré unos buenos pasteles de fresa, cielos, trataré de enviarte alguno; me está yendo relativamente bien, creo que éste primer grupo de magos escénicos tendrá una grandiosa primera presentación. Se han encariñado un poco conmigo, pero me iré éste lunes al primer lugar que se me ocurra; es lo mejor de tener una gira por Equestria, nunca sabes a qué ciudad llegarás después._

 _Contéstame por favor, después del domingo tus cartas llegarán aquí y yo ya me habré marchado de aquí por una buena temporada._

 _Ya sé, podrías enviarlas a la princesa Twilight y yo paso por Ponyville el miércoles de la próxima semana; sácate algo de tiempo y escríbele a tu grandiosa y poderosa amiga, porfis._

 _Espero que todo te esté resultando de maravilla, tengo una gran cantidad de cosas que me muero por contarte, en especial lo que vaya a suceder éste domingo. Estoy algo ansiosa porque llegue ese día, bueno, técnicamente solo faltan dos días y los pequeños ya dominan sus actos lo suficiente como para impresionar a sus padres._

 _Como sea, espero que pronto podamos volver a vernos._

 _Con cariño, la grandiosa y poderosa Trixie._

" _Vanhoover 03 de julio de 1048 DFE_

 _Mi Starlight._

 _He hecho algunas investigaciones para mantener la calma, hoy es domingo y no sé que vaya a ocurrir esta noche; pero confío en que mis estudiantes harán bien su presentación._

 _Resulta que hay un barco que zarpa desde Baltimare hasta el fuerte que crearon al llegar a Forbidden Jungle, con una recomendación por parte de Twilight, podía presentarme allá dentro de dos semanas; si es que logro ser convincente con ella. Ya sabes lo terrible que podemos ser al hablarnos entre nosotras. Aunque lo intentaré._

 _Si todo sale bien, estaré allá dentro de dos semanas y si no, al menos espero recibir tus cartas cuando vaya a Ponyville._

 _Bueno, me despido, y date algo de tiempo con Sun… me acuerdo lo que me dijiste en la pasada gala del galope. Pero, creo que una carta no es adecuada para hablar sobre eso._

 _Tu amiga, Starlight."_

" _Vanhoover 04 de julio de 1048 DFE_

 _Querida Starlight._

 _¡El espectáculo fue todo un éxito! Nos aclamaron y tuvimos una cena de gala, ya sabes, nada de sidra "fuerte" y mucha, pero mucha comida azucarada. Sentí que me dolían las muelas cuando terminó la cena. Te he de ser franca, los potrillos pueden ser geniales a veces; pero definitivamente no estoy hecha para pasar más de unas horas con ellos._

 _Mañana saldré de la ciudad a primera hora y creo que hará algo de frío; dicen que es de mala suerte viajar con niebla densa. Por éstas fechas abunda en la ciudad. También hará frío, qué bueno que uno de mis estudiantes me regaló una bufanda._

 _Estoy un poco dispersa después de la celebración, creo que quiero algo de esa sidra fuerte… saldré e iré a ver qué encuentro en ésta ciudad. Por cierto, dentro de tres días pasaré por el castillo de Twilight a ver qué puedo hacer para llegar a Forbidden Jungle._

 _Tu Trixie Lulamoon"_

" _Vanhoover 05 de julio de 1048 DFE_

 _Mi querida Starlight._

 _La cabeza está a punto de explotarme y creo que me propasé con un corcel ayer en la noche, te mando ésta carta por si me llegara a pasar algo en el camino. Es un pésimo día para salir como podrás imaginar, hay niebla por todos lados y el frio junto con la humedad hará resbaloso el empedrado; pero no aguanto más, quiero salir de la ciudad de una vez por todas._

 _Con cariño y esperando seguir de una pieza, tu grandiosa y poderosa amiga, Trixie."_

La peculiar forma de vida de Trixie tenía una pizca única de bohemia, no solía quedarse en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo. Que su carreta fuese su casa era la muestra perfecta de ello. No obstante, solía regresar a Ponyville para verla al menos una vez al mes. Sus anécdotas podían ser bastante graciosas e interesantes.

Sin pensarlo más, la unicornio acercó una hoja de papel, pluma y tinta con su magia se puso a escribir.

"Forbidden Jungle, 07 de agosto de 1048 DFE

 _Trixie_

 _Tus cartas me han llegado en un paquete junto a toda la correspondencia que me han enviado durante toda la semana que tardé en llegar hasta éste lugar. Espero que tu viaje haya salido bien, sé lo mucho que te gusta ir a velocidad constante, y que no eres de las yeguas que miran a los costados todo el tiempo._

 _Cuando te llegue ésta carta, probablemente hayan pasado cinco días desde que la envié, ten por seguro que enviaré otra carta a Twilight rogándole que te dé su aprobación; realmente te necesito aquí, todos son bastante reservados y digamos que hay un corcel que no entiende el no por respuesta._

 _Ruego porque pronto llegues aquí, pero no vengas con toda tu indumentaria, ven con equipaje ligero; un accidente y volverás a Equestria de inmediato, aquí es muy fácil que una herida se infecte, lo peor de todo es que si no la vendas enseguida, unos bichos extraños tratan de ingresar en ella, es realmente asqueroso. Tampoco tenemos un hospital propiamente dicho; si es que ésta carta te llega a tiempo, te ruego que seas lo más cautelosa posible en el camino para llegar hasta aquí._

 _Recuerda no llevar alforjas con correas metálicas, sino de un material de lona; el sudor será un poco molesto; pero es mejor que sufrir un corte en tu lomo. Lleva comida seca, no comas ningún fruto que veas, algunos son venenosos. Por nada del mundo pierdas de vista al equipo de exploración con el cual partirás desde la colonia._

La yegua dejó de escribir por un momento… ¿Estaba exagerando? Un indicador de que las cosas no andaban del todo bien, era que comenzara a actuar como Twilight, con la manía de organizarlo todo…

 _Starlight"_

Finalizando su carta, la yegua tomó un sobre, la dobló, la introdujo y la cerró lamiendo el borde para activar el pegamento. Debía descansar, el siguiente día prometía ser más duro, sobre todo porque Levre la delegó junto con él a otro grupo de trabajo.

/*-

El ruido de algunos animales nocturnos, en especial de unos grillos y otros insectos se podía oír a lo lejos; la pirámide se podía apreciar en la noche, porque las rocas blancas con las cuales estaban talladas las figuras de cada esquina reflejaban la poca luz que la luna emitía.

Los cascos de una yegua se debatían entre moverse con suavidad o firmeza a través de la tierra ya poco húmeda.

Avanzaba con renuencia. El día fue demasiado agotador, pero esa no era la causa y lo sabía demasiado bien. Su melena, con su peculiar peinado que a todas luces entraba en el aspecto cliché de una estudiosa o habitante de la biblioteca, presentaba un ligero movimiento continuo en la coleta detrás de su cabeza; la humedad había hecho estragos en su flequillo, dejándolo pegado a su frente; su cola no estaba en mejor estado, acercándose a tocar la tierra constantemente, debía hacer un esfuerzo adicional por mantenerla por sobre el suelo. Y, sin embargo, con un jersey nuevo, de un color lila con las mangas a mitad de su pata arribó al punto deseado.

\- Hola. – Dijo, para llamar la atención del Sunburst.

Éste, se encontraba sentado, en la puerta de lona de su respectiva tienda; a esas alturas, una gran mayoría de los ponis se encontraban en medio de un sueño reparador. De hecho, tanto pasearse dentro fue causa para que Catch Point le invitara a salir a pasear por el perímetro del campamento para así agotarse y dejarles dormir.

\- Moondancer ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? – Le inquirió el corcel viéndola contra la luz de la luna.

\- Te pregunto lo mismo. – Manifestando cierto nerviosismo, la yegua dejó caer su cola que finalmente comenzó a hacer contacto con la tierra, afortunadamente, ésta no estaba lo suficientemente húmeda para ser lodo, ni lo suficientemente seca para que sus partículas se adhieran.

\- No puedo dormir… - La respuesta, enunciada de forma llana, se acompañó por una falta de ánimo en el rostro del corcel.

\- Vaya… ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a la colonia para que te hagan un chequeo médico? – Sentenció la yegua.

\- Perdóname; pero no fui del todo sincero contigo. Mentí sobre mi enfermedad… - Casi murmurando, Sunburst mantenía la mirada baja, concentrándose el peculiar jersey de la yegua, contra la luz de la luna, resaltaba el su pelaje; pero además de eso, se ceñía a su cuerpo, lo cual dejaba apreciar que sus hombros eran sinuosos, así como sus cascos delanteros, los de Starlight eran casi rectos y además, Moondancer se recortaba el pelo sobre sus cascos.

Pronto, uno de éstos fue a parar en su hombro, de forma algo torpe, esa yegua tenía una falta de delicadeza. Desde que se conocieron pudo verlo una y otra vez.

\- Descuida, sé lo que se siente…

\- ¿De verdad? – El corcel le prestó toda la atención.

\- Sí, yo en la magia práctica son un completo fiasco y eso que crecí junto a Twilight Sparkle. – Con una sonrisa, la de pelaje crema se llevó un casco sobre sobre el hocico para reír. – Con decirte que hice explotar tres veces seguidas la escuela.

\- Y yo cuatro. Fue un completo desastre y no te imaginas qué cara puso mi madre cuando la llamaron.

\- ¿No es la cosa más vergonzosa? – Elevando unos decibelios, la voz de la yegua dejaba de ser forzada para desenvolverse con mayor naturalidad – es algo como esto.

Entonces, quitándose los lentes, la yegua frunció ambas cejas, con unos labios absolutamente rectos empezó a negar con la cabeza.

\- No, mi madre era más así. – Añadió Sunburst, su ceja derecha se levantó, mientras el labio del mismo lado se fruncía hacia abajo, cerró ambos ojos y movió la cabeza lentamente en señal de reprobación.

La risa de Moondancer no se hizo esperar y la de él se le añadió casi al mismo tiempo.

\- Pero ya enserio, después de eso; no sé. Simplemente me encerré dentro de una biblioteca y dejé de confiar en mí misma… fue una época dura. – Dejando su risa cómplice, el corcel no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con aquella historia.

¿Acaso él no habría hecho lo mismo cuando reprobó en la academia de magia?

\- No creo que hubiera podido superarla de no ser por el apoyo de mis amigas, aunque creo que no tenía oídos ni ojos ni nada para percatarme de ellas. Nuestros amigos siempre son el mejor apoyo que tenemos, no lo olvides.

\- Claro… si es que mi amiga quisiese ser mi apoyo. – Aludió Sunburst, dejándose llevar por el momento, recordando a Starlight Glimmer, esa amiga que parecía no interesarse en él. Estuvo a punto de retractarse, pero entonces sintió que un casco lo tomaba por el cuello para brindarle un abrazo.

\- Recuerda, que aquí tienes una amiga. – Indicó la yegua poco antes de separarse. – Perdona si me dejé llevar… pero a veces solo necesitas uno… - Añadió apenada, sus mejillas se sonrojaban, sin embargo, la poca luz evitaba que el corcel se diera cuenta.

\- Gra… gracias… - Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

\- Es lo que tú habrías hecho por mí. – Explicó ella, poco antes de dar media vuelta. – Nos vemos mañana.


	9. Acerca de la Magia Ritual

¡Qué particular es el andar!

Cuando se está triste, suele andarse arrastrando los pies, con aparente fatiga e incluso encorvado. Cuando se está contento, hasta saltitos se podría dar. Aunque casi todos acostumbran caminar de forma relativamente propia.

Pero, tal vez el andar de un intelectual con el corazón trastocado por emociones que amenazan con desbordar su estado usual de comodidad es uno de los más memorables. Si antes tenía un avance irregular porque o bien adquiría gran atención a todo su entorno o bien a una concentración de la que a duras penas podría salir, después esas anormalidades se duplicaban.

Sus tropiezos son más usuales; muchas veces chocan, ni siquiera pueden caminar más de cinco pasos sin doblar ligeramente hacia un lado; un espectáculo digno de verse. Pero, junto con éste andar, también está ese producto de sus cabezas.

El pensamiento también se ve afectado. Sus preguntas usuales de ¿Cómo compruebo esto? ¿Hay contradicción en esto? ¿Qué relación hay entre esto y aquello? ¿Qué error estoy cometiendo? ¿Qué plantea tal o cual al respecto? ¿Hay razones para plantear esto de otra forma? De pronto son secuestrados para que su mente pronto afronte otros que, anteriormente habrían sido considerados como temas de poca importancia o, quizás, vistos desde un enfoque que inevitablemente necesita diseccionar.

Vivito y coleando, un sentimiento es algo bien distinto de lo que puede decirnos un estudio. Cierto, quizás podamos entenderlos mejor. Pero sentirlos, es perderse en una experiencia que, en el mejor de los casos, puede ser generalizada para entender a los demás. Ni el mejor relator, ni el mejor artista podrá jamás reproducirla como tal. Aunque loable es su intención, pues al menos sus obras despiertan algún sentimiento muy nuestro.

Pero ¿Para qué pierdo tiempo en un soliloquio que cualquiera que sienta puede decirlo y comprobarlo?

Ese sentimiento, en ese momento, en ese lugar, con esa yegua, tenía nombre, tenía algo así como un contexto, tenía todo, pero no tenía sentido… eso era lo extraño, no le hallaba coherencia alguna ni menos podía evitarlo.

Su andar había variado, por poco cayó desde la tercera escalera al subir la pirámide, prosiguió con su andar, siguiéndolos, pues, inevitablemente, debían ir al mismo destino. Pero su mirada apenas se separó del corcel de pelaje naranja; si en algún momento tuvo necesidad de dejar atrás a Levre y su conversación extensa, fue aquel.

Aguzando el oído, lo movía mientras subía cada escalón con el cuidado de no tropezarse. ¿La razón? Sunburst río… no, se quedaba corta si llamaba a eso reír, dio carcajadas. Una sonrisa se transparentaba en su boca, sus ojos apuntaban con atención a la yegua que se movía a su misma velocidad.

Casco delantero derecho de ella, casco izquierdo delantero de él, izquierdo trasero con derecho trasero, sus pasos se sincronizaban, sus palabras rondaban el aire. Ella con un jersey nuevo y él con su típica capa de mago anacrónica.

Diálogos que pasaban de lo más mundano hasta lo culto, entre la intimidad y el chismorreo, desde algo serio hasta el repertorio de anécdotas de cada uno.

Sí.

Y Starlight no quería verlo; mas estaba obligada a llegar hasta la cima de la pirámide viendo esa escena; que le provocaba… tenía nombre, pero no deseaba atribuírselo.

Así que, ralentizó su paso para dejar de evitar la plática con Levre. Cuando éste la alcanzó, no perdió un solo segundo para iniciar conversación; claro, antes de escucharle, la yegua ignoró a Sunburst y a Moondancer para ponerle atención al corcel.

\- Este día será agotador.

\- ¿Enserio? – Cuestionó Starlight.

Levre, inoportuno como siempre.

\- Pues sí, el clima no da señales de mejorar en los próximos días.

\- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que esto era lo tuyo?

\- Oh, desde siempre; claro que de pequeño creía cosas como que existe la magia obscura.

\- De hecho, sí existe. – Alegó Starlight.

\- Yo lo dudo.

\- No, créeme, yo la he visto y la he sentido muy de cerca, tanto que hasta dolió. – Replicó la yegua con una algo más tranquila y casi en tono de burla.

\- Ajá. – Interpeló el corcel. – Tú podrías levantar una roca pequeña y arrojármela, me lastimarías, pero no por eso es magia obscura. – Alegó a continuación enfocando su mirada al rostro de la yegua.

\- O podría usar un hechizo diferente que realmente necesita magia obscura y hacerte algo más que sacarte un chichón. – Expresó la yegua.

¿Cuál era la diferencia principal entre un teórico de la magia y un practicante de la magia? Que eran dispares; en particular, aquellos teóricos trataban de explicar la magia y, no pocas veces habían sido un dolor de cabeza para los magos, hechiceros y taumaturgos. Pues sus intentos de explicación podían convertirse con facilidad en unos manuales de cómo aprender magia, cómo hacer magia que no siempre tenían resultados concretos. La magia era holística en su práctica y más compleja de lo que en realidad ellos mostraban.

\- De seguro conoces muchos; pero incluso después de que me lanzaras alguno, yo insistiría en que no has usado magia obscura.

\- Entonces, qué he usado en este ejercicio imaginario. – Cuestionó la unicornio que comenzaba a poner atención a sus palabras.

\- Simplemente es magia; denominar magia como obscura o pura, presenta un problema, quienes lo hacen, no pueden explicar la razón por la cual hacen esa división sin ir más allá del contexto cultural o de los sentimientos subjetivos.

\- Bueno; cuenta la leyenda que antes diferenciábamos el agua potable de la contaminada sin saber la razón por la cual una de las dos nos hacía daño y la otra no. – Una sonrisa se esbozó en la yegua; la seguridad de ese corcel en peculiar era algo que solía convertirle en un testarudo.

\- Pero al hallar la razón, desmitificamos el agua, dejamos de creer que estaba maldita, al menos en la mayor parte de las ocasiones, y comenzamos a hervirla o a realizar otros procesos de purificación.

\- Claro, pero todavía decimos que es malo tomar agua no pura… ¿O no? ¿No crees que haces mucho problema por solo unas palabras?

\- Desde luego que no. – El corcel se mantuvo calmado, era un poni bastante rebelde. – Cuando la tildamos de magia obscura merman las ganas de estudiarla y a lo mejor perdemos terreno de conocimiento solo por unas pocas palabras.

\- Y en el peor de los casos, invitamos a que los unicornios hagan daño a los demás sin quererlo. Tal vez la palabra sea necesaria y práctica; tu puedes quedarte a estudiarla, pero no es razón para que estudiantes de doce años la aprendan en las academias.

Por supuesto Esas diferencias solían ser tan abismales que llevaban a malos entendidos; poquísimos magos eran al mismo tiempo teóricos de la magia, como lo fue Starswirl. El silencio se abrió entre ambos, a medida que continuaban ascendiendo.

Su mente, secuestrada, alcanzaba a intuir con esa percepción propia de una estudiante de la princesa de la amistad, que Moondancer y Sunburst dialogaban con mayor regularidad. Recordaba también que esos dos estudiaban juntos en la biblioteca hasta las tantas. El día pasado incluso pudo apreciar que el corcel dejó que la yegua revisara sus cuadernos de apuntes.

Viniendo de cierto poni que se apasionaba por el estudioso era algo que jamás le permitió… no, no debía darle nombre a lo que sentía.

En un parpadeo; los ojos del corcel parecieron brillar por cuenta propia.

Fría, una puntadita, en algún rincón lejano de su cuerpo se hizo sentir… no le prestó importancia; o mejor dicho, no quiso darle ninguna. Al llegar a la cúspide de la pirámide por enésima vez en la semana, Levre dio unos pasos al frente, en la entrada del único lugar de la pirámide donde se podía entrar, el unicornio observó a todos sus colegas y en especial a Starlight Glimmer. Notando que ésta le prestaba más atención a Sunburst.

\- Escuchen, sería regio que antes del almuerzo comprobemos que existe un mecanismo mágico en la pirámide a parte de la difracción de luz, y su conexión con la Lanza. Si mi teoría es cierta, el mecanismo mágico de la pirámide es clave para activar la magia de la Lanza… Es una pena que Letter todavía no pueda descifrar su idioma…

Los hallazgos hasta ese entonces se habían ampliado por el equipo de exploración: unos pergaminos, unos grabados en piedra, tallados en madera, algunos restos de las chozas que aquellas criaturas construían. Catch Point aún no había encontrado la espada que se propuso hallar. Pero al menos, todos tenían una motivación para estudiar esas ruinas.

\- Supongo que no hará falta hacer divisiones para el trabajo. – Expresó el corcel, mirando con picardía a Sunburst y Moondancer.

Por supuesto, la yegua de lentes y jersey, oficialmente, era ajena al estudio que llevaban a cabo. Pero, con una gran eficiencia podía mantener organizado la investigación, rendir el primer informe semanal y administrar en general toda la expedición de investigación. Su curiosidad la obligó a no quedarse en su tienda con escritorio amplio y los libros administrativos de la expedición.

Aunque era incómodo que la buscasen sobre la pirámide cada media hora porque algo había surgido, ninguno de los presentes se oponía a tener a la que pronto sería la editora en jefe de Wind, Scepters and Horns. El periódico de la semana pasada, en la sección de literatura y otros había dejado claro que pronto el señor White se retiraría y dejaría a "sucesora" a cargo.

Bueno, ningún poni se opuso a la idea hasta ese instante.

Sin que Levre pudiera advertirlo; Starlight caminó hasta estar junto a Moondancer y Sunburst.

\- He notado que Magic Yelp no ha trabajado en pareja; de seguro ha de ser algo solitario hacerlo así… por hoy me gustaría trabajar con Sunburst y Moondancer. – Dijo brevemente; teniendo una ligera duda en su voz en la mitad de la enunciación.

Como no hubo oposición por parte de ninguno, a Levre no le quedó otra que oponerse.

\- No tengo problema, entonces, nos vemos en el almuerzo. – Señaló Levre poco antes de señalar con la cabeza a la yegua verde agua a pasar con él dentro del cuarto.

El resto del día solía pasar sin mayores complicaciones; entre los hechos que destacaban de aquel trabajo estaba la tranquilidad. He allí otra diferencia entre estudiar la magia y aplicarla. Pues, Starlight más que a ningún poni de los presentes tenía claro que ella podía llegar a complicarse hasta límites insospechados. ¿Alguno de esos ponis alguna vez habría tenido una batalla con magia? ¿O tan siquiera había lidiado con esa magia obscura más allá de los enormes volúmenes de teoría?

Finalmente se acercó a Sunburst para pedirle alguna explicación; pero ni bien el equipo se separó para continuar con su trabajo asignado, su amigo de la infancia se había acercado a ella, la miró ajustándose los lentes con magia y sonriéndole.

\- Te explicaré todo de camino.

Bastó con afirmar con la cabeza. Poniéndose en camino junto a su mejor amigo. Miró de reojo a Moondancer, solo pudo apreciar que hizo levitar un cuaderno de apuntes frente a ella.

\- Adelántense, los alcanzo cuando termines de ponerla al tanto. Agregó la yegua mientras se sentaba para leerlo.

\- Desde luego. Espero que mi letra no te haga empañar los lentes. – Le respondió el corcel, sacándole una sonrisa a la yegua al tiempo que negaba y entrecerraba los ojos, acercándose al cuaderno para tratar de reconocer los extraños signos que bailoteaban en las páginas.

Y, quizás lo mejor de Sunburst era que, de potros, solía ser bastante buen profesor. Le tenía paciencia al explicarle algunos conceptos de la magia que siempre le quedaron demasiado cuadrados y ella, pues le corregía en la realización de un hechizo, que era el gran defecto de aquel corcel por esos tiempos.

\- Lo que estamos haciendo es básicamente reconocer señales de magia y, como sabrás, ésta deja indicios o huellas cuando se usa, desde un pigmento extraño hasta cosas que se sienten de forma subjetiva como un escalofrío, algún dolor peculiar u otros. Son incontables las anomalías que la magia deja como rastro, en especial las que provienen de magia demasiado fuerte. Si Levre está en o cierto y suponemos que éstas criaturas podían hacer magia, entonces tendríamos que hallar esos rastros. Porque la magia ritual se encuentra entre tipo de magia que deja más rastros.

\- ¿Y por qué piensan que es magia ritual? – Cuando el corcel la observó con una ceja levantada, la yegua sintió algo de pena por haberlo preguntado.

\- Levre lo supone porque, para él, estamos en un templo, en específico la lanza es algo así como un ídolo y la sangre en la piedra son indicios que pueden apoyar la hipótesis de que eran parte de un ritual. La magia entra en todo esto porque nadie de aquí, ni nosotros sabe qué es este fenómeno mágico. Podría ser natural. Pero lo él lo descartó porque ocurrió recientemente. – Sunburst pronto volteó para ver a la lanza y la piedra ritual que se hallaban a varios metros abajo.

\- Teoría y práctica ¿No te trae recuerdos? – De repente Starlight pareció diferente, una chispa se encendió en la mirada que le dirigió al de anteojos.

\- Pues… me recuerda el día en que obtuve mi Cutie Mark, creo que no lo habría logrado sin ti.

De todos los momentos que podía haber recordado; tenía que elegir precisamente ese… Starlight entonces se quedó callada, al tiempo que su amigo no tuvo más palabras. Era extraño, ese día transcurrió de lo más normal, de principio a fin… la noticia, aquella que le dieron fue la única cosa buena y mala de ese día.

La yegua de pelaje lavanda miró hacia otra parte, no era algo de lo que le gustase hablar; él mucho menos, pues era esa clase de ponis machos que pueden ser atormentados por los sentimientos, en particular la culpa, a la cual, jamás pudo soportar.

Así, bajaron por la pirámide sin que la yegua preguntase nada más, ni siquiera la razón por la cual descendían.

\- A todo esto ¿A qué te refieres cuando hablas de la sangre como materia prima? – La voz de Moondancer irrumpió en el silencio, asaltando la atención de un corcel que, con una sonrisa, pronto la atendió.

\- Pensé que la sangre era parte del ritual. Si Levre sostiene que se separa, yo pienso que era clave. Los rituales son confusos porque se une lo simbólico con la magia y en esa combinación es difícil saber cuándo algo de éste realmente tiene que ver con la magia y cuando es solo un acto ritual.

Siempre ha sido muy difícil hacer ésta separación, y es casi imposible si no se hace un estudio paralelo con los trabajos del estudio de la cultura, así como de otros tantos. No sé a dónde piense llegar él. Pero yo considero que la sangre era parte primordial del ritual más que la pirámide o la lanza por sí solas.

\- Entonces… ¿Quién donará la sangre? Tengo curiosidad y todo, pero no le entro a eso de las agujas. – Advirtió Moondancer, temblando levemente de tan solo pensar en tener que donar sangre.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿A qué se refieren con eso de donar sangre? – Preguntó Starlight levantando una ceja al tiempo que se incorporaba.

\- La magia ritual tiene que ser llevada a cabo al pie de la letra. Si no, no se puede realizar. No obstante, con incidir en un paso de ésta, siempre se puede lograr alguna reacción mágica, a veces es algo tan simple como que una roca se mueva u otras veces puede ser eso. – Expresó el corcel, señalando el cielo.

Nuevamente, el manto celeste comenzó a difuminarse, perdiendo toda consistencia e incluso obscureciéndose en un pequeño sector del cielo y pronto la lluvia de piedrecillas comenzó. En ésta ocasión Moondancer sintió que una chocó contra el cristal de sus lentes para caer en el piso de piedra. De inmediato la recogió y la envolvió en una bolsa de tela.

\- A Rocky Marsh le va a fascinar ¿Me creerían si les digo que hasta ahora no ha logrado ponerle el casco a ninguna?

\- Deja ver si entiendo. Cuando realizas algún paso de la magia ritual, ¿Algo de magia se lleva a cabo?

\- Sí, pero es algo aleatorio. No sabemos la razón, pero es como si la magia te respondiera a lo que haces… si lo haces todo bien, entonces el hechizo del ritual se lleva a cabo; si haces algo mal, hasta podría dañarte.

\- Por eso en muchas culturas los sacerdotes, monjes y otros podían hacer cuanto mucho dos o tres hechizos. – Añadió la Yegua de anteojos – Los rituales exigen una preparación bastante estricta. Por eso trajimos a varios estudiosos de la cultura, de la lengua y la historia. Necesitaremos de sus trabajos para continuar adelante con ésta investigación.

Starlight se quedó pensativa. Ese rincón de la magia le era completamente ajeno; tal vez allí eran útiles aquellos coleccionistas de pergaminos de magia antiguos.

\- ¡Oigan todos! – Escucharon una vociferación de un pegaso que llamaba a todos los que podía en la pirámide.

Como ellos estaban ya en tierra, movilizándose hacia la piedra y la lana, no pudieron oír claramente a la pegaso que parecía más que contenta. Bastó que el pegaso observara a Moondancer para bajar a rendirle el informe importante a ella.

\- Señorita Moondancer, ¡Es increíble! Catch Point ha encontrado una espada dentada con varios gravados en la empuñadora y la base de madera… Y nuestros investigadores de la cultura dicen que han encontrado algunos ancianos que dicen poder descifrar la lengua escrita…

La reacción por parte de Sunburst y Moondancer fue evidente, apenas pudieron contener el aire y en tanto la primera sonrió afirmando con la cabeza y caminando en dirección a su tienda sin despedirse de ellos, Sunburst se sentó para poder tomar algo de aire.

\- Cálmate o te dará un infarto. – Se burló Starlight acercándose al corcel.

\- ¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo! – Gritó desde lejos Moondancer quien había recordado por fin que estaba acompañada.

\- No… no… es solo que… Starlight, esto genial. Si Salt Letter logra traducir su lengua escrita, tendremos acceso a más información de la que podríamos soñar… desconozco cómo es su trabajo. Pero si lo logra, estaremos a un paso de descubrir qué está pasando aquí.

Exaltado, el corcel apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

\- Entiendo eso Sun… pero no quiero dar por sentado que conoceremos su lengua.

\- Vamos yegua de poca fe… - Le respondió el corcel con una sonrisa. – No arruines el momento.

Su amiga solo asintió con la cabeza acercándose para tomarlo del casco e invitarle a levantarse.

\- Bueno, pero el trabajo que nos toca no se hará solo ¿O sí?

\- No, por supuesto que no.

Mientras ambos se iban hacia su área de trabajo, Starlight no pudo evitar sentirse algo apartada de todo eso. En realidad, gran parte de la vida de u teórico de la magia era libros, la otra eran libros más pequeños y pergaminos o ir a bibliotecas antiguas; sí, ratones de biblioteca. Twilight se les parecía un montón y Sunburst fue así desde pequeño; era una de esas cosas que no entendía ¿Por qué terminaba siempre cerca de ratones de biblioteca? Al menos pronto llegaría Trixie y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo hiciera en una pieza; esa yegua era otro extremo del que no deseaba pensar en ese instante.

\- ¿Y qué es eso de donar sangre? – Agregó Starlight de pronto. – Recuerdo que cuando nos fuimos a vacunar estuviste tan nervioso que rompiste la aguja por moverte como un potro a punto de enloquecer. – Riendo por lo bajo, ella pronto puso una cara de asco. – Saliste corriendo con un reguero de sangre.

Se apresuró Sunburst a ponerle un casco sobre la boca de Starlight.

\- Teníamos cuatro años; era la primera vez que iba a un consultorio médico y el doctor no me producía ninguna confianza. – Levantando el casco del corcel con el suyo, la yegua, continuó.

\- Pero a ti te encantaba el doctor Flan.

\- Lo sé lo sé, pero en ese momento era pequeño. Ahora, por favor, no repitas eso enfrente de Levre… o… te juro que contaré algo vergonzoso.

\- ¿Eso suena a un reto?

\- Sí, en cuanto recuerde algo vergonzoso.

\- Bueno, si te importa tanto… - Sentenció la yegua complaciente.

\- Por cierto, espero que no te importe donar algo de sangre para un pequeño experimento. – Expresó pronto el corcel.

\- Sun… Tendrás que darme algo a cambio de mi sangre y del pinchazo que no quieres recibir.

\- Supongo que sí. Pero, ¿Qué podría querer de mí la protegida de la princesa de la amistad? – Preguntó con mofa el corcel, sabiendo bien que su amiga no le gustaba que se le dirigieran a ella por ese título.

\- No lo sé; pero me la vas a deber.

\- Mmmm… deberte algo es tenerte recordándolo cada día hasta que cobres el favor…

\- Ni una palabra hasta que tenga que cobrártelo; pero tendrás que decirme que sí y lo harás sin quejas.

\- Bien, bien. Pero no deberá ser nada humillante ni servirte de almohada; de pequeño siempre tuve miedo de que tu cabeza dura me rompiera las costillas.

\- No es mi culpa que fueses un corcel suavecito. – Riendo, la yegua recordaba esas tardes de lectura bien acomodada.

Sunburst se limitó a resoplar con la nariz. Starlight pronto le tocó el costado con su casco mientras caminaban.

\- Qué haces.

\- Solo compruebo que sigas siéndolo.

\- Por favor Starlight.

\- Oye, te doy mi sangre; lo mínimo que podrías hacer es servirme comida en mi cama… - Se había dejado llevar por las palabras; la yegua se calló de pronto.

\- …B…Bien… te lo traigo mañana. Pero con eso estamos parejos. – Cerró el trato el corcel.


	10. Algunos misterios de la Magia

\- Todo inicia en un solsticio de invierno, en una noche con la luna llena o con un solsticio de día. Los sacerdotes casi siempre visten de un color intenso. Muchos usan signos en túnicas, que van desde formas regulares hasta signos que se iluminan a medida que el ritual se lleva a cabo.

La magia, la jerarquía y, a veces, el tipo de magia para el cual el iniciado será apto se deciden por la totalidad del ritual. Mezclados éstos elementos en un acto de duración que puede ser de cinco minutos hasta doce horas, por lo general el iniciado es peculiar, ha nacido para ello; ha presentado rasgos distintivos a lo largo de su vida o, incluso su mero nacimiento, ya revelan que era parte de su camino llegar hasta ese instante.

Puede ser una marca en el cuerpo, una deformación, el color de los ojos, la forma de las garras, pezuñas o cascos; el momento en el que ha nacido, las condiciones bajo las cuales lo ha hecho.

En el caso de las cebras, hay dos momentos exactos en los cuales se realizan los rituales; el primero es en un plenilunio, el segundo en el solsticio y, además, los nacidos durante la ceremonia de iniciación de sus taumaturgos, están destinados a convertirse en los mismos.

La magia es un elemento vivo, algo que respira cuando el iniciado respira, o que late en su corazón, algunas culturas asemejaron el sistema digestivo, el nervioso y el circulatorio con las fases de la magia, siendo clave la meditación para el uso de la magia adecuadamente. Está viva dentro del mago y es inseparable de éste; sus días los pasará con la magia, sea bueno, sea malo.

Faith Sand era una apasionada por las religiones de las demás culturas. Sunburst no podía evitar sentir cierta curiosidad a medida que la yegua blanca continuaba con su explicación. Movía sus cascos haciendo ademanes, sus expresiones cambiaban a medida que continuaba con ella; se movía de un lado a otro sobre el cojín en el cual estaba sentada.

Era extraño que una yegua tan hermosa gustase de una vida de compartir y formar parte de aquellos rituales, más cuando no todos eran clasificables como agradables. Pero su emoción era tal que hasta se podía apreciar que compartió con otras culturas el convencimiento de aquella magia, que era desconocida para los ponis, realmente tenía una trascendencia que colindaba con lo incomprensible.

A la luz de una lámpara de aceite, habían estado una hora hablando sobre la magia y la cultura, metidos en la conversación, ignoraron el momento en el cual, los otros investigadores de la carpa en la cual estaba la yegua, se quedaron dormidos. La noche plena daba lugar a un silencio completo; el ruido de sus voces no evitó que todos los ponis cercanos conciliaran el sueño reparador que sus cuerpos les exigían.

\- Eso es lo que pasa cuando un hechicero Ónice sube al lugar más elevado de la Cordillera Macintosh para iniciar con la primera etapa de su ritual de iniciación; en el transcurso, a partir de su respiración y del sudor de su cuerpo se libera de todas las impurezas; ya en la cima de la montaña Kiagarazné le espera el anciano hechicero que le enseñará todo lo que sepa, con un macho y dos hembras, las más hermosas. Cerca de una roca tallada para que tenga forma de tina, el iniciado es bañado por las invitadas. – una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la yegua – Tuve el honor de ser una de ellas. Mientras que es alimentado por el macho.

El agua en el cual es sumergido, así como las esencias del aceite con el cual es ungido una vez terminado el baño, son un renacimiento del ónice en su nueva vida como un brujo ónice.

En los Ónices no hay jerarquía de hechicero más allá de la de maestro y aprendiz. Pero el rol que el brujo cumple en la comunidad es de suma reciprocidad; pues en realidad él acude a toda la comunidad para pedirles su ayuda en el ritual, una vez que ellos aceptan, se evocan en conseguir los materiales para realizar el ritual de iniciación, fabrican las velas, muelen distintos tipos de semillas y granos, extraen aceites o los intercambian con comunidades cercanas. Todos, hasta los más infantes buscan alguna tarea por realizar; he visto a pequeños de dos años realizar torpemente un collar de flores y ofrecérselo al iniciado.

Todo esto se hace como un favor y, a cambio, el brujo en el futuro no abusará de su poder y ayudará a la comunidad.

Un brujo quita maleficios, puede crear revigorizantes, puede encantar las armas de los guerreros o las herramientas que la comunidad usa. Sus obligaciones serán tomadas con pleno respeto y responsabilidad por parte suya; le estará agradecido a la comunidad por su ayuda de por vida.

Sunburst contento por la emoción de la yegua tuvo que pedirle un momento de silencio.

\- Por favor, ¿Me podrías explicar más eso del renacimiento?

\- Desde luego; verás, el sudor y el cansancio del cuerpo del iniciado están ligadas con la magia que realizará en el futuro; así como su cuerpo, la magia debe estar tan domada que no represente un peligro para la comunidad. Las impurezas como sus malos deseos, sus deseos de venganza, sus rencores son extraídos a lo largo del camino que recorre en soledad.

La magia que realice no debe teñirse con malos sentimientos, porque solo llevarán a la comunidad y a él a la destrucción. En cierto sentido, su magia implica una responsabilidad; por eso se hace la tarea de limpiarse.

Cuando es bañado por las dos hembras, él cierra los ojos y trata de ingresar por todo el tiempo posible dentro de la tina, aguantando la respiración. De un momento a otro, su maestro reconoce que ya está listo y pide a los presentes que se vayan. Es ese momento donde su vida como aprendiz inicia. Está limpio y el cambio en su vida es aceptado.

El maestro entonces le transmite unas palabras recitadas con esmero y dedicación; sus consejos, sus obligaciones y sus deseos.

Al bajar de la montaña, tanto el neófito de la magia y su maestro son recibidos por la comunidad con un festín.

Pero, es bien diferente lo que pasaba con los rinocerontes lanudos. – la yegua, apasionada en sus conocimientos, solía cambiar de tema; pero era algo que el corcel no detenía; pues, siendo franco, había tantos detalles que él no había logrado apreciar por su cuenta -

En ellos, los videntes eran mantenidos a un lado; su magia incontrolable era la causa de las tragedias y catástrofes. Como bien sabrás, a diferencia de los ónices, su composición física los hacía más grandes que un yak o un bisonte y por supuesto. Los videntes, por lo general eran más pequeños, con el defecto de tener un cuerno partido o pequeño. Sabían desde pequeño que el día en el cual debe seguir su naturaleza de magia llegaría.

Con las primeras heladas de las praderas del norte, se preparaban para desvincularlo. Le dan sus pertenencias en alforjas enormes. Los que pueden, le animan a seguir adelante, tratan de quitarle la pena de ser expulsado.

Mas, durante todo el día, las hembras le ignoran, a veces, alejándose o simplemente pidiéndole que se aleje. Los machos resoplan con la nariz cuando él esté cerca, amenazan con envestirle si no se va pronto.

Llegada la noche, mientras todos duermen, el o la vidente se aleja; no sin antes visitar a su familia y despedirse con llanto y pena; si es que tiene sentimientos fuertes hacia algún otro, le confiesa su amor, despidiéndose.

Así, con el abrigo de la noche, se aleja en silencio.

En el futuro, toda catástrofe se le atribuirá a él o ella; no será recibido nuevamente en la comunidad.

Si tiene suerte, encontrará algún lugar para pasar sus días con la magia que considera como una maldición, o morirá en la intemperie a causa de la pena y el dolor por haber sido exiliado de su mundo.

Hasta donde nos ha llegado la información, la magia de los rinocerontes lanudos era menos que básica; sus hechizos consistían en aumentar la fuerza de sus envestidas, crear escudos frente a su cuerno y, en raras ocasiones, deformar la piedra. Se desconoce si realmente tenían la capacidad de ver más allá del espacio que habita como en el caso de los videntes de otras culturas.

Faith Sand era una yegua algo extraña, porque parecía creer en muchas de las cosas que creían aquellos practicantes de magia arcaica. Sus amuletos de diferentes culturas, sus relatos, sus anécdotas eran una clara evidencia de ello. Sus ademanes al comer, incluso al leer un libro eran un tema de conversación.

\- Y, ¿Qué me puedes decir de la magia de los jaguares?

\- Los conocimientos que hay al respecto son muy limitados; es imposible hacerse una idea siquiera del proceso que pasaban en sus rituales de iniciación; menos en los rituales mágicos. Sin embargo, creo que tienes un buen punto al concentrarte en la sangre; aunque sería la primera vez que veo que ella forme parte de un ritual. Claro que no hay que olvidar que ellos son carnívoros.

\- ¿Tú que lugar le asignarías dentro del ritual?

\- No te puedo responder eso Sunburst, todo el proceso mágico es en sí mismo complejo dentro de un ritual. El papel que cumple cada elemento en el funcionamiento de éste puede variar, la sangre bien podría proceder de los jaguares, o de sus esclavos, o tal vez de prisioneros de guerra y simbolizar algún atributo como la vida, la purificación u otros fines.

Finalmente, la yegua bostezaba, debían ser las dos de la madrugada y sus párpados comenzaban a pesarle un montón.

\- Supongo que… eso es todo lo que puedo decirte de momento; en cuanto descubramos más sobre sus costumbres, te lo haré saber. Ahora, si me disculpas, necesito dormir un poco. – Le dijo la yegua con amabilidad, poco antes de levantarse e ir a su hamaca.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda. – Le respondió el corcel, poco antes de dirigirse hacia la salida de la tienda.

Magia, era un misterio desde la teoría. Escapaba a los intentos de delimitarla; la división entre magia obscura y pura era tan difusa que se debía dar por sentado si no se quería meterse en un embrollo que llevaba a un callejón sin salida tras otro. Odiaba admitirlo; pero Levre tenía razón en ese sentido.

El frío no era un problema en aquella región; los mosquitos se mantenían lejos de la pirámide; en general, el ambiente solo se ponía algo molesto cuando la temperatura ascendía. El resto del tiempo todo era tranquilidad.

En su travesía hacia su hamaca, al otro lado del campamento, divagó sobre lo que había acontecido durante los últimos dos días.

En primer lugar, la investigación resultó infructuosa, la pirámide no mostró rastro alguno; tampoco la lanza. La postura más extrema podía ser decir que el rastro era el fenómeno mágico. Claro que él lo sugirió; pero al hacerlo, se encerraba en un círculo vicioso. Pues, si el extraño fenómeno se debía a un procediendo errado de un ritual mágico, se necesitaba corroborarlo. Por eso buscaban algún otro rastro. Al decir que dicho rastro era el fenómeno que se estaba buscando se estaba haciendo una tautología.

Levre estaba replanteando la hipótesis, mientras, los demás trataban de encontrar información por sus medios. Fuese mediante la biblioteca o la entrevista a otros especialistas. Faith Sand era su primera opción y ningún poni fue a conversar con ella.

Pensando a medias, pues una parte solo anhelaba su cómoda hamaca, mientras la otra trataba de encontrar una solución, el corcel mantuvo un caminar constante, hasta que observó una figura saliendo de una tienda cercana. Le reconoció con algo de dificultad, pues la luz de la luna no teñía del mismo color, en especial aquella noche, su luz era violácea. Un momento, esa no era una luna normal, y, a juzgar por la hora, ni siquiera debía estar en ese lugar.

La figura observaba atentamente el cielo, mirándole por un segundo. Se trataba de Levre.

\- Sunburst, allí está el rastro que necesitamos para confirmar mi teoría; esto es parte de un ritual mágico. – Expresaba con emoción el corcel, con una voz más que audible por muchos de los ponis cercanos.

\- ¡Oye, quiero dormir! – Le gritó uno de ellos.

Una unicornio salió de su tienda para dirigirse volando hacia el corcel.

\- Tuve un turno nocturno en la guardia por culpa de una mala partida de cartas; si me vuelves a despertar te espera un buen casco. – Amenazó, dirigiéndose a Levre para verle mejor, y así tener memorizado su rostro por si no la escuchaba.

\- Perdóname Catch, pero, por favor, mira la luna. – Se disculpó el corcel bajando la voz a medida que se acercaba la pegaso.

\- Wow, está hermosa; no sabía que pudiera tener ese color.

\- Es que no es natural. – Explicó el corcel. – Es debido a la magia de éste lugar.

Señalando con su casco la parte del cielo que tenía esa distorsión, el teórico de la magia sonrió.

\- Pero no sabemos si es parte del supuesto primer fenómeno o es otro diferente. Que yo sepa, jamás se ha registrado una luna violeta en Equestria.

\- ¿Cuál es tu punto? – Inquirió Catch Point frunciendo levemente las cejas, al tiempo que observaba a ambos intelectuales.

\- Que si es normal que la luna se ponga así durante el ritual y los jaguares vivieron en un tiempo donde Equestria ya registraba los fenómenos astrológicos, no parece que ésta magia tenga efecto en la luna, porque no hay registros de lunas violetas en Equestria.

\- No creo que te conozcas todo el archivo Sunburst. – Se explayó su rival teórico. – Pero si tienes mejores argumentos, mejor exponlos ya.

\- Ee… - ajustando sus lentes, el de pelaje naranja aclaró su garganta. – Qué tal si es parte de la distorsión óptica que produce el cielo acá. Bueno, si existiera un hechizo para cambiar la luz lunar; Luna y Celestia lo habrían usado alguna vez. Al menos eso estaría en un archivo común de estudios de cualquier unicornio.

\- El archivo es demasiado grande para cualquier poni; pero tienes razón con lo de la distorsión. ¿Qué propones para demostrar tu punto?

Sunburst se quedó pensativo, observando el cielo con su luna violeta.

\- Necesitaríamos llegar más allá de la distorsión.

A la respuesta, la reacción que Levre hizo fue observar a Catch Point con una sonrisa. La unicornio, adivinando sus intenciones dio unos pasos atrás mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- No lo voy a hacer.

\- Vamos Catch, solo tienes que convencerle de pasar sobre la distorsión; debe estar a cien metros de distancia. Por favor. – Solicitó el de ojos añiles.

\- Está bien. – Le respondió la yegua de pelaje azul marino. Caminando a otra parte del campamento.

\- No entiendo; ¿Cómo se supone que ella llegará hasta allá arriba? – Sunburst mantuvo una actitud bastante cautelosa con su rival teórico.

\- Ella no. Pero conoce al mejor pegaso para ésta tarea. ¿Recuerdas a Red Tail?

\- Sí, es el que tiene las plumas brillantes ¿verdad?

\- En efecto. Aunque no lo menciones frente a él. Atraerá yeguas; pero no le gustan.

No había nada de que más hablar; no era difícil adivinar que para nada se caían bien y aunque se esforzaban para que no se notara, bastaba con ver el silencio que casi siempre se generaba entre ambos. Las únicas conversaciones que sostuvieron después de que se conocieron fueron bastante fragmentarias. Ni el amistoso: hola; ni el formal: cómo estás. Simplemente informaban lo que había que informar o decían lo que tenían que decir para el bien de la investigación.

Sin embargo, aquella, de entre todas las noches de esa semana fue diferente, esa noche pasó por la cabeza de Levre un tema peculiar.

\- ¿Sabes si Starlight Glimmer tiene una relación seria?

Mejor habría sido darle un golpe en el rostro; así al menos todo se podía arreglar al calor de ese momento, con un buen par de golpes por acá, uno que otro moretón, algo de sangre del hocico. Una de las pocas virtudes de una riña, es que puede ser una catarsis cuando dos personas se desagradan a un nivel que está cerca de tocar la enemistad. Pero no. Si había una, Sunburst no sería quien la iniciara.

¿Qué responder? En todo ese tiempo, su tiempo había estado tan absorbido por la investigación que cada vez se dejó sustraer menos por el recuerdo de la yegua de pelaje lavanda. Pero bastó la ligeramente amenazante idea de que Levre tratara de llegar a esas alturas con Starlight, para que quisiera romperle la cara… ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

\- N… no… - Y, sin embargo, tuvo que ser sincero.

¿Qué eran ella y él sino buenos amigos? Nada de eso, eran mejores amigos desde la infancia. En ese punto, bastó esa respuesta para que Sunburst tratara de retractarse. Pero ya estaba dicho. Lo siguiente que escuchó no fue a Levre, afortunadamente, sino los pasos de dos ponis.

\- Levre y eh… ¿Cómo te llamabas?

\- Sunburst. – Le respondió el corcel.

\- Sí… y Sunburst necesitan que traspases esa parte del cielo extraña. – Explicó lo mejor que pudo, señalando la luna violeta.

\- La hemos visto durante los últimos días. Lo reportamos; pero hasta ahora no han dado ninguna respuesta.

\- ¿Enserio? A nosotros no nos dijeron nada. – El corcel de peinado con forma de libro abierto, apretó los labios. – Es raro viniendo de la directora de la expedición.

\- No lo sé; pero ha estado un poco distraída estos últimos dos días. Bien. Señor Red Tail ¿Podría usted traspasar ese límite y decirnos si, detrás de éste, la luna sigue siendo violeta?

Afirmando con la cabeza con lentitud; sin dejar de observar el cielo, el pegaso mantuvo una expresión poco nítida. ¿Sería miedo o tal vez desconcierto? El aludido mantenía los ojos fijos en el destino al que tendría que volar. Sus alas se extendieron para estirarse un poco.

\- Voy, veo y vuelvo. Si algo me llegara a pasar, quiero un barril de sidra y e irme de éste lugar de inmediato ¿Trato?

\- Lamento decírselo; pero no soy el director de la expedición.

\- Lo sé. Pero Moondancer le hará caso. – El pegaso era bastante serio, además de ser directo y frío. Sunburst jamás habría creído que ese sujeto sonriera, de no ser porque escuchó sus carcajadas junto al capitán Wetbread en el viaje en barco. – Aquí voy. – Añadió antes de levantar vuelo rumbo al espacio en el cielo.

Se alejó en plena noche; pero la luz que brindaba aquella luna violeta era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ver su silueta obscura acercarse. Traspasó la distorsión y ya no bajó.

\- Pero… si es un campo… ¿No bastaría con salir de sus límites para que la luna volviera a la normalidad? – Catch Point lo señaló observando atentamente a ambos corceles, esperando su aprobación o reprobación; pues, no sabía mucho de los estudios a los cuales esos dos se dedicaban.

La expresión que ambos ponis pusieron, fue de lo más exacta posible.

\- No… cómo crees. – Trató de responder convincentemente Levre, mientras, mentalmente se daba un golpe en la cabeza.

Sunburst prefirió quedarse callado. Había sido una pésima idea todo ello.

Afortunadamente, cuando Red Tail bajó del cielo, ambos se pudieron calmar. Pero, a diez metros de llegar a tierra, cerca de ellos, fue evidente que algo había pasado. Red Tail temblaba, al situarse junto a los ponis, éstos pudieron ver que su melena estaba completamente rígida.

\- Pasé por una nube allá arriba; hace demasiado frío… pero la Luna es normal. – Reportó de forma concisa, moviéndose en su lugar para tratar de recuperar algo del calor que le había robado la intemperie a esas alturas.

\- ¿Frío dice? ¿A esta temperatura? – Levre, tan observador como Sunburst, se le adelantó.

\- Sí. – Red Tail no necesitó dar más muestra que colocar un asco en sus crines para moverlas y romper algunas.

Ese solo era el inicio de lo que se aproximaba. Pronto se generaron más preguntas que respuestas en las cabezas de ambos investigadores; el silencio se hizo prácticamente palpable, siendo éste lapso de tiempo el que Red Tail le susurró algo a la yegua y esta asintió.

\- Yo creo que es toda la ayuda que podemos brindarles. – Entre un bostezo y dejarse caer rendida, la unicornio se dio media vuelta. – Hasta mañana.

\- También yo. Buenas noches. – Declaró el pegaso rojo, caminando junto a la yegua.

¿Cómo era posible que una nube pasara desapercibida a través de aquel espacio en el aire? ¿Y si pasaba esto, por qué podían ver esa luna violeta?

La situación actual requería mucha atención y ese olfato propio del que investiga. Relacionar hechos, realizar conjeturas, era un trabajo importantísimo. Pero, las horas, el cansancio y, sobre todo, la obscuridad les obligaron a buscar descanso.

No obstante, en el gran campamento de la expedición, exceptuando al equipo de seguridad había una tienda con las luces encendidas.

\- Al fin. – Exclamó con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban una somnolienta yegua.

El ánimo en aquella tienda biblioteca se debía a que, después de un tiempo de investigación demasiado corto; pero que requirió la colaboración de una buena parte de todos los investigadores de la expedición, sin contar con la paciencia infinita que artistas, fotógrafos y exploradores le tuvieron a Salt Letter, la jefa en el área del estudio de la lengua, con solo veintidós años ya estaba un paso más cerca de descifrar una lengua muerta hace un milenio y más.

Las alabanzas moderadas de sus diferentes colegas que se encontraban dentro, con café y con ojeras tremendas debido al esfuerzo al que fueron expuestos por la yegua, produjeron en ella una sonrisa afectuosa, dedicada hacia todos ellos.

\- Llevaré esto a Canterlot; unas copias a la Universidad de Vanhoover y a la del Imperio de Cristal. Todavía queda mucho por hacer.

\- Pero; por favor, no me pidas ser tu dibujante nuevamente. – Expresó uno de los corceles del equipo de artes.

La risa fue inmediata; incluso la propia Salt Letter se unió a ella. Pero el desgaste físico hizo mella demasiado pronto, no hubiera cabido en ese instante una idea similar en todas las cabezas, más que ir a dormir.

\- Qué tal si la celebración la dejamos para mañana. – Con una voz floja, a punto de convertirse en un bostezo, la yegua poco antes de salir de la gran tienda, acompañada por sus colaboradores.


	11. Ojos vemos corazones no sabemos

Los ojos podrán ver; pero solo unos pocos son capaces de observar. Cierta dote natural hace que algunos continúen haciéndolo incluso después de la época donde el aprendizaje es necesario para sobrevivir. Tiempo y práctica hacen al observador. Lo que aspira a ser conocimiento suele venir del observador. Mas, un observador u observadora puede ser cualquiera

Y quizás, la mayor realización de la observación no se da en un laboratorio, sino en el espacio donde se encuentran dos o más ponis. Aquel donde se habla, se comparte. El chismorreo, así como las pláticas en general son lugares donde el conocimiento se hace real y donde el observador desaparece. No es en una fábrica donde se hacen las semillas del mal ni del bien, es en las conversaciones de sus trabajadores, de sus directores, de sus consumidores donde se halla la verdadera chispa impulsora.

Esa fue quizás la mañana más esperada por Starlight en esas últimas semanas. Tanta espera se veía compensada con la presencia de una yegua llena de sudor debido al viaje a casco que tuvo realizar con algunos miembros del equipo de exploración y seguridad para poder llegar al campamento de la expedición. Pese a ello, le sonrió al ingresar a su tienda. Un abrazo era extraño entre ambas, pues sus caracteres difícilmente se permitían semejantes muestras de afecto. Mas, por esa ocasión, ninguna se sintió cohibida a darlo.

\- Me alegra ver que hayas llegado toda completita. – Le expresó con sinceridad.

\- Por un momento pensé que las alforjas me partirían por la mitad. – Se quejó la otra.

\- Te dije que usaras de algodón o lino.

Lo hice; pero aun así sentí que se movieron una vértebra o dos por ahí. – Alegó Trixie con una expresión de dolor mientras se sobaba la espalda.

\- Bueno, para una yegua que lleva una carreta a cada ciudad que visita, no debería haber sido un reto. – Expresó Starlight con extrañeza.

\- Los mosquitos, el calor y el sujeto que me guiaba no paraba para nada, solo para comer, tomar agua y dormir. Supongo que hubiese sido ser peor. – Terminó diciendo una Trixie, antes de sentarse sobre el suelo.

\- Debe ser así. Puedes descansar en mi hamaca en lo que voy a reunirme con Moondancer.

\- No. Te sigo. Me dijeron que tengo que reportarme con ella, presentarle un itinerario que hice a última hora, y ver si acepta mi espectáculo para animar a los ponis por una o dos noches.

Starlight apretó sus labios. Algo le decía que no era buena idea; pero de todas formas siguió adelante, sin declinar el acompañamiento de su amiga; pero tampoco aceptándolo. Ambas salieron de la tienda, rumbo a la de Moondancer, la directora de la expedición.

\- Un momento, ¿Caminaste durante toda la noche? – Intrigada, Starlight trató de hallar al equipo de seguridad y expedición que había ido a recoger a Trixie, así como provisiones. Mas no encontró a ninguno.

\- No, dormimos como a dos o tres horas de este lugar. Aunque no me bastaron, la belleza de la asombrosa y poderosa Trixie necesita varios cuidados. – Alegó, con el típico tono y acento común en ella al dar el rótulo de su nombre. – Quiero recostarme por un rato; pero, rutina es rutina. Esta chica, Moondancer, de seguro es igual que Twilight.

\- Pero si la conociste en la Gran Gala del Galope meses atrás.

\- ¿Enserio? No lo recuerdo.

\- Hablaron durante media hora mientras yo y Sun… - Starlight se mordió la lengua. Fue su gran error mencionar el nombre de ese corcel.

Pronto Trixie Lulamoon le observó con una mirada de complicidad, una sonrisa pícara y ojos que parecían tratar de desvelar sus secretos. Por supuesto, una pequeña gota de sudor delatora descendió por su frente.

\- ¿Y Bien? – La maga de escenario, con un tono de voz bastante sugerente y más débil, se le acercó. - ¿Seguiste mi consejo?

Por supuesto, dormí con los cascos fuera y en dirección a la entrada de la tienda. – Cerrando los ojos y elevando uno de sus cascos en señal de juramento, la yegua lavanda continuó caminando. – Lo juro. – Agregó para dar por terminado el tema.

\- Na-a – Le respondió la yegua celeste, disfrutando del momento. – Hablo de Sun. ¿Ya intentaste lo que te comenté el otro día?

\- No. – un rubor se apoderó de su mejor amiga. – Te dije que no lo haría.

\- Oye, yo conozco como piensan casi todos los corceles de cada ciudad de Equestria. – Llevando su casco de un lado a otro, completando un arco, la yegua daba la impresión del enorme recorrido que había hecho como maga de escenario. – Solo es apretar una cosa por aquí, soltar una cosa por allá y vienen por su cuenta.

\- No dudo de tu experiencia en esto y la verdad, no es momento de escuchar una de tus aventuras. – Expresó Starlight, cuyo rubor no hizo sino elevarse. Los relatos de Trixie podían ser increíbles. Pero, conociéndola, la probabilidad de que fuesen reales, era muy alta, y vaya que a ella no le gustaba omitir detalles.

\- Oh, ahí está Twilight, hablando a través de ti. – Le acusó Trixie con un tono burlón.

\- Que no, es solo que… yo no soy así.

\- Ay vamos, te he visto hacerle ojitos desde que los vi juntos en la Gala del Galope… Qué te pasó que ya no eres tan lanzada.

\- Pasa que cuando hago las cosas sin pensar, termino haciendo algún daño. – Se expresó Starlight frunciendo el ceño. – Lo que menos quiero es hacerle daño a él.

\- Pero él también quiere algo del pastel. – Expresó relajada Trixie. – Si son de los que van lento… quizás ni una probadita le des hasta el fin de este año.

\- Deja de insistir, estoy esperando el momento adecuado… no ha llegado ¿Entiendes? Las cosas se han puesto algo tensas con él y otro corcel de por aquí; además estamos en medio de una investigación importante; no quiero que se distraiga por mi culpa.

Llegando finalmente a la entrada de la tienda de la directora de la expedición, Starlight se detuvo, mientras Trixie pasó adelante.

\- ¿No se te ocurre llamar primero?

\- La puerta no es de madera, además, ella debe estar esperándome. – Le respondió Trixie con su típico tono de voz pedante. - ¿Hola? Moondancer… ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó con medio cuerpo dentro y medio fuera, Starlight observó la cola de su amiga bailoteando de un lado al otro.

\- Es una tienda… no tiene dónde esconderse, ni razones para hacerlo… - Expresó Starlight que estaba cerca de tomar a su amiga por la cola y sacarla por la fuerza. – ¿No te enseñaron a respetar la privacidad de los demás?

\- Por supuesto que sí; pero tienes que ver esto. – Expresó la maga de escenario.

Sin aprobación por parte de Starlight, la cola de Trixie le pegó en uno de los flancos, el acto reflejo hico dar a su amiga varios pasos adelante.

\- Vuelves a hacer eso y yo…

\- Mira bien esto, me lo vas a agradecer. – Expresó la yegua celeste ingresando por completo en la tienda.

La curiosidad era uno de los puntos débiles de cualquier poni, Starlight no era la excepción. La tienda de la directora de la expedición tenía un pequeño estante; un escritorio extenso; una alfombra, su hamaca desde luego tenía un espacio amplio, un quinqué de aceite se encontraba en el centro de su escritorio y sobre éste, varios libros yacían extendidos. Pero en el centro, y con un marcador de página rosa, un libro mediano, con una tapa roja y rosa que mostraba la figura de un corcel detrás de una rosa se mostraba ante la vista de ambas.

"Corceles: entiéndalos y aplique el método Push por A. Spare"

\- Vaya, vaya…vaya. – Trixie se rascó el mentón. – Cierta yegua está tratando de conquistar a un corcel… - Especificó.

\- Esto es privado, ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí.

Pero, haciendo caso omiso, Lulamoon hizo levitar el libro, abriéndolo en el número de página que tenía el marcador. Dentro, varios párrafos estaban marcados con tinta roja. Por supuesto, los ojos no conocen de discreción, siempre tratando de mostrar lo que ven. Así pues, ni siquiera Starlight, con su sentido del respeto pudo evitar decodificar los signos de las páginas.

" _Recuerde, no hay corcel que no se pueda conquistar, no existe una yegua que no pueda atraer a un corcel. Mientras esté en la línea de lo moral, usted puede tener al corcel que quiera._

 _Los equinólogos están más o menos de acuerdo en la teoría de la competencia por los machos. Según la cual, entre treinta y diez mil años antes de nuestra época, en lo que usualmente se llama la edad de piedra poni, los nacimientos tenían una proporción no muy diferente a la de hoy en día. En otras palabras, de cada diez ponis nacidos, aproximadamente tres eran machos, mientras que siete eran hembras._

 _A raíz de ello, las manadas, como se denomina a esos grupos precarios que se establecían entre ponis, se establecían gracias a la unión de varias hembras que se desprendían de sus manadas originarias. Algo similar pasaba con los machos, pues éstos últimos también se separaban, más, raras veces conformaban grupos superiores a un par de solteros vagantes._

 _Eventualmente, cuando las yeguas de estas manadas recién conformadas llegaban a la madurez, buscaban machos. Evidentemente, buscaban los sementales idóneos. Y, llegado el momento, los integraban a su manada con estrategias que no han cambiado en esencia hasta el día de hoy. Al menos las que describiré a continuación._

 _La que ya no se aplica, es la de ganarse a los machos mediante una lucha con otras manadas; que, ciertamente, tenía una alta participación de las yeguas. Por supuesto que en nuestro tiempo no es común, aunque, suele pasar en ocasiones bastante anecdóticas._

 _Hago este breve recorrido a nuestro pasado más antiguo, para recordar que hay hechos que no han cambiado en esencia desde que los ponis pusimos nuestros cascos en el mundo. Realmente, en el campo que nos interesa aquí muy pocas cosas han cambiado._

 _Tienes que entender, te lo repito para que lo acuerdes, que los trucos no cambian con el paso del tiempo; solamente lo hace el contexto. Aunque estemos en una época más relajada que en siglos anteriores, todavía es, innegablemente, la yegua quien toma la mayor parte de la iniciativa. Seguimos siendo nosotras, en el fondo, las que llevamos adelante la relación._

 _Y para eso, desde ese entonces hasta la actualidad, se mantienen tres estrategias básicas para ganarte a un corcel:_

 _La primera consiste en darle algún regalo de forma ocasional, invitarlo a lugares poco accesibles, e incluso restaurantes elegantes. Esta estrategia, por sí sola, tiene un éxito increíble para quienes no tienen amigas así. Pues, los corceles buscan por naturaleza estabilidad y seguridad. Cuando una yegua muestra su capacidad adquisitiva y material, cierta parte de un corcel se ve atraída por ella. Esto por supuesto, es resultado de la historia natural de nuestra especie._

 _Un corcel debía tener un estándar alto a la hora de elegir a sus compañeras, elegir a un grupo con el cual sería incapaz de proveerse de los recursos básicos significaba la muerte y el final de su descendencia._

 _La otra estrategia supone que seas una yegua hermosa, hablando evidentemente del cuerpo y de cómo luzcas. Ciertamente, a esta estrategia, pueden acudir menos yeguas; pues ser hermosa es una gracia, así como lo es ser ágil o fuerte. Una disposición natural, que ni siquiera la magia más avanzada puede cambiar sin desequilibrar las cosas._

 _Esta estrategia se basa en un juego constante de atracción, conocer bien los movimientos, qué mostrar y ocultar, cuándo conceder o negar. Ciertamente, éste tipo de atracción es la más sencilla de llevar a cabo porque los corceles tienen una debilidad más amplia que nosotras en éste aspecto. El gran defecto es que nunca se podrá ser la yegua más hermosa de todas y aun si se fuese, sería por un tiempo demasiado limitado._

 _En éste aspecto, el contexto ha cambiado tanto que lo que tuvieron por bello los corceles de hace treinta mil años atrás no es para nada semejante al concepto con el que se mueven actualmente._

 _Una tercera estrategia, se lleva a cabo con paciencia y constancia; me gusta denominarla estrategia de aproximación indirecta, pues se asemeja en dos principios a la estrategia militar del mismo nombre. Y se basa en el siguiente par: Uno, jamás atacar el objetivo principal directamente, ni mostrar intenciones de hacerlo; y dos, actuar de tal forma que, aunque se fracase en conseguir un pequeño objetivo (secundario), se gane otro._

 _Ésta última estrategia debe ser desarrollada minuciosamente. La estrategia militar y el trabajo de conquistar a un corcel son cosas muy similares en varios aspectos en ésta última vía. Necesariamente se darán escenarios donde debas actuar de forma correcta. No te equivoques, el amor puede ser tanto el resultado de una predestinación entre ponis como el de un esfuerzo constante. Y, aunque no lo quieras, cambiarás en una relación amorosa, ésta estrategia solo exige un cambio más controlado._

 _Desde ya, te advierto que desarrollaré las tres estrategias básicas en los siguientes capítulos y[…]"_

Terminaba la página. La curiosidad puede ser fuente de muchos efectos colaterales. Starlight pudo ver escrito con lápiz, su nombre, el cual encerraba con una llave dos estrategias… la segunda y la tercera.

Un libro para conquistar corceles, ¿Quién lo diría?

\- Moondancer… creo que.

\- Lo he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo. – Esa era la voz de Sunburst, provenía desde fuera de la tienda de la directora.

\- Éste, junto a otros tres tomos de Shrimp son todo el estudio de la magia de los pueblos marinos de a antigüedad hasta Starswirl. Y las ediciones que se han hecho de él son muy limitadas… - Expresó Moondancer con ese tono peculiar que tenían los intelectualoides cuando su ratón de biblioteca relucía, afanoso, por encontrar más de su peculiar queso.

Starlight sintió palidecer; Trixie dio un respingo y cerca estuvo de saltar a los cascos de su amiga. Pero recuperando la compostura, Starlight hizo levitar el libro sobre el escritorio, puso el marcador en la página y no recordó en qué posición se encontraba el libro cuando ingresaron. Esperando el mejor de los resultados lo puso sobre la mesa y tomó a su amiga en sus cascos poco antes de transportar a ambas fuera de la tienda.

\- ¿Has escuchado eso? – Cuestionó Sunburst. Observando la tienda de Moondancer.

\- No, nada. – Le respondió la yegua del jersey. Que centraba su atención exclusivamente en el corcel.

El hechizo desde luego, llevó a ambas yeguas detrás de la tienda de la directora de la expedición.

\- Oye St… - Con su casco, la yegua lavanda se ocupaba de silenciar a Trixie. Para no ser descubiertas, ni tomadas por curiosas, cosa que ciertamente eran.

En silencio, ambas pudieron oír claramente la conversación de ambos ponis.

\- ¡Eres una afortunada!

\- No tanto, son ediciones piratas.

\- No te lo creo.

\- Yo misma los hice copiar y los empasté en mi sótano. – Explicó la yegua con orgullo.

\- Eres una yegua de temer… oh, vaya… - Sunburst, maravillado por las hazañas de las cuales era capaz Moondancer. En especial, defenestrar los derechos de editorial que tenía la propia Wind, Scepters and Horns, era sin lugar a dudas el mayor de los atrevimientos.

\- No me quedaba de otra. A los de la comitiva de edición de clásicos su capricho les ha hecho tener una misma lista para cada año… y no consideran a Shrimp porque…

\- No es un clásico. – Dijo con sorna Sunburst, mientras se tapaba la nariz para darle un tono nasal a su voz.

\- ¡Tú me entiendes! Esos sujetos todavía no han visto el valor del autor y por ellos tenemos que pagar todos.

\- No tienen remedio. – Alegó el corcel. – Creo que es porque no les gusta perder su autoridad.

\- Pienso lo mismo… en fin. Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer… te deseo suerte. – Le deseó la yegua mientras se despedía.

\- Nos vemos luego… - Expresó el corcel, dándose media vuelta para ir a la tienda biblioteca.

\- Emmm… podrías devolverme mi libro pirata. – Le detuvo la yegua con sus palabras, ajustándose los lentes.

El corcel no dijo nada, bajó la cabeza y, resignado, tuvo que devolver el tomo a su dueña… era de esos libros por los que más de un ratón de biblioteca, y de los veteranos, se había hecho estafar.

" _Los regalos, son una forma de mostrar poderío y recursos. Recuerda, a los corceles les encantan las yeguas con poder y que puedan proveerles de estabilidad. (Corceles: entiéndalos y aplique el método Push, Spear)."_

\- ¿Sabes qué? Como eres un buen amigo… te regalo los cuatro tomos. – Sentenció de pronto la yegua.

Los ojos del corcel brillaron; una sonrisa, semejante a la de un niño gordo que se encuentra con su primera ración de pastel después de una abstinencia prolongada, mostró sus dientes blancos.

\- ¿Enserio? – Preguntó el corcel con una sin perder la expresión.

\- Por supuesto. Estoy segura que te ayudarán con tu investigación.

Moondancer no supo cómo, pero el corcel se acercó y la tomó con sus cascos. Sus mejillas adquirieron algo de rubor. Sunburst, tenía los cascos suaves y su melena no olía para nada mal.

\- Eres la mejor. – Expresó con un afecto que casi flotó por el aire, hasta llegar a los oídos de su mejor amiga…

\- Deja que te los traiga.

Hubiera sido mejor no haber ido, hubiese sido mejor no escuchar a Trixie… hubiese sido mejor no transportarlas detrás de la tienda… la mente de Starlight entró en conflicto de repente. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué pensaba en todo eso?

Hubiera sido mejor aparecerse y acabar con todo eso antes de que Sunburst… no… él… ella… no.

Sonrió para sus adentros ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? Las cosas con el corcel se tomaban su tiempo. Moondancer, la amiga de la infancia de Twilight solo estaba siendo una buena amiga… sí… era eso…

Respirando por fin Starlight se encontró con una expresión de reproche por parte de su mejor amiga.

\- Qué estás haciendo. – Le inquirió.

\- Nada, ¿Tengo que reunirme con ella y tú tienes que presentar tu itinerario no?

\- Segura… pero ¿Enserio no vas a hacer nada al respecto? – Susurró la yegua azul.

\- Al respecto de qué… Son solo amigos.

\- Acabo de recordar a esa yegua. Ella trató de atraer a Sunburst durante toda la noche, hasta que llegaste.

\- ¿Ésta es tu idea de una broma?

\- Te juro que no… ella le pretendió hasta que le expliqué que él ya tenía dueña. – Acotó con un orgullo por su proceder en la gala del galope de ese año.

\- ¿Starlight? – Escuchó pronto la yegua lavanda. Moondancer debía tener unos cascos realmente livianos, pues de la nada se apareció para sorprenderlas. - ¿Quién es esa yegua? No recuerdo haberla visto.

De ahí en más, la talentosa unicornio en la magia sintió algo desconocido hasta ese momento.

\- Ella es Trixie, la maga de escenario. Si no recuerdo mal, teníamos una reunión tú y yo… en cuanto a ella, apenas acaba de llegar. Así que… ¿A cuál atenderás primero?

Y, tan pronto como cierta parte de su mente parecía estar a punto de arrebatarse por lo que sentía, Starlight sonrió a Moondancer. La expresión como medio allanó el camino para la mentira. La otra yegua solo le devolvió el gesto y señaló a Trixie, quien por supuesto se apresuró a ingresar dentro de la tienda.


	12. Lectura y guerra

_La época clásica de la magia trajo consigo no solo elno se limitó al dominio de los hechizos primarios y la codificación de la magia para los ponis, también trajo la teoría de la magia que tenía la aspiración de poder_ _poer_ _explicar la magia en toda su complejidad. Por ello, tenemos a autores de la talla de Starswirl, pasando por la escuela de la necromancia, el ala de la adivinanza, los visionarios misticistas unicornios que quedaron después de la fundación de Equestria entre otros. Sin embargo, la teoría de la magia tendría, después del mago de capa y cascabeles, un giro que la transformó para siempre._

 _La generación de Star Swirl tenía una preocupación ante todo ética y sobrecargada con la búsqueda de la identidad Equestriana. El nacimiento del estudio de las culturas y la fundación de las academias de los diversos estudios, a partir de los gremios más humildes de los artistas y los consejeros del rey Platino, tuvo como consecuencia la preocupación por el poni en todas sus dimensiones._

 _Así,, la época moderna, que se marca con la desaparición de Star Swirl hasta el siglo IX, tiene un carácter de búsqueda de la naturaleza del poni, así como su especificidad en tanto que unicornio, pegaso o poni de tierra, todos ciudadanos de Equestriasu peculiaridad._

 _Posteriormente, cCada época tuvo sus representantes en los diferentes quehaceres del equino. Lo que nos importa es la magia, pues ésta fue influenciada por teorías y pensamientos predominantes en cada época, de la misma forma, se puede apreciar éste hecho desde la época clásica._

 _Podemos ver en los escritos más antiguos de la teoría de la magia o, de la gaya ciencia de la magia – como le decían los estudiosos de inicios del primer siglo después de la fundación de Equestria – una influencia directa por el equinismo de la época: Constantes intentos de resucitar la magia arcana;, proliferan los primeros estudios de los hechizos rituales de los unicornios de Anugipto. Así también está presenteY el planteamiento de que el hechicero tiene una partición entre su cuerpo y su espíritu; de tal forma que la magia es aquello que une ambos y los mantiene en armonía. El poni, así como la magia podían conocerse a partir del conocimiento antiguo y la ligazón que éste tenía con la moral y, consecuentemente, con el buen comportamiento._

 _Otro ejemplo importante fue el Regalopamiento, cuando los ponis de pronto parecían inexplicables con el conocimiento antiguo, con el redescubrimiento del cuerpo, los límites para el saber, geográficos y en general y en general, para el poni, se hicieron tan amplias que, consecuentemente, la magia se abrió a la explicación de la actividad antinatural; de pronto los estudiosos se percataron de que un unicornio no podía realizar los hechizos que una cebra o un escorpión imperial realizaban y viceversa, la magia era parte de la cultura, por ende se enseñaba, era un comportamiento aprendido. En ésta época resurgió la preocupación por el correcto adoctrinamiento de la magia para los unicornios, la elaboración de un código de enseñanza de la magia y de la creación de las grandes academias de magia. ._

 _Se vea por donde se vea, la teoría de la magia debe mucho a las ideas existentes de su tiempo, la influencia que éstas tienen es crucial para enfocar los problemas de la magia o bien para plantear nuevos._

 _Así pues, actualmente nos encontramos distanciando, de a poco, de la época en la cual el lenguaje pasó a ser núcleo esencial para el estudio de la magia. Las relaciones, sus leyes y la estructura que conforman entre ambas pasó a ser el núcleoparte esencial de la teoría de la magia por un siglo y medio._

 _Desde que la teoría del signo en el lenguaje pasó a influir en los demás estudios, la teoría de la magia tuvo una seria mutación, un reduccionismo y una ampliación al mismo tiempo. Todo empezó cuando Hat, estudioso del 870 DFE, se percató de que existía un sistema de codificación de la magia que presentaba sus propias leyes, que era entendida por una comunidad practicante de magia y que, al igual que el lenguaje, poseía una dimensión sincrónica y otra diacrónica._

 _La codificación de la magia es el logro de siglos de prueba y error de los unicornios dedicados a la magia. No es nada más ni nada menos que los distintos métodos para hacer magia, con sus leyes, principios y posibilidades de articulación para generar hechizos o transmitirlos con mucha mayor facilidad a lao que se llama conjuración natural. Así, realizar un hechizo por medio de la recitación es un tipo de codificación, mientras que realizar un hechizo ritual es otro bien distinto. Usualmente se usa la codificación recitada y la metafórica. Mas, desarrollar esto no es de nuestro interés._

 _El interés por el signo contrajo la consecuente reducción de la magia al lenguaje. Las similitudes no dejaban de verse por todos lados. No tardaron en hacerse canon las expresiones como leyes del sistema mágico o arbitrariedad del código de magia, es más, la reducción de la magia al signo lograba resolver o reelaborar muchas de las problemáticas de la magia, como por ejemplo, diseccionar el proceso por el cual se realiza un hechizo, la relación de acciones contretasconcretas para realizar un hechizo, la existencia de una ley para crear hechizos bajo la cual se pudieran unir sus distintas unidades [la triada de acción: Conjurar, Canalizar y Lanzar junto con los estados del espíritu u conciencia además de los que se consideraron signos mágicos: Imágenes, intenciones, pensamientos, palabras, muecasacciones]._

 _Por lo mismo, un sistema de codificación para la magia generaba una estructura con leyes internas, en el sistema de recitación existe la posibilidad de usar métrica, sonido o ritmo; pero no se puede deslindarse de al menos de unoninguno de los tres, de lo contrario la magia simplemente no se da. La magia ritual requiere del uso de símbolos y acciones bien definidas para cada hechizo; crear un hechizo ritual lleva años, sino décadas por el amplio abanico de estructuración que requiere [observar los efectos de cada acción mágica]._

 _Con la llegada del sentido, se pudo ampliar la explicación a tal grado que se pudo utilizar la codificación de la recitación y la metáfora para ejemplificar cualquier sistema de codificación. Conociendo sus leyes, de igual forma que sus unidades, se desentrañan los misterios de la magia, pues cualquier poni podría, en principio, confeccionar o ejecutar cualquier hechizo. Pero nunca se pudo llegar a tal resultado._

 _Luego se observaron varios fallos, al igual que en épocas anteriores, solo se estableció una analogía entre la magia y la explicación de la teoría más influyente, en este caso, la teoría del lenguajeaquella influyente teoría del lenguaje. Pero el salto cualitativo que la teoría de la magia dio fue la mejor ganancia._

 _En fin, lo que destruye ésta posición es que, en su reducción, el signo parece poder explicar toda la magia. Pero supone algo que puede llegar a ser perturbador en la práctica de la magia; el lenguaje está para ser usado entre un emisor y un receptor, alguien que habla y otro que escucha. Cuando esta teoría se lleva al extremo, podríamos decir que la magia se asemeja a hablar porquee, se usa un código para ejecutarla, se aprenden distintos tipos de actos simbólicos [L, las palabras exactas en la recitación o en el pensamiento]. Pero llegado el momento se presentallega una pregunta acuciante:, si la magia es como el habla, ¿Con quién hablas? ¿Quién te escucha?_

 _No puede ser un contrincante, pues la mayor parte de la magia se da fuera de un combate o relación con otro ser vivo, al levitar una taza de té, el poni no establece una comunicación con la taza ni consigo mismo. En éste extremo, la teoría del lenguaje es insuficiente y aunque los estudiosos se empeñaron por tres décadas a conciliar éste gran fallo, no pudieron dar más avances que explicaciones contradictorias con la teoría que precisamente querían salvar._

 _Ahora bien, uUn autor completamente olvidado – Narrow – en sus escritos poco claros, sostuvo la idea de que la magia podía comunicarse con los ponis. Si bien es parece un disparate y más viniendo de un sujeto como lo era Narrow, hallamos una posición interesante en éste principio, siendo marginal en la teoría divagante del unicornio del psiquiatra._

 _La magia tiene misterios que no se han explicado todavía, uno de ellos, y quizás el que puede quitarle el sueño a cualquiera, es que pese a que podemos ver los efectos de la magia en un hechizo o señalar sus presencia en ocasiones particulares, no podemos decir con seguridad qué es. Algunos dirían que la magia son los hechizos, otros expresan que la magia es eso que posibilita los hechizos. La segunda posición es más realista, pues, como bien indican los practicantes más grandes: sabes que algo tiene magia o que la magia está ahí, no puedes explicarlo; pero lo sabes._

 _La posición de Narrow le da a la magia una característica que siempre se descarta por sentido común:, la capacidad de entablar relaciones que van más allá que las de un simple un objeto inanimado entablaría con los seres vivos que la usan._

 _Mientras más veo que no podemos explicar lo que ocurre aquí; más creo que hay que explorar nuevas posibilidades teóricas, el entender no se mueve sobre verdades, sino sobre certezas._

 _13 agosto del 1048 DFE._

Starlight desde luego, conocía bastante bien la pasión de su amigo de capa y anteojos. Bastó mostrarse algo intrigada para que éste le dejara leer su diario de investigación. Una vez más, la yegua sintió el vértigo de no haber leído tanto como otro poni; mas, a diferencia de otros, se dejaba entender en sus escritos. Le llamaba la atención que escribiera de forma tan… "trabajada" en un diario que se supone debía servirle solo a él.

Un olor extraño captó su atención. La luz del mediodía, con su calor casi abrasivo obligaba a refugiarse en alguna de las tiendas. Algunos lo hacían en la biblioteca, otros preferían buscar sombra en la selva y buscar algunos frutos silestressilvestres que crecían por montones alrededor del campamento.

Pero pronto reconoció el olor del humo, algo se estaba quemando; bastaron unos pocos segundos para ver varios ponis corriendo fuera de la tienda, intrigados, algunos de los estudiosos interrumpieron sus lecturas para asomar sus cabezas y encontrarse con algo que de inmediato logró espantar a algunos, imitando la carrera de sus colegas, uno de ellos se volteó para gritar.

\- ¡Fuego! ¡Hay mucho fuego!

Inmediatamente todos los presentes tuvieron que salir despavoridos, Starlight con mucho cuidado tomó los tres diarios que Sunburst le había dado y los hizo levitar cerca de ella antes de salir a todo galope.

Muchos habiesenhubiesen preferido correr hacia la selva o a lo alto de la pirámide, donde les esperaba un espacio que podía protegerles del fuego o de lo que lo causase, mas la yegua de pelaje lavanda fue directamente hacia el fuego.

\- Starlight Glimmer. – Su mirada se encontró con Red Tail, el del equipo de seguridad recordó inmediatamente, reaccionó con la misma celeridad.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Un conflicto armado y nosotros estamos en medio del campo de batalla. Tiene que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

\- ¿Dónde está Sunburst? – Preguntó la yegua. Su corazón se aceleraba, aguzó sus oídos para oír la respuesta obvia.

\- No lo sé, pero tiene que salir de aquí, vaya hacia la selva, los alcanzaremos en cuanto hayamos evacuado a todos.

Sin embargo, la unicornio hizo caso omiso a las instrucciones del corcel, galopando hacia el área destinada a los estudiosos de la magia. Llegó hasta la tienda de Sunburst en pocos segundos. El fuego se expandía velozmente en casi todas las direcciones; se podían oír una estampida estruendosa proveniente de dos lugares distintos. Dentro no había ningún poni.

Salió presurosa ¿Y Lulamoon? Divagó su mente instintivamente. El humo comenzaba a cubrirlo todo. El sonido del metal chocando contra el mental se hizo más audible. Los unicornios del equipo de seguridad ejecutaban el hechizo de protección en el sector. Salvarían todos los objetos de la investigación; pero no salvarían a ningún poni.

\- ¡Sunburst! ¡Trixie! – gritó con fuerza.

El sonido de los golpes se hacía más cercano; de un momento a otro, la yegua pudo apreciar a un rinoceronte lanudo, una criatura del doble o triple del tamaño de un poni común, con un cuerno del tamaño de su enorme cabeza y enormemente corpulento, cubierto por una armadura de placas de acero arremetiendo violentamente a pocos metros del límite del campamento con uno de sus enemigos. Hasta pudo sentir la vibración de sus pisadas, pero la unicornio no desistió, atentamente observó en todas las direcciones donde el humo no se interpusiese para encontrar rastros de cualquiera de los dos.

Una jabalina del tamaño de su pierna se silbó a medida que atravesaba el aire, clavándose menos de medio metro de ella. Estaban muy cerca del campamento. Se hizo levitar a sí misma, subiendo en el aire, para encontrarse con un grifo que, de la misma forma, estaba metido en aquella contienda. Le bastó seguirlo con la mirada por unos segundos para percatarse del conflicto.

Varias paleas entre grupos poco numerosos se llevaban a cabo en distintos lugares de aquella pradera; desde el interior de la selva, salían más combatientes que se unían o bien ingresaban a ella los heridos. Reconoció a decenas de venados combatiendo contra grupos de distintas especies.

Volvió su vista hacia el campamento. Toda señal de vida en él se había esfumado en muy corto tiempo. Alzó la vista para ver en la pirámide un tumulto de ponis de distintos colores, subiendo por sus escaleras, otros que ya habían llegado hasta lo alto observaban impávidos la atroz batalla, uno la señalaba, diciendo algo en voz alta, varios ponis se hicieron a un lado y Trixie se abrió paso para verla. Era un alivio.

Se transportó frente a su mejor amiga.

\- Sunburst ¿Viste a Sunburst?

\- No.

El campamento era bastante grande, él pudo haberse desmayado en medio de otro sector, podría estar en medio de ese fuego. Tan solo pensarlo, la yegua volvió a transportarse a cincuenta metros del campamento, cayó unos pocos antes de levitarse a sí misma. Se movió de un lado a otro para que el humo no le bloqueara la visión ni la asfixiara.

Unos círculos de diversos colores comenzaban a generarse alrededor de cada tienda. Cinco unicornios del equipo de seguridad estaban realizando otro hechizo; mientras los pegasos registraban el lugar y los ponis de tierra cuidaban a los primeros con escudos y otros artefactos.

Sobrelevitando el sector norte del campamento, finalmente divisó una figura que, cojeando, se dirigía hasta la selva más cercana, reconoció el tono de su pelaje, así como su capa. Bajó inmediatamente, una vez en tierra galopó hacia él.

\- ¡Sunburst! – le gritó a pocos metros.

Con una expresión de alivio, el corcel se giró para verla, no llevaba sus lentes y recogía su pata derecha. En la cual tenía una herida abierta. Desesperado trató de acercarse, pero ella le hizo levitar. Mediante su magia, ambos aparecieron sobre la pirámide. Starlight llevó sus cascos hacia el corcel.

\- Siéntate un rato. – Tratando de no parecer completamente exaltada, la yegua observó hacia todos los lados; pero tal parecía que no había ningún médico de la enfermería. Pero cuando vio a Trixie acercarse, se alejó del corcel. – tú quédate tranquilo. Trixie, cuida de Sunburst. – Ordenó la yegua antes de volver a desaparecer.

Al éste del campamento, formaban los ponis del equipo de seguridad. Red Tail, volaba alrededor para asegurarse que todo el hechizo se estuviese llevando a cabo, Starlight se apareció a pocos metros de él.

\- Starlight Glimmer, si puedes, crea una barrera para evitar que sigan ingresando al campamento. – Solicitó el pegaso rojo.

La magia de Starlight le sorprendió; pues pronto la barrera se generó alrededor del campamento, evitando que los combatientes ingresaran dentro, alguno chocó con ésta produciéndose en él gran confusión.

\- Qué ha pasado.

\- No hay forma de saber; pero Moondancer ha ordenado retornar el campamento a la colonia.

\- ¿Pueden hacer eso?

\- Algunos trucos de quienes trabajamos en seguridad. – Expresó el corcel con una sonrisa. Indudablemente, ese sujeto tenía un gran atractivo; Starlight se concentró en mantener la barrera.

Con el paso de los segundos, de una en una, las tiendas se transportaban, los círculos que se dibujaban alrededor de cada una brillaban fuertemente hasta que al final se difuminaban hasta desaparecer. Cuando se fue la última, algunos objetos quedaron desperdigados; con toda eficiencia Starlight deshizo la barrera y recogió cuantos pudo con su magia, los ponis de tierra llevaban todos unas alforjas de forma cúbica, acolchados por supuesto; cuando la estudiante de la princesa Twilight alejó aquellos objetos, éstos los tomaron del aire para guardarlos.

Los diarios de Sunburst, pensó ella, los había perdido en algún momento. Probablemente la mataría cuando estuviera bien… buscó con la vista, pero entre el humo, las batallas y su cansancio, ya no era posible hacer más.

El repliegue del equipo de seguridad fue secundado por el paso cansado de la yegua que comenzaba a sentir cómo su cuerpo se resentía ante el uso de magia repentino. Starlight por supuesto, se transportó hasta la cima de la pirámide para ver a Trixie anonadada frente a un médico que atendía a Sunburst.

Ni se había dado cuenta de que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero ésta desapareció por completo al ver que el corcel temblaba mucho, sus ojos en blanco y un sudor que empezaba a manar de su frente eran señal evidente de que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

\- Oh mi… Sunburst… - Susurró acercándose todo lo posible.

Una yegua médico mantenía una frialdad a la hora de hacer su trabajo, colocando una tableta roja debajo de la lengua del corcel justo después de presionar sus mejillas para que la abriera.

\- A un lado señorita. – Afirmó la yegua sin mirarla siquiera.

Tocándose el pecho, Starlight trató de calmarserlo, el corcel estaba palideciendo, sus movimientos solo hacían más horripilante la escena, convulsionaba.

\- Sunburst. – habló la yegua acercándose.

Pero el corcel comenzó a cerrar su boca fuertemente, sus dientes se mantenían completamente apretados y los movimientos de su cuerpo no hicieron sino causar en la yegua de pelaje lavanda la desesperación.

\- ¡¿Qué le está pasando?! – No se escuchó, pero tomó por sorpresa a quien atendía a Sunburst.

\- Tranquilícese, él va a estar bien. Un dardo cubierto de veneno de Coatl se insertó en su pata. Acabo de darle el antídoto, tiene que disolverse en su lengua y el efecto pasará. Tardará de una a dos semanas en desintoxicarse por completo. Debe volver a Equestria, reposar y consultar cada dos días a un médico especialista. – Informó la yegua. – Por ahora, evite que se mueva mucho y cierre su boca, si la abre, se morderá la lenguaque se muerda la lengua; también tendrá algunas alucinaciones durante una semana o menos.

\- Espere dónde va usted.

\- Hay más heridos que requieren mi atención. – Concluyó la yegua de pelaje añil antes de levantar vuelo junto a una alforja médica que llevaba consigo.

Los movimientos de Sunburst volvieron a un temblor leve, por supuesto, los cascos lavandas de su amiga no tardaron en acercarle a ella.

\- Vas a estar bien Sun… vas a estar bien. – Sentenció la yegua que sintió que aquel día, Sunburst se iría para no volver más.

Aliviada, lo estrechó cómo cuando eran pequeños, sintiendo la calidez de su pelaje, la suavidad peculiar se su cuerpo y aguardando para que su temblor no la detuviese.


	13. Tres Semanas Después

Segundo a segundo, los latidos se hacían lentos, la visión se nublaba, la respiración se relajaba hasta el punto de poder sentir su pecho insuflado como un globo. A esas alturas, para nada importaba el tiempo o el espacio.

Un cosquilleo le recorría la boca, bailando en su paladar, saltando hacia su mucosa, forzando sus encías, no le costó nada sonreír, se sentía flotando sobre una barcaza o un tal vez un pedazo de madera de un naufragio, pues sentía la humedad en su espalda. El sonido se podía resumir a un zumbido constante, como el de una abeja volando cerca de su oído, los colores eran intensos.

Así, mientras flotaba hacia quién sabe dónde, delicadamente movía sus cascos sobre la superficie, solo para encontrarse con otros cascos que le sujetaron.

\- Sabía que estabas allí. – Dijo, su boca parecía estar derritiéndose; pero de todas formas hablaba como podía, dominando una lengua que ya ni sentía para pronunciar las palabras de forma extraña.

Otro zumbido, más acuciante. Los cascos le tomaron por el pecho. Poco importaba que varios cuerpos inescrutables se movieran azarosamente a su alrededor, dilatándose y contrayéndose, moviéndose en espiral o círculo. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron con una potranca; debía tener entre nueve a once años, no le calculaba más que eso; su pelaje era de un naranja pálido, con manchas blancas sobre sus cascos y una línea que bajaba por su frente hasta perderse en su hocico. Sus ojos verdosos le observaron; tenía una melena y una cola de pelo delgado no tenía un peinado, se movían libremente con un viento que se apareció de repente, llevando también hojas secas a caer sobre una superficie líquida que le rodeaba. Éstas revoloteaban alrededor de la potra.

Un brillo peculiar llenaba sus ojos. La pequeña sacudió la cabeza debido a un estornudo y pronto se acercó al corcel con una sonrisa tierna y unos dientes de perla. Sus cascos delanteros se abrieron y la yegua le abrazó. Sin entender bien qué estaba pasando, Sunburst notó que ella comenzaba a resquebrajarse como una hoja seca. Perdiendo consistencia, su cuerpo entero comenzó a deshacerse, en un instante, desapareció, convirtiéndose en un montón de hojas que cayeron moviéndose junto con el viento y provocando ondas al tocar el agua por demás extraña en la cual flotaba.

Un sollozo quedó en la inmensidad de aquel espacio, uno que cerca estuvo de congelarle el corazón. Sus párpados se calentaron y, cuando menos lo esperó, los cerró. Todo se hizo difuso, una luz fuerte ascendió sus ojos de repente. Sintiendo un ardor en sus párpados y una pesadez en todo el cuerpo, se esforzó en que sus ojos se acostumbraran. Moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, trataba de hallar algo familiar a medida que sus ojos comenzaban a reconocer el color blanco de unas sábanas, una cortina celeste.

Ni una corriente de aire… aquel lugar definitivamente no era Forbidden Jungle. Giró la cabeza, frente a las grandes ventanas, por las cuales transitaba toda esa luz, se encontraba sentada sobre una silla la figura lila de una yegua que reconoció de inmediato. No supo qué palabras articular, guardó silencio por unos segundos, observándola mientras leía una revista. Fue cuando ella le observó, que una sonrisa invadió su rostro, más porque ella lo hizo primero que por otra cosa.

La yegua se acercó al corcel.

\- Por fin despiertas. Nos diste un buen susto.

Una pegadiza canción, proveniente de una radio cercana, daba una pauta de dónde estaban. Era una mañana muy soleada. Pero, en ese instante, solo tenía ojos para su mejor amiga.

\- Qué pasó Starlight.

\- Verás. – La expresión de la yegua cambió drásticamente, ni siquiera pudo mirarle a la cara. – tu casco derecho fue envenenado con una cerbatana, hice todo lo que pude para traerte lo más antes posible… te salvaron, pero tuvieron que amputar tu pata.

El corcel se quedó sin habla, por un momento se congeló en el tiempo, su boca entreabierta fue el anticipo de la pronta exasperación que pareció apoderarse de él. Con suma velocidad levantó con su magia la sábana que le cubría, para observar la extremidad faltante.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… todo estaba en su lugar. Incrédulo, levantó la vista para observar a Starlight con una risa que, sin saber cómo, se le contagió. Jugar bromas demasiado pesadas, típico de Starlight. Mas, en ese instante, no podría haberlo disfrutado más. Los ojos de la yegua situados en él mientras sonreía, casi transmitían una paz interior.

\- No olvides que me debes un desayuno en la cama.

\- Jamás me diste tu sangre.

\- Sí lo hice. – Respondió la yegua, levantando su casco para señalar el tripie portasueros que sostenía una bolsa de suero llena, así como otra de sangre a punto de vaciarse. – Así que, me debes un desayuno, y debe ser antes del viernes.

\- ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó el corcel con un tono de voz más bajo.

\- Porque debo irme a Ponyville.

\- Qué día es hoy, por cierto.

\- Martes.

Un leve dolor de cabeza repentino evitó que el corcel se concentrara en la yegua y aquella conversación. Aunque no tardó en volverse a fijarse en el rostro de su mejor amiga, llevaba una sonrisa y una identificación en el cuello. Entre sus muchos cambios, el peinado era de sus favoritos.

\- Sun, todo el viaje ha sido una experiencia de lo más rara. Y yo sé de cosas raras.

\- Recuerdo tu fijación con lo gótico. – Dijo el corcel entre risas, la yegua con sarcasmo, dio una risita de mofa. – Ya enserio, dime, qué pasó… apenas recuerdo algo de lo que pasó.

\- ¿Por dónde comenzar? Ya lo tengo. Hace tres semanas.

\- ¡¿Tres?!

\- Sí, has estado como un bello durmiente todo este tiempo. Te despertabas a veces ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada?

\- No, me gustaría hacerlo.

\- Mejor olvídalo, cuando lo hacías, generalmente era para comer o vomitar. – La expresión de asco de la yegua era genuina. – Me debes demasiado Sun.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Pues… estuvimos en medio de una guerrilla. Lo sé, fue demasiado loco. – Starlight se mostraba desconcertada, así como él lo estaba. – No recuerdo bien los detalles; pero básicamente fue entre el bosque Everfree y otro bosque. Twilight ha partido como intermediaria junto a Celestia. Si quieres saber más, pregúntale cuando vuelva.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Tan cierto como que mi casco que está aquí. – Señaló la yegua levantándolo para que el corcel pudiera verlo. – fue rociado por ti en más de una ocasión. Cielos Sun, todavía siento ese terrible olor.

\- Lo siento. – Expresó el corcel tratando de refugiarse nuevamente en la almohada.

\- Sé que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí. Tampoco es la primera vez que te vi en mal estado.

\- No es mi culpa tener malas defensas.

\- Y mira que atreverte a vivir en una región fría. – Interpeló pronto la yegua levantando la ceja.

\- Allá hay libros que no han sido abiertos en cientos de años… - Dijo el corcel con una risa cómplice.

\- Ay tú y tus libros. – Agregó la yegua mirando al corcel. – Y dime ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Bastante, apenas puedo ver algo de lo que pasó, te recuerdo a ti y después, estaba sobre la pirámide y solo escuchaba zumbidos.

\- Sun, una jabalina con veneno llegó a tu pata. –Explicó la yegua, señalando con el casco el lugar preciso donde ingresó. – Era de Cutel o Colt algo.

\- Coatl. A su veneno le dicen el suspiro de la muerte. – Reflexionó el corcel sin dejar de ver su pata. – ¿Me mordí la lengua?

\- ¿Y tú de dónde sabes eso?

\- Una de mis lecturas nocturnas. – Sunburst comenzó a mover su lengua, a tratar de doblarla sobre sí misma para ver si tenía alguna herida. Peno no halló nada en absoluto.

\- Te ves gracioso; y no, yo te cerré la boca con magia durante todo el viaje.

\- ¡Oh gracias Starlight! – Exclamó el corcel con alivio.

\- No fue nada.

\- Sí, sí lo fue. Si no me mantenías la boca cerrada, me hubiera cortado la lengua de tanto morderla. Muchos relatos hablan de eso. – Explicaba el corcel mientras no dejaba de sentir un profundo alivio. – Pero qué más pasó.

\- Eh… pues, tuvimos que partir casi de inmediato hacia Equestria, Moondancer canceló la expedición hasta que la discordia entre ambos bosques frenara de forma oficial; Red Tail y el equipo de seguridad transportaron todo el campamento a la colonia, y por suerte, al día siguiente una embarcación de reaprovisionamiento llegó; subimos todo como pudimos y partimos hacia Horseshoe Bay. Dejamos la fortaleza con unos cuantos colonos a los que les gustó vivir allá.

Trixie me ayudó a cuidar de ti durante el viaje. Y aunque yo pensé que se la pasaría quejándose durante el camino de vuelta, se portó de lo mejor; hasta creo que ella tuvo que aguantarme a mí. Pero ya sabes como soy, a mí no me gusta salir de la ciudad.

\- Pues no. ¿Cómo le hiciste para sobrevivir sin ninguno de los lujos de Equestria por tanto tiempo?

\- Se hace lo que se puede, pero no sabes cómo extrañé la mitad de las cosas que tenía en casa. – Le respondió la yegua con una sonrisa bastante débil. – Bueno, fue bonito verte; pero tengo que poner algunas cosas en orden.

\- Espera, ¿No te quedarás a contarme más?

\- No, Twilight me necesita en Canterlot dentro de cinco días, tengo tres para ir a Ponyville a hacer unos encargos y a poner la escuela en orden, y todavía no he recogido mis cosas del puerto. Vendré a verte a eso de las cuatro.

\- Un momento ¿Dónde están mis cosas?

\- En el puerto, la expedición lo puso todo en los almacenes del puerto marítimo; tienes que ir, identificar tus cosas y después de inventariarlas a tu nombre te las llevas.

\- Se oye muy tardado.

\- Trixie todavía no ha terminado de encontrar todas sus cosas.

\- Starlight ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

\- ¿Otro más? – Cuestionó la yegua, levantando la ceja izquierda, sonriendo de forma pícara y al mismo tiempo, tratando de mirar a Sunburst con indignación.

\- ¿Podrías buscar mis diarios de investigación?

\- Sun… yo… los buscaré. – No pudo evitar inspirar profundamente antes de terminar con la oración. Sus cascos pronto abandonaron la habitación donde yacía el corcel.

En un hospital había terminado, y, aunque un final asaz atroz pudo haberle aguardado, era un final inesperado. Parecía que hace solo unas horas estaba tomando notas de ideas que… no recordaba… no las podía recordar. Estaba a punto de llevar a una hipótesis mejor. Una a la que poco le faltaba para explicar el hecho.

Aunque repulsiva era la idea, debía encontrar a Levre, sus diarios de investigación. De la investigación no sabía nada de nada. A lo mejor estaba cancelada, pero su mente ni se rendía ni se cansaba. Seguro estaba el corcel de que sus aproximaciones dieron en el clavo.

Salvo uno que otro error que podía solventarse con esfuerzo. Su hallazgo era importante; no lo recordaba del todo. Pero, a medida que se esforzaba, recordaba pequeños fragmentos.

La magia nos habla… no, esa era una idea ridícula. Aunque tenía que ver con ello. Ni cuenta se dio de que sus ojos se cerraron para volver a dormir.

Así pues, al otro lado de la ciudad, en aproximadamente media hora de paso lento, cierta unicornio llegaba al puerto Marítimo de Horseshoe Bay. Tiempo después de encontrarse con la maga de escenario, Trixie Lulamoon.

Tres centenas de metros cúbicos que revisar, una hora por cada decena; definitivamente pasarían mucho tiempo para cubrir todo aquel volumen de objetos apenas organizados y, para empeorarlo, otros ponis trataban de reconocer sus propiedades. Mas, Starlight se pasó tres horas revisando montones y montones de objetos enderezados por la gravedad, en busca de tres objetos en particular. Nada le importaba el resto, solo deseaba encontrarlos.

\- Trixie quiere algo de comer. ¿No te gustaría ir a un restaurante cercano que vi al venir?

\- Dame cinco minutos. – Respondía una Starlight inmersa en una pila de objetos.

\- ¿Sigues buscando esos diarios?

\- Sí.

\- Ya le salvaste la vida, ¿Acaso no es suficiente con eso?

\- Solo cinco minutos.

\- Me dijiste eso hace quince. – Insistió Trixie, con el estómago rugiéndole.

\- Son importantes para él. Si quieres almorzar, puedes irte.

\- Te diré qué, la gran y poderosa Trixie traerá la comida hasta aquí. – Concluyó la yegua saliendo del lugar tan pronto como enunció la última palabra.

\- Tráeme unos bollos de canela y lechuga al vapor si tienen.

\- Alguien está cuidando su figura… - Susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que la oyera mientras se marchaba por la puerta.

\- Cuidar la figura, sí cómo no. – Replicó la unicornio con una somera sonrisa.

A eso de los cinco minutos, escuchó unos pasos aproximándose a ella.

\- ¿Tenían la lechuga? – Cuestionó.

\- No deberías comer aquí. – Le respondió una voz que le provocó un respingo. Al voltearse, se encontró con Moondancer. Quien llevaba una libreta levitando junto con su pluma y por supuesto, vistiendo su jersey acostumbrado.

\- No… no me refería a una lechuga, lechuga, sino que es una palabra que tenemos con Trixie para referirnos a… a… bien, no comeré aquí.

\- Gracias por tu sinceridad, creo. – Moondancer se aproximó hasta un baúl que estaba a la izquierda de la yegua, tenía una hoja de papel donde estaba escrito el nombre de la yegua amarilla junto con la descripción, papeles de la administración.

Estaba cerrado con un candado, Starlight observó con atención a la otra yegua abrir el candado y extraer del baúl, una vez abierto, tres cuadernos forrados con cuero. Pudo verlos con total claridad. Entonces, la unicornio de lentes le sonrió mientras los hacía levitar.

\- Que tengas un buen día. – Dijo a modo de despedida mientras se daba media vuelta para marcharse del lugar.

Anonadados, los ojos de quien había protegido media expedición la siguieron hasta que su interlocutora desapareció.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital de Baltimare, muy cercano a Horsheshoe Bay.

La discapacidad verbal era algo común durante esos periodos entre la realidad y la fantasía; ya no encubierta, era consciente de la alucinación, estaba en el hospital sobre una camilla. De hecho, hasta podía sentir que seguía echado sobre ésta. Sin embargo, eso irreal que sentía parecía tan real.

Veneno de Coatl, susurro de la muerte. Comenzó a divagar su mente, recordando todo lo que había leído al respecto.

Es susurro porque el primer daño es a los oídos, los sonidos se hacen sórdidos, difusos, a veces como zumbidos, a veces como rasguños; después… un punto negro aparece en la visión y va creciendo y creciendo hasta que todo se vuelve negro.

Después comienza una fiebre terrible, solo sientes frío y poco a poco, tu temperatura va elevándose hasta que tus órganos colapsan, el último indicador, dicen, es el olor a hierro que lo inunda todo y un sabor a limón en la lengua. Después de eso, todo termina.

El mismo veneno, usado en proporciones menores y modificado con procesos naturales que los nativos de Forbidden Jungle conocen, es valioso para los chamanes. Es susurro de la muerte porque se usa como componente para la clarividencia que ellos practican.

Produce fuertes alucinaciones, terribles y… y…

De repente, sus ojos se abrieron y yacía él en medio de un inmenso bosque de acacias, el otoño se aproximaba, pues las hojas decoloraban hasta el acostumbrado café que después pasaría al gris; la luz comenzaba a ser más débil y el frío a expandirse; de todas formas, era preciosa.

Avanzó varios metros, internándose en éste, pasando por una superficie húmeda, llena de césped y algunos arbustos. Las aves que no habían emigrado, cantaban bruscamente, roncas se podría decir. Avanzó y avanzó, hasta llegar a un claro. En medio del cual se erigía un árbol enorme, no era una acacia, pero no pudo reconocerlo.

Al margen de éste, un pequeño riachuelo, fluía generando un ruido pacífico. Sí alguna vez le daba la fiebre por vivir fuera de la ciudad, haría construir una cabaña no muy lejos de allí.

Se acercó hasta el inmenso árbol; mas, llegado hasta cierto punto, a no más de cinco metros del tronco, sus cascos se hicieron sumamente pesados. Entonces, se encontró sus oídos se aguzaron, para percibir movimiento detrás del tronco, y como era bastante grueso, no pudo apreciar de qué o quién se trataba.

\- ¿Hola? – masculló. Pero no hubo respuesta inmediata, sino más bien, una quietud a la que le siguió un silencio frío.

\- ¿Sigues allí? – Expresó una voz bastante suave tanto que casi estaba murmullando.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Sí, creo que ya lo he hecho… - Esa voz era de una yegua, pero con cada palabra parecía estar a punto de perder todo el aire.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Pues no; pero… creo que está bien… - Su respiración se dificultaba.

Entonces, los sonidos de otros cascos pisando hojas secas y ramas llegaron de la nada.

\- ¿Tú? – Preguntó casi como un suspiro la yegua.

Entonces, una tercera voz comenzó a cantar.

[NA: Ésta canción de cuna la hice en base a la melodía de Sleeping Beauty de Resident Evil, no lo jugué; pero tiene buenas bandas sonoras]

 _Duerme amor, por fin duérmete_

 _Quieres tu descansar_

 _El árbol te protegerá_

 _De lo obscuro_

 _Duerme amor, duérmete_

 _Pon al frío fluir_

 _El azar a camino asaz_

 _Te llevará_

 _Duerme amor como el ayer, y déjate caer_

 _Con sus hojas rozándote como abrazo_

 _Duerme amor, duérmete_

 _Huele flores fablar_

 _El azar a camino asaz_

 _Te llevará_

 _Y cuando cruja, la raíz_

 _Sin cariz cruel cuñará_

 _Cruzando y crujiendo en ti_

 _Su amor_

 _Duerme en calma, mi amor._

La voz le resultó familiar, pero no recordó de quién era. Y de pronto, las hojas ascendieron desde el piso, su color ocre, marrón o gris, al subir, develaba una superficie blanca, hoja por hoja, todo comenzó a desaparecer. Las nubes en el cielo se hinchaban y perdían toda sombra, hasta el punto de absorber las hojas en el aire, pronto no quedó rincón del cielo sin ser bloqueado por esas masas blancas.

Y, de un momento a otro, el propio árbol perdió su corteza, que se desprendía volando en la misma dirección que las hojas, teniendo su interior el mismo fenómeno donde todo color se borraba para convertirse en el blanco más puro.

De un momento a otro, abrió sus ojos; encontrándose con una yegua inesperada. Le miraba con cierta preocupación, aunque con una sonrisa.

\- Me asustaste. – Dijo la misma.

\- Moondancer, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Tal vez reconozcas esto. – Alegó, elevando en el aire tres cuadernos.

Al iluminarse el rostro del corcel, la yegua de anteojos no pudo evitar imitarle.

\- Ningún poni los reconocía y cuando les di una pequeña hojeada, supe que eran tuyos.


	14. Correspondencia

Imperio de Cristal 02 07 1048

Sunburst:

"He leído todo; debo decir que, pasando por alto los errores de algunas de las pruebas que sostienes, tu punto es sólido en muchos aspectos. El principal es que, por ahora, no se me ocurre una mejor explicación; he revisado algunos objetos encontrados por el equipo de arqueología, uno de los cuchillos de obsidiana tenía la propiedad de absorber la sangre como si se tratara de una esponja. También la espada dentada hace lo mismo. Pero ambas reaccionan de forma diferente; los investigadores mágicos estamos anonadados.

Esto, mi estimado, confirmaría tu punto. La magia de los jaguares estaba íntimamente relacionada con la sangre; hay que manejar estos objetos con cuidado; el cuchillo parece conectarse de alguna forma con la sangre consume. Si "le das de probar" tu sangre por el mango se hace más manipulable ¡y no te puede cortar! Pero si la pones del lado de la hoja, se hace más afilado y te corta con una facilidad asombrosa, prácticamente solo tienes que poner el filo sobre ti y ya está cortando tu piel. La espada dentada es mucho más compleja de lo que te podrías imaginar, parece ser leal con quienes pasan tiempo con ella, se ha apegado a Catch Point, con los demás se pone excesivamente pesada y la empuñadura se hace resbaladiza, te sorprenderá saber que la madera se deformó para ser usado por su cola. Hay tantas cosas en ese artefacto, que tienes que verlo por ti mismo para entender lo apasionados que tiene a todos los investigadores, incluido yo.

En fin, lejos de discrepar, desde que leí el borrador que me enviaste, estoy cada vez más convencido de que tienes razón, la piedra está conectada con el templo, y funciona con sangre; ahora, de saber eso a repetir el ritual exacto, sabes bien que hay una diferencia enorme.

En cuanto puedas, ven al imperio de Cristal.

Tu colega, Levre".

Canterlot, martes 3 de julio de 1048

Srta. Starlight Glimmer, protegida de la Princesa de la Amistad: Twilight Sparkle.

Presente. -

Mediante ésta misiva, se le insta a salir cuanto antes, tomando las previsiones suficientes a la siguiente misión diplomática:

Delegación diplomática a La Unión. Acompañará a su alteza, Twilight Sparkle, en calidad de consejera. La documentación considerada como necesaria por la misma para que usted desempeñe sus funciones de forma correcta está adjunta.

El punto de encuentro es Canterlot, se le esperará hasta las 10:30 del 05 del presente mes y año.

Principado de Equestria [Firma Celestia] [Firma Twilight Sparkle] [Firma Luna] [Sello Real de Equestria]".

"Trixie.

El viaje me está volviendo loca, Twilight ha creído que soy una bestia lectora como ella, me ha encargado tres libros tan grandes, que si los apilo me puedo sentar en ellos. Imágenes, nada, lenguaje divertido: nulo, ni siquiera una rima tienen y eso que uno es de historia. Estoy muerta si no los leo, estoy usando algo de magia para estudiar, pero al poco tiempo de usarla me da un dolor de cabeza tremendo.

Esos hechiceros que estudiaban así de seguro eran unos masoquistas. Me he tomado una aspirina y la cabeza no deja de latirme.

Además, te cuento que Moondancer se quedó en el mismo hotel que Sunburst. Estoy furiosa con él y no sé por qué. Tú eres mejor en estas cosas, quisiera que me expliques el porqué. Lástima que no pude enseñarte a usar éste hechizo para llevar cartas hasta un amuleto. ¡No lo pierdas por nada del mundo! Tengo que quejarme con algún poni y Twilight de seguro me echa de una patada del castillo si lo hago con ella."

"Starlight.

Te fuiste diciendo pocas palabras. Te conozco, sé que algo te molestó. Dime ¿Qué hice yo? Si es por la broma en el almuerzo, te juro que te compenso con ese desayuno que te prometí.

Por cierto, me iré de aquí en cuatro o cinco días. Y otra vez gracias por todo lo que hiciste."

"Starlight.

Tal vez el amuleto que te obsequié está dañado, por favor, manda una carta de regreso, la que sea."

"Sunburst.

 _Suman el grande, fue un gran gobernante de los desiertos en el siglo IIX, mecenas de tantos artistas, es una pena que su imperio se haya hundido en las arenas, así como el imperio de cristal en el hielo._

Por qué la historia tiene que ser tan aburrida… ¡Y no tiene rima!"

"Starlight

Es la Historia de los Reinos Menores de W. Slang. Yo amo su forma de escribir historia; es cierto que no se acostumbra a usar recursos poéticos para describir personajes; pero esa práctica es de historiadores de hace mucho tiempo atrás. Ahora la prosa es más clara.

Nunca fuiste de las que leyeran mucho. Pero ya enserio, si hice algo que te molestó, lo siento. No me gusta cuando te pones así."

"Sunburst

Así cómo."

"Starlight

Ya sabes, con tu miradita asesina y prácticamente hablando con berridos. ¿Recuerdas cuando por poco me arrojas de un segundo piso?"

Sun

"Por última vez Sun, ni loca te hubiera hecho eso. Lo último que quiero es lastimarte."

Star

"Yo sé que sí... espero que tu viaje sea de lo mejor; si no fuera mucha molestia, ¿Podrías traerme un recuerdo de allá?"

Sun

"Por supuesto, será una sorpresa, ya lo verás"

Horseshoe Bay, Baltimare 03 07 1048

Levre.

"He mantenido conversaciones con la estudiante de la princesa de la amistad: Starlight Glimmer; después de comentarle todo lo que he investigado hasta la fecha, me ha dado sugerencias de una perspicacia inapelable. Lamentablemente, ella ha tenido que partir en una misión del mapa de la amistad y actualmente, me encuentro hospedado en un hotel con la directora de la investigación. Volveré al imperio de Cristal en breve. Hasta mientras, quisiera pedirte que te tomes el tiempo para considerar lo siguiente.

La relación que los jaguares tenían con la sangre implica también emociones. Como en nosotros. Parece que esto es universal en todas las magias habidas y por haber. Lo que quiero destacar es que, debe existir una serie de emociones que se relaciona con el extraño procedimiento que ellos tenían. El sufrimiento y el dolor pueden ser las primeras emociones y sensaciones que guiaban su magia. Sin embargo, necesitaremos la ayuda de todos los descubrimientos que hagan los estudiosos de la cultura. Estaré aquí por al menos cinco días más, cuando mi tratamiento termine, volveré allá.

Hazme el favor de notificarme cualquier descubrimiento nuevo e intenta comunicarte con los investigadores de la cultura, en particular Faith Sand, ella ya tenía conocimiento de mi tesis y será más fácil hablar con ella".

"Trixie

El viaje es tedioso, apenas he podido cerrar los ojos para dormir por unos minutos. ¡Y todavía tengo un montón que leer! Estoy a punto de volverme loca. Qué tal si no leo exactamente lo que hace falta para aconsejar a Twilight. ¿Y desde cuándo ella me da tanta lectura? Y peor todavía ¿Cuándo ella ha necesitado consejos en éste tipo de cosas? Digo, es una princesa, ella no debería necesitar consejo.

Recuerdas lo de Sunburst… me siento extraña, es como si no pudiera decirle que no. Lo sé, no es algo usual en mí; pero es que… creo q## desde lo del barco es como si no pudiera dejar de pensar en tenerlo cerca. Ya sé que dirás… pero no es solo porque casi le pierdo en varias ocasiones… yo lo sé, lo siento. Te necesito."

"Starlight

Me he comunicado con Levre, hay tanto que tenemos que investigar, tanto que dejamos en el aire. Me siento con más energías que nunca. Prometí pasar una temporada allá en Ponyville al final de todo esto. Pero creo que estamos muy ocupados como para disfrutarlo. Tendré que completar mi investigación en el Imperio de Cristal. No pienso dejar mi investigación a medias. Espero no te enojes por esta postergación.

Además, el invierno es mejor para estar juntos… con gusto te daré una taza de chocolate cada mañana y eso te lo prometo".

"Sun

Solo si la cumples, yo no te odiaré. Y más vale que traigas una bolsa de malvaviscos del imperio de Cristal, sabes que allá los hacen con ese azúcar mineral que se te derrite en el paladar. Si hubieran existido cuando éramos niños, tal vez habría tenido más peso"

"Star

Por supuesto, lo anotaré en mi pared si es necesario. Moondancer me ha ofrecido viajar con ella en dirigible hasta el imperio de Cristal, es lo mismo que en tren; pero se mueve menos y es más fascinante"

"Trixie

¡Cómo los corceles pueden ser tan ciegos!"

Imperio de Cristal, 04 07 1048

"Ésta investigación excede la comprensión de la magia que he tenido. Escribirte esto es muy difícil. Pero creo que ni siquiera tu posición puede explicar lo que está pasando, así que al menos conservo mi orgullo. ¿Recuerdas a Salt Letter? Resulta que ya dudo de que esté del todo cuerda.

Me explico, en el instante en que todos subimos a la pirámide, ella encontró una piedrita especial dentro de la habitación ceremonial en la cumbre de la pirámide.

Esa piedrecilla tiene forma de garra y está hecha de obsidiana, sí, el mismo material del cuchillo y la espada. Por ahora, te lo digo solo a ti. ¡Esa piedrecilla tiene magia! Estoy seguro que ella le aplicó algo de su sangre y ahora está todo el día encerrada, usualmente solía salir con las demás investigadoras, me enteré por ellas que ya no sale, ya no come, ni siquiera ha dado señales de vida desde que llegó al imperio de cristal.

Iré a visitarla para confirmar mis sospechas. Sin embargo, hay que plantearnos seriamente que esto sea magia de los jaguares. Mucho me temo que necesitaremos la ayuda de un poni del nivel de Starswirl o alguna de las princesas si es que mis peores sospechas se confirman, pues esto está comenzando a pintar mal.

Tú debes saber bien que la magia capaz de influir de ésta forma en el comportamiento necesita o de una casualidad de magia natural extremadamente rara o de un nivel de preparación en el domino de esta a tal grado que definitivamente se vuelve una prueba contundente del nivel de desarrollo en la complejidad de la magia que una cultura ha desarrollado.

¿Por qué hacían magia ritual entonces? Estoy intrigado y aterrado, iré acompañado de algún amigo para visitarla en su residencia aquí en el Imperio de Cristal. Si encuentro cualquier señal te enviaré una carta de inmediato y también avisaré a la princesa Cadance o a Celestia. Como están las cosas aquí, creo que será mejor la segunda."

"Baltimare, 5 – 7 – 48

Mi Starlight

Te soy sincera, lo que ocurrió en el barco, mejor que se quede allá. Te pusiste un poco emotiva durante un buen rato. Por lo que me dices, no tengo más palabras que decir que finalmente estás flechada, por no decir otra cosa.

Hoy hablé con Sun, ¿No te dije que es de ese tipo de corceles que apenas se dan cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor? De seguro es tomarle el pelo es tan o más fácil que a un potro. Te lo dije hace tiempo, todos ellos son unos tontos; pero, al menos Sun es tolerable y algo dulce contigo.

Yo trataré de hacerle llegar la indirecta a Sun esta noche. Le invité a cenar algo para alejarle de Moondancer, Star, ella está atacando sin piedad al pobre y éste iluso cree que solo está siendo una buena amiga. Sin ofender, pero él es bastante despistado para alguien que estudia tanto. Ya, lo escribí y no lo borraré. O tal vez es eso lo que le ves en él, en ese caso, déjame decirte que eres una yegua bastante, bastante, bastante acechadora.

Imperio de Cristal 06 07 1048

Sunburst

"Definitivamente hay magia detrás de todo esto. La cordura de Salt Letter ya está en declive. Está influenciada por una magia compleja, traté de analizarla usando uno que otro hechizo de método, pero no se abrió ante ninguno de mis intentos. Esa magia no está creada con una codificación semejante a la nuestra. Eso quiere decir que algo tiene que ver con la piedra, la pirámide y el resto.

Por lo demás, ella habla con normalidad, aunque ha perdido bastante peso. Traté de razonar con ella para que acudiera con la princesa Celestia de inmediato; pero no quiere dejar su trabajo. Aquí está otro hecho importante. Ella está a punto de descifrar el idioma escrito de los jaguares, ayer me mostró varias inscripciones ya traducidas. Cuando le pregunté ella solo me dijo que "parecía que el lenguaje se revelaba solo".

Por sí sola, ésta última para mí es prueba suficiente de que estamos ante una influencia mágica. Te lo digo de nuevo.

Lleva esa piedrecilla en un collar, no se lo quita jamás; sin embargo, aunque piense que ella está al borde de volverse loca, se comporta de forma completamente normal, hasta me habló como siempre. Hoy me he enterado de que sus amigas le llevan algo de comida y solo cuando se la ponen en frente ella se acuerda de que tiene que comer. Está abocada a descubrir el lenguaje de los jaguares. Ahora, es porqué le apasiona encontrar la respuesta o porqué ese cristal la está influyendo".

"Starlight

He recibido una carta de Levre que me ha alarmado; una de las integrantes del grupo de investigación de la lengua: Catch Point, está sufriendo de influencia mágica por parte de un artefacto mágico. Es muy temprano para saber si es una posesión. Pero necesito ayuda. ¿Serías capaz de enviar una carta a la Princesa de la Amistad para que envíe ayuda?"

"Canterlot viernes 6 de julio de 1048

Cristalizador oficial, y hechicero del Imperio de Cristal Sunburst

Usando el método de correo mágico, le hacemos llegar la respuesta de la solicitud enviada por la Protegida de la Princesa de la Amistad: Starlight Glimmer. En efecto, los efectos descritos por su carta adjuntada tienen las características de influencia mágica.

Una intervención se llevará a cabo el día diez (10) del presente mes y año. Se le ha confiado la tarea a la ya mencionada Protegida de la Princesa de la Amistad. Ella detallará a su persona, así como a la afectada por la influencia mágica los pormenores del asunto.

El principado de Equestria

[Firma Celestia] [Firma Luna] [Firma Twilight Sparkle] [Sello Real del Principado de Equestria]"

"Trixie

Ayer le hablé a Twilight sobre un problema de Sunburst, él prácticamente me ha pedido ayuda a mí, y cuando me nombraron la responsable para encargarme caso… casi me transporto hacia la ubicación de Sunburst. Sigo molesta, cuando llegue le haré la ley de hielo… y eso es todo, que tengas una buena gira ¿Cuándo será la próxima vez que nos veamos?"

Horseshoe Bay, Baltimare 07 07 1048

Levre.

"Partiré ésta noche, estaré allá probablemente la mañana del nueve. Sin embargo, tengo que informarte que le envié un aviso a mi buena amiga Starlight, ella me ha prometido estar allá el diez para ver lo que está pasando. El resto de las princesas están muy ocupadas, la princesa de la amistad, Twilight Sparkle, me ha enviado una carta donde confirma que hay magia detrás de todo esto. Pero ha delegado la tarea oficialmente a Starlight.

Mira, te pido que seas valiente y sigas visitando a Salt Letter. La influencia mágica puede llevar a enfermedades psicológicas y fisiológicas si no es trata adecuadamente y a tiempo, Starlight es más que capaz de resolver el problema.

Hasta entonces, las recomendaciones de la princesa, son las siguientes:

Ella de seguro tiene su casa bajo un orden diferente, no trates de cambiar nada, incluso si hay demasiada iluminación o poca. Aunque es difícil de creer, ella ha hecho todo eso para cuidar su salud. A menos que se haga daño a sí misma, cosa que rara vez ocurre, no trates de interferir.

Si a ella no le importa, pide que te informe de todo lo que le está pasando, claro que de forma sutil. Y, en lo posible, trata de no usar magia cerca de ella, esta puede tener toda clase de efectos.

Con estas dos reglas, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Salt Letter parecía una yegua amable cuando la conocí, la influencia mágica no suele cambiar la personalidad real de los ponis, así que no creas que te dañará. Solo actúa correctamente y no te pasará nada.

Cuídala hasta el diez.

Posdata, una amiga mía pasará una temporada allá. Su nombre es Trixie y pasará por tu casa, será cosa tuya si la alojas por un par de días o no; pero, inter nos, ella es una yegua bastante libre, no es de buscar relaciones serias."

Imperio de Cristal 07 – 07 – 48

Oficina principal de Wind, Scepters and Horns

Srta. Moondancer

Es de carácter urgente que su persona acuda a las instalaciones de nuestra editorial. El estado de salud del Dr. White ha empeorado en pocos meses; ha dejado claro que, además de su familia, añora verla a usted.

Es también preciso informarle que, debido a su estado, el Dr. White ha cedido su puesto como director general de la editorial a usted. Sin embargo, es preciso que se presente cuanto antes, pues su salud presenta una fragilidad que no debe tomarse a la ligera.

08 – 07 – 48

Mediante el siguiente documento yo, Twilight Sparkle, Princesa de la Amistad, eximo a mi protegida, Starlight Glimmer, de sus obligaciones como consejera de la Delegación Diplomática que tiene vigencia del 08 al 15 de julio de éste año. Destacando su participación en el reforzamiento de las relaciones de amistad entre Equestria y La Unión.

"Starlight.

Has estado actuando diferente desde tu regreso de Forbidden Jungle. Por lo visto, estuve en lo cierto con respecto a que el viaje sería una experiencia memorable. Aunque, considerando tu extraño comportamiento y la experiencia que he reunido oyendo a Rarity, me atrevo a decir que se debe a un corcel.

No es mi intención ser autoritaria. Pero lo menos aconsejable para cualquier estudiante de magia es un corcel; roban bastante tiempo y necesitan mucho cuidado. Necesitas tu mente centrada y preparada.

Sin embargo, siempre me has sorprendido con lo que eres capaz de hacer. Así que, cualquiera que sea tu decisión, yo la aceptaré y confiaré en que podrás sopesar los pormenores de una relación.

Y, en caso de que ésta mi percepción esté errada, te pido disculpas.

Te pido también cuidado con la magia que vas a investigar. El mapa de la amistad no ha reaccionado frente a esta magia; así que no es una gran preocupación. Sin embargo, nunca se puede saber con certeza.

Procede con sabiduría y guarda las distancias si debes hacerlo, lo que menos quiere cualquiera de tus amigas o amigos es que te pase algo por ser impulsiva."

"Trixie

Esto se está poniendo cada vez más ridículo. Twilight me ha tratado como a una potrilla."

"Imperio de Cristal 09 07 1048

Sunburst.

Estoy a punto de perder la compostura, escribo esto desde mi habitación, no he salido desde el día de ayer. He visto algo maravilloso y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

¡Salt Letter ha desaparecido! Pero ha dejado todas las inscripciones traducidas, lo que me ha horrorizado es que en lugar de tinta ha usado su propia sangre. En las pocas conversaciones que tuvimos, ella me hablaba de que la pirámide tenía algo en su interior y que no pudimos acceder a él porque no sabíamos abrirla.

No me atrevo a acercarme a su casa, ni siquiera me he traído las traducciones porque me provocan un pavor auténtico. El resto de los investigadores de la magia también han desaparecido. Necesito tu presencia y la de Starlight Glimmer. Estoy a punto de correr al palacio de cristal y pedirle a la princesa Cadance su protección. Dormiría con gusto al lado del corazón de cristal."


	15. La Magia se Muestra

¿Qué será aquello que ocultan tus ojos? ¿Será un reflejo de lo que siento? ¿O es que solo veo lo que deseo ver y no la realidad? Cuando del alba aflore una vez más el sol ¿Qué me asegura que volveré a ver lo mismo en tus ojos? ¿Y si ni siquiera yo sé lo que siento? Recuerdo tu fragancia porque te recuerdo a ti; pero no sé si serás eterna en mi memoria. Borrasca o viento, nunca el aire que anhelo.

Por alguna razón, Sunburst recordó aquel pasaje del unicornio del psiquiatra. La pluma se mantenía sobre el papel en el cual realizaba sus apuntes. Se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos. Entre el trance de la somnolencia y la energía que producía realizar una labor tan importante su paciente mirada se centró, entrecerrando los párpados por el cansancio, en sus lentes.

La luz danzante de las velas le cansaba la vista. En la inmensidad de la tarea, se volteó para ver una figura sobre una cama guinda. Era extraño cómo las cosas podían llegar a cambiar de un momento a otro. Sonrió para sus adentros, al menos el sujeto se había dormido por fin.

Sin embargo, pronto volvió a ponerse los lentes para ver el cuaderno que tenía abierto en el escritorio antiguo de aquella residencia. En la extensión de su misterio recaía el interés que recabó en solo un día de todos los investigadores y estudiosos que fueron a Forbidden Jungle. A simple vista, no era más que un diario de campo viejo, convertido en un cuaderno donde escribir las traducciones realizadas por Salt Letter.

Incluso la tapa de cuero pésimamente conservada, comenzaba a liberar un olor.

Sin embargo, incluso con el peligro de hojear la comida de un moho y quizás alguna que otra bacteria, el corcel no dejaba de leer. De observar.

El escrito había aparecido hace un día, cuando Levre fue a ver una vez más a la yegua estudiosa de la lengua. Decía haber encontrado el cuaderno en el piso. La yegua, que debía estar en cuarentena hasta encontrar alguna forma de liberarla de la influencia mágica, yacía sentada, observando la pared. Ella decía que en esta había algo escrito… pero ni siquiera él pudo ver algo.

¿Se trataba de un hechizo que nublara la percepción? ¿Estaba relacionado con el amuleto del cual ella jamás se separaba? ¿Llegaron a ese nivel de maestría en la magia esas criaturas llamadas jaguares? Volvió a la traducción, en ella debía estar al menos el indicio de una respuesta.

Alto. El escrito era una primera traducción, debería ser un escrito lleno de borrones, tachaduras, comentarios en los bordes del papel, pies de página, esquemas o incluso subrayados y grafías para la revisión de los traductores futuros. Este escrito no tenía nada de eso, era como una copia a casco de un texto. Recordando la caligrafía y alguna leída que le hizo a la Introducción a la Grafía de Spring, tomó nota de las curvaturas de las letras; estas no tenían el menor indicio de duda, puesto que las líneas irregulares no existían. En cambio, los trazos se curvaban de forma recta y la tinta roja utilizada, a veces se difuminaba en las hojas hasta hacerse casi ilegible. No fue hasta echarle otro vistazo que se percató de la existencia de manchas rojas en los bordes de algunas hojas.

Era extraño. Decidió dejar de leer para enfocarse en las hojas y en los trazos, hasta que llegó a la mitad del cuaderno. Allí encontró varias manchas rojas. Tomando aire, se estremeció en el silencio nocturno. La silla crujió cuando se recostó sobre ella y el machimbre se unió cuando se levantó. Sin más vacilación se acercó a la cama de la figura durmiente. Le tocó el costado y, con una voz cerca de la afonía habló.

\- Le… Levre. – Moviéndole con suavidad, el corcel tragó saliva mientras trataba de racionalizarlo todo. Esto tenía explicación, esto no era uno de esos cuentos de terror. No podía serlo, no podía serlo. Repetía su mente incansablemente.

\- Qué. – Somnoliento y frunciendo el ceño, el unicornio de pelaje naranja caqui apenas daba un sonido entendible como respuesta.

\- La tinta e…e… es sangre. – Sentenció Sunburst, casi mordiéndose la lengua.

\- Estás demente.

\- Míralo por ti mismo.

Le presentó entonces el manuscrito al unicornio, tuvo que sobarse los párpados para olvidarse del picor de sus pupilas y enfocar así lo que tenía en frente. Las páginas tenían gotas de sangre, el corcel abrió la boca levemente, se levantó casi de inmediato.

\- Júrame que no es una broma. – Fue lo primero que pudo articular.

\- No tuve nada que ver con esto, te lo juro. – Sunburst forzaba sus mandíbulas y sus pupilas parecían contraerse. – Solo estaba estudiando la página y… - Como si cortaran el sonido de sus palabras, su voz se hizo mínima y aguda hasta desaparecer.

Las hojas amarillentas se teñían con manchas de sangre, la tinta roja entonces cobraba verdadero sentido ante las miradas atónitas de ambos estudiosos. Las páginas y páginas no dejaban de mostrar aquellas pistas de algo realmente sombrío. Las letras parecían cobrar vida a medida que su color se avivaba hasta llegar al carmesí que fulguraba vida. Y, sin más, las velas se apagaron.

El grito que pegó Levre, solo pudo ser igualado por el de Sunburst. Dejando caer el diario, ambos salieron por la puerta hacia el pasillo. Cerrándola, ambos rápidamente conjuraron un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos.

\- Esto… esto no está bien.

\- Es magia antigua Sunburst, hay que ser muy precavidos al tratar con ella.

\- Cla… claro. Pero la pregunta es ¿Cuál de los dos entrará para recoger el diario?

\- ¿Lo dejamos a dos de tres en piedra, papel o tijera?

Un chisme común en el imperio de cristal sostenía que, si salías más allá de los límites de la ciudad, exactamente fuera de la línea donde el cristal y la nieve se separaban, te encontrabas con criaturas extrañas, algunos reportaban ver criaturas como un poni, pero más flacas, de una piel brillante y semejante a una obsidiana negra, aunque algo opaca en la luz que reflejaba.

En un café cercano a la biblioteca, Starlight pudo oír a ponis comentando cómo habían visto un dragón en la lejanía gracias a un telescopio.

\- Hace un día salimos a pasear con ese tal Levre, me llevó a un parque cerca de los límites de la ciudad… entonces, la grandiosa y poderosa Trixie, vio un changeling.

\- Bueno, a ellos les gusta viajar y explorar, según me dijo Torax.

\- No era un changeling como Torax, era uno como Chrysalis. – La maga de escenario mostraba los dientes y tiritaba. Al parecer por el recuerdo.

\- ¿También tú? No existen Changeling así, no más.

\- No señorita. – Interfirió un poni de bigote, musculoso y con un casco amarillo en la cabeza. – Son reales, yo y todos los constructores de la calle Shining Armor y la avenida Cadenza 3 les hemos visto. ¿No es cierto muchachos? – Pronto le secundaron otros ponis vestidos de forma similar. Salvo uno que se daba un festín con su plato de sopa.

\- También mi hermano ha visto a uno. – Añadió una mesera con herraduras de cristal, vestido celeste y mangas blancas.

\- Muchos han mandado mensajes a la guardia real. Pero ellos no tienen la menor idea de cómo proceder. Yo he tratado de conseguir una audiencia con la princesa para informarle de todo esto. Pero ella ya no recibe a muchos ponis. Pasa más tiempo encerrada en su palacio.

\- ¿Cadance? Estoy segura que a ella no le gusta dejar a sus súbditos con preocupaciones como esta. – habló más para sí misma que para los demás la protegida de la princesa de la amistad.

\- La princesa Cadance está atravesando una época difícil Grand… lo sabes. – Irrumpió nuevamente la mesera, regresando con dos tazas de chocolate. – Aquí está señoritas.

\- Sí… pero esto es importante. Tal vez si nos juntamos entre todos y hacemos un petitorio conjunto, nos escuche. – Continuó el corcel constructor.

\- Disculpen, pero ¿Qué pasó con la princesa Cadance? – Tomada por sorpresa, Starlight levantó una de sus cejas al preguntar.

\- Oh, ¿No lo saben todavía? Bueno, pasó hace poco más de una semana… tampoco los periódicos han querido tratar el tema. – Replicó la mesera.

\- De qué se trata. – Insistió la yegua de pelaje lavanda.

\- La princesa Cadance y el príncipe Shining Armor están apartados… el príncipe Shining Armor ha salido del palacio y se ha marchado a un complejo de viviendas donde los soldados de la guardia real suelen asentarse.

\- Espera ¿Qué? Cómo ha pasado tanto, me fui de Equestria por menos de una semana y cuando vuelvo… - La unicornio observó a a su amiga – ¿Crees que Twilight sepa de esto? – Starlight ya no tocaría el chocolate, Trixie la conocía bien. Después tendrían que salir a comer panecillos o cualquier bocadillo porque si algo no podía controlar su mejor amiga lavanda, era el hambre.

\- No. Esto es impactante.

\- Yo y mis amigos lloramos la separación. – Expresó una de las constructoras todavía con uno de sus labios temblándole.

\- Señorita ¿Usted no es la protegida de la princesa Twilight o sí? – Después de verle de cascos a cabeza, la mesera fue directo al grano. Los ponis aledaños, incluso los que no se habían metido a la conversación de las dos yeguas se voltearon para verle.

\- Lo soy; pero créanme que no tenía la más remota idea de todo esto.

\- No se preocupe; pero, si usted pudiera, me gustaría que le enviara mi carta de ánimo a la princesa Cadance. Ella no quiere recibir a ningún poni; pero de seguro a usted la aceptará.

\- Si es así, por favor, de parte del gremio de constructores, mándele nuestro apoyo a la princesa Cadance. Y… que sus súbditos esperan ansiosos que vuelva a mostrarse en público.

\- Sí. – Secundaron algunos ponis que desayunaban.

\- Que viva la princesa Cadance. – Profirió una yegua, que al instante tuvo como respuesta que un unicornio de monóculo, traje negro y un bastón apoyado en su silla levantara su taza y ladeando la cabeza mientras la bajaba.

\- ¡Starlight! – La voz fue reconocida de inmediato, la mencionada de inmediato volteó, antes incluso de ver al dueño de la misma.

\- Sun… - La yegua no necesitó más, Trixie sonrió para sus adentros al ver cómo a su amiga se le iluminaba el rostro de repente. Sabía bien la razón. Mas, pronto cambió su semblante al ver las pupilas contraídas del corcel, sumado su agitada respiración y a que ni siquiera le importó tener sus lentes rotos. - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Salt Letter… Starlight… ¡Salt Letter se ha escapado! – Recuperando la respiración mientras hablar, el corcel casi se atraganta con el aire. Su melena estaba más despeinada de lo usual, la barba de chivo temblaba al ritmo de su rostro y, por si fuera poco, pronto llegó otro unicornio.

\- Señorita Starlight… tiene que tomar cartas en el asunto de inmediato. – Agregó Levre, igualmente agitado y mucho más aterrado que Sunburst.

Con los presentes observándoles, la mencionada pronto se levantó, olvidando su taza de chocolate salió de la cafetería junto a Starlight, para ser guiada hacia la casa de Salt Letter. No tuvo tiempo para despedirse; sin embargo, se juró a sí misma que, si era verdad lo que había escuchado, le haría llegar a la princesa Cadance el apoyo del gremio de constructores y de la cafetería Gold Rush.

\- Los guardias aparecieron inconscientes. El jardín de cristal que cuidaba junto con sus vecinos ha sido… - Levre enmudeció de repente, su lengua trató de forzar a toda su boca para articular sus palabras, hasta que por fin lo consiguió. – Tienen que verlo por su cuenta.

\- Los guardias dicen que el lugar fue invadido por un fuerte olor a hierro antes de desmayarse, los vecinos han sido trasladados porque el olor se ha quedado y lo ha impregnado todo… Starlight, desconozco este tipo de magia… yo estoy seguro de que pertenece a la pirámide de Forbidden Jungle. – Sunburst se calló para recuperar el aire.

\- Ella estaba obsesionada con ese amuleto. ¿Por qué no se lo quité desde un principio? – Levre perdía el aliento a medida que el galope se extendía.

\- Haber, haber… ¿Por qué no se lo quitaron en primer lugar? – Trixie, que galopaba a un ritmo envidiable, observaba con reprimenda a los corceles.

\- Trix, los amuletos no se comportan de la misma forma, algunos se conectan con sus portadores de tal forma que pueden causar mucho daño si no se los retira de la forma adecuada.

\- Pero tienes a toda una cuadrilla de expertos.

\- No es magia conocida. – Agregó Levre, a punto de perder todo el aire.

\- Además… - Sunburst tomó una bocanada de aire. – El amuleto le estaba enseñando el idioma de los jaguares… ahora que lo digo… suena muy egoísta. – Sunburst bajó la cabeza.

\- Sí Sun… sí lo fue. – Intervino la yegua lavanda.

En diez cuadras de una galopada que se sintió en los músculos de los corceles y en la respiración de las yeguas, llegaron al complejo de viviendas de la villa Mirror Reflect. Una vez allí, ingresaron al complejo, el jardín compartido y que debía ser cuidado por los residentes, estaba estropeado. No tanto porque la producción de bambú, caña de azúcar y arroz estuvieran incinerados o sufrieran de un daño irreparable, sino porque estaban teñidos de rojo.

Starlight pudo sentir el terrible hedor a hierro. Un círculo de rojo se mantenía en el centro de la plantación, y justo en el punto medio de éste, yacía clavado un cuchillo de piedra negra. Varios símbolos se dibujaban con un líquido carmesí que flotaba en el aire, así como una lámpara de lava, se mantenían en el aire, generando formas burbujeantes. Se movían poco, pero giraban en conjunto en sentido de las manecillas del reloj.

\- Qué es esto. – Trixie se cubría la nariz para no sentir más el fuerte aroma.

\- Cómo voy a saber… digo, he combatido contra magia; pero nada como esto. – Starlight observó a Sunburst. - ¿Dónde vivía ella?

\- Justo allá. – Indicó el Levre, señalando una casa ubicada a mano izquierda de la entrada, era una casa de cristal, de mediano tamaño, como la de Sunburst, con una puerta de madera de caoba.

\- Cuántos guardias tenía cuidándola y dónde estaban.

\- Cinco; cuidaban la puerta de su casa y la del complejo. – Informó Sunburst.

La yegua lavanda, se sintió fuertemente atraída al centro del círculo.

\- Starlight, ni siquiera los guardias se han atrevido a entrar dentro del círculo. No creo que sea buena idea hacerlo. – Señaló Sunburst, recuperando aún el aliento, pero tratando de acercarse a su mejor amiga.

\- Déjala, ella sabe lo que hace. – Le regañó Trixie, observando a su mejor amiga. No muchas veces la acompañaba a una aventura como esas… bueno, tampoco es como si le gustara hacerlo. Con su aventura conjunta en el caso los changeling tenía más que suficiente.

Era un cuchillo de obsidiana el que estaba clavado en el cristal y lo atravesaba con suma facilidad, cortándolo como si fuera un retazo de tela; sin originar grietas, sino haciendo de él pequeños jirones que se retorcían a medida que la fina hoja ingresaba. Ese mismo, al verlo, le causaba una sensación de ser observada por alguien más… como si en su hoja se encontrara la fuente de aquella mirada.

Starlight continuó avanzando, las voces de sus acompañantes se perdían. Las formas carmesíes, en lugar de impregnarse en su pelaje, como un líquido común, se separaban de él, así como el agua y el aceite; continuando con su movimiento.

Mientras más se acercaba, la sensación se hacía más intensa. Lo que fuera aquello, tenía una magia bastante poderosa… de hecho, lo estaba impregnando todo. Tenía un latido y fuerza propios.

Finalmente llegó al cuchillo extraño. Las gotas carmesíes comenzaron a latir a un ritmo uniforme, sin producir un sonido. Pero se movían como un corazón bombeando. Y, en unos pocos segundos, perdieron toda consistencia para finalmente caer al piso, manchándolo, generando salpicaduras.

Seguidamente, sintió el calor invernal del imperio de cristal, el cual, no era para nada fuerte, su luz casi blanca se desvanecía entre los cristales e iluminaba su pelaje lavanda con suavidad. Se volteó para ver a todos los cercanos. Sunburst fue el primero en tratar de acercarse a ella.

Por supuesto, la yegua se dispuso a volver, esa magia era bastante extraña; aunque, no parecía ser muy diferente a la magia de un unicornio. Tal vez podrían entenderla si…

Ni bien dio el primer paso para volver, la yegua cerró sus ojos y, toda la energía que tenía pareció desvanecerse. Su cuerpo le pesó tanto que no tuvo la fuerza para sostenerse, cayendo al mismo tiempo que todo lo que la rodeaba comenzaba a enturbiarse por manchas obscuras… lo cubrían todo y a todos.

Lo último que pudo ver con algo de claridad, fue el rostro de Sunburst y cómo éste comenzó a galopar en su dirección, seguido por Trixie. De lo que escuchó ni hablar, todo era un continuo zumbido.

Por suerte, pronto una hoja cayó sobre su mejilla, abriendo los ojos, observó lo que le rodeaba.

Existía un árbol a varios metros frente a ella, un arroyo se interponía entre ella y éste. Yacía sobre un pasto fino y bastante uniforme, el sonido dela gua fluyendo, de las ramas bailando al son del viento; incluso del propio viento arremolinándose en su pelaje, era un claro indicativo de dónde estaba.

Se levantó para observar lo que le rodeaba, todo el cielo tenía un azul tan viciado de blanco que ya ni lo parecía. Las nubes sobrevolaban sobre ella, sin generar realmente una sombra ¿Sol? No parecía estar en un punto específico en el cielo, la única sombra era la del árbol extraño. No lo podía reconocer, no se parecía a ninguno que hubiera visto antes.

Sin previo aviso, una sombra cayó de sus ramas. Las raíces, que sobresalían de la tierra alojaban el cuerpo, parecía un poni… trató de acercarse para verificar. Pero con cada paso que daba, el riachuelo se hacía más lejano y, por ende, el árbol.

[Música tomada del Soundtrack de Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles – Sleeping Beauty, y sí, imagina que esa misma voz canta lo siguiente, en otras palabras, lee escuchando el Soundtrack, no conté versos por nada]

 _Duerme amor, por fin duérmete_

 _Quieres tu descansar_

 _El árbol te protegerá_

 _De lo obscuro_

 _Duerme amor, duérmete_

 _Pon al frío fluir_

 _El azar a camino asaz_

 _Te llevará_

 _Duerme amor como el ayer, y déjate caer_

 _Con sus hojas rozándote como abrazo_

 _Duerme amor, duérmete_

 _Huele flores fablar_

 _El azar a camino asaz_

 _Te llevará_

 _Y cuando cruja, la raíz_

 _Sin cariz cruel cuñará_

 _Cruzando y crujiendo en ti_

 _Su amor_

 _Duerme en calma, mi amor._

Aquella voz la tomó por sorpresa, tierna… pero fría al mismo tiempo, se dispersaba en el viendo, si es que no se confundía con él. Starlight, ya quieta al ver que todo aquello no era real, observó mejor la figura en las raíces. Sin embargo, estaba tan oculta por las sombras que le fue imposible distinguir siquiera una facción de su rostro.

El cielo tan claro como estaba, pronto se llenó de nubes negras de una tormenta. No tardó en seguirle un estruendo de los rayos con sus potentes y efímeras luces. De un momento a otro, uno de ellos impactó en el árbol, y este, en lugar de prenderse en llamas, se fragmentó y sus pedazos volaron por el aire, disparándose y cayendo estrepitosamente.

Un grito de una yegua pronto llegó a sus oídos y con éste, unas fauces gigantescas salieron de las nubes y abriéndose, bajaron pronto para devorar a Starlight.


	16. Sueños

Los párpados de la yegua temblaban, la fuerza para abrirlos parecía sobrepasar la disponible. Hasta que al fin sus ojos morados pudieron mostrarse. Su rostro estaba lleno de sudor, su respiración agitada. Se sentó velozmente.

No reconocía el lugar donde estaba. Las paredes de un azul cobalto; la alfombra tupida; unos cuadros de un lago, de un iceberg, de una caverna de rocas estaban situados delante de ella. A la izquierda, un librero bien ubicado, al borde de hallarse repleto. Aquella era no era una habitación de hospital.

Un mareo la invadió a los pocos segundos. Unos susurros se lanzaban desde el silencio, invadiendo la habitación, saliendo desde los más recónditos escondites. Una a una, las voces se sumaban más y más. Aclamando nombres, suplicando, reclamando, gritando, llorando, angustiadas transitaban en el aire apabullando los oídos de la yegua.

Starlight se tapó las orejas con sus cascos. Las voces parecían acallarse. Mas, las paredes comenzaban a temblar, en segundos, todas se acercaban a ella. A la par, ahora eran solamente gritos los que se agudizaban a medida que las paredes se aproximaban. El librero no tardó en fracturarse hasta finalmente romperse y caer desplomado, junto con los cientos de libros que contenía.

Cuando el techo bajó hasta el punto de estar a una pata de la yegua, esta reaccionó. Una luz fuerte fue emitida desde su cuerno. En cuestión de segundos, las paredes de cristal se quebraron; pero como todavía no dejaban de acercársele, ella volvió a repetir el mismo hechizo, esta vez, la desesperación se reflejó en su rostro poco antes de lanzarlo.

Rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos, los muros de vidrio tan grueso como una columna volaron en todas las direcciones. Estaba en el imperio de cristal. Lo recordó al observar las calles traslúcidas y de colores opacos.

Sin embargo, solo quedaban las calles y las aceras, las edificaciones, los habitantes y cualquier otro indicio del imperio había desaparecido, salvo por el corazón de cristal que flotaba cientos de metros al este.

\- Por Celestia… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

\- ¡Oye! – Un grito lejano se pudo escuchar, ¿era esa la respuesta que buscaba?

Starlight centró su atención en el punto de donde parecía proceder aquella voz. De un momento a otro, su cuerpo entero fue arrastrado por el aire, atravesando el imperio de cristal, Frozen North, una cadena de montañas, ciudades, mar y finalmente una selva.

Pasó tan rápido que apenas si tuvo tiempo para dar un grito por el pánico que provocaba todo aquello. Su corazón comenzaba a agitarse a tal grado que podía sentirlo. Sus cascos trataban de tocar tierra firme inclinándose hacia adelante. Pero tal parecía que no lo lograría.

Debía… debía ser un sueño ¡Sí! Percatándose de aquello, mientras su viaje por una selva continuaba, podía sentir su cuerpo en una cama.

Sí, aquello sería lo más cercano a verse en un espejo, pronto se vería en uno. Había comprado un manto para… ¡No! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué su mente divagaba de aquella forma? Debía concentrarse.

Los árboles comenzaban a deshojarse, el cielo se tornaba blanco, como si perdiera todo su color, eventualmente, se generaba un eco de un gorjeo de varias aves que volaban en dirección al ya inexistente cielo.

Y el devenir de cientos y cientos de metros por segundo de pronto se detuvo. Mientras aquella irrealidad comenzaba a desaparecer, sentía el calor de su cuerpo bajo las mantas, sentía la almohada. Pero sus ojos no se abrían.

Como si se tratara de un halo deteriorado por la presencia alternada de luz y sombras, se encontró frente a una pirámide que volaba sobre su base, como si se la hubiese erigido desde el cielo para tratar de tocar el suelo de la tierra con su vértice.

No obstante, no la tocaba, dejando un espacio en la tierra fértil y negra de aquella selva, la pirámide flotaba en el aire. Fue así que, una vez más, Starlight avanzó y bajó, para llegar al espacio entre el vértice y el suelo.

A medida que lo hacía, una figura se aparecía cada vez más cerca. No se parecía a ninguna yegua que conociese. Sin embargo, esta daba pequeños movimientos, estaba sentada, atrapada dentro de una prisión de cristal de cuatro paredes. Mismas que comunicaban los lados de la pirámide con el suelo, formando un cubo, el cual, apenas permitía algo de espacio para que la yegua pudiera recostarse.

\- Por favor. Ven por mí. – Comenzó a hablar la yegua, su voz parecía desgarrarse en el aire. Alcanzando tonos agudos a medida que hablaba.

\- Dónde estás…

\- La pirámide ¡La pirámide! – Pero, mucho antes de que Starlight pudiera indagar más al respecto, la tierra dejó de existir y, entonces, abrió los ojos.

La luz reflejada en la luna bañaba su rostro de forma tal que, al abrir sus ojos, lo primero con lo que se encontró, fue con su luz blanquecina. Acostumbrarse le costó unos segundos, en los cuales, los mantuvo entrecerrados. Finalmente se reclinó sobre la cama. La habitación era exactamente igual a la que vio en el sueño.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Seguía dormida? ¿Era producto de un hechizo?

El silencio se hacía patente, debía estar pasada la medianoche. Esta vez, todo se sentía muy real. Bastante real… no podía ser otro sueño ¿Cierto?

No era una potranca para temerle a la noche. Pero despertarse en una habitación que, ni era la suya, ni conocía, eso sí comenzaba a hacer ecos en su cabeza. Sus cascos pronto hicieron contacto con el piso de cristal. Bien ahora sí, por el amor a los cometas, qué estaba pasando.

Starlight rememoró todo lo que pasó antes de ese sueño extraño.

La mañana la pasó con Trixie, pasaron por una tienda de dulces, pasearon por un parque. Después fueron a ese café para esperar a Sunburst, que las había citado para ese día. ¡Sí! Él llegó todo aterrado, con una cara que no dejaba paso a la duda. Él y ese tal Levre. Las guiaron hasta la casa donde habitaba Salt.

Después de eso…

Su cabeza pareció dar una vuelta entera, su cuerpo se tambaleó al pasar un poco parada. Prefirió sentarse sobre la cama para seguir indagando en sus recuerdos. La casa de Salt, había… un líquido rojizo por todas partes, desprendía un olor a hierro y en el patio o jardín o como se llamará en realidad, había un círculo.

Sí. En el centro del círculo… ella se acercó a este. El resto…

Había caído desmayada de repente. Un ligero dolor de cabeza llegó repentinamente. Pero, decidida, Starlight se levantó para ver dónde estaba. Había una puerta justo en frente. Esa definitivamente no era la habitación de un hospital.

El suelo de cristal era diferente al del castillo de Twilight. Podía descartar haber sido devuelta a algún aposento desconocido aún del castillo de la princesa.

Dónde estaba.

Solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Empujó la puerta. Esta la llevó a un pasillo que tenía una división justo a la mitad que llevaba a unas escaleras que llevaban a un piso abajo. La otra mitad, terminaba en otra puerta. Por sentido común, las escaleras hacia abajo la llevarían a la salida. Así que fue en esa dirección. El mareo disminuía progresivamente. Su mente parecía aclararse, pensando con más claridad.

¿Dónde estaban los demás?

\- Starlight. – Tan oportuna como repentina, la voz de Sunburst la sorprendió, había subido las escaleras para toparse con ella despierta.

\- Sun… qué bien. ¿Sabes que odio los hospitales, cierto?

\- Cómo no recordar esa semana que te internaste por el accidente en la pendiente del lagarto.

\- ¿Y dónde está mi chocolate Sun? – Solicitó la yegua, sonriendo levemente poco antes de apoyarse en la pared.

\- No debiste levantarte. Twilight dijo que debías descansar hasta que te sintieras mejor.

\- ¿Twilight? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me quedé dormida?

\- Err… - El poni dijo por lo bajo, arqueando una de sus cejas al tiempo de mover los labios como una sola recta a un lado - ¿Dormir? Has estado inconsciente por dos días. Star… deberías volver a tu habitación.

\- Esa no es mi habitación; ni siquiera sé dónde estoy. – Le respondió la yegua observando a sus alrededores. – ya, en serio, qué lugar es este.

\- Te trajimos al Palacio Real del Imperio de Cristal. Twilight vino tan pronto como se enteró de lo que había pasado.

\- Y qué pasó, apenas recuerdo algo. – La yegua bostezó poco antes de sobarse la cabeza con uno de sus cascos.

\- Pues revisó conmigo y con Levre el lugar del incidente. Temo decir que, como sospechábamos, aquí hay una influencia mágica. No podemos saber de dónde proviene, tampoco podemos indagar su naturaleza. Sea lo que sea, tuvo contacto con Salt Letter y, al parecer, tú estuviste cerca de tener contacto con este.

La yegua padecía cierta falta de atención o al menos así lo mostró su rostro, apenas abría los ojos, se tambaleaba, teniendo la pared como único garante de permanecer parada. La cantidad de energía. Sunburst pronto se puso al lado de la yegua, usando su magia para que ella pusiera su casco delantero sobre su lomo, la subió sobre este.

\- Oye, tienes que dejar tu adicción a los pastelillos. – Expresó el corcel, dejando salir bastante aire por sus labios por el peso de la yegua.

\- Es Pinkie Pie, tú no sabes cómo es mantener bajas las calorías con ella. Lo siento, pero no tengo la fuerza de voluntad para decirle que no. Tampoco quiero. ¿Y mira quién me habla? Antes de que me desmayara, de seguro no galopaste ni trotaste en meses. – La yegua hablaba mirando el suelo. Al menos tenía a Sunburst cerca.

\- Eso… no es del todo cierto. Una vez galopé por tres cuadras porque un perro… ya, mejor olvídalo.

\- ¿Verdad que tengo razón? Ahora ¿Está Twilight aquí?

\- No, tuvo que partir ayer por la noche en una misión diplomática a los reinos del sur. La princesa Celestia la tiene bajo bastante trabajo; a todas las princesas creo. Ni siquiera he podido tener una audiencia con la princesa Cadance. Tampoco se la ha visto en su propio palacio.

\- Trabajo de princesa, yo sé que puede ser bastante duro. No he podido tener cinco minutos con Twilight si no es para discutir sobre una reunión con embajadores o por cualquier otro trabajo. A veces extraño esos tiempos donde todavía podíamos hablar de cosas triviales o pasar toda la tarde… lo sé… suena como que me estoy quejando.

\- ¿Puede ser otra cosa?

\- Calla y escucha. Lo que pasa es… a veces pienso que pierdo a una amiga. Es como contigo.

Starlight ya estaba acostada en su cama. Pero Sunburst pronto la observó desde el librero.

\- Qué quieres decir con eso.

\- Con qué…

\- Con eso de que sientes que estás perdiendo mi amistad.

\- ¿Yo lo dije? No lo recuerdo…

La yegua actuaba de forma extraña, algo parecía estar haciendo efecto. Tal vez era la fatiga que Twilight y un médico diagnosticaron; tal vez era haberse levantado de repente a esas horas… tal vez era otra cosa.

\- Me lo dijiste, sí. – Alegó el unicornio poniendo atención en los ojos lilas Starlight.

\- Pues… no sé cómo explicártelo. – La yegua se movió hasta que el corcel no pudiera ver nada más que su melena y parte de su lomo. Entonces, con el rostro sobre la almohada y viendo en dirección contraria a su amigo, ella continuó. – De pequeños eras como mi mejor amigo en toda Equestria y yo pensé que eso sería para siempre.

Ahora que volvemos a contactarnos. Ya nada es como antes. Sé que pasamos por esto más de una vez, y eso que Twilight me lo hizo escribir en un papel para ver si aprendí la lección – riendo de forma suave, la yegua negó con la cabeza – Pero, creo que esos cambios a veces son demasiado grandes como para acostumbrarme de una sola vez.

\- Star, no pensé que podías ser tan buena con las palabras.

\- Son esos historiadores refinados que Twilight me hizo leer; es como tener un poema todo el rato. – Se defendió la yegua colocando uno de sus cascos sobre su rostro. – Y se te pega, que es lo peor.

\- Starlight Glimmer, la yegua que ha salvado a Equestria, ¿Está sonrojada por cómo se expresa?

Pero ella solo se cubrió más el rostro.

\- Estás a poco de que te dé con la almohada.

\- Uy, pero que malota. – Añadió el corcel.

\- Mejor te lo digo de una vez… - la voz de la yegua tembló, tal vez por el estado de salud en el que se hallaba, tal vez el estado de aflicción el que se encontraba. – ultimadamente no sé lo que siento.

\- Tú no sueles ser tan abierta con tus emociones Star… ¿Segura que estás bien? – El tono de preocupación del corcel, así como el hecho de que el pusiera uno de sus cascos sobre el hombro de la yegua, en un intento de ver el rostro de su amiga, fueron suficientes para que Starlight tratara de hundir su rostro en la almohada antes de continuar hablando.

\- Magia que me deja con los tonos subidos… ¿Y qué? – Expresó la yegua – además, a todos les quita un peso de encima sincerarse.

\- ¿No que no sabías lo que sentías?

\- Sunburst, Sunburst, Sunburst, tan bueno leyendo libros y jamás supiste leer a los demás. Incluso yo lo hago mejor que tú. – Expresó la yegua, mostrando en su rostro una sonrisa y con los ojos fijos en el corcel. – Este juego de ser y no ser, que tenemos entre los dos, tendrá que acabarse alguna vez. – Entre ronca y poco clara en sus tonos, la voz de Starlight, sin embargo, destacó por ser suave.

Una bomba soltada en menos de un segundo, tan fuerte que aniquiló la consciencia espacial del corcel; tan sonora que, por un instante, solo pudo ver la boca de la yegua moverse mientras pronunciaba algo; tan fuerte que casi se tragó su propia lengua.

\- Sé que lo que siento no es solo amistad. He tenido un buen rato para discernirlo. – La yegua bajó pronto la vista para observar el suelo. – Ah cascos, no hay un temblor ¿O sí?

\- N… no. – El corcel, respondió con tanta debilidad que pareció un susurro aniquilado en el silencio de la habitación.

La posibilidad de que dos amigos que se conocieron en la infancia terminen juntos era tan remota, tan absurda, que, fácilmente se podía contar con los cuatro cascos los casos vistos a lo largo de la vida e incluso sobrarían tres. Lo había leído en alguna parte.

La belleza contrastada por el silencio, con los ojos posados en el techo, con las sábanas blancas rodeándole; con el matiz azul cobalto que esgrimía su reflejo deformando la imagen por sus irregularidades, creando en la pared una mera ilusión. Juntándolos a ambos en una sola imagen que sus ojos observaron atentamente.

El corcel tragó saliva.

\- Aunque… - Sorprendido por la voz de Starlight, el corcel de inmediato observó los ojos de su amiga, ella por su parte, parecía perdida en el azul del techo, que se asemejaba al de las profundidades del mar. – Salt Letter me dijo que estaba en la pirámide…

La yegua entró, sin previo aviso, a un sueño profundo. El corcel trató de despertarla tomándola por un hombro para empujar suavemente. Pero no respondió. El silencio de la habitación pasaba a ser bastante incómodo.

El corcel examinó con su magia si existía alguna intromisión de un hechizo o maleficio en la yegua. Al no encontrar indicios, era muy probable que solamente fuera la extenuación que Starlight sufrió a causa del contacto con esa magia.

Cuán directa podía ser Starlight. Bueno, el crédito había que dárselo a la magia que le había puesto en un estado bastante peculiar. La conocía bien. Aquella conversación no debió haber ocurrido. El corcel se acercó hasta la yegua. Colocó su casco en la melena de la misma.

Leer a los demás… ella tampoco era buena haciéndolo.

Todos parecían coincidir en que hacían una pareja como pocas. No era sordo por supuesto; imposible era ignorar los comentarios de Trixie al respecto. Pero ellos no arriesgaban una amistad que valoraba tanto. Si tan solo…

Si imposible era ignorar la voz de la maga de escenario, menos todavía era ignorar los labios de la yegua. Iluminados con la luz blanca del exterior, sus ojos no dejaron de observar a la yegua dormida. Cuando la miraba era igual, casi siempre. Esa ya no era su amiga de la infancia, si todos cambian, ella no sería la excepción.

El corcel acercó sus labios…

¿Qué haría cualquier otro poni en su lugar? En los libros, usualmente la amada o el amado se encontraban igual que Starlight por situaciones diferentes. En ese instante, se debatían en un dilema.

Arrebatarse y besar sus labios era sucumbir en el deseo que ella despertaba en su interior. Pero desear no era amar. Amar era algo tan puro que el personaje se sentía impelido a no besar esos labios a menos de que su amado o amada así lo quisiese. Robar un beso de aquella forma no era una muestra de amor, era una muestra de que el deseo había vencido sobre cualquier otro sentimiento.

El casco del corcel llegó hasta la mejilla de la yegua. Su rostro apacible era tan hermoso bajo la luz de la luna. Incluso cuando eran pequeños él lo pensó en varias ocasiones.

Pero ¿Acaso los protagonistas de esas novelas no estaban completamente seguros de que él o la que tenían enfrente era su amado o amada?

Sunburst se quitó los lentes con su magia y dirigió sus labios hacia los de la yegua. Sin pensarlo más.

Segundos pasaron, parecía que el reloj mágico de la pared tardaba mucho más de un segundo en mover sus manecillas.

Truc, truc, truc, el mecanismo del reloj parecía ser lo único que realmente tenía algo de vida. Inundados de azul por todas partes, Sunburst observó los ojos cerrados de Starlight Glimmer, el brillo de sus pupilas estaba ausente. Ella no movía ni siquiera un solo músculo y sus labios cedieron con tanta facilidad que él sintió los dientes de la yegua.

El corcel se levantó de pronto. Una lágrima bajó por una de sus mejillas y su voz se carcomió a sí misma. Hubiera dicho un lo siento; hubiera, por lo menos, ordenado los mechones que revolvió de su melena. Sin embargo, con un temblor en sus cascos, el corcel salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta para escapar a su habitación.


	17. Nueva Rutina

\- Señorita Moondancer, vengo del departamento de investigación mágica de Equestria. Bajo orden del nuevo Magno Círculo de Magia de Equestria… – El corcel, que llevaba un medallón mágico consigo, ni se molestó en mirar a la cara de su interlocutora, limitándose a sacar un pergamino del interior de su alforja. – … tengo la tarea de recabar toda la información posible respecto al caso de la desaparición y contacto con magia no Equestre por parte de la yegua Salt Letter.

\- Me comunicaron que vendría. Pero jamás escuché del Magno Círculo de Magia de Equestria.

\- Es una organización muy joven, señorita. Apenas tiene dos años. Se fundó poco después de la última vez que nuestra princesa, Twilight Sparkle, enfrentó a un enemigo terriblemente poderoso. En lo que corresponde a mis funciones, siento decirle que no puedo informarle más sobre el asunto. – El corcel se inclinó levemente. Antes de proseguir. – Agradecería que tuviera la gentileza de facilitarme copias de los documentos de la expedición que encabezó a Forbidden Jungle en el mes de Julio de este año.

\- Por supuesto em… ¿Oficial?

\- Soy un agente investigador del estado señorita. No soy ni un policía ni militar.

\- Entiendo, será un placer…

\- Valve, mi nombre es Needle Valve. Le agradezco su colaboración.

El corcel vestía una bufanda, una camisa genérica y una corbata plegada a su camisa que tenía el diseño de las antiguas túnicas mágicas. Tenía el cuerpo que generalmente describían en las novelas más populares de investigaciones policiales. La yegua le sonrió por un momento, cosa que no pasó desapercibida, teniendo como respuesta que el unicornio de ojos pardos volteara hacia otro lado.

\- Señorita Moondancer. No puedo evitar notar que es usted bastante joven para el cargo que ahora ostenta.

\- Lo soy. El anterior editor en jefe de Wind, Scepters and Horns fue el poni que me eligió para sucederlo en el cargo. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para no defraudar las expectativas que puso en mí.

\- Después de veinte años de trabajo, creo que él merecía un descanso. Y, como lector asiduo de su revista, quisiera mencionarle que al menos en el MCME le tenemos altas expectativas.

\- Gracias, espero no defraudarlos. Bien, aquí tiene la copia inventariada de los documentos con respecto a la expedición, también el informe general que redacté para la editorial.

\- Su colaboración es agradecida. Lamento haberle quitado su tiempo. Dentro de unos días la llamarán para una entrevista con otro investigador.

\- Desde luego. Ayudaré en lo que sea necesario. Salt era bastante cercana a mí; así que usted entenderá si le pido que ponga todo su esfuerzo en encontrarla.

\- Y así lo haré, señorita. Buenos días y que tenga una jornada fructífera.

\- Gracias.

Una vez que el corcel salió. La yegua se sentó en su escritorio de su nueva oficina, contemplando todo lo que le rodeaba. Pronto tomó una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir.

" _Mi estimada princesa de la amistad: Twilight Sparkle._

 _Hace ya varios días atrás que las circunstancias me obligan a contactarte. La magia que pediste junto con el principado de Equestria ha tenido un devenir enigmático. Redacto de forma honesta al mencionar que no hallamos una respuesta ni nos acercamos tan siquiera a develar el misterio de la causa de tan peculiar comportamiento de la magia._

 _Si te envío esta carta de manera informal, es porque preciso informarte que la situación actual en la cual se encuentra la investigación ha tenido un severo tropiezo._

 _Con la pérdida de Salt Letter, una colega y una amiga muy cercana, cuya investigación era clave para desentrañar la información esencial para la investigación central, hemos perdido toda posibilidad de progreso._

 _Entiendo que actualmente cumples con un rol que ocupa todo tu tiempo y que lo sucedido con Salt Letter está siendo procesado por una agencia que el principado creó recientemente. Pero te ruego que te encargues del problema. Sé que con tus habilidades podrán encontrarla y, además, la investigación volverá a regularizarse. Sin ella no tenemos ni un poco de comprensión del lenguaje de esa cultura y solo nos quedará divagar sobre lo que pudo haber ocurrido._

 _Sin embargo, acoplo a esta carta una parte de varios informes. Les he dado una leída y tal parece que la magia que has pedido investigar tiene características que la podrían hacer un capítulo clave en el manejo de la magia. Los jaguares, pues, estaban en la etapa de transición de la magia ritual a la magia codificada con lenguaje cuando desaparecieron._

 _El lugar donde se hallaban ha sido estudiado con bastante esmero y hay rastros que indican una guerra hace miles de lunas atrás. Algunos arqueólogos, con ayuda de ingenieros, piensan que es probable que la pirámide tenga un interior donde existan cámaras secretas y quién sabe cuánta información pueda existir allí dentro. Salt Letter puede ser la clave para ingresar en caso de que sea cierto._

 _Te expreso mi ruego porque sé que tú puedes poner fin a esta trágica cadena de eventos que ha sufrido Salt Letter. Espero que respondas mi pedido que te hago como una súbdita y también como tu amiga. También espero que puedas visitarme un día._

 _Con afecto, Moondancer."_

El café estaba completamente vacío, a esas horas de la mañana, ningún poni podía tomarse un descanso. Pero dos corceles, sentados en una mesa exterior, con un hermoso jardín de macetas y la sombrilla tapando el sol de las diez se sentaban tranquilos, como si de dos viejos amigos se tratara.

\- A donde quiero llegar, es que la magia esconde más de lo que sabemos y comprendemos. No creo que algún día lleguemos a desentrañarlos todos.

\- Es una afirmación osada, Sunburst. Pero tú más que cualquier poni, deberías distinguir entre la magia de los cuentos para potros y la magia real. Estudiándola la comprendemos y el conocimiento siempre avanza. – Replicó Levre.

\- Hay teorías y teorías. Muchas ya han fallado. Qué certeza tenemos de que no vayan a fallar las teorías actuales. – Fue la reacción del corcel de capa y anteojos que volvió a sorber su segunda taza de chocolate.

\- Como siempre, tiendes a enfrascarte en las posiciones más obscuras. Me sorprende que, aun así, tú sigas buscando conocerla. – Expresó con sinceridad Levre.

\- Qué te puedo decir. Que no sea posible conocerla a cabalidad, no significa que sean vanos los intentos.

\- Al respecto, tu teoría de los sentimientos y los factores culturales está teniendo cierto impacto. Creo que Twilight Sparkle, nuestra princesa de la amistad, es el ejemplo vivo y prueba de sus asertos. Aunque tienes que admitir que la magia, en el fondo, esconde un orden que vamos entendiendo de la misma forma que deducimos una conclusión.

\- ¿Comparar la magia con un razonamiento? Tú trataste de hacerlo con el lenguaje y una vista lógica. Como si la magia fuera una estructura vaciada que se comporta igual en todas las circunstancias. – Finalmente Sunburst se mostró bastante agresivo en su forma de hablar, aunque su sonrisa quitó la tensión del momento.

\- Posee una estructura común a todos los unicornios y se generaliza. No subestimes mi escuela porque gracias a ella tienes la enseñanza de la magia. Si no te dedicarías a meditar o pasarte la vida entera aprendiendo cosas básicas de la magia. O tal vez estarías aprendiendo rituales toda la vida para hacer solo un hechizo.

\- No quiero ofenderte Levre. Pero creo que tanto tú como yo hacemos teorías que al final solo aciertan en ciertos aspectos. Tal vez con las ciencias exactas pueda existir una teoría a la que se le da más credibilidad po motivo bien demostrado. Pero en nuestro caso tenemos miles de años de estudio y ni siquiera sabemos si es un arte, una ciencia, una técnica o un juego…

\- ¿Un juego? Creo que ya estás exagerando para argumentar a tu favor. ¿Cómo puede ser la magia un juego? – Cuestionó Levre, quien respiró profundamente al tiempo de golpear dos veces la mesa de madera con el casco, haciendo temblar las tazas y su contenido.

\- Pues, tiene reglas, tiene jugadores y todos comparten esas reglas. Sé que no es divertida todo el tiempo, pero la enfocamos para que sea una fuente de regocijo y de una mejora sustancial en nuestras vidas.

\- Sigue pareciéndome débil tu denominación de Juego. Pero… si te doy la razón en que todavía no sabemos qué es. Es una búsqueda sin fin en el mejor de los casos. Pero no hay que renunciar a ella. Sobre todo, ahora, que hemos llegado hasta aquí.

El corcel de anteojos observó a su coetáneo mientras este tomaba un libro de una pila cercana. Pues, ambos tenían la manía de argumentar mostrando el párrafo para citarlo en persona.

\- Salt Letter, hay que traerla de vuelta. Era una buena amiga y gran colega. Ella prácticamente creó todas las portadas de mis libros y creo que se venden sólo por eso. – Provocando una risa en su interlocutor. Levre hizo una cara de pocos amigos.

\- Qué esperabas, tienes un ego inflado y no seré yo quien le siga dando aire. – Expresó el unicornio de capa.

\- Te concedo esa. ¿Qué novedades nos trae la señorita Starlight?

\- No muchas, ha logrado conseguir la ayuda del Magno Círculo de Magia de Equestria, cosa que veo pertinente; pero en realidad, usualmente es ella la que resuelve los problemas. Yo sé que podremos contar con ella y su habilidad después. Nunca ha fallado.

\- Digo lo mismo. Siempre me ha provocado admiración la distancia entre la magia práctica y la teórica. Parece que no hay punto en el que realmente nos entendamos.

\- Comparto. Y yo se lo achaco todo a Starswirl. – Alegó Sunburst.

\- Ja, Starswirl, todo empezó en Starswirl. – La risa de Levre, era intelectualoide. Es decir, no era una carcajada de bar ni de reunión con amigos, era una casi carcajada, rosaba la garganta en un ja extendido, como si el aire fuera contenido para no exagerar, pero, que de todas formas colocaba una sonrisa en sus labios al ser transmitida.

\- Tradición traidora. – Alegó el unicornio de capa y lentes.

\- Tradición traidora. – Secundó el unicornio del peinado de libro abierto.

\- Pero, déjame explicarte. Yo creo que todo empezó en el momento en el que Starswirl concretó con todos esos magos la elaboración del primer texto de enseñanza de la magia para todos los unicornios. Él incentivó esta división y los demás solo acrecentaron el distanciamiento.

\- Qué insinúas. – Cuestionó Levre.

\- Que hay tantas posibilidades de hacer magia como usuarios haya. El mundo está repleto de posibilidades en la magia y nosotros tratamos de generalizar todo ese proceso. Estoy convencido, hoy más que nunca, de que la magia es tan compleja que esta escisión no le hace ningún bien a nuestro entendimiento.

\- Si esto fuera así, por qué no propones esto con mayor seriedad.

\- Porque todavía me falta conocer algunos detalles más. La tradición ya ha dado pasos para considerar esta ruptura con la teoría moderna de la magia. Pero no podemos entenderla sin llevar este proyecto de teoría sin antes ver sus alcances y eso solo se hace desde lo que conocemos como práctica. – Sunburst pareció verse algo afectado por sus propios asertos.

\- Ahora veo que Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas tienen un valor fundamental para ti.

\- Más que ninguna otra, Starlight es la usuaria de magia que me ha llevado a estos derroteros teóricos. No te mentiré, creo que ella es la usuaria más hábil y completa que puedes encontrar en nuestros días.

\- No sabía que tenías esa admiración intelectual hacia ella. – Sorprendido, Levre observó a un Sunburst que se quitaba losa anteojos para masajear sus párpados con los cascos.

\- Sí, aunque, me darás la razón si de digo que ella comprende los hechizos a tal nivel que puede combinarlos y crear un hechizo diferente.

\- Reducir el trabajo de generaciones de ensayos y errores a una yegua que capta esta región de la magia… me parece fascinante.

\- Claro que Starlight no puede expresarlo en palabras, menos teorizar lo que hace.

\- Mucho cuidado Sunburst, aquello que no puede ponerse en palabras no dista del comportamiento animal irracional. Digamos que ella posee una suerte de instinto para lidiar con la magia. En ese caso, tienes un espécimen para estudiar durante toda tu vida. – Advirtió Levre, con una expresión bastante seria.

\- No le pondría todos esos apelativos. Es mi mejor amiga después de todo. Pero, si hay una yegua que representa ese nivel en la magia, esa es Starlight.

\- Por cierto, esta es información que me filtró un buen amigo del Círculo. Celestia ha hallado varios documentos de la torre biblioteca que se suponía estaban perdidos. Muchos de ellos no son más que recuentos y recordatorios o elementos para el archivo histórico; sin embargo, se han hallado escritos que hasta hace no mucho se decían póstumos de Starswirl, trabajos de magia de los primeros modernos y un manuscrito de una alumna de Celestia, debe ser de hace veinte o treinta años atrás.

\- ¿Y cómo son? – Emocionado, el corcel dejaba fluir esta conversación de ratones de biblioteca hasta su última instancia, la novedad de las obras.

\- Créeme si te digo que serán un boom para el editor que les ponga los cascos encima. Se están realizando trabajos de restauración con magia y todo. Pero no es cualquier trabajo. Es una investigación de la magia que da un paso más adelante en la escuela vitalista de la magia o tal vez animalista. – Levre levantó su taza de té, para sorberla y volver a hablar – Hasta donde me comentaron, su postulado básico es que la magia se puede desglosar como una representación del ánima del usuario. A tal grado que se puede leer usando una, digámosle así, gramática basada en las posturas, movimientos y gestos del usuario. El final de estos manuscritos, si se los ordena lógicamente, sería la posibilidad de anular la conjuración.

\- Eso es teóricamente posible, pero en la práctica jamás se ha podido hacer.

\- Es por eso que estos manuscritos van a ser bastante estruendosos.

\- ¿Sabes el nombre del autor?

\- No, al parecer, Celestia no quiere revelar el nombre. Lo hará cuando prologue la obra.

\- Debes estar bromeando, Celestia no ha prologado obras en más de cien años. – Sentenció Sunburst.

\- Pues, el o la estudiante que hizo esto debe haber gozado de un aprecio muy grande por parte de nuestra Princesa. – Dando uno de los últimos sorbos a su té, el unicornio naranja aclaró su garganta. – Tal vez deberías mostrarle el documento a Starlight, estoy seguro que estará dispuesta a hacer el experimento si tú se lo pides.

Sunburst se quedó en silencio, pensativo, miró al cielo pensando en qué estaría haciendo ahora mismo esa yegua. Y, quizás al otro lado de Equestria, ella estaría combatiendo un gran mal, salvando a todo el reino o compartiendo esas aventuras de las que siempre le hablaba.

Tal vez el corcel se sentiría mejor al saber que Starlight descansaba en un asiento muy cómodo en un tren de camino hacia Canterlot. Una nueva cumbre de princesas se llevaría a cabo. Twilight tenía que tenerla a su lado en cada una de ellas. Por nada en Equestria podía faltar y eso había quedado bastante claro. El paisaje blanco y frío del imperio de Frozen North ya había cambiado por uno más florido y colorido.

Si bien no era de las yeguas que gustaban de los colores como una explosión que te llena los ojos, debía admitir que lo prefería a los inhóspitos vientos y nieve del primero. Mientras el sonido de la maquinaria generaba una cadencia sucesiva, ella se enfocaba en observar la distancia.

La magia que experimentó era muy diferente a la que conocía. Usualmente se sentía como si un flujo de agua recorriera el cuerpo. La otra se sentía como si pusiera los oídos contra el pecho de algún otro poni. Tenía un palpitar bastante natural, se sentía tan viva… después estaban los sueños que le provocó. La visión de Salt Letter la tenía grabada en las retinas.

Recordaba la escena una y otra vez. Pero, transportarse a esa distancia o ser transportada a esa distancia sin un artefacto, era virtualmente imposible. Hace varios días atrás que ya no lograba concebir sueño alguno. Por las noches, cerraba los párpados y cuando los volvía a abrir era de día nuevamente.

Bien podía ser una preocupación menor. O tal vez no.

Observó la puerta que conducía al vagón restaurante. No había desayunado nada y se moría de hambre. Se levantó para ir por algo de comer. Conocía las cumbres de princesas, todas y cada una de ellas eran una promesa para la eternidad. Si estaba presente, era para ayudar a Twilight. Pero ayudar en qué. Si la princesa de la amistad casi siempre lo tenía todo en orden para esas cumbres.

Trixie le decía que no sería nada raro que un día la misma Twilight en persona le nombrase una nueva princesa. Cuando hablaron de ello con Sunburst, él estaba de acuerdo, de hecho, si lo recordaba bien, él era el que se puso a recordar historias pasadas. De algún modo concluyó que todas las alumnas de Celestia terminaron siendo autoridades o ejerciendo alguna influencia en uno de los círculos de organización de Equestria.

Trixie por poco se duerme en su larga intervención; pero al final, concluyó con un estruendoso sí cuando el teórico de la magia concluyó con que las princesas educan princesas y estas, a su vez, a más princesas. Si no era para molestarla de alguna forma, esos dos raras veces se llevaban del todo bien.

Pero… quizás tenían razón.

Twilight le pedía que hiciera muchas cosas de princesa. Delegaciones, algunos eventos sociales, incluso solía darle lecturas de libros que para nada tenían que ver con la magia. Sino con debates sobre moral y el bien común y cosas como esas. Una princesa se compone de conocimientos y también de virtud, le dijo una vez Sunburst.

Todos los ponis tenían una princesa favorita. El de Sunburst era Celestia, la suya, por obvias razones, era Twilight. Aunque el tema no le interesara en el pasado. Ahora parecía hacerse algo importante. Si el viaje le hizo olvidar algo, fue ese punto muerto al que llegó. De consejera de la Escuela de la Amistad a Princesa de Equestria.

Tan solo pensar en esa enorme responsabilidad era algo que le ponía los pelos de punta. Twilight dormía como máximo cinco horas. Ella era toda una amante de su cama, dedicarle menos de ocho horas era un sacrilegio a esa relación. Después estaba eso de tener que usar vestido cada fin de semana porque en esos días caían las inauguraciones y los eventos donde las princesas tenían que mostrarse.

Sí, vestidos, vestidos, vestidos; de seda, de algodón, de lino, de tantas telas que no recordaba sus nombres. Todos ellos esperando para que ella los llevara. Si fuese princesa, lo primero que haría sería decretar que sus vestidos fueran negros, azules o violetas; nunca blancos, ni rosas, ni amarillos…

Starlight probó otro bocado del pastel de zanahoria.

Ser princesa también significaba tener una figura relativamente cuidada. Todos sabían que Luna era la que mejor aspecto tenía, después estaba Cadance, Celestia y al final Twilight. No soportaría tener esa jerarquía por belleza, por colores… tener admiradores… tener que cuidar las apariencias en todo momento.

Sus ojos rodaron. Esa clase de pensamientos no eran de una princesa, le diría Twilight. ¿Y por qué no le molestaba la idea de que Twilight planeara algo así en secreto? Si es que lo estaba haciendo claro. A veces podía concederles mucho a los dichos de sus amigos, principalmente a ese par. Pero, a fin de cuentas, todo era confuso. Volvió a su asiento y se recostó… Había bastante en qué pensar.

Princesa Starlight Glimmer. No sonaba tan mal. Pero, hasta ahora, ese era el único pro que le encontraba a la cuestión. Era una responsabilidad demasiado grande como para aceptarla a la primera.


	18. Lejos de la Aventura

Los artistas, en la mayor cantidad de casos, tenían sus votos en vidas solitarias, en el fondo, quizás eran incomprendidos, quizás de tanto expresarse algo tan sencillo como decir un te quiero o un te amo era un insulto. Los guerreros tenían una recurrencia similar al de una lluvia en el desierto, se decía que les bastaba una tarde y una noche para amar como no lo habían hecho durante un año. Los que trabajaban con talentos que los sujetaban a un estilo de vida más estable y regular, tenían la posibilidad de desarrollar un amor similar a su actividad, de esos que duran hasta la vejez en el mejor de los casos, o de esos que cuidan con todo su cariño a su progenie, de esos que hacen de lo cotidiano un arte.

Después, estaban las princesas. Discord alguna vez dijo frente a Celestia que, aquel que realmente amase a una princesa, debía estar resignado a quedar siempre rezagado, en segundo lugar.

Starlight sonrió con sarcasmo. Pensaba en aquello solamente en el tren que la devolvía hacia Canterlot, debía custodiar los informes escritos de su misión diplomática con Twilight y también debía cuidar que los regalos de las cortes de los reinos del sur llegaran hasta la princesa Celestia, a la cual denominaban allá como majestad.

Sí, durante todo ese tiempo no pensó ni por siquiera un instante en Sunburst, su amigo, el único al que le confiaría su corazón. Aquel amor. Podía extenderse y tratar de sentirse mejor pensando un poema; pero al final, no quitaba el hecho de que pronto sería una princesa. Durante esos ajetreados días, Twilight se sinceró y le dio a conocer la intención de coronarla próximamente.

Pero todo se regía bajo su elección. Ser una princesa, con toda la responsabilidad, con todo lo que se suponía en el cargo, o, seguir siendo Starlight Glimmer la unicornio que vivía junto a Twilight y que dejaría de ser su protegida. Sin más, su formación había llegado a un punto y aparte en el viaje.

Nunca se le ocurrió pensar en ello realmente, mientras sus pensamientos se arremolinaban, no dejaba de recordar el rostro de Sunburst, de hecho, no dejaba de recordar momentos aleatorios. Era absurdo que una taza de porcelana le recordase que a Sunburst le gustaba el té con miel y un toque de vainilla, y que detestaba el café.

Nada impedía a las princesas tener un poni especial. Pero ahí las palabras de Discord se hacían tan ciertas que hasta dolían. Tan solo ver la separación de Cadance y Shining Armor, incluso después de tener una hija se convertía en un ejemplo. Ellos que tenían una historia más sólida que ella y Sunburst en términos de romance y compatibilidad habían fracasado como pareja.

También escuchó que amar era lanzarse al vacío sin temor a nada. Nunca podría soportar que un día ese amor se concretara del todo y al siguiente se distanciaran; temía lo que podría hacer si era así. Si de solo separarse de su amigo ella se convirtió en una manipuladora, no osaba pensar siquiera en qué pasaría si su amor resultaba ser tan frágil como el cristal y terminaba alejándolos para siempre.

Y en ese instante, el sentimiento no hacía sino seguir empujándola a lanzarse… a lanzarse sin contemplar ya nada. Llegar a Canterlot, hacer lo que debía hacer y después usar la transportación, tocar la puerta del corcel y decirle todo, que ella sería princesa y que quería que él fuese su poni especial.

Su corazón comenzaba a martillar su esternón, más fuerte que un hipo, así lo sentía.

Y si todo salía bien. ¿Era correcto relegar a Sunburst a ser su segunda preocupación? ¿Era justo no darle el tiempo que su relación merecía o ni siquiera procurarle el amor que él necesitaría en los meses más fríos? Cadance apenas durmió con Shining Armor, apenas sí pudieron comer juntos. Apenas pudieron decirse cuánto se amaban.

Ella podía soportar todo aquello, podía ser como en las novelas de las legiones antiguas o de la guardia de Celestia, una poni que pisaba su casa y su cama junto a su marido solo una vez cada diez lunas. Pero Sunburst necesitaba algo más que caricias una tarde de agosto.

¿Y si declinaba su coronación? No… Equestria la necesitaba y ella… ella quería estar ahí para responder a sus pedidos y necesidades. Era de sorprenderse, pero al final, su corazón no se perdonaría jamás cometer una elección como no aceptar el cargo. ¡Le debía eso a cambio del perdón de todos sus errores!

\- Sun… susurró en silencio, poco antes de observar el paisaje con una mirada taciturna. – Por lo visto, aquel día sería bastante agotador.

El tren se aproximaba cada vez más a Canterlot, llegando a las faldas de la montaña.

"Mi estimadísima Moondancer, la redacción de mi informe final me tomará más tiempo del que preví en el anterior. Ruego perdones mi retraso, bien sabes que la magia es difícil de tratar y sobre todo cuando tenemos que recurrir a métodos heurísticos y tener que recurrir a teorías poco aceptados en los círculos intelectuales de la teoría de la magia.

Sin embargo, adjunto una copia de mi informe final redactado hasta la fecha donde hago el presente envío. Como podrás notar, existen varios problemas con la investigación que llevamos a cabo, sobre todo porque no llegamos a inducir ningún comportamiento en la magia ritual; preciso viajar nuevamente a Forbidden Jungle y comprobar mi hipótesis por mi cuenta. Pero, en vista de la falta de recursos, pienso cobrar un favor a la corona de cristal y a mi mejor amiga para tener un viaje seguro para comprobar mi hipótesis por mi cuenta.

Dicho esto, con un tono más informal, es un gusto para mí informarte que estoy a punto de conseguir dos copias del "Provenium"; sé muy bien que tú tienes más contactos que yo para conseguir una, pero déjame tomarme la molestia para pagarte por los libros que me has regalado, me han sido de utilidad en todo este tiempo.

A propósito de su lectura, te aviso que es un texto complejo porque está desorganizado, no pasan de cincuenta páginas donde se concentra toda la teoría, ejemplos y aplicación en una mezcla de escritos a casco y letra bastante escueta. Por otra parte, sus dibujos son recursos a los que hay que prestarles atención para entender todo el escrito, así que no te pases por alto ninguno de los dibujos, por poco detallados que estos sean. He trabajado por un rato en el debate de su ordenación y he tenido el honor de poder quedarme con las copias de unas cuantas páginas, la princesa Celestia está muy motivada por la publicación de esta obra.

Y la princesa se está guardando el nombre de la autora hasta el último segundo, nos ha dicho que esta obra no debería existir porque esta misma gustaba de destruir sus escritos, conservando así el conocimiento que ella hubiera alcanzado. ¿Te imaginas semejante barbarismo en un ambiente académico como la Academia de Unicornios Súper Dotados de Celestia? Me he sorprendido de comportamiento semejante.

Como sea, su publicación se hará dentro de un mes, pero yo te envío una copia la semana que viene. Espero que te esté yendo bien allá, aquí todo ha regresado a la tranquilidad. Por supuesto, rogamos porque Salt Letter sea rescatada y esperamos lo mejor.

Sin otro particular tu colega y amigo Sunburst."

La yegua de anteojos volvía a releer la carta por tercera vez. Sintiendo al poni afable que en realidad ese corcel era. Era innegable que distanciarse de ese corcel le permitió percatarse de algunas cosas con respecto a este, pero era un buen amigo y con eso en mente ella buscó pluma, papel y tinta para escribir su respuesta.

"Canterlot [agregar fecha]

Sunburst, muchas gracias por la carta. Me alegra mucho saber que estás dando un gran esfuerzo por la investigación que llevamos allá, los días por acá se sienten bastante lentos si es que aburridos no es la palabra adecuada, después de lo que pasamos allá, no tengo dudas de por qué te gusta pasar tiempo con Starlight y sus amigas, la magia práctica tiene sus emociones fuertes.

Sin embargo, la vida de un intelectual no puede ser acérrima a sus estudios, eventualmente tenemos que volver a encerrarnos en la biblioteca. Al respecto, como tu amiga te recomiendo que des todo de ti en tu informe, porque este trabajo será tu llave al círculo académico de la teoría de la magia, como tu jefa, te digo que tienes máximo otros tres meses para terminarlo. Eres un malvado, me has metido en un dilema moral.

Deberías venir a visitar la biblioteca de Canterlot, tengo una selección de libros que sé que te encantará y acceso a unos cuantos códices e incunables. Que no se te olvide el regalo, también muero de ganas por leer el librito, le rodea toda un aura de misterio sobre la autoría y ya sabes que para los amantes de los libros esas cosas nos provocan el mismo placer y morbo que un chisme.

Bueno, muchas gracias por tu amistad, la valoro. Y aunque me cause problemas, estoy feliz de que me consideres una amiga."

¿Qué diría Spear al respecto?: "Los corceles no pierden jamás la actitud de un potrillo, cuando se les niega algo, más lo quieren; y aquello que les es ofrecido, como saben que siempre lo tendrán a su disposición, no lo cuidan e incluso prefieren otras cosas. Por ello, ten presente que declarar tus sentimientos es algo que debe tener un momento y un lugar preciso."

Moondancer observó su carta, cada sutileza daba a entender lo que ella sentía, por supuesto, no sufría de los síntomas de estar flechada, al menos no según lo explicitaba Spear, así que no sentía algo más allá del gusto… pero viendo cómo estaba escrito, se percató de que necesitaba salir con mayor frecuencia.

Increíble, pensar que hace un año atrás ella mantenía la posición intelectualoide de que el amor no lo valía tanto. Ahora no podía sostener esa máxima con la misma certeza, solo podía decir: corceles no se podía vivir con ellos, pero tampoco sin ellos. Bueno, pensó para sí misma, siempre podía conseguir un corcel atractivo pero tonto, uno de esos que siempre podría darle sus atenciones y quererla sin más contemplaciones; los corceles como Sunburst, que eran lindos y listos tenían muchas más necesidades que un corcel bello pero tonto.

Esa Spear lo había dicho todo en un librito de menos de doscientas páginas, sonrió para sí misma, cómo es que no se la consideraba una buena autora… cierto, era una escritora de autoayuda. Hizo levitar su "tratadito" como le apodaba y abrió sus páginas para releer un capítulo.

"Ligar sin lágrimas, esto no es una guerra" Titulaba.

Starlight observó en todas direcciones. Minuciosamente revisó hasta el último escondrijo donde alguien podría ocultarse y no encontró nada. Atravesando la habitación con piso de madera, se aproximó hacia una mesa de madera celeste, de esa que olía a frutilla. Se sentó sobre el cojín y puso un casco en su frente; también estaba el dolor de cabeza que tenía desde el día pasado. El dolor se extendía desde los temporales hasta el extremo colindante con la frente.

De pronto tocaron a su puerta. La yegua levantó la vista y fue a abrir.

\- Señorita Starlight Glimmer, le informo que las princesas desean cenar con su presencia dentro de una hora. No es necesario llevar vestido de gala, pero preséntese a tiempo por favor. – Explicó Kibits, el poni organizador de la princesa Celestia.

\- Claro… - Respondió con un tono bajo y sobándose la frente.

\- ¿Tiene dolor de cabeza señorita Glimmer? Haré que le traigan un analgésico, ya más tarde volverá a descansar.

\- Gra… gracias.

Cerrando la puerta, Starlight se dirigió hasta la cama para recostarse por unos instantes, el dolor de cabeza era pasajero, pero se sentía como unas punzadas sobre los párpados, al principio, pero estas punzadas se convertían en jalón, jalón que parecía arrastrar su piel hasta la nuca y entonces la presión se presentaba en su frente. Pero, así como llegaba, se marchaba y este caso no fue la excepción.

Su mente parecía esquiva, simplemente no deseaba pensar en nada en concreto, recostada, se limitó a observar las paredes pétreas, enfocando su visión a su impecable belleza, coloradas de blanco, no se parecían al marfil, ni tenían estuco, aquel color se debía exclusivamente a la magia usada en la construcción. Como era una torre de castillo, tenía una puerta de cristal que daba a un balcón, desde donde podía apreciar la inmensidad de la ciudad de Canterlot, así como su majestuosa y singular belleza. Noches a la luz de antorchas, calles empedradas en las que los cascos chocaban sonoramente, como si de cocos huecos se trataran. Aluvión de tonalidades blancas contra un cielo obscuro, puertas de madera y jardines por todas partes, guirnaldas jubilosas aguardaban sobre muchas puertas. Y la obsesión por las torres y las bóvedas, puentes magníficos que comunicaban a las torres más altas sobre las cabezas de los transeúntes hasta se podían crear plazas, Canterlot la ciudad más vieja y la más hermosa.

Y ella se quedó recostada, observando el cielo estrellado a través de la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón. Su cama con sábanas de seda y las almohadas más suaves de Equestria, con un colchón que la sostenía con el mismo cuidado que una madre sostiene a su cría era un lugar adecuado para descansar.

El viaje había sido agotador, no importa el castillo, cualquier princesa siempre trataba bien a sus huéspedes. Algo tenía que ver que era bastante cercana a Twilight Sparkle, la princesa de la amistad, pero estaba en el cuarto 3B de invitados. Una habitación genérica, como cualquiera de las otras cincuenta habitaciones.

No tardó en pasar media hora y, para cuando se dio cuenta, nuevamente llamaron a su puerta.

\- Buenas noches. – Dijo un corcel de ojos azules y melena blanca con celeste y pelaje marrón. – Vengo de parte del doctor Marsmellow, tome su analgésico. – Hablando con total prisa, el corcel por poco y arroja la pastilla en el rostro de la yegua. Yéndose a toda prisa, gritó desde el pasillo. - ¡Si el malestar persiste solo debe llamar!

Sin mayor contemplación, Starlight fue a la tina del baño para acicalarse. Kibits le dijo que no era necesario usar vestido de gala. Pfff… vestidos, ahí estaban otra vez ¿Acaso no lo sabía? Lo sabía, la princesa y el vestido eran inseparables.

Cuando llegó a la mesa, se asombró ante un pequeño festín, sopa de tomate, manzanas acarameladas, roca de azúcar hervida con trigo. Heno en salmuera con pepinillos y lágrimas de sauce, que era como le llamaban a su sabia después de un tratamiento que implicaba usar agua a diferentes temperaturas y pasarla por el tronco del árbol hasta extraer el almidón de su corteza. Salsa soja recubría un estofado de zanahorias con puré de patatas y algo de alcachofa, sin olvidar los espárragos bañados en chocolate.

Más de lo que podrían comer, pero siempre se podía usar el hechizo de reconversión de los chefs, que hacía que todo lo preparado regresara a ser un ingrediente.

Su apetito se abrió de solo sentir el aroma potente de la alcachofa, mezclado con el azúcar que desprendía un aroma suave y, en especial el aroma del chocolate, que no podía faltar en la cocina de cualquier poni.

Pronto llegaron ambas princesas, cada una ingresando desde una puerta distinta y cada una antecedida por un guardia que abría la puerta. Mismos que volvían a salir del comedor, el cual tenía un gigantesco vitral en el techo, uno que contenía el mapa de Equestria.

\- Buenas noches, Starlight Glimmer, ¿Cómo te fue en tu encargo diplomático? – Dijo, toda afable, Celestia, tomando asiento y haciendo levitar las bandejas con los platos que ella comería.

\- Bi… bien, gracias por preguntar.

\- Starlight Glimmer, ¿El ratón te ha comido la lengua? Me parece que has tenido un día de perros.

\- Disculpa a mi hermana, el lenguaje hablado nunca ha sido su fuerte. – Expresó Celestia, sonriéndole a la princesa de la noche – aunque su intención es muy buena. Recuerdo la primera vez que fui a establecer relaciones diplomáticas con otros reinos.

Starlight observó la sopa de tomate poco antes de probar una cucharada y a continuación comentó.

\- Cómo fue.

\- Aburrido, literalmente, hubiera preferido estar afuera de la reunión, sentada en una silla viendo las moscas en la ventana. Eso hubiera sido más entretenido. Pero tenía una responsabilidad y con el tiempo le tomas el interés.

\- El único problema, princesas, es que yo tenía a Twilight. – Acercando sus cascos, Starlight esperó que su comentario no fuera muy ofensivo, se trataba de la mejor alumna de Celeestia después de todo, pensó las cosas dos veces y trató de discuplarse, pero Celestia le sonrió y levantó un casco.

\- Tienes una maestra obsesiva. Twilight no quiere fallarte, eso es todo. – Explicó Celestia con un tono más jovial que serio, poco antes de concentrar su vista en la manzana acaramelada y el heno.

Los ojos de Starlight pronto se encontraron con los de Luna, quien se quedó callada y se tomó unos segundos antes de romper su silencio.

\- Y cómo has estado ultimadamente, no he visto tus sueños recientemente, cuando no sueñan usualmente es porque han llegado al límite del cansancio y se quedan dormidos en el primer lugar que encuentran.

\- No… francamente no recuerdo haber tenido sueños desde que regresé de la expedición.

\- ¡Es cierto! Twilight te envió hasta la investigación en Forbidden Jungle. ¿Cómo te fue allá? Conocer un lugar nuevo es por sí mismo una aventura. ¿Tal vez conociste a un poni guapo? – Celestia levantaba una ceja al tiempo que levantaba una copa para beber jugo de uva, mientras que Luna levantaba su jarro de cerveza de raíz.

\- Hay Celestia, hasta yo entiendo que esas cosas solo pasan en las novelas de romance. – Le replicó su hermana, ganándose una mirada azorada de la alicornio de pelaje blanco.

\- La magia puede darse en cualquier momento.

\- A decir verdad, sí, creo que mi estadía allá fue muy… eh… no sé cómo decirlo. Fue… estimulante.

\- Oh, tranquilízate Starlight, desde que entré supe que tu corazón está abrigando algo.

\- Cómo.

\- La mirada se pierde en cualquier objeto, tu respiración se hace más lenta y aunque tú no lo quieras, siempre se asoma una sonrisa en tus labios, también está el hecho de que has derramado un fardo de heno sin siquiera darte cuenta. – Explicó Celestia como si se tratara de una vieja amiga.

Cuando la yegua observó el suelo no pudo ver absolutamente nada, pronto se percató de que ni siquiera estaba comiendo heno.

\- Sí, estar distraída es también un síntoma. Dime, ¿Has compuesto una declaración?

\- Que no Celi, esas cosas pasan solo en las novelas románticas del regalopamiento, ahora ninguna yegua se declara cantando.

\- Cómo – Starlight sentía como si la estuvieran bombardeando con preguntas incómodas, a medida que ambas princesas continuaban hablando, su rostro se sentía más y más cálido, sus mejillas pronto se hicieron más purpúreas.

\- Pues que Celestia ha leído muchas novelas, más de las que se consideran saludables. Mira, yo te explico. Hace poco más de mil años, las yeguas pegaso tenían dos talentos que las definían, uno era la guerra y en eso eran todas diestras, su segundo talento era el canto.

\- Interesante… ¿Por qué? Digo… es muy extraño que eso pasase.

\- Por un hecho sencillo, en ese tiempo jamás podrías encontrar a una pegaso que no tuviera el cuerpo lleno de marcas de la guerra, todas tenían cicatrices amputaciones o marcas de la magia médica de ese tiempo, así que ninguna era atractiva a la vista. Según dicen algunas leyendas, comparadas con estas, las yeguas terrestres y unicornios eran inmensamente hermosas, así que un día una yegua se percató de que su voz era bella, superior al de las otras yeguas, pronto toda pegaso se percató de que su voz era simplemente hermosa y en unos años se hizo connatural el canto a las pegaso.

\- No sabía eso.

\- Escuché a muchas pegaso de ese tiempo y tengo que decir que realmente sabían cantar, todas las que conocí tenían un uso de la métrica, del ritmo y la armonía que podrían poner celosos a los músicos actuales. Bien, lo que importa es que los escritores unicornios se dejaron embelesar por estas yeguas y en su arte reflejaron este asombro. Muchas novelas de esa época hablan de musas pegasos y de amores imposibles entre razas distintas.

\- ¿Es cierto?

Celestia afirmó con la cabeza sonriendo mientras levitaba un libro desde un estante cercano. Llegó hasta los cascos de Starlight, pero ella solo se enfocó en Luna.

\- Hasta que yo me fui, todavía se podía ver que alguna que otra yegua, en especial las pegaso, podían conquistar a corceles con el poder de su canto. Pero, por lo que he podido ver, esa vieja costumbre se ha perdido hace centenas y centenas de años.

\- Pero si de algo estoy segura, Starlight, es que ningún poni podría resistirse a tu voz, cántale y verás cómo te haces con su corazón. – Explicaba Celestia con un brillo en los ojos.

\- El problema es que ya lo tengo. – El rostro de Starlight cambió rápidamente mirando ahora al mantel, viendo cómo este se plegaba mientras descendía, recordó su situación actual. – Y no quiero lastimarle.

\- Starlight, déjame decirte una cosa. – Intervino Celestia que apenas había tocado bocado alguno. – Puede que no conozca mucho del amor; pero amar es lanzarte con fe y sin certezas, es por eso que el amor aterra a los más inteligentes. – Explicó con una sonrisa.

\- Eso lo entiendo, pero yo temo lastimarlo un día, temo que en mi futuro no pueda ser la amante que él necesita.

\- Starlight, si él te ama, no importa cómo termine todo, siempre será de la mejor forma posible; Shining Armor se separó de Cadance, es cierto, pero nada borrará los días de felicidad que han tenido entre ambos. – Añadió Celestia.

\- A propósito, cómo está ella. – Cuestionó de pronto Starlight, poniendo un tono de voz ligeramente pronunciado.

\- Se recupera; pero su aspecto ha cambiado mucho. Combatir con esos windigos no le ha llevado ningún bien. – Le respondió Luna. – pero me alegro de que esté viva.

\- Ya veo…

\- Bueno, la decisión que tomes, solo tú sabrás si escuchas a tu cabeza o a tu corazón. – Concluyó Celestia, que de pronto se había terminado toda su cena. – Permiso, todavía tengo algo de trabajo por hacer.

\- Parece que te quedarás sola, espero que tengas un sueño reparador. Si no, yo misma me encargaré de que sea así. – Se despidió Luna.

Esas dos princesas podían comer con total celeridad, de solo ver cómo Luna engullía las manzanas y apenas las mordía, la yegua lavanda se impresionó. Cuando ella terminó, no tardó en retirarse del comedor, dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación, todo lo que habían conversado era… ya ni podía calificarlo. Solo estaba segura de una cosa, quería dormir.

\- Búscame… búscame… por favor…


	19. De las preocupaciones

\- Búscame… búscame por favor… - Dijo la voz de una poni.

Y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su respiración era agitada, como si sus pulmones no lograran acumular oxígeno, sentía una humedad fría en su frente y una cálida cerca del pecho, la luna en lo alto del cielo de Canterlot se difuminaba cada vez más, hasta el punto de parecer una mota de polvo vista desde muy cerca las ventanas se convertían en superficies irreconocibles, las paredes se mantuvieron apacibles, así como todo el cuarto.

Sin embargo, todo lo veía completamente borroso, no dudó en llevarse los cascos a los párpados para frotarlos, no tenía escozor, no sentía que algo se hubiese pegado a su retina, solo los sentía… fríos. Volvió a abrir los ojos, esto era magia, pensó, debía mantener la calma, no era una potrilla.

Starlight se enfocó en memorizar con exactitud todo lo que estaba pasando. Hechizos sobre la percepción, difíciles de hacer, no duraban mucho. Respiró profundamente y sintiendo la humedad en su pecho levantó uno de sus cascos para ver qué rayos era. Palpó un líquido caliente y espeso que se embarró en los bordes de su casco, trató de observarlo con sus ojos, pudo reconocer un difuso color rojo.

Bien, era la misma magia que presenció en la residencia de Salt Letter en el pasado, ahora solo debía mantener la calma frente a lo que sea que pasara frente a sus sentidos. La influencia mágica podía dar lugar a distorsionar su percepción de la realidad, pero nunca podría afectar su voluntad si no se dejaba influenciar por lo que percibía. Es una ilusión, es una ilusión se repetía mientras el líquido espeso se enfriaba en su casco.

De repente se presentó un sonido bajo, potente y que reverberaba por las paredes, un sonido con un ritmo semejante al palpitar. Golpes profundos, pero que resonaban con tal potencia que todo parecía envolverse con sus repeticiones, una y otra vez, el sonido, bajo, apenas audible instaba a todo en la habitación a vibrar junto con su clamor tétrico.

El olor a hierro comenzaba a manar después de que la piedra de las paredes comenzó a resquebrajarse y crujir por la violencia de una fuerza exterior, y entonces la sensación de que una mirada escondida en la obscuridad la acosaba. Algo la estaba observando. 6

Agitó la cabeza. No, esto es una ilusión, cálmate… Se dijo a sí misma. Las causas que la llevarían hasta el agotamiento suyo y del hechizo pronto llegarían, pronto cesaría. El latido continuaba apoderándose de cada centímetro del lugar, inevitablemente Starlight se percató del palpitar sincronizado que tenía con el de las paredes.

Su pecho se humedecía con aquel supuesto líquido, tibias gotas hacían se presentaban en su piel, compartiéndole esa sensación espesa y cálida. De un momento a otro, sintió que de hombro a hombro algo frío cursaba por sobre su piel, atravesando su cuello, insertándose en la carne. La yegua cerró los ojos y mordió con fuerza mientras se quedaba quieta, tratando de no elevar su respiración.

Lentamente el palpitar desaparecía, al abrir los ojos se percató de que las paredes se hacían más y más reconocibles, su vista dejaba de nublarse, el pecho todavía cálido y repleto de ese líquido tibio en el exterior, lo sentía frío por dentro de la piel.

Tragó saliva.

Continuó respirando lentamente.

La sensación húmeda se esfumó y con ello, todo regresó a la normalidad. En segundos subsecuentes ella se dirigió hasta el baño, mojándose el rostro tomó registro mental de todo lo transcurrido, las sensaciones eran primordiales, esenciales para entender la intención de los hechizos de influencia… y estos no eran inocentes. Ella observó al espejo para ver su pecho.

Entonces centró toda su atención en la imagen frente a ella. Si sus pesadillas tenían que ver con esa magia con la que había tenido contacto, si sentirse observada conformaba parte del mismo hechizo, si en realidad todo pertenecía a un único hechizo, no concordaba lo sentido con lo evocado. En sus sueños su pecho estaba libre de esa sensación húmeda y la magia solo se evocaba en apabullar sus sentidos. Ahora

Magia que tuviera como principal objetivo su corazón, sus pulmones o su garganta podía deberse a muchas cosas, pero todo le decía que ese hechizo reflejaba sus intenciones en su corazón. Ella conocía muchos hechizos, ninguno de ellos se centraba en el corazón o en los órganos. No estaban permitidos a cualquiera, ni siquiera sabía si existían hechizos así.

La yegua se tomó unos segundos para concentrarse. Tenía a las princesas al alcance. Sí, ellas estaban capacitadas para entender todo lo que estaba pasando y también podrían contactar con Twilight. Las intenciones tras esa magia eran tétricas, pero misteriosas… ¡Sunburst! Al pensar en aquel nombre sus pupilas se dilataron y su respiración finalmente mostró señales de acelerarse. De inmediato buscó su amuleto de cartas, de forma veloz escribió.

"He hecho un descubrimiento sobre la magia de Forbidden Jungle, tengo que comentártelo, partiré al imperio de Cristal esta misma noche. No puedo transportarme más allá de Canterlot o Ponyville. Espérame en la estación de trenes mañana por la mañana.

Starlight"

No tenía tiempo para empacar, el tren saldría en menos de veinte minutos. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba, unas alforjas con unos cuantos bits, su amuleto y… no necesitaba nada más. Se apresuró a recorrer el pasillo del castillo. Este, iluminado por distintas luces, relucía con diversos colores, pero de una forma tan uniforme que las paredes blancas dibujaban una suerte de paisaje de un cielo en pleno atardecer.

Molestar a cualquiera de las princesas durante su descanso sería una locura, una carta. Sí, si colocaba todo por escrito y lo firmaba, ellas sabrían lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero ¿Cuál sería el primer lugar que las princesas observarían al día siguiente? El comedor fue el único lugar que se le ocurrió.

Los guardias no le permitirían el acceso, así que se limitó a extraer una hoja del amuleto y colocarla contra la pared, el conjunto de hechizos escribanos que Twilight tanto se empeñó en mostrarle por fin serían de utilidad. Al conjurarlo, una ampolla de tinta negra se generó en el aire y junto con esta, una pluma azul. Clavando su punta en la ampolla, la pluma comenzó a absorber la tinta, las barbas de la misma se llenaban de varios puntitos negros, como si de rocío en una hoja se tratase.

Una vez la ampolla fue vaciada en su totalidad, la levantó y comenzó a escribir.

"Princesas Celestia y Luna.

Lamentando la redacción poco formal que hago, les informo que he salido urgentemente para buscar a mi amigo Sunburst. Estoy experimentando un hechizo de influencia mágica desde mi contacto con la magia que vino desde Forbidden Jungle en una especie de cuchillo que trajo la desaparecida estudiosa de la lengua Salt Letter.

Por mi último episodio concluyo que las intenciones detrás de este hechizo son preocupantes, estoy convencida de la presencia de magia negra, desconozco su potencia, pero comprendo los límites de esta magia y, sobre todo, comprendo los peligros que supone para cualquier poni que tenga contacto con esta.

Voy a poner en resguardo a mi amigo Sunburst y al resto de los implicados en la expedición, también ruego que intervengan para llevar a término esta investigación, ya que supera las capacidades de los estudiosos por sus peligros.

Starlight Glimmer".

Justo en ese instante, su alforja derecha comenzó a vibrar, era la señal de que una carta le había llegado. Un trozo de papel salió de una ranura del amuleto.

"Me encuentro en Canterlot actualmente. Llegué esta mañana, me encuentro en la biblioteca Central. Nos podemos encontrar mañana ¿Te parece?".

Ella no necesitó más nada. Concentró su magia y, de un momento a otro, apareció en la plaza del sol, específicamente, frente a una de las fuentes del sol. Galopó a través de la calle pasando frente a las torres blancas, donde se centraba el poder administrativo y burocrático de la ciudad, para finalmente encontrarse frente a las escaleras de mármol de la Biblioteca Central de Equestria.

Subiendo las escaleras, se encontraba la estatua de Celestia con las alas extendidas y una postura suelta, sin el rigor de una guardia marcial, sino más bien el de una amiga, dando la bienvenida a los visitantes con una sonrisa. Mientras pasaba dentro, se encontró con bustos de varias personalidades de Equestria, desde Starswirl hasta Twilight Sparkle. Estas estatuas descansaban sobre una exposición que dibujaba un pasillo sobre una alfombra violeta. Varios pilares cúbicos ascendían hasta el techo, que debía estar al menos a veinte metros del nivel de la calle. La biblioteca central estaba abierta las veinticuatro horas. Era difícil no sentir asombro por aquella exposición de trabajo y belleza.

El eco de sus pisadas se amplificaba en la piedra de las paredes, en el mármol de las columnas. Reverberaba en el silencio y con facilidad podían hacerle pensar que algún poni venía siguiéndola. Por fin pasó a través de la puerta, para encontrarse en el vestíbulo de la biblioteca, donde residían los estandartes de los principados: Luna, Celestia, Cadance, Twilight.

A la izquierda se encontraban las escaleras en caracol para ascender hasta la planta de acceso restringido. Mientras que, si seguía de frente, pasando por los imponentes estandartes, era bienvenida a usar la biblioteca el tiempo que quisiera. Saludando a la bibliotecaria del turno nocturno y a los maestres de libros agolpados en sus escritorios triangulares con un sinfín de papeles, ingresó dentro del área permitida a cualquier visitante.

Por dentro, tres pisos de la biblioteca se consagraban alrededor de un agujero de cien metros de diámetro en el techo que daba acceso a la luz azul de la luna que iluminaba un espectacular jardín de su misma dimensión y que estaba aislado por un campo mágico que aislaba tanto a las plantas como a cualquier substancia que estas pudieran producir, salvo, claro está, por el oxígeno y algunos insectos que eran de utilidad para el cuidado de los libros, como las hormigas megaponeras de las costas del mar maderero o de las libélulas de diluvio o los diminutos pulgones fungi.

Dirigiéndose al centro del jardín, ella se percató de que varias hileras de agua bajaban por el campo mágico, que hacía como una mampara que no se empachaba. Además, allí dentro todo estaba más húmedo y varias flores fragantes intentaban embelesarla de una con sus perfumes.

A través de las barandillas y los balaustres de piedra ella apreció los tres pisos, dando un giro en trescientos sesenta grados. Los estantes llenos de libros componían un corredor interno y uno con vista al jardín, también hacían de muros entre los cuales se creaban cubículos que se podían observar desde donde estaba parada. Contó el número de cubículos iluminados por una lámpara de aceite. Pero a esas horas, solo había uno. Ella respiró y sin siquiera darse cuenta sonrió y se transportó.

Pasada la medianoche, todos los eruditos, estudiosos y curiosos se habían retirado. La biblioteca central de Equestria no tenía ninguna puerta frontal, cada libro presente en sus estantes era una copia exacta hecha con magia y los mejores sustratos.

Sunburst había pasado tarde y noche allí. Llevaba unas manzanas que comería en el jardín dentro de unos minutos, no pensaba retirarse de la biblioteca celestial. Ese lugar era un paraíso. Si bien la biblioteca del imperio de cristal era la más antigua, esta era la más acogedora, la más robusta. Aquel lugar tenía más libros de los que Celestia o Luna, con sus miles de años podrían leer en vida. Trescientos cincuenta mil ítems distintos, una sexta parte de ellos libros. Cómo no podía atraer a los aficionados a la lectura.

Al ser precisamente uno de ellos, tenía montones de libretas, libros abiertos, anotaciones y sus cuadernos con tapa de cuero, estaba en su segundo hogar, se sentía a gusto. Al menos así fue hasta que el sonido de un hechizo de transportar logró se produjo de repente y una luz suave le iluminara el rostro.

El grito de Sunburst debió haberse escuchado al menos por la mitad de la biblioteca. Con el rostro pintado por el susto, por poco cae con una pila de libros.

\- Cálmate Sun… - Starlight se sonrojó de inmediato. – No pensé que reaccionarías así.

\- Cielos Star… me conoces desde potro, sabes que es fácil sorprenderme.

\- Algunas cosas nunca cambian. – Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa.

\- Qué… qué haces aquí.

\- Vine a advertirte sobre…

\- ¿Es sobre la magia de Forbidden Jungle verdad? – El corcel observó con perspicacia a su mejor amiga.

\- Sí, ¿Cómo lo?

\- Salt Letter dejó varios escritos que traducían varias de las inscripciones en las ruinas. Es un misterio cómo lo logró, pero lo poco que ha dejado antes de desaparecer me ha bastado para hacer grandes avances en la investigación.

\- Esta magia es… perturbadora Sunburst. No tengo más palabras para describirla. – Starlight calló su rostro tenía los ojos cansados y parecía que no le bastaba con respirar por la nariz, pues también tenía la boca abierta y las orejas retraídas.

\- Qué te pasó. – El poni de capa observó mejor a su amiga.

\- Creo que el hechizo de influencia mágica que la llevó a desaparecer también me ha afectado.

Él no tardó en acercarse y tomar a la yegua por el rostro, como si de un médico se tratara, la tomó de los cachetes para acercarla y ver mejor sus ojos.

\- Dime, ¿Te duele algo? ¿Has tenido alucinaciones? ¿Puedes realizar magia con normalidad? – Dijo auscultando de arriba abajo, desde la boca a los ojos.

\- No soy una novata Sun. – Explicó la yegua, hablando con la voz apagada y los labios estrechos por la fuerza con la cual el corcel le sostenía las mejillas. Retiró delicadamente los cascos del corcel. – Sé que solo son alucinaciones. Pero estas no son las que experimenté cuando Twilight me enseñó.

\- ¿Sabes realizar esos hechizos?

\- Pues claro… Twilight me mataba a diario para que me aprenda toda clase de hechizos molestos.

\- Entonces, supongo que sabrás combatirla.

\- Pues claro – Dijo como una portilla engreída – El hechizo desaparecerá dentro de algún rato más. Pero lo que quiero decirte es que ya no te metas con esta magia.

\- Yo… con… concuerdo con lo que me dices Star. Pero solo tengo un último detalle y em… mi investigación estará terminada. – Decía el corcel con una voz algo aguda, su vocalización dubitativa y llena de muletas, realmente no era una señal franca para percatarse de la convicción con las que el corcel hablaba.

Starlight levantó una ceja y acercó su rostro levemente, como si quisiera escanear a su amigo.

\- Te he dicho que es peligroso. Si quieres seguir adelante, necesitas alguien bueno en magia práctica, algo así como una Twilight… o un Starswirl.

\- O… una Starlight. – Expresó el corcel.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- E…eres la única yegua a la que le confiaría mi vida y mi investigación. S…sé que eres incluso más poderosa que Twilight porque tú misma me lo has dicho. – El corcel sonrió y observó mejor a la yegua. – Y porque yo te he visto… t…te ve… te veo. – La sonrisa entonces perdió todo nerviosismo, todo rastro de timidez. Los ojos del corcel parecían temblar a medida que trataban de perderse en los de la yegua.

\- Así que me ves… nunca fuiste bueno con las palabras. – La yegua buscó sentarse en uno de los cómodos cojines y deslizó uno de los mechones rebeldes de su peinado. Prefirió observar a otro lado mientras una sonrisa tímida se asomaba. – Pues yo también te veo.

\- La otra noche, e…en la casa de Levre… – el corcel naranja no se atrevió a acercarse a la yegua. Se quedó al lado de la mesa circular y se limitó a mirarla. Mas, no pudo seguir hablando, no supo cómo.

\- Eran efectos de esa magia. Sí, se estaba manifestando desde ese instante. – Concluyó velozmente la yegua.

\- No me refiero a eso… esa noche yo… y…yo – el corcel se mostraba tan apenado que un hilillo de voz apenas lograba hacerse entender.

\- ¿Qué? – la yegua levantó una ceja y sonrió con asertividad – ¿Te aprovechaste de mí? – Soltó de repente, con burla y rodando los ojos.

\- S…se podría decir que s…sí. – Le respondió el corcel, con los anteojos comenzando a empañarse y un rubor evidente en las mejillas que se contrastaba con la luz tenue, pero abarcadora de la lámpara de aceite.

Starlight afirmó con la cabeza y levantó las cejas.

\- Wuw… no sé qué pensar al respecto. – la yegua volvió la vista al corcel y que compartía el mismo movimiento y la observaba avergonzado. – Aunque no puedo decir que me disguste del todo. – Entonces él levantó la vista, sus ojos sospechaban, su boca levemente abierta y las orejas paradas de punta eran difíciles de interpretar; pero, aun así, la yegua le dedicó una sonrisa. – Pero si lo vuelves a hacer, te va a ir muy mal. – Aseveró ya sin la sonrisa. Aunque todavía persistía un resplandor en su mirada.

\- Claro yo… lo siento. Aunque, en mi defensa… no… no pude resistirlo.

\- ¿Ah no? – La yegua adoptó un tono de voz más pícaro.

\- Tienes unos labios muy suaves. – Explicó el corcel. Logrando que la yegua negara con una sonrisa.

\- Sun, tienes el encanto de una esponja. Pero te lo digo enserio, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

\- Te lo juro.

\- Bueno, es pasada la medianoche en Canterlot, debe haber algún puesto de pasto horneado con jugo de arándano... muero por uno de esos.

\- Claro, yo invito. – Expresó el corcel de inmediato y haciendo levitar todos sus cuadernos y cuadernillos dentro de unas alforjas. Mientras que apilaba los libros sobre la mesa circular. – aunque quiero el mío con mayonesa.

\- Siempre tuviste gustos extraños.

\- Pues hay uno que otro poni que hace que valga la pena tenerlos. – Sunburst ya parecía un tomate y tragó saliva poco antes de observar atentamente a la yegua.

La yegua sonrió de lado. Ambos bajaron por las escaleras en caracol hasta la planta baja. El piso mármol se tornaba azul y reflejaba su color tenue. Al salir por la puerta, se podía observar una de las fuentes del sol. Su agua cristalina irradiaba una luz amarilla que inundaba cuatro pilares en espiral que terminaban en punta. Mismas que sostenían una esfera de cristal que dentro de sí guardaba una flor de fuego y que brillaba como si de un pequeño sol se tratara.

Ambos llegaron hasta la fuente para observar sus aguas fulgurantes.

Con el rostro iluminado por la luz de aquel pequeño sol, así como de la luz fría de la luna, Starlight tenía un rostro lleno de color. Sus ojos parecían cambiar de color como efecto de la iluminación y aun así, eran abrumadoramente puros. Su sonrisa se tornaba cálida y pronto sus ojos parecían temblar al tiempo que sus pupilas lo enfocaban únicamente a él.

\- Sun, Twilight, Celestia y Luna han hablado conmigo sobre algo importante mientras estaba como diplomática.

\- ¿Qué te dijeron?

\- Implica una coronación, un castillo y todas esas cosas.

Lo dijo con tanta soltura, restándole tanta importancia que él creyó que se trataba de una de las acostumbradas bromas de su amiga. Pero ella no tenía la mirada pícara, no presentaba nada más que ese semblante expectativo y sincero.

\- Creo que he sido demasiado directa. – Se arrepintió ella después de unos segundos de silencio.

\- Sí lo fue… digo… estoy feliz por ti. Am… yo te lo dije en la cena de la gala del galope… - El corcel se lo pensó dos veces, pero al final fue a abrazar a su mejor amiga a modo de agasajarla. – Disculpa no… no sé qué decir.

\- No es necesario decir nada. Bueno… nada más que una respuesta. – En ese momento, el semblante se rompió. – He tomado mi decisión y tú tienes que tomar la tuya. Yo seré una princesa y eso implica mucho ¿sabes? Ni siquiera Cadance pudo mantener su relación con Shining Armor. – La yegua se tomó un segundo para continuar, apreciando al corcel con un rostro neutro – Sé que yo soy la yegua menos romántica y que no suelo poner atención a los detalles… y… bueno y muchas cosas más. Pero… - los ojos de la yegua de pronto escondían algo, de pronto él deseo que la sonrisa pícara regresara a ese rostro. Pero las orejas de a yegua se plegaron hacia atrás. El fulgor nocturno y la luz de la flor no cambiaban en nada aquella expresión triste y gélida. – pero… sabrás que lo que siento es sincero y que por eso mismo no quiero… - la yegua ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada al corcel y prefirió bajarla. Todo rastro de ánimo la abandonó y su voz se acopló a un punto más tétrico al tiempo que seco. – no quiero lastimarte… lo último que quiero es que nos hagamos daño.

\- Starlight. – trató de enunciar él, pero la yegua negó con la cabeza.

\- Déjame terminar… yo prefiero mil veces ser tú amiga a ser el objeto de tu resentimiento y tu odio. Hay muchas yeguas Sun… no quiero verte sufrir… no quiero. – Explicó, suspirando en la última frase.

Para impresión del corcel, la que consideraba la poni con la magia más poderosa de Equestria le dedicó una lágrima.

\- Sí, yo te quiero. Y si te lo digo así es… es porque… mira… – prefirió no mirarle, prefirió verse a sí misma en el reflejo luminoso de la fuente. – …me bastó con perder tu amistad para que yo hiciera un montón de locuras… no sé de qué sería capaz si pierdo tu amor.

De pronto, tan impulsivamente que la yegua ni tan siquiera se lo esperó, el corcel se apegó a ella, acobijando su rostro al cuello de esta. Sus cascos la estrecharon como si él no quisiera jamás separarse. Perdiendo esos ojos azules entre su cuerpo, entre la respiración calmada del corcel, ella de pronto se sentó y con los ojos húmedos se atrevió a ver el lugar en el que estaban.

\- Starlight, a veces eres una yegua necia. – Dijo el corcel. – En mi sano juicio nunca rechazaría ser el poni especial de una princesa.

Pronto la yegua comenzó a reír.

\- ¿Una princesa? ¿Solo por eso?

\- Bueno, eso y vivir en un castillo.

\- Eres un bobo. – Dijo ella, dándole un golpe en el costado.

\- Te juro estar a tu lado por siempre. Nunca hubo o habrá otra yegua que me haga sentir así. – Agregó el corcel. Starlight pudo sentir la comisura de los labios del corcel en su cuello.

Entonces la yegua levantó un casco y tomó al corcel por el mentón. Delicadamente le obligó a levantar la vista. Allí mirándose el uno al otro, con ambas luces, ella acercó sus labios a los de su poni especial. Se separaron segundos después.

\- Vamos por esa comida. – Sentenció la yegua.


	20. Geografía

El vapor del té se elevaba por lo alto mientras Levre observaba los alrededores del jardín de una cafetería propia de Canterlot. Era casualidad que se encontrara con Sunburst precisamente en la biblioteca central de Equestria. No les costó encontrar un cafecito común de aquella ciudad. Azúcar granulada, en polvo y cristal de azúcar, sin mencionar la clasificación por procedencia vegetal, mineral u otros. Después la diversidad de bebidas que se agrupaban en un menú que más parecía una revista de sesenta páginas, sí, definitivamente estaban en la capital.

Y lo que no podía faltar en Canterlot, fueras donde fueras, era un jardín para cada calle. Aquel jardín que tenía muchas enredaderas y flores rosas dispersas era simple en comparación con otros, pero apacible, pues prácticamente habían hecho muros con las enredaderas, así, al aire libre y aislados de la ciudad ambos disfrutaban bajo una sombrilla y en moblaje de madera ambos de un té de hierbas para Sunburst y un té de vallas silvestres con cristal de azúcar para Levre.

\- Básicamente he intentado exponer la magia a partir de las observaciones del mago del psiquiatra. La tradición iniciada con los reductores del lenguaje se hace más concreta cuando se la sujeta a una teoría que siempre ha tenido pocos defensores y muchos detractores.

\- Supongo que te refieres a la teoría de las emociones y los sentimientos… por llamarla de alguna forma.

\- Sí, precisamente a esa, surgió desde el primer manual de magia y ha continuado presente hasta hoy, es solamente que, por tratarse de un campo donde casi ningún poni ha hallado métodos para realizar un estudio de los sentimientos, que es más difícil construir un cuerpo teórico para aplicar sistemáticamente la implicación de los sentimientos en la magia.

\- He leído los trabajos de Brush respecto a la psicología de la magia. Pero realmente nunca tuvo la intención de fundamentar la magia en los sentimientos.

\- Es precisamente porque ella trató de reducir la magia a las emociones del controlador. Cuando me hicieron participar del comité para el libro de la estudiante anónima de Celestia, tuve el placer de ver unas páginas con un método creativo y que me ayudó a percatarme de algo.

\- ¿Ah sí? Y qué viste.

\- No se puede tomar como una teoría seria, pero la estudiante realizó una serie de dibujos de los movimientos y expresiones de varios de los maestros que tuvo y haciendo comparaciones, llegó a asociar una serie de emociones determinantes en la canalización de sus hechizos. De hecho, ella explica que son las emociones determinaban cómo se realizaría el hechizo y estas se hacen visibles en las expresiones y movimientos de los usuarios de magia.

\- Eso significa que ella era capaz de prever el hechizo que usarías y… teóricamente quiere decir que…

\- Sí, ella podía anular el lanzamiento de un hechizo. No se sabe más al respecto, pero eso no es lo que me importa, lo que rescato es que ella no se dio cuenta de algo fundamental, en algún momento ellos asociaron un hechizo a un sentimiento o emoción que les marcó. Si te das cuenta, ejecutas mejor los hechizos que tienen por fin dañar cuando la irá te consume. Si sabes hacer hechizos de curación, eres consciente de que, para realizarlos, debes estar en un estado de calma absoluta, por eso no cualquiera puede realizarlos. Y así sucesivamente, cada hechizo tiene un estado de ánimo distinto para funcionar al cien por cien. Y es aquí donde entra el lenguaje.

\- Cómo precisamente, porque si son los sentimientos los que priman, no importa cómo simbolices el hechizo, este debería efectuarse.

\- Y ahí está el meollo de la cuestión, no son los sentimientos por sí solos los que priman, son los sentimientos ya culturalizados los que se han… el término parecerá un poco vago, pero son los que ya han sido codificados.

\- Explícate mejor.

\- Después de ver lo que la estudiante anónima no expuso en su libro, investigué a fondo esta relación. Es cierto que el carácter cultural de la magia hace de su estudio algo más complejo. Pero la extraordinaria coincidencia que en el pasado no se ha observado, es que todas las culturas proceden a codificar sus estados de ánimo idóneos para sus hechizos y lo que sorprende todavía más, estos estados son similares en la mayoría de los casos.

\- Bien, esta tesis no se ha sugerido como tal, pero creo haberla leído como una anécdota en… ya no recuerdo.

\- Bold, él lo cita como algo curioso, pero no le da más importancia, de hecho, ningún poni del pasado lo hace porque todos se centraron en la magia hecha por ponis. Cuando Starswirl creó los primeros manuales, se trataba de un experto como pocos en magia, pero era la magia de unicornio y solo en esta se centró, no pudo ver más allá de esta magia que practicamos nosotros.

\- Los estudios comparativos no han sido muy bien recibidos… aunque son buenos, pero eso no explica cómo…

\- Deja que termine la idea. Resulta que tanto nosotros como las cebras, como los bueyes, como los chacales y más culturas poseemos métodos de codificación distintos de la magia, pero codificamos los mismos estados de ánimo para ciertos hechizos que pueden ser equivalentes. El rito de la lluvia de los chacales, que ha sido convertido en un hechizo del clima por nosotros por ejemplo, analizando la sintaxis y las veces que el hechizo tuvo que reescribirse, me percaté de que este no funcionó correctamente hasta emular el estado de ánimo que poseía el rito y llegaron a él después de distorsionar por completo las palabras usadas en el rito original; de hecho, se agregaron y cambiaron tanto que no queda nada del original. Y se encuentra en palabras precisas que se recitan y que transmiten un sentimiento de melancolía y esperanza. Me dediqué a leer sobre las costumbres del rito que nos comentan los jeroglíficos traducidos; resulta que en ese ritual requerían lágrimas de ponis y alabanzas de los sacerdotes, es decir, dos indicadores de dolor y fe o, siendo más específicos, de melancolía y esperanza… entonces… no me quedaron más dudas.

\- No mentiré, estoy tan asombrado como tú; pero esa puede ser solamente una coincidencia.

\- Lo he visto en el hechizo de crecimiento que desarrollamos tanto nosotros como las cebras en distintos periodos de tiempo y sin que ninguno de los dos estuviera comunicado, resulta que la preparación alquímica precisa de un estado alcohólico profundo y se hace a pocas horas del amanecer, sabiendo que, si la poción no se finaliza para recibir los primeros rayos de luz, la mezcla no tendrá efecto. Y los ingredientes se vinculan a las tres edades de vida y también al paso del tiempo. Mientras que nosotros hacemos alusión precisamente al concepto de tiempo y de vida y muerte en nuestra recitación, nos asemejamos demasiado al saber que nuestras palabras reflejan un sentimiento de angustia y de desesperación.

\- Bueno, el factor cultural vendría por el código, tal como tú lo explicaste.

\- No solo por la codificación, sino por el tratamiento de los sentimientos que hace cada cultura… De hecho, creo que el avance de la magia va de la mano con la capacidad de autorregulación de los estados de ánimo. Ponte por ejemplo a los rinocerontes lanudos, ellos pueden hacer magia, pero es precaria y, para mí no es casualidad, sus hechiceros siempre son marginados y desarrollan una inestabilidad emocional temprana. Creo que he hallado mi contribución… creo que he encontrado mis próximos diez años de investigación. – Dijo el corcel de capa con una sonrisa y reclinándose en su silla para tomar el té al que poco le faltaba para estar completamente frío.

\- Tu teoría es tentadora, creo que cualquiera podría decirlo. Ya tengo ansias de leerte con cuaderno y pluma en casco.

\- Tú siempre tan observador.

\- La crítica es lo poco realmente bueno que podemos hacer entre nosotros los que nos dedicamos a las teorías para mejorar nuestro trabajo.

\- Tienes razón – Rio Sunburst sin ningún motivo – pero bueno, mira la hora. Tengo que retirarme a ver a Moondancer.

\- Entiendo. Estaré pensando en objeciones, nos vemos en el Imperio de Cristal.

\- Claro – Se despidió Sunburst, dándole el casco en señal de fraternidad al corcel de anteojos.

En su paso por la ciudad, Sunburst caminó con calma y casi casi danzando, sus pasos aligerados incuso hacían que algunas yeguas se voltearan para ver al corcel que se cubría de un aura distinta, de un halo de seguridad y alegría. Sonriendo andaba, el sol le alumbraba y el tiempo se dilataba a medida que su cabeza recordaba lo ocurrido durante esos breves días.

Nada, bueno, nada más que una alegría tras otra. Gracias a Starlight, Celestia le había reservado un barco aéreo para viajar hasta Forbidden Jungle, la nave se estaba preparando, revisando su estructura y renovando sus runas de flotación. Pero, fuera de eso, todas las noches en Canterlot habían sido diferentes a lo que había planeado. De la biblioteca monumento de Equestria cambió a paseos interminables, a visitas a lugares de los que ni sospechaba.

Un restaurante a la luz de las estrellas y unas antorchas, os Jardines Exteriores de la Ciudad, el Puente de los Enamorados, que se encontraba a una altura tal que se escuchaba el viento silbando contra la cúpula mágica del clima de la ciudad, después ambos fueron invitados a cenar con las princesas y aquella noche él se sintió tan próximo a Starlight que las princesas no tardaron en percatarse del estado de su relación y, con cierto goce, les dieron sus mejores deseos y se retiraron. Esa noche tanto él como Starlight supieron que ninguno de los dos deseaba dormir en una cama diferente.

La penúltima noche, ambos habían ido a uno de los clubes nocturnos de Canterlot, donde casi todo se trató de sus pasos ineptos de baile y las risas de Starlight, que se las ingenió para enseñarle a bailar en una sola noche y después de eso, las cosas solo habían sido más y más intensas.

La noche anterior finalmente, ambos se limitaron a pasear libremente por el centro de la ciudad, pasando por el Parque de la Luna, apreciando sus hermosas fuentes, de las cuales Starlight bebió, ignorando por completo que las fuentes tenían un hechizo que convertía su líquido en un somnífero de velocidad de acción directamente proporcional a la cantidad ingerida. Al beber un vaso bastó para tenerla somnolienta durante el resto de su cita. En las cuales, él grabó en su memoria el rostro sonriente y con los párpados pesados de su amiga, y, para su orgullo, un beso bastó para que ella se despertara por completo.

Una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro de solo pensar que, dentro de un par de horas más, ambos saldrían pronto con rumbo al lugar donde su aventura académica había dado inicio: Forbidden Jungle.

En ello andaba pensando, cuando cruzó la calle y se encontró con la editorial Wind, Scepters and Hooves, suspiró antes de entrar por la puerta, misma que tenía una decoración de la época anterior a la fundación de Equestria, muros de piedra negra y argamasa. Subió por las escaleras, hechas de la misma forma que las paredes, ascendió hasta el quinto piso, donde las paredes ya se encontraban recubiertas por un estuco blanco, el piso se cubría con alfombras del violeta tradicional de la editorial y las puertas gruesas de madera junto con sus muros gruesos todavía mantenían vivo el recuerdo de la época donde la construcción no conocía los implementos modernos.

Justamente, la oficina de la ahora editora en jefe, Moondancer, era una réplica de la oficina de la última duquesa con poderes nobiliarios. Las paredes tenían un color ahuesado, justo como el color de las páginas de los libros sobre el piso de madera se mostraba una gran alfombra bermellón, una armadura antigua, réplica de la que usaba la Comandante Hurricane, se exhibía a la izquierda de aquellos doce metros cuadrados de oficina, a la derecha se encontraban los libreros repletos de todas los libros que produjo, al ser libros miniaturizados mágicamente, allí había poco más de mil publicaciones y un escudo de armas hecho para la editorial se mostraba detrás de la silla de la editora en jefe. En su escritorio se encontraba un pequeño cactus, propio de la yegua.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó Moondancer, sentada en una silla giratoria con un espaldar tan alto que sobrepasaba su cabeza. – Cada Editor en Jefe cambia la oficina como le place.

\- ¿Tanto presupuesto tienen?

\- Te sorprendería saber lo mucho que recaudamos con las novelas de magia y misterio. – Alegó la yegua con una sonrisa extensa.

\- Bueno, aquí tengo el penúltimo borrador… - Dijo el corcel, levitando un escrito con algunas hojas sueltas de su alforja.

\- Oh, vaya… no… no te cité para hablar de esto, aunque me impresionas. – Dijo la yegua, observando el voluminoso bodoque, debían ser al menos trescientas cincuenta páginas. – ¿Me dices que te tomó un mes hacer todo esto?

\- Bueno, estoy seguro que cometí algunos errores ortográficos, pero sí. – Destacó Sunburst, sonriendo nerviosamente mientras se ajustaba los lentes. – Entonces… para qué me citaste.

\- Pues.

\- Señorita Moondancer el señor Valve ha llegado.

\- Está bien Mint, que pase.

Sunburst a veces podía ser distraído, pero pudo oler que algo no andaba bien, sus ojos se fijaron rápidamente en la unicornio de lentes, que guardaba su penúltimo borrador en una gaveta del escritorio. Ella se anticipó a la pregunta que este estaba a punto de plantearle.

\- Mira Sunburst, cuando las princesas nos concedieron la convocatoria de investigación para Forbidden Jungle era porque pensaban que la investigación no presentaba señales de ser un riesgo para los investigadores. Era confidencial, pero el mismo día en que se dio aquella guerrilla, ellas ordenaron que volviéramos inmediatamente y sopesaron la situación.

\- Entiendo. – advirtió Sunburst, observando una sonrisa bastante forzada por parte de su amiga.

\- Desde la desaparición de Salt Letter, la investigación pasó a ser del Círculo de Magia de Equestria una agencia creada hace algunos años y sin renombre, pero que está entrenada para responder a fenómenos mágicos como los que vimos.

\- Pero, si tenían todo ese aparataje de recursos equinos, por qué no les enviaron a ellos. – Interrogó el corcel de anteojos y capa.

\- Permítame responderle señor Sunburst. – Interrumpió a espaldas del corcel, quien se giró para verle, un corcel de pelaje castaño y ojos pardos. – Mi nombre es Needle Valve, actual director del ala de investigación del círculo. Es un gusto conocerle, algunos colegas comentan que usted es de los pocos estudiosos que tienen experiencias mágicas fuera de los libros. – El corcel extendió su casco, mostrando la formalidad y el tono de voz típico al presentarse que tenían los ponis de Canterlot elevando un poco la voz y suavizando la pronunciación al pronunciar con ayuda de la nariz.

Sunburst no dudó en darle el casco.

\- El círculo de magia no se ocupa de actividades académicas, es una organización de respuesta contra manifestaciones de magia que puedan contravenir las leyes de seguridad internacionales y las del reino. El hechizo de influencia mágica que la señorita Letter ha sufrido es una violación directa a dichas leyes. Desde que ocurrió el incidente, la suya pasó a ser una investigación del Círculo de Magia de Equestria y ya no puede ser llevada a cabo por civiles por los riesgos que supone.

\- Creo que hay un… un malentendido. – Sunburst observó a Moondancer como si le preguntara con la mirada si aquello se trataba de una broma.

\- De ninguna forma, gran sabio. Nos preocupamos por su seguridad y la de toda Equestria, debemos procurarla. – El corcel mantenía ahora un tono más serio y su mirada llegaba a ser amenazante. - Pero todavía puede participar de la investigación si se adhiere al Círculo de Magia de Equestria, sabios de la magia como Levre y Sans Cringe se han unido para prestarnos sus servicios como consultores que pueden tener contacto directo con los fenómenos.

\- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre investigar por mi cuenta y con ustedes?

\- Que su seguridad es responsabilidad de Equestria cuando lo hace por su cuenta, mientras que usted acepta renunciar a su seguridad al trabajar con nosotros. Claro que haremos todo lo posible para trabajar de forma conjunta con usted y mantenerlo a salvo. Las grandes mentes son valiosas para una organización como la nuestra. – Declaró el corcel, su mirada pronto pasó de ser cálida a ser frígida y, con una sonrisa pronto agachaba la cabeza en señal de reverencia. – Ha sido un gusto; considere la oferta. Hasta luego, señorita Moondancer. – Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir por la puerta.

El de capa pronto se viró hacia su amiga.

\- C…cómo.

\- Son órdenes que vienen de arriba Sun, estoy tan indignada como tú. Pero – La yegua bajó la vista con una sonrisa y su magia abrió una gaveta de su escritorio – pude salvar esto. – Entonces hizo levitar los escritos que Sunburst le había enviado – Sé lo que sientes y tampoco veo muy correcto robarle la investigación a otro, así que… tú decides qué hacer con esto.

Al momento de entregarle aquellas páginas, el corcel la observó con tanto agradecimiento que Moondancer pensó bien en las lecciones que había aprendido, en ese momento Sunburst era débil, podría fácilmente convencerle de casi cualquier cosa, podía sacar provecho, pero negó para sus adentros y con una sonrisa caminó hasta llegar a su lado.

\- Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer Sun.

\- Sí, entiendo. – Respondió el corcel, al filo del shock y guardando a duras penas sus escritos debajo de su capa. Llegó hasta la puerta y volvió a observar a la yegua. – Gra… gracias yo enserio te debo una.

\- Ya vete. – le respondió de forma amigable ella, mordiéndose el labio.

Y en el instante en el que él cruzó el portal con una sonrisa en el rostro ella suspiró.

Almorzar se le hizo difícil, principalmente porque ultimadamente la comida adquiría sabores más pronunciados. Su paladar nunca fue refinado, su afición al estudio le hizo imposible adquirir las habilidades en la cocina que, según la tradición, todo unicornio debía tener. Una vida entre cebada azucarada y jugo en un vaso de caña de azúcar había hecho de los sabores algo distante.

Y por Celestia que, en ese momento, hasta una simple manzana jugosa era exquisita. Observó reclinado en la silla el cielo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y respiró profundamente. Embriagado por aquel coctel de sensaciones y sus sentimientos, terminó su almuerzo disfrutando cada bocado y dejando una generosa propina junto con una sonrisa a la camarera.

Salió a toda prisa, respirando el aire puro de Canterlot, observando a los transeúntes vestidos elegantes y con coloridos trajes cálidos, observó los escaparates, los muros de piedra blanquecina, escuchó los cascos, las conversaciones, las risas de varios ponis. Se detuvo frente a una florería al percibir el aroma a lavanda y rosas. No dudó en comprar un ramillete y con una sonrisa somnolienta avanzó hasta llegar al puerto aéreo de Canterlot.

No le costó nada ascender por las escaleras que llevaba a uno de los picos más altos de la montaña, sobre el cual se había construido el puerto aéreo de la ciudad capital. Y, tal como habían quedado, justo a las tres en punto, ella ya le estaba esperando. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sus labios se movieron por si solos para curvarse en una sonrisa tan tierna como poderosa. No tardaron más en juntarse.

\- Me sorprende que seas tan puntual. – Le dijo ella luego de separarse.

\- Yo también, no me lo creo. – Secundó el corcel.

\- ¿Y bien? Nuestro equipaje ya llegó, así que seremos tú y yo contra Forbidden Jungle. – Afirmó la yegua, que señaló con la punta de la nariz un barco flotante que poseía una bandera de la marina de Equestria y varios marineros de esta misma fuerza, que le observaban desde la cubierta.

\- C… cómo conseguiste eso.

\- Una futura princesa de Equestria tiene de dónde sacar provecho. – Le respondió ella. – Y las princesas te mandan sus saludos.

\- Pues mándales los míos. Pe… pero creo que no será posible viajar.

Entonces Starlight le sonrió. Su rostro se iluminó por el aura que de pronto fluía alrededor de su cuerno.

Sunburst sintió como su capa era levantada y salía flotando el ramillete de flores que le había comprado.

\- Gracias… - Dijo la yegua. - ¿Y cuál es el problema?

\- ¿Conoces el círculo de Magia de Equestria?

\- Ah, sí… ellos… ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

\- Pues han tomado la investigación que estaba realizando. No podemos inmiscuirnos. – Respondió.

\- Ay Sun… Sun. A veces es mejor pedir disculpas que pedir permiso.

Entonces la yegua se separó del corcel, avanzando hasta estar casi a cinco pasos de distancia y con el barco detrás de ella y el sol de media tarde iluminándola por la derecha, sonrió y se aclaró la garganta.

[NA: Se está usando deliberadamente y sin pedir permiso la canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh: Geografía porque a ellos no les importa.]

 _(La yegua invitó al corcel a acompañarle por un recorrido por el puerto hasta llegar con un movimiento de casco y con una sonrisa.)_

 _\- Me gustaría inventar un país contigo – Comenzó a cantar._

 _\- Qué…_

 _\- Shh. – ordenó ella – para que las palabras como patria o porvenir,  
bandera, nación, frontera, raza o destino  
tuvieran algún sentido para mí._

 _(Entonces Starlight avanzó por el puerto para acercarse cada vez más al barco, a medida que lo hizo señaló en distintas direcciones, para terminar, apuntando a su pecho.)_

 _\- Y que limite al este con mil amigos,_

 _al sur con tus pasiones y al oeste con el mar."_

 _al norte con los secretos que nunca te digo  
para gobernarlos de cerca si los quieres conquistar._

 _(Entonces se detuvo en el puente de abordaje, poco antes de ingresar a la cubierta)_

 _\- Si tú también lo sientes, si a ti también te apetece,  
no lo pienses, vámonos, ya somos dos._

 _(Se transportó al mástil para ofrecer el casco mientras se aferraba con el otro al mismo)_

 _\- Por qué no me das el casco y nos cogemos este barco  
celebrando con un beso que hoy es hoy._

 _(Sunburst no tardó en comenzar a galopar en dirección al mástil.)  
_

 _\- que nuestra patria existe donde estemos tú y yo, que todo estará cerca si cerca estamos los dos. Que nuestra patria existe donde estemos tú y yo, que todo estará cerca, vámonos._

(La voz de Starlight era hermosa al cantar, y mientras realizaba aquel coro dos marineros giraron frente a ella, mientras una pegaso elevaba una bandera enorme, cuando esta por fin terminó de bloquear la vista, otras dos pegasos se adicionaban al canto de Starlight secundándola desde la base del mástil. A medida que Sunburst se acercaba la tripulación entera comenzaba a bailar en dos círculos; uno a la derecha de Starlight y otro a la izquierda.)

\- Me encantaría que nuestro país tuviera un arsenal inmenso de caricias bajo el mar, para que al caer la noche yo encienda dos velas para invadirte por sorpresa en la intimidad.

(Entonces ella comenzó a levitar y elevarse hasta llegar a la cola del vigía, dos pegasos tomaron a Sunburst de las axilas y le levantaron sin mayor dificultad, haciendo que alcanzara la plataforma, donde Starlight llevaba un tricornio y una navaja en el casco. De repente le tomó por un hombro mientras se posicionaba junto a él y miraba el mar.)

\- Con dos habitantes será el más pequeño del mundo y sin embargo el más grande de todos los que yo vi. De veras te digo que el himno que escribo es sincero, habla de que hay tantos países como gente en cada país.

(Entonces Starlight saltó y con una navaja atravesó la vela mayor para descender con suavidad. Una vez sobre el piso de madera continuó avanzando e invitándole a seguirla mientras se acercaba a la proa.)

\- Si tú también lo sientes, si a ti también te apetece, no lo pienses, vámonos, ya somos dos. Por qué no me das el casco y nos cogemos este barco celebrando con un beso que hoy es hoy.

(Nuevamente los pegasos le tomaron para hacerle descender y, a tres metros de distancia, él comenzó a caminar por su cuenta para finalmente ponerse al lado de la yegua y ella le confrontó, entonando con mayor armonía junto a la dupla de las pegasos que se mantenían paradas y con las alas extendidas sobre el bauprés.)

\- Que nuestra patria existe donde estemos tú y yo, que todo estará cerca si cerca estamos los dos. Que nuestra patria existe donde estemos tú y yo, que todo estará cerca no lo pienses vámonos. Porque nuestra patria existe donde estemos tú y yo, que todo estará cerca si cerca estamos los dos, que todo estará cerca vámonos tú y yo.

(Y entonces, a medida que sus miradas se cruzaban y se robaban la atención mutua, ambos él se acercaba lentamente y para cuando ella cantó "tú y yo" sus labios se encontraron, la tripulación continuaba bailando en dos círculo, en cuyos centros dos parejas bailaban en una dupla tan sincronizada como pegada.)

Y así pasaron unos segundos en los que los ojos cerrados del corcel y su casco derecho levantado fueron señales fidedignas de lo que sentía.

No pasaron más de diez segundos, hasta que Starlight se separó y con una sonrisa gritó:

\- Bien, ya quedó. Gracias muchachos.

\- Un placer, señorita Glimmer. – Le respondió un oficial.

\- Q… qué está pasando aquí.

\- Digamos que una amiga me dio un consejito loco y… tú me conoces, puedo ser un poco impulsiva a veces.

\- ¿Un poco?

\- Bueno ya, pero sé que te gustó, eso no me lo vas a negar.

El corcel sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Ahora, con lo del círculo de magia no te preocupes, estás conmigo, yo te puedo proteger de cualquier cosa y además no permitiré que te quiten tu investigación. Así que… ¡Leven anclas!... o como se diga.

\- Gracias Star… no sé qué haría sin ti. – Dijo el corcel antes de abrazar a la yegua con todas sus fuerzas


	21. Los Confines

Listo

El sonido de las olas chocando contra el casco del barco, mientras este se balanceaba ligeramente, la tripulación al mando de una yegua de pelaje de un blanco marfil y cicatrices en el rostro era sumamente reservada; teniendo un contacto mínimo con cualquiera de los dos a lo largo del viaje.

Pero poco o nada importó, ya fuese tomando sol en cubierta o descansando conjuntamente en su camarote, la pareja parecía no separarse, al grado que algunos de los marineros pensaban que en realidad llevaban a una suerte de pareja en su luna de miel. Para ningún poni era desconocido el hecho de estar llevando a una futura princesa; los más radicales pensaban que el corcel de capa y anteojos probablemente era un affaire de la joven, quizás el último, antes de ser princesa.

Tal vez por ello no se atrevieron a irrumpir la tranquilidad con las que pasaban sus días dentro del barco, salvo por Rogue Hoof, la capitana de la tripulación, que daba reportes diarios del viaje.

Los cinco días que duró el viaje por mar y uno que otro mareo de Sunburst fueron intercalados entre estudio, tiempo con Starlight y el sueño que ambos compartían dormitando en la misma cama.

Al llegar a la costa, lo primero que Rogue Hoof hizo, fue llevar todo el cargamento de la pareja a la playa. Ya eran las once de la mañana del día 26 de agosto del 1048 DFE, teniendo en cuenta esto y la directa influencia del tiempo en la navegación, la comandante pasó frente a la unicornio, con el atuendo impecable y un peinado con una trenza que terminaba con una figurilla blanca colgando por debajo de su melena, llevando las orejas caídas con aretes de oro en la izquierda.

\- No nos podemos quedar en la costa, como bien sabrá, las relaciones diplomáticas entre Equestria y La Unión no nos permiten hacer este viaje de forma "convencional" – Dijo la yegua, buscando la mejor palabra para describir el estado de la situación.

\- Sí, es una suerte que pudiéramos contactar con marinos como ustedes.

\- Nuestro estado actual nos pone como corsarios señorita. Si tiene algo que hacer en el "Boca de Dragón" hágalo ahora, porque a causa de nuestras obligaciones no podremos seguirles hasta donde desean ir.

\- Solo un último detalle, corsaria. – Sentenció con respeto la unicornio y con una sonrisa de admiración en los ojos llenos de energía y determinación de aquella yegua.

Entonces Starlight se transportó, dejando al corcel junto a la capitana. Quien de inmediato se le acercó.

\- Tienes suerte amigo, no cualquiera puede tirarse a una futura princesa. – Entonces se le acercó, tomándole por el cuello para después darle un golpe con la palma del casco en el pecho, de pronto su voz se hizo más ronca y sus movimientos bruscos pronto pusieron al corcel con los pelos de punta. – conozco un sinfín de ponis que darían todo por estar en tu lugar. Cuida tu suerte amigo, nunca se sabe cuándo otro u otra poni podría tomar tu lugar ¿Me entiendes no? – Explicó ella, retirando sus cascos y arreglando su uniforme, procurando quitarle los dobleces.

\- Eh, disculpa pe…pero ¿Qué insinúas?

Entonces Starlight se apareció frente a ellos con dos pergaminos enrollados.

\- Nada, solo le digo, mi estimado amigo, que debería tener cuidado allí a donde va, incluso los más temerarios tienen precaución de entrar en Forbidden Jungle. Sería una lástima para la señorita Starlight perder a un amigo como usted. – Afirmó, cambiando el tono de voz a uno más firme y refinado, casi, casi imitando la forma de hablar de Canterlot.

\- No se preocupe Rogue, yo me aseguraré de que nada le pase. – Respondió la fémina, levitando con su magia uno de los pergaminos al corcel.

\- Es un artefacto que me costó un poco inventar, me inspiró el amuleto de correspondencia, no funciona de la misma forma por supuesto. Tú solo dale magia y funcionará, te transportará a un lugar en específico. – Explicó Starlight con una sonrisa.

Sunburst la miraba con seriedad, pero ella sabía perfectamente, que por dentro se aguantaba las ganas de dar grititos de fan y saltar de la emoción.

\- Si no te importa, me gustaría probarlo.

\- Espera… - Trató de detenerle Starlight.

Pero él ya había enviado magia al pergamino y este brilló, haciendo que una esfera cubriera a Sunburst y, en cuestión de segundos, oyó su relinchido. Proveniente del barco.

\- ¡Vuelve! – Gritó Starlight. – Ay, que vergüenza – añadió, mirando a la corsaria.

\- Es un artefacto muy útil, tiene una habilidad asombrosa. Me gustaría contar con su ayuda para construir mi primera nave propia, la llamaré Luz Estelar, en honor a su nombre. – Explicó la yegua, con formalidad e inclinando la cabeza. – Claro que los corsarios de Equestria pagan en especie.

Entonces, la capitana extrajo un objeto blanco del bolsillo de su casaca. Extendiéndolo al casco de la yegua le sonrió antes de continuar hablando.

\- Este presente representa mi amistad y deuda como pirata y corsaria, cuando necesite ayuda, no dude en llamarme. – Finalizó.

\- Oh, gracias. – Respondió Starlight, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y con una risa nerviosa. – Ejem… yo… le quería decir que he dibujado una runa en la cubierta de su… "Boca de Dragón" cuando yo o Sunburst usemos el pergamino, este nos llevará al lugar donde se encuentra esta runa. Le pido que por favor no ponga nada allí o tendremos un aterrizaje muy doloroso.

\- No se preocupe linda… eeh… señorita. Me aseguraré que el lugar esté limpio de obstáculos todo el tiempo.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. – Dijo Sunburst, jadeando por el galope desde la cubierta hasta la playa nuevamente. – No pude resistirme a probar el hechizo.

\- Estos pergaminos son solo de un uso. Por eso se quemó el que llevabas. – Un nuevo pergamino salió de la alforja derecha de Starlight, levitando hasta llegar frente al corcel.

\- Bien, enserio lo siento Star… pero es que es muy genial.

\- Sí, lo sé. – Le respondió con una sonrisa y rodando los ojos. – Entonces, creo que es momento de partir, Rogue Hoof, gracias nuevamente por su ayuda y gentileza, me halaga con su propuesta y por supuesto que la ayudaré. – Terminó a modo de despedida, dejando a Sunburst con un rostro de pocos amigos y volteando a ver con cierta duda el rostro sonriente de la corsaria, que se despedía con el casco en alto.

\- Es una yegua muy agradable. – Remató Starlight para ganarse una mirada sutil de celos por parte del corcel y que de inmediato cambió al sentir el casco de la unicornio tomando el suyo.

Demostrando su talento nato para la magia y su poder, sus cabellos se movieron con gracia mientras conjuraba en silencio el hechizo de transportación moviendo la cabeza ligeramente de un lado a otro. Y en un instante Sunburst sintió sus cascos flotando y el vacío que se alojaba en su estómago, velozmente sus ojos captaron una deformación en el espacio alrededor de ellos, un segundo después, dejaban la maleable arena para sentir el frescor del pasto.

Ante sus ojos apareció la imagen de la pirámide.

Pero su asombro fue más lento que el de Starlight, que de inmediato movió ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿No se supone que la pirámide era de otro color? – Preguntó al ver las paredes violáceas y guindas, las escaleras tenían un color violeta intenso, mientras que la punta adquiría un naranja que tiraba al rojo, pero se reflejaba en su superficie un leve fulgor rosa.

\- ¿No se suponía que no crecía nada alrededor de ella? – Agregó Sunburst, observando la inmensa cantidad de vegetación que rodeaba la pirámide. Mas, esta consistía en árboles que ya tenían más de diez metros de alto. "Cómo pudieron haber crecido tanto en dos meses" pensó.

\- Esta es la misma magia, o tiene el mismo origen. – Comentó Starlight de pronto.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- He sentido los efectos de esta magia antes, ahora mismo la siento, es… es como si escucharas los latidos de un corazón, a medida que la magia se hace más poderosa, los latidos se hacen más contundentes; y en cierto momento, se sincronizan con los tuyos. Es una experiencia… inquietante. – Explicó ella.

"Latidos" "Palpitar" "Corazón" "¿Qué hace un corazón al palpitar?" pensó. "Transportar sangre" las pupilas del corcel se abrieron y se sentó de repente, uno de sus cascos fue hasta su barbilla, su manía de manejar su barba le informó a Starlight que estaba pensando. Era mejor no interrumpirle, así que esta se concentró en cerrar los ojos y sentir la presencia de aquella magia.

Era desconocida, era extremadamente rara, incluso con toda su experiencia. Sintiendo ese palpitar ajeno, observó con mayor cuidado a la pirámide. Por suerte había decidido transportarlos sobre una colina próxima a la pirámide, una que recordaba bastante bien.

\- Esta magia ritual se basa sobre sacrificios. – Concluyó de pronto Sunburst.

\- Cómo estás tan seguro.

\- La piedra ritual tenía sangre, los efectos en la conducta podrían ser intencionalmente generados para que las víctimas o prisioneros accedan voluntariamente a ser sacrificados…

\- ¡Auxilio! – Un grito lejano, proveniente de su izquierda captó toda la atención de Starlight, quien de inmediato se percató de la presencia de una yegua de lentes y con un aspecto lamentable.

"Salt Letter" Preguntó para sus adentros.

Se encontraba echada, encadenada a los muros de la pirámide, los árboles a su alrededor habían caído de repente, revelando así un acceso a la pirámide que se hallaba subiendo pocos escalones. Entonces una figura apareció desde el interior de lo que parecía ser el inicio de un pasaje al interior de la pirámide.

\- Si pasa cualquier cosa, usa el pergamino y no me sigas. – Ordenó Starlight de repente, tomando por sorpresa a Sunburst, que de inmediato observó a la yegua desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

"¡Starlight estaba bajo influencia mágica!" Concluyó su mente a toda velocidad.

\- ¡No! ¡Espera Star! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Su visión estaba obstruida por los árboles, el único lugar al que podía transportarse de forma segura era el pico de la pirámide.

La de ojos violeta apareció en medio de la arboleda, los troncos caídos creaban un pequeño claro desde el que era posible ver la figura de una criatura que logró captar luego de varios segundos, estaba constituida como Discord, con partes de diferentes animales, un pico de un loro, una cara de un búho, un cuerpo de… tal vez un felino, pero tenía manchas por todas partes y unas patas de ave, tomando a Salt Letter por el cuello con una cola que más parecía la de una boa, el ser, que tenía al menos dos metros de alto, le observó fijamente, poco antes de que las cadenas cayeran liberando a la rehén para llevarla con el nuevamente hacia el interior de la pirámide.

La pegaso se retorció tratando de zafarse del agarre que aquella cola le generaba. Starlight no lo dudó ni un segundo, se transportó frente al pasaje, pero cuando estuvo a un paso frente a este, las piedras velozmente se aglomeraron para crear un muro que le impedía el paso.

Un poderoso rayo mágico hizo añicos las piedras, y sin dudarlo, Starlight entró por el pasaje.

\- ¡Ayúdenme por favor! – Gritó Salt nuevamente.

El pasaje tenía una única dirección, a medida que lo recorría, los latidos se hacían más intensos, pronto retumbo en la punta de sus orejas. Así también su propio corazón comenzaba a seguirle el ritmo. Pero siguió galopando.

Bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, saltando y esperando tener la coordinación suficiente para no caer y romperse todos los huesos, Sunburst sacó a relucir una aptitud física desconocida incluso por él. Observó a Starlight abriendo un agujero en la pared escalones abajo, le gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que se detuviera, pero esta siguió adelante. Fue el momento donde la desesperación afloró en él.

"Qué estaba pasando" Pensó antes de dar el último salto y aterrizar frente al agujero generado en medio de tres de aquellos inmensos escalones, tenía el tamaño justo para un poni, cuando ingresó, observó que, en la obscuridad apenas trascendida por un rayo de luz violeta que llegaba desde el sol, las paredes no tenían el menor indicio del paso del tiempo, ni polvo, ni telarañas, nada.

Pero, siquiera antes de poder plantearse la pregunta de por qué el sol se había tornado violeta, su atención se centró en lo que tenía delante. Conjurando un resplandor en la punta de su cuerno y recuperándose del cansancio que le produjo correr, observó el interior del pasaje.

A diferencia del acceso que Starlight había creado, el pasaje tenía al menos una altura de tres metros de alto por cinco de ancho, por las paredes de cal y piedra varias gotas de agua se deslizaban hasta llegar a las superficies prominentes de las paredes donde finalmente caían al suelo ¿Cómo era posible que el lugar tuviera filtraciones de ese tipo cuando no habían señales de que hubiera llovido recientemente?

El suelo, cubierto por tierra húmeda. En esas condiciones, y con todo ello, ¿por qué no había ningún hongo?

Y fue en ese instante que una abertura llegada desde las entrañas de la tierra se abrió, dando un relincho por el susto, Sunburst trató de hacerse a un lado o de escapar, pero la tierra le tenía sujeto, era como si algo halara de él con todas sus fuerzas, pronto la tierralo tragaba con vehemencia.

\- ¡Starlight! – Gritó con fuerza.

Pero su mente velozmente recordó el pergamino, la tierra ya le tenía engullido hasta el estómago cuando extrajo el pergamino debajo de su capa y, una vez lo hizo levitar, una substancia hedionda subió velozmente por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cuerno y aprisionándolo, de alguna manera, evitó que pudiera hacer magia. El pergamino cayó frente a él.

Con los ojos llenos de desesperación tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

\- ¡Auxilio Starlight! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Y la tierra seguía engulléndolo, cuando finalmente alcanzó su rostro, cerró los ojos.

Mas, tan pronto como ingresó por completo, la tierra a su alrededor comenzó a moverse junto con él, de pronto sintió cómo caía y, de un momento a otro, aterrizó sobre sus cascos traseros y la tierra junto con él amortiguó el impacto, liberándole al tocar nuevamente el suelo.

Sunburst se levantó velozmente, ahora la obscuridad era total. Pero pronto una luz tenue comenzó a iluminar las paredes, a medida que sus ojos se acostumbraban a su potencia mínima podía captar mejor lo que tenía en frente.

Los muros y el piso estaban cubiertos con cal, al ver el techo, observó a la tierra, moviéndose con un ritmo… y emitiendo el sonido de los latidos de un corazón, el pasaje entero reverberaba aquel sonido. De pronto una gota de agua cayó sobre su rostro. Agudizó la vista y pudo percatarse del reflejo que producían cientos, miles de gotas en el techo y en las paredes todas ellas moviéndose al unísono, fluyendo hacia adelante, avanzando por el pasaje.

Trató de usar su magia, pero no tuvo efecto alguno, ni de chiste volvería a tocar la tierra del techo, viendo hacia atrás, solo había un muro de cal y hacia adelante, el pasaje por el que las gotitas de agua se movían en multitud. "Starlight me habría sacado de esta en un parpadeo" pensó.

Trató de transportarse, pero el hechizo solo le devolvió al mismo lugar…

\- Qué está pasando. – Preguntó en voz alta, solo para escuchar el eco de su voz.

"Starlight… Tengo que encontrarla y advertirle" recordó de inmediato. La influencia mágica podría convencerla de hacer cualquier cosa, "Incluso podría hacerla…" Negó con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Enfocando su vista hacia adelante y ajustando sus anteojos, que todavía tenían algo de tierra cerca del borde de los cristales, comenzó a avanzar.

Las luces parecían alumbrar su camino con fuerza entre más se acercaba a ellas y decrecían cuando se alejaba. Sus ojos se acostumbraban cada vez más, las gotitas de agua continuaban su paso, mucho más lento, pero reflejando la luz por aquel espacio que lo volvería claustrofóbico en cualquier momento, extrañamente, el palpitar del techo se detuvo.

Su respiración tenía eco, incluso el sonido de sus pasos que se hacían húmedos, pues siempre pisaba una buena cantidad de aquellas gotitas de agua. De un momento a otro el aire comenzó a viciarse, teniendo que esforzarse para respirar.

Y de pronto, sin previo aviso, las luces se alejaron tanto que se perdieron en la penumbra, al menos hasta que comenzaron a brillar con más intensidad, iluminando, como si de un fuego se tratara, una cámara escondida a la vista de todo el mundo, un cuarto tan enorme que fácilmente debía absorber más de la mitad de la pirámide.

Su vista volvió a fijarse en las gotas de agua, gracias la luz que la infinidad de estos reflejaba pudo advertir que todavía se movía al unísono y a un mismo punto en toda la habitación. Se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia suya.

Lo observó desde la distancia, se trataba de una piscina… o tal vez un depósito de agua. Estaba en el centro de la cámara, en el suelo, conformando una superficie rectangular, con varios grabados en sus bordes.

Y entonces, al observar la pequeña piscina, entró en cuenta de que el agua que ingresaba a esta se teñía de un carmesí obscuro. Para su sorpresa, las luces continuaron encendiéndose, como si tratasen de guiar su atención por las paredes hasta que estas se unieron a decenas de metros frente a él, pasando de largo al pozo de ¿agua? y uniéndose en un único punto, donde, de decenas de luces se formó solo una que bajó hasta denotar unas sombras.

Entrecerró los ojos para verlos mejor.

A la izquierda, yacía un conjunto de huesos blancos, a la derecha, una yegua. ¡Era Salt Letter! La yegua que había desaparecido. Esta levantó la vista y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla, repentinamente su cabeza bajó y todo su cuerpo se desplomó contra la pared.

\- Hey… espera. – Dijo el corcel, caminando con cuidado y alejándose lo más que pudo de la piscina carmesí. Sintiendo el olor a hierro que manaba de esta. - ¿Estás bien?

La respiración de la yegua se podía observar, y como la suya, reverberaba en toda la habitación. A pocos metros se encontraba, cuando ella sacó la lengua para humedecer sus labios. Al notar que la yegua apresaba dos libros entre su pecho y sus cascos con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, estos le llamaron poderosamente la atención.

\- Qué son.

\- Volverá… Eso volverá. – susurró la yegua. – Tienen que detenerlo, eso… eso viene a… - La voz de la yegua se apagó drásticamente, si antes no tenía la fuerza suficiente para mirarle al rostro siquiera, ahora ni siquiera le alcanzó para hablar. No obstante, continuaba respirando, lentamente, pero lo hacía al menos.

Los ojos del corcel no trataron en divisar el cúmulo de huesos que estaba al lado de la yegua, viendo, para su temor y duda, que constituía el esqueleto perfectamente conservado de un felino, al menos eso pudo deducir al ver el cráneo que tenía.

"Un jaguar" Concluyó velozmente Sunburst, poco antes de observar la caja torácica, pues allí, dentro de la seguridad de las costillas, pudo divisar un corazón de piedra, afianzado con lo que parecían ser hilos metálicos a los huesos que tenía más cerca, desde las propias costillas hasta las vértebras.

\- Qué ha pasado. – Preguntó finalmente Sunburst, colocando uno de sus cascos sobre el hombro de la yegua, sintiendo el frío que ella tenía. – Cómo es posible…

\- Él… el e-e-el me trajo hacia aquí… me engañó. Pe… pero. – Salt Letter comenzó a toser débilmente – no está muerto. Mogcht'e no está muerto. – Dijo ella poco antes de que alzara la vista.

Entonces se mostró un rostro enjuto contrastado por unos ojos que daban la impresión de salirse pronto de sus cuencas. Con un espanto total, la yegua observó algo detrás de Sunburst.

\- Eso volverá… Eso… eso volverá. – En ese momento, la yegua soltó los libros que llevaba entre sus cascos. – Tienes que decirle al mundo que eso vendrá.

\- Qué ¿Quién? ¿Mogcht'e? ¿Quién es Mogcht'e?

\- Ella lo supo, ella… nos advierte. – Fue lo último que la yegua dijo, señalando con el casco tembloroso el esqueleto a su lado, pasaron menos de tres segundos antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara en el suelo.

Sin dejarle tiempo a tratar de decir algo, un sonido húmedo, como si una pisada se diera en medio de la piscina se presentó, Sunburst se giró de inmediato para encontrarse con un cúmulo de aquel líquido sanguíneo que de pronto flotaba en el aire, las paredes se llenaban de su color y las luces solo le daban una vida grotesca pues subía por las paredes y lo coloraba todo.

Abriéndose, al igual que las garras de un grifo, aquel líquido adquirió forma y fue tras el unicornio de capa y lentes. Le disparó un rayo de magia, pero ningún efecto tuvo, ni siquiera alcanzó a gritar cuando la substancia líquida y de olor penetrante a hierro le sostuvo y comenzó a elevarlo por la habitación.

Al observar que el techo comenzaba a fracturarse y a abrirse, instintivamente hizo levitar a Salt Letter para tratar de sacarla junto con los libros que llevaba.

La tierra del techo se abrió desgarrándose y abriendo un espacio por el cual la substancia le elevó. Nuevamente estaba en el pasaje de por el cual había descendido, pudo decirlo al ver el agujero que Starlight había abierto para encontrar aquel pasaje; se concentró al máximo para no dejar de levitar a la estudiosa de las lenguas, hasta que finalmente salió de aquella cárcel en la que había estado por todo ese tiempo. Al menos eso sospechaba el unicornio.

\- Ya era hora. Estuve esperando por miles de años. – Dijo una voz apacible, pero con una presencia que le erizó la piel y los pelos. – No te preocupes por presentarte, ni por temerme, ya te conozco y ya sé a lo que le temes. – Agregó, con un tono cordial y tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué eres?

\- Lo sabrás. Eventualmente. – Le respondió la voz extraña, sin dejar de mantenerse serna.

Mientras el líquido continuaba transportándolo por aire y Sunburst se aseguraba de que Salt Letter le siguiera de cerca, buscó en todas direcciones al dueño de aquella voz.

\- Q-qué bu-buscas – Trató de preguntar el poni.

\- No lo creerías si te lo dijera.

Cuando finalmente llegó al acceso, el líquido se encargó que sacarle de la pirámide.

Los ojos de Sunburst vieron el cielo trastornado a un morado intenso y al sol violeta iluminando todo lo que encontraba, sentir el tacto cálido en su piel fue escalofriante, pero de reojo pudo ver que algo yacía sobre la pirámide.

Hasta el último de sus pelos le gritaba que la situación era totalmente peligrosa, que aquello que le hablaba tenía intenciones nefastas. Incluso con su tono de voz meloso, incluso con la pronunciación respetuosa, incluso con la dicción precisa que poseía.

\- No tienes por qué temer, soy solo un simple recolector. – dijo la voz. – Este es el mejor momento para recoger los frutos de este mundo. – Agregó.

Si su cuerpo entero le temblaba de ver aquello en el cielo, el simple sonido que aquella voz le ponía los pelos de punta; su mente no le daba abasto para entender lo que estaba pasando.

\- Soy simple y franco. No te haré perder más tiempo.

¡La voz provenía desde la punta de la pirámide!

Sunburst elevó la cabeza, el líquido perdió su forma y cayo a su alrededor, empapándole y pintando lo que estaba su paso. Mas, nada de eso importó.

En el cielo, varios metros sobre la pirámide, iluminado por el brillo de la punta de la pirámide allí estaba Starlight, dentro de una prisión esférica.

Los ojos del unicornio temblaron y el impacto de la imagen fue tal que su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos, mientras sentía que su pecho estaba a punto de estallarle.

Tuvo que verlo por varios segundos para entender lo que era eso en el cielo, Starlight se encontraba sobre una suerte de lengua gigantesca. A su alrededor, una mandíbula se extendía, pero esta estaba aplastada o al menos no tenía una forma de un hocico. Varios agujeros se presentaban por todo el maxilar inferior y en el superior, pero esta era solo hueso…

Pero, sin previo aviso, de los agujeros salieron a relucir varias masas de un líquido azul resplandeciente, todos en dirección a Starlight, que estaba inconsciente "¿O muerta?" Pensar en ello logró que el corcel reaccionara y trató de hablar, pero la voz se le adelantó.

\- Sé lo que sientes por ella. Eres listo Sunburst, y por eso te tengo un trato.

El corcel ni siquiera pudo hablar sentía que sus fuerzas le abandonaban. La horrorosa cosa que observaba se mantenía con las fauces abiertas todo el tiempo.

\- Escucha atentamente, necesito un canal para pasar a tu mundo y usaré el inmenso poder de esta yegua como uno. Después de eso puedo tirarla a la basura o puedo devolvértela, todo depende de la ayuda que me brindes. – Sentenció el ser horroroso. – Así que ¿Por qué no trabajamos juntos por un tiempo? Soy generoso con mis aliados.

* * *

Wuajajajajaja, no se la vieron venir. O tal vez sí, la portada es demasiado explícita.

De todas formas, este no es el final mis queridos lectores, lectoras. Por eso quisiera darles a conocer cómo continúa la historia de Sunburst, Starlight y Mogcht'e (el ser descrito que desubicó a la mayoría) a base de:

1\. El diario de Icazcotilia, que es el libro que Salt Letter tradujo y donde está mucha, muchísima información de Mogcht'e, los jaguares y también del que de seguro harán teorías sobre la dirección en la que irá el segundo volumen de estos fanfics interconectados que estoy realizando.

/ddldyw9

2\. El cómic: El Último Confín, que estoy seguro les volará la cabeza o al menos dirán ¡Qué rayos! o se sentirán estafados [todo puede pasar].

tags/comic-colon-el+%C3%BAltimo+conf%C3%ADn

Si los links no aparecen, te ruego ver mi perfil, donde pondré todos los links a los cómics de mis fanfics.


End file.
